Perfect Girl
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Summary : aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengangumi gadis lain seperti aku menganguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight Ichicand, ichihime, ntar dipikir lagi Ruki mau dipairing sm siapa. Bagusnya sm siapa ya?

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 1**

.

.

.

Mungkin aku memang pria yang tidak memiliki perasaan, tidak memiliki cinta…dan itu terjadi setelah kematiannya…ibuku…

Aku pernah mendengar bahwa ibu adalah cinta pertama seorang laki-laki, sepertinya itu benar karena aku merasa ibuku adalah cinta satu-satunya yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya bangga dan senang jika melihatku. Apapun sulitnya itu…pasti akan kulakukan…hanya untuk melihatnya bisa tersenyum padaku.

Aku mencintai ibuku segala-galanya. Cara dia menjagaku, mengurusku, mengajariku…bahkan saat ia memarahi dan membentakku sekalipun. Dan cara ia tersenyum ketika bangga padaku dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku ketika aku melakukan kebodohan…rasa cintaku malah terus bertambah.

Ah…dia sudah tiada, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta lagi. Tidak ada harapan dan cita-cita lagi untuk membuatnya bangga. Semuanya sirna…dan kini hidupku tidak memiliki arah dan tujuan…tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan.

Kurasa…tidak ada lagi wanita yang bisa membuatku kagum atau hanya sekedar menyukainya…selain ibuku…

.

.

.

Ichigo memasuki bar sambil mendengus marah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menakutkan, seakan-akan ia hendak membunuh seseorang. Tak peduli siapapun yang ada di depannya, ia pasti menyambarnya. Kursi, meja, semuanya ia sambar sambil melemparnya dengan kasar, bahkan mungkin seorang jompo sekalipun yang lewat di depannya ia mungkin tak segan-segan mendorongnya. Semua orang-orang di bar dibuat terkaget-kaget oleh keonaran yang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya apakah yang sedang terjadi pada anak muda berambut orange itu.

Akhirnya, Ichigo terhenti di suatu ruangan yang dikenal dengan ruang VIP di bar itu. Ia menatap geram pintu masuk yang tertutup rapat. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendang pintu itu.

Brakk!

Dan pintu itu langsung melayang setelah mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Ichigo. Nampak di dalam ruang seorang gadis berambut kuning dan pria berambut Mohawk sedang bermesraan. Apakah hubungan kedua orang yang jelas-jelas terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih itu dengan ichigo, ya?

Pria berambut Mohawk terlihat kaget akan kedatangan pria berambut orange yang tiba-tiba, apalagi pria itu mengganggu kesenangannya bersama gadis pujaannya. Sedangkan gadis berambut kuning itu terlihat pucat melihat kedatangan Ichigo. Nampaknya ada sesuatu antara gadis itu dengan Ichigo.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru pria berambut Mohawk bernama Bazz B ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia malah mendekati kedua orang itu dengan wajah sangar yang menggeram penuh emosi. Ichigo menarik bagian depan baju Bazz B lalu meninju wajah pria itu dengan penuh kekuatan. Bazz B pun terpental jauh.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak menjerit sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Candice.

"Kau diam saja di situ!" bentak Ichigo ke arah Candice, "jangan kemana-mana, aku belum selesai dengan pacar gelapmu itu, tunggu bagianmu!" ia lalu mendekat ke arah Bazz B dan mengahajarnya habis-habisan. Candice yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis menjerit-jerit melihat Bazz B seperti akan dibunuh oleh Ichigo.

Malang sekal nasib Bazz B. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengenal Ichigo.

Setelah puas menghajar Bazz B yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ichigo mendekati Candice dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku!" ujar Ichigo pada Candice.

"Tidak mau!" teriak Candice berusaha meronta, "aku tidak mau…hiks."

"Aku bilang ikut!" bentak Ichigo, "kau belum aku beri pelajaran, ya!"

"Tidak mau!" teriak Candice, "kita putus, aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganmu! Kau gila! Sadis…kau tidak punya perasaaan! Kau bukan manusia tapi kau monster, setan!"

BUAKK

Ichigo meninju wajah cantik Candice. Dan Candice yang lemah tentu saja terlempar.

"Huh…kau bilang aku tidak punya perasaan?" ucap Ichigo dengan seringai tajamnya, "lalu…kenapa dulu kau mengejar-ngejarku, hah? sudah tahu aku tidak punya perasaan eh…tetap ngotot mau jadi pacarku," Ichigo lalu tertawa seperti kesetanan, "kau pikir…aku bersedia mau jadi pacarmu karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu?" Ichigo membuang ludahnya, "sudah bagus aku bersedia jadi pacarmu, asal tahu saja…aku mau jadi pacarmu karena aku bosan melihat kau terus mengejar-ngejarku, dasar perempuan jalang!" teriaknya mengumpat.

Candice lalu menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Selama ini Ichigo memang kasar tapi ini pertama kalinya Ichigo melakukan kekerasan yang sesungguhnya. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap Ichigo adalah tantangan baginya karena Candice terkenal sebagai gadis yang mampu membuat pria apapun pasti tergila-gila padanya. Ternyata…ini di luar perkiraannya, Ichigo benar-benar pria yang sangat mengerikan.

Tidak lama kemudian polisi datang. Sepertinya manager Bar itu memanggil polisi sejak keonaran yang Ichigo lakukan di bawah tadi. Dua orang polisi menahan kedua tangan Ichigo.

"Hei…kalian mau apa? Lepaskan aku!" seru Ichigo pada polisi-polisi itu namun polisi-polisi itu tetap menyeret Ichigo.

"Hei, kubilang lepaskan! Kalian tidak punya telinga ya? aku belum selesai dengan murahan itu!"

.

.

.

Ichigo kini berada di balik jeruji besi. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di penjara. Ia duduk melantai dengan kedua lutut tertekuk sambil mendengus marah. Rupanya ia belum puas telah menghajar sepasang kekasih yang telah membuatnya kalap. Kalap bukan karena cemburu melihat pacar sendiri menjalin hubungan dan bermesraan dengan pria lain tapi karena Ichigo merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak oleh Candice, pacar Ichigo. Yah yah yah…dengan kejadian barusan hubungan Ichigo dan Candice bisa dinyatakan telah putus tapi sepertinya Ichigo masih ingin menghajar mantan pacarnya itu.

"Kurosaki?" seorang petugas penjara memanggil Ichigo, petugas itu membukakan jeruji pencara untuk Ichigo. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu," katanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo rada malas.

"Kurosaki Isshin, ayahmu."

Ichigo langsung merasa lega. Akhirnya ayahnya akan membantu Ichigo keluar dari tempat membosankan itu. Segera Ichigo berdiri dan bergegas untuk menemui ayahnya. iapun berjalan mengikuti petugas itu. Ketika sampai di suatu ruangan untuk menjenguk para kriminal, ia melihat ayahnya duduk di depan meja, Isshin terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan tangan terlipat di perutnya.

"Ayah!" seru Ichigo begitu memasuki ruangan dan langsung mendatangi ayahnya. "syukurlah ayah cepat datang, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tempat ini sangat membosankan…"

Tiba-tiba Isshin berdiri, menarik bagian depan baju Ichigo dan…

BUAKK

Tinjuan yang pasti sangat keras mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Ichigo, Ichigo langsung terlempar.

"Kenapa ayah memukulku?!" teriak Ichigo. Isshin kembali mendekati Ichigo dan…

BUAKK

Tendangan yang tak kalah kerasnya mendarat di perut Ichigo.

"Kau bertanya kenapa ayah memukulmu? Ho…pertanyaan yang sangat bagus, dengan senang hati ayah akan menjawabnya!" bentak Isshin ke arah Ichigo, "pertama…kau membuat onar di Bar, kedua…kau memukul seorang pria yang ternyata tidak mengenalimu…ketiga…aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa memukul seorang perempuan! Siapa yang mengajarimu, hah?!"

"Si jalang itu pantas mendapatkannya!"

DUAKK

Kembali Isshin menendang Ichigo tanpa belas kasih.

"Selama ini ayah tahu kau memang kasar tapi…ayah benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa memukul seorang perempuan…ayah benar-benar kecewa, kau benar-benar sudah sukses jadi bajingan, Ichigo…" Isshin menatap Ichigo penuh kekecewaan, "jangan harap ayah akan membantumu keluar dari sini!" teriaknya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus. Pikirnya, ayahnya datang untuk membawanya keluar dari penjara tapi ternyata tidak seperti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, ayahnya datang tapi hanya untuk memberi Ichigo pelajaran.

"Cih…"

.

.

.

Lagi! Isshin menuangkan tuak ke cangkirnya kemudian meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan. Pria berambut kuning dengan kimono hijau, Urahara Kisuke, hanya terus menatap sahabatnya yang jelas terlihat sedang mengalami stress, tidak biasanya sahabatnya yang sering terlihat konyol itu malah terlihat gundah.

"Apa ini tentang putramu lagi?" Urahara memulai percakapan.

Isshin menuangkan kembali tuak di cangkirnya. "Jangan sebut dia putraku…aku ingin memblacklist-nya dari kartu keluarga," lalu ia meneguk tuaknya.

Urahara terperangah dengan ucapan Isshin. Ingin memblacklist Ichigo dari kartu keluarga? Berarti putra Isshin telah melakukan hal diluar batas, memang Isshin selalu kecewa dengan tingkah laku Ichigo yang sulit diatur tapi sebelumnya Isshin tidak pernah mengatakan ingin memblacklist Ichigo menjadi putranya.

"Jangan bicara begitu…" ujar Urahara, "bagaimanapun…Ichigo adalah putra satu-satumu, kau jangan lupa kalau Ichigo itu anak kebanggaan Masaki…" ia memperingatkan Isshin.

Isshin malah tertawa tapi terasa getir. "Masaki pasti akan menangis terisak-isak jika melihat anak laki-lakinya sekarang…" ia lalu menuangkan tuak lagi di cangkirnya, "aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang salah…anak itu dulunya baik, baik sekali malah tapi…sewaktu Masaki meninggal…anak itu jadi pendiam…kupikir dia akan kembali seiring waktu…tahu-tahunya…dia sudah jadi berandalan…" ia meneguk tuaknya.

Akhirnya Isshin sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia mabuk, mabuk berat hingga tak kuasa berdiri sendiri, dan terpaksa Urahara membantunya berdiri.

"Masaki!" teriak Isshin begitu Urahara membopongnya berjalan, "apa kau lihat putramu? Dia sudah berhasil…tapi berhasil jadi preman! Anak kebanggaanmu itu! ahli waris semua kekayaanmu! Masaki! Anak itu jadi kurang ajar!" tiba-tiba Isshin menangis dan Urahara terkaget-kaget dengan sahabatnya itu. Menangis? Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya menangis.

"Masaki! Apa salahku? Kenapa anak laki-laki kita… putra satu-satunya…bisa keterlaluan seperti itu…dia berandalan…apa salahku? Siang-malam aku bekerja untuknya…memberikannya pendidikan terbaik agar kelak ia bisa menjadi pemimpin di perusahaanmu, Masaki…kenapa anak itu malah…malah….HUAAAAAAAAAA."

"Sudah sudah ya…cup…cup…" kata Urahara jahil sambil mengelus-elus kepala Isshin.

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

.

.

.

Akakakakakaka…ga tawu juga knp juzie bisa buat fic ini! awalnya juzie bersikeras tidak ingin membuat fic lain sebelum fic yang satunya selesai tapi…ga tawu juga kenapa cerita ini sering mengganggu pikiran juzie n minta buat di aplod sesegera di fanfiction. Hueh….-_- mungkin takut hilang kali ya dari pikiran juzie…-_-

Di fic ini juzie mau buat Ichigo menderita, sederita-deritanya, sehina-hinanya #plakk# pokoknya kelas bawah banget tapi bukan berarti dia miskin la yaw… ibaratnya Ruki ikan kakap n ichi ikan teri #plakk# habis di manganya ichi kayak super hero banget…sebagai fans berat ruki…juzie jadi cemburu tawu! #ini aku lagi ngomong apa sih?#

Pokoknya di sini Ichigo yang bakal nangis-nangis cinta ke Ruki tapi ga PD juga karena Ruki terlalu hebat…wkwkwkwk biar tawu rasa tuh Ichi! *di bacok ama Ichi* hehehehe…seperti di lagu barunya penyanyi Indonesia favorit juzie, miss "sesuatu ya", siapa lagi kalau bukan, syahrini! *ketahuan deh* judulnya…**cinta sendirian**…wkwkwkwk di bold lagi…-_-'

Sorry ya…ini masih pendek banget. Mudah-mudahan ada yang suka…dilanjut kaga ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight Ichicand, ichihime, ntar dipikir lagi Ruki mau dipairing sm siapa. Bagusnya sm siapa ya?

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 2**

.

.

.

TING TONG…

Dengan terhuyung-huyung Isshin menuruni tangga, efek tuak semalam ternyata belum hilang rupanya dan ternyata di rumah ia hanya sendirian. Kedua putri kembarnya, Yuzu dan karin sudah tidak nampak lagi di rumah. Sepertinya mereka sudah berangkat kuliah.

TING TONG…

"Sabar sabar!" seru Isshin, ia membuka pintu dan nampak pria berambut kuning bertopi strep-strep hijau putih dan mengenakan kimono hijau. Pria yang bersamanya, menemaninya minum semalam, sahabatnya bernama Urahara.

"Halo Isshin…" sapa Urahara begitu pintu terbuka, "aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu."

Isshin langsung mempersilahkan masuk sahabatnya itu. membuatkannya teh dan menyediakan kue-kue ringan.

"Apa kau tidak ke rumah sakit, Isshin?" tanya Urahara ketika Isshin sudah duduk di sofa.

"Mungkin hari ini tidak…" sahut Isshin, "kepalaku berat sekali…aku juga sudah menelfon rumah sakit dan mengatakan aku sedang tidak sehat."

"Oh…" ujar Urahara, "hm…lalu…dimana putramu itu?" tanya Urahara sambil hendak meneguk teh-nya.

Isshin malah mendecak. "berandalan itu sudah masuk penjara."

Prooooooooooott

Urahara langsung menyemburkan semua teh yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ichigo masuk penjara?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang agak berlebihan.

"Ya…sudah dua malam dia ada di sana…"

"Memangnya…apa yang anak itu lakukan?" tanya Urahara, masih terheran-heran, "bukan kamu kan yang membawanya ke penjara?"

Isshin mengernyit. "tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya, "dia masuk penjara karena sudah melakukan keributan di bar…dan juga…dia memukul dua orang di sana…salah satu yang dia pukul adalah seorang gadis…"

"Gadis?" Urahara terkejut. Ichigo memukul seorang gadis? Itu benar-benar sangat keterlaluan, pantas saja semalam Isshin terlihat murka, batin Urahara.

"Ya, dia memukul seorang gadis," terang Isshin kembali, "aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan…aku bisa saja mengeluarkannya dari sana tapi aku benar-benar kecewa dengan anak itu."

"Isshin…" gumam Urahara, "tapi…Ichigo itu adalah ahli waris Kurosaki Group dan seharusnya umur dia sekarang sudah bisa mengambil alih perusahaan… bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa berada di penjara, seharusnya kita mempersiapkan anak itu agar bisa memimpin perusahaan…" Urahara mengingatkan Isshin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kisuke?" Isshin malah terlihat bingung sendiri, "aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ichigo yang sekarang memimpin perusahaan Kurosaki…yang ada dia akan menghancurkannya."

Urahara merenung sejenak. Selama ini yang mengurusi perusahaan Kurosaki adalah dia dan sahabatnya Shihoin Yoruichi, tapi bagaimanapun perusahaan itu harus memiliki pemimpin demi mengembangkan bisnis Kurosaki. Tanpa pemimpin… perusahaan itu hanya akan berada di situ-situ saja sementara perusahaan saingan sudah berkembang pesat. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Ichigo harus segera keluar dari penjara.

"Ah…aku tahu bagaimana merubah anak itu!" seru Urahara tiba-tiba.

"Hah? kau punya cara?" ujar Isshin bertanya-tanya.

Urahara mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Mungkin Ichigo menjadi berandalan karena di sekitarnya penuh dengan berandalan," ucapnya, "tapi, jika di sekitar Ichigo adalah orang-orang hebat, orang yang berambisi dan para pesaing…kurasa Ichigo akan beradaptasi dan termotivasi."

Isshin mengernyit, tidak begitu mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu. "maksudmu…Ichigo dipekerjakan di perusahaan?" tebaknya.

"Yup, benar sekali!" seru Urahara sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dengan semangat.

"Kau ini bercanda ya? Ichigo yang sekarang malah akan menghancurkan perusahaan Masaki jika memimpin perusahaan!"

"Hehehehehe…" Urahara malah cengengesan, "Ichigo memang akan kita pekerjakan di perusahaan…tapi bukan di Kurosaki Group."

"Lantas?"

"Ichigo akan bekerja di perusahaan lain…perusahaan yang penuh dengan orang-orang hebat seumurnya…agar dia bisa belajar…"

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Urahara, Isshin seperti kembali memiliki secercah harapan. Segera ia menghubungi pengacara keluarga Kurosaki untuk mengurus pembebasan putranya lalu ia menuju ke penjara.

Kini Isshin bersama Ichigo, duduk berhadapan sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. Yang Isshin kesalkan dari Ichigo, yaitu tatapan anak itu ternyata tidak memiliki penyesalan sama sekali atas tindakannya.

"Apa ayah datang ke sini untuk memukuliku lagi?" Ichigo bertanya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari sini?" Isshin malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

Ichigo mengernyit. Apa maksud ayahnya? bukankah kemarin jelas-jelas ayahnya mengatakan tidak akan membantunya keluar dari penjara lalu…kenapa ayahnya malah bertanya seperti itu?

"Tentu saja aku ingin keluar dari sini!" sahut Ichigo tegas.

Isshin lalu melempar map ke meja, tepat di depan Ichigo. "Baca itu!" perintahnya, "ayah akan membantumu keluar dari sini…tapi kau harus menandatangi perjanjian itu!"

Segera Ichigo mengambil map itu, membukanya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ada beberapa point isi perjanjian tersebut, antara lain:

1. Tidak melakukan keributan di tempat umum

2. Tidak melakukan kekerasan tanpa alasan jelas

3. Tidak menyentuh wanita, dalam hal melakukan kekerasan fisik

4. Bersedia mengikuti kegiatan apapun yang Kurosaki Isshin perintahkan

5. Bersedia bekerja keras

6. Tidak menggunakan nama Kurosaki sebelum Kurosaki Isshin mengizinkan.

Ichigo tertawa geli begitu membaca point kelima dan keenam. "Apa ayah serius mau mempekerjakan aku di perusahaan ibu?"

"Siapa bilang kau akan bekerja di sana?!" seru Isshin tajam, "kau akan bekerja di tempat lain!"

Ichigo mendengus. "Lalu…apa maksudnya point keenam ini? tidak menggunakan nama Kurosaki? masa iya namaku cuma Ichigo…"

"Kau akan memakai nama keluarga ayah," kata Isshin serius, "yaitu…Shiba."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo pun lepas dari penjara. Dan keesokan harinya, perjanjian itu langsung dimulai untuk point keempat, mengikuti kegiatan yang ayahnya perintahkan. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Ichigo kini berada di halaman kediaman milik keluarga Yamamoto. Ia bersama Urahara, mengenakan kimono rapi berwarna biru gelap, berjalan menuju kediaman seorang bangsawan, Genryusai Yamamoto..

"Shiba-kun~" Urahara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan "Shiba-kun" dengan tanbahan aksen yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" geram Ichigo yang merasa agak risih dengan cara Urahara memanggilnya.

"Hahahahaha…" Urahara tertawa, "aku sangat senang menyebut nama "Shiba" lagi, kau tahu…sudah lebih dua puluh tahun aku tidak menyebut nama itu…hahahahaha."

"Lalu apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada memang…hanya terdengar asing saja…ahahahaha… Shiba-kun~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan cara menjijikkan!"

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam kediaman Genryusai Yamamoto, mengikuti upacara minum teh ternyata. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengikuti acara formal tersebut. kebanyakan pesertanya adalah bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu, seumuranlah dengan Isshin. Ichigo bingung mengapa ayahnya memerintahkan Ichigo untuk mengikuti upacara tersebut, katanya penting, tapi menurut Ichigo pasti akan sangat membosankan.

"Kenapa lama sekali mulai? Bukannya tuan rumahnya si kakek-kakek botak berjenggot panjang itu? apa lagi yang ditunggu?" bisik Ichigo ke Urahara yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tunggu pembuat teh-nya toh…"

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang menggeser pintu dan nampaklah seorang pria berkimono hitam berambut putih panjang terurai rapi berwajah tampan dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikonde, berkimono ungu senada dengan warna matanya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ada dua orang yang baru datang. Pasti salah satunya adalah si pembuat teh…mungkin pria berambut putih itu. Mereka berdua masuk dan memberi kami salam. Si pria kemudian duduk di samping Urahara dan…yang membuat teh ternyata si gadis kecil itu… Huh, cantik juga dia.

Gadis berambut hitam itu beraksi, membuat teh, aku bingung kenapa membuat teh saja mesti susah-susah seperti ini. Sebenarnya kan cuma tinggal memasukkan ke dalam cangkir kemudian di seduh…selesai sudah. Bikin orang susah saja kalau mesti dengan upacara.

"Shiba-kun…gadis itu cantik ya?" Urahara menanyaku dengan berbisik.

"Biasa saja…" sahutku bergumam.

Aku melihat orang-orang sekeliling. Mereka menatap kagum gadis pembuat teh itu. Aku heran kenapa mereka mesti kagum seperti itu ya? upacara seperti ini kan biasa ditayangkan di TV…apa mereka tidak pernah melihatnya?

Akhirnya proses pembuatan teh yang agak lama itu selesai juga. Semua tamu di sajikan teh hijau dan kue manis. Gadis itu juga memberiku teh.

Urahara menutup mulutnya dengan kipasnya. "Minum tehnya, Shiba-kun~" bisiknya, dia sempat-sempatnya memanggilku dengan nada yang membuatku jijik. Segera aku meneguk tehnya, lumayan karena aku agak haus memang.

"Puah….pahit gila!" seruku. Dan Urahara langsung menyumpal mulutku dengan kue yang benar-benar sangat manis.

"Jaga tingkahmu, Shiba-kun!" Urahara membisikku sambil mengipas-ngipas.

Akhirnya upacara itu selesai juga. Urahara lalu menarikku untuk menemui seseorang. Seorang pria berambut putih yang datang bersama gadis pembuat teh itu.

"Ukitake-san," panggil Urahara ke pria itu, pria itu langsung menoleh. "Ini anak muda yang ingin aku perkenalkan," kata Urahara, "namanya adalah Shiba Ichigo."

Pria bernama Ukitake itu menatapku. Ditatap seperti itu aku juga pasti membalas menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Urahara memegang belakang kepalaku dan menekannya, memaksaku untuk membungkuk.

"Anak ini memang pemalu…ahahahahaha!" seru Urahara sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. "um…lebih baik, kita bicara berdua di luar, ayo!" Ia lalu menarik pria itu ke halaman.

Aku lalu duduk di teras, menunggu Urahara berbicara dengan Ukitake-san. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga aku seperti tidak boleh mendengarnya. Musim panas hari ini benar-benar luar biasa, aku mengipas-ngipas tubuhku dengan kipas kertasku. Aku lalu melihat-lihat ke dalam ruangan, sepertinya di dalam ada acara yang semacam membuat puisi sastra jepang di selembar kertas khusus yang panjang, dan yang melakukannya itu adalah gadis si pembuat teh. Aku heran sepertinya semua tamu mengangumi gadis itu, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat gadis itu masih sangat muda, entah apa yang mereka kagumi hingga ada yang berbisik-bisik mengatakan ingin sekali mempunyai anak atau menantu seperti gadis itu. Yah…memang sih, gadis itu lebih cantik dari Candice, tapi penampilannya sangat biasa menurutku, dan juga…dia tukang pamer. Aku malas melihat seorang perempuan yang selalu ingin mengumbar kelebihannya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku, aku cepat-cepat memalingkan pandanganku. Mungkin dia sadar kalau aku terus memandangnya daritadi, tapi ketika aku melirik ke arahnya kembali, gadis itu sudah sibuk kembali dengan para tamu yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ukitake-san…aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mempekerjakan anak muda itu…" ucap Urahara dengan ekspresi serius.

"…tapi aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan seseorang yang tidak memiliki keahlian…" kata Ukitake, "lulus kuliah saja tidak…"

"Maksudku…hanya sekedar mempekerjakan saja… jadi karyawan biasa, walaupun gajinya yang paling rendah asal jangan _cleaning service_… aku cuma ingin anak itu mengenal lingkungan kerja," ucap Urahara.

Ukitake merasa rada heran dengan sikap Urahara. "Memangnya siapa anak muda itu? kau sepertinya sangat memperhatikannya…"

"Sebenarnya…anak itu adalah anak sahabatku…aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri…"

"Lalu…kenapa kau tidak mempekerjakan anak itu di salah satu perusahaan Kurosaki?"

Banyak tanya juga orang ini! batin Urahara.

"Kau tahu sendirikan perusahaan itu hanya mempekerjakan orang-orang yang sangat-sangat berpengalaman…dan juga seleksi untuk bisa bekerja di sana juga sangat ketat, lagipula Kuro- eh, maksudku Shiba-kun itu kuliahnya tidak selesai dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman kerja…kumohon, hanya sekedar mengenal lingkungan kerja agar anak itu bisa belajar…"

Ukitake menimbang-nimbang permintaan Urahara, ia juga tidak enak menolak permintaan Urahara mengingat posisi Urahara yang sangat penting di Kurosaki Group. Dia sangat bisa membantu Ukitake untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahan Kurosaki jika pemimpin Kurosaki telah kembali.

"Baiklah…aku akan mempekerjakannya…" sahut Ukitake akhirnya dan Urahara langsung riang gembira.

"Um…Um…boleh aku meminta tolong lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Tolong, beri kelunakan sama anak muda itu…sebenarnya…anak itu memiliki sifat yang temperamental…"

"Benarkah? Itu sangat bahaya…bagaimana nanti jika dia bermasalah dengan karyawan lain…bisa-bisa terjadi perkelahian."

"Anak itu tidak akan bersikap kasar jika tidak ada pencetusnya…oleh karena itu…tolong pekerjakan dia di bawah atasan yang memiliki sifat yang lemah lembut…oh ya…" Urahara mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ukitake. "Anak muda itu sahabat semasa kecil pewaris Kurosaki yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri itu loh…" bisiknya.

"Benarkah?" wajah Ukitake terlihat bersinar-sinar. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa menunjukkan _image_ yang baik bagi calon pemimpin Kurosaki Group. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan Kurosaki untuk bisa keluar dari naungan Kingdom Group, milik Yamamoto dan menjadi perusahaan yang mandiri karena Yamamoto berpendapat bahwa usaha bidang fashion miliknya tidak perlu terlalu dikembangkan.

"Iya…" sahut Urahara, "kalau dia senang berada di perusahaanmu…dia bisa mempromosikan perusahaanmu agar pemilik Kurosaki Group nanti mau bekerja sama denganmu…"

"Oke kalau begitu…"

"Oke! Oke! Deal!"

.

.

.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Ichigo bekerja juga, sesuai rencana Urahara dan ayahnya. Ichigo bekerja di perusahaan milik Ukitake, Kotowari Fashion, bergerak dibidang fashion dan masih di bawah naungan Kingdom. Di sana memang hanya mempekerjakan anak muda yang memiliki bakat dan kreatifitas yang tinggi.

Ichigo kini duduk di ruang kerjanya yang bersekat-sekat dan gabung bersama karyawan biasa lainnya. Ia duduk dengan kaki diangkat dan disilang ke atas meja. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Daripagi ia hanya berdiam saja, menatap layar komputer yang terus menyala. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, setidaknya mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa membimbingnya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dan bertampang polos bernama Ogawa Michiru sedang sibuk mencari-cari orang untuk membantunya mem-fotocopy-kan beberapa file. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk untuk melihat karyawan yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Ah…sepertinya itu karyawan baru…" gumamnya melihat Ichigo dari belakang yang sepertinya sedang bermalas-malasan, lalu mendatangi Ichigo. "Hei…kamu!" panggilnya, "kau karyawan baru kan? aku mau minta tolong…"

Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya dan ketika Michiru melihat wajah Ichigo dengan alis yang mengerut, siapa saja akan mengira bahwa pria itu sedang marah. Michiru yang memang tidak kuat berhadapan dengan pria pemarahpun langsung ngacir entah kemana.

Ichigo terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku gadis itu. "…Bukannya tadi dia memanggilku…" gumamnya lalu kembali bermalas-malasan.

Sekelompok gadis-gadis yang sedang berkumpul menyaksikan kejadian tadi dari jauh.

"Kasihan sekali Michiru…pasti tadi dia dibentak-bentak sama karyawan baru itu…" ucap gadis berambut ikal berkacamata bernama Honshou Chizuru.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya gadis berambut pendek ikal dan berdada besar bernama Natsui Mahana.

"Pria itu adalah preman…" kata Chizuru, "aku melihatnya mengamuk di sebuah bar beberapa hari yang lalu, benar-benar mengerikan…."

"Mengamuk di bar?" ujar gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata bernama Kunieda Ryou.

"Iya... pokoknya pria itu benar-benar mengerikan…sampai-sampai dia memukul wanita…"

"Astagfirullah…" ujar Mahana dan Ryou serentak.

"Lalu…kenapa pria itu bisa kerja di sini?" tanya Ryou.

"Iya…bukannya seleksi karyawan di tempat ini sangat ketat…kan butuh surat keterangan berkelakuan baik!" kata Mahana.

"Entahlah…aku juga tidak tahu kenapa pria itu ada di sini…" gumam Chizuru.

Malang sekali nasib Ichigo, ternyata salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di tempat itu adalah saksi kemurkaan Ichigo di bar. Dan karena gosip begitu cepat beredar kini hampir semua karyawan wanita tahu akan sifat temperamental Ichigo.

Pria berambut coklat sebahu bernama Asano Keigo sedang berjalan berjoget-joget dengan riangnya di dekat Ichigo. Begitu melihat Ichigo ia lalu menyapanya.

"Eh…kau karyawan baru kan?!" serunya, "kalau tidak salah namamu Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Ternyata benar kata orang-orang…rambutmu benar-benar berwarna orange!"

Ichigo mendengus mendengar seruan Keigo. Hal yang paling ia benci adalah ketika seseorang mengatakan rambutnya berwarna orange. Bagi Ichigo, rambutnya mau berwarna apa saja itu adalah urusannya dan orang lain tidak perlu mengomentarinya. Tapi…Ichigo harus menahan emosinya, ia ingat betul perjanjian point pertama dan kedua…yaitu…tidak boleh melakukan keributan di tempat umum dan juga tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Keigo, Asano Keigo, kau boleh memanggilku Keigo karena ruanganmu tepat di sampingku." Keigo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan heboh. "Dan itu…" katanya sambil menunjuk pria berambut hitam bertampang polos yang sedang sibuk merayu gadis yang lebih tua darinya, "namanya adalah Kojima Mizuiro…kalau kau mengalami kesulitan..kau bisa bertanya dengan kami."

"Oke," sahut Ichigo malas.

Tiba-tiba semua karyawan berdiri. Pemilik perusahaan datang rupanya. Pria dewasa berambut putih panjang, rapi, bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berwajah tampan. Pria itu adalah pria yang dikenalkan Urahara sewaktu di upacara minum teh. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa anak muda yang mengikuti, Ichigo tidak mengenali mereka kecuali gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam pendek sebahu.

Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu adalah gadis pembuat teh, batin Ichigo.

Semua karyawan termasuk Ichigo berdiri dan membungkuk begitu direktur perusahaan, Ukitake Juushiro melewati semua karyawan. Rombongan itupun memasuki suatu ruangan. Mungkin mereka akan mengadakan rapat atau semacamnya.

"Hei…siapa pria bernama Ukitake itu?" Ichigo bertanya ke arah Keigo.

Keigo membelalak menatap Ichigo. "Dia itu direktur di sini, Ichigo!" serunya.

"Oh…" ujar Ichigo dengan polosnya, "Lalu…semua pengikutnya itu?"

"Mereka adalah manajer dari merek-merek produk perusahaan ini Ichigo," sahut Keigo, "mereka itu adalah anak muda yang cerdas dan kreatif, mereka juga andalan di perusahaan ini…"

"Hah? maksudmu, gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu yang jalan tepat dibelakang Ukitake-san itu seorang manajer juga?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Maksudmu Kuchiki?" Keigo malah bertanya, "tentu saja…dia itu yang paling hebat di antara semuanya!"

"Benar…Kuchiki-san memang yang paling pintar," sahut Mizuiro, "tidak hanya cerdas tapi dia multitalent…pantas keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki mengangkatnya sebagai anggota keluarga."

"Iya bettol itu!" seru Keigo, "Kuchiki-san…oh Kuchiki-san…andai aku bisa dekat denganmu…" ujarnya menghayal, "tapi tidak mungkin dia melirikku….hiks…"isaknya.

"Hahahahaha…tentu saja!" seru Mizuiro tertawa, "pria yang pantas dengan Kuchiki itu pastilah pria yang hebat dan sebanding dengannya!"

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Sumpah aku ingin sekali pergi dari tempat membosankan ini! Aku merasa tekanan darahku meningkat karena terlalu bosan duduk sambil menatap layar komputer. Jam makan siangpun berlalu, selesai makan bersama si bodoh Keigo dan Mizuiro, diam-diam aku bersembunyi di tempat lain. Di suatu ruangan di lantai paling atas. Ada ruangan luas yang sepertinya adalah ruangan yang biasa digunakan seorang pianist pada saat panggung. Lumayan tidak dikunci, aku masuk saja dan tiduran di tengah-tengah bangku penonton.

Aduh…ngantuk juga aku. Aku tidur sebentar, dalam kegelapan hingga suara lentunan piano tiba-tiba terdengar dengan merdu. Apa ada seorang pianist yang memasuki ruangan ini?

Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku. Wajah pianist itu tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh bagian atas piano yang terangkat ke atas. tidak lama kemudian pianist itu…ah sepertinya dia juga adalah seorang penyanyi! Suaranya benar-benar bagus… walaupun aku bukan penyuka musik mellow tapi suara ini benar-benar merdu, ia menyanyikan lagu When I was your man milik Bruno Mars. Suara seorang perempuan…

Aku berusaha agar bisa melihat wajah gadis yang sedang bernyanyi itu dan…

BRAKK

Ponselku jatuh!

Gadis itu langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya. "Siapa itu?!" serunya. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil ponselku dan menyembunyikan diriku di belakang sandaran kursi-kursi yang berdempetan. "Siapa itu? kenapa tidak mau menyahut?!"

Aku mengintip di sela-sela kursi…ternyata penyanyi itu adalah gadis pembuat teh! Kuchiki!

"Siapa?!" bisa kudengar suara langkah kakinya yang mengarah ke arahku. Gawat! Aku harus mencari ide agar gadis kecil itu tidak menemukanku tapi…bagaimana ya? lari dari sini tidak mungkin. Ah…aku punya ide.

"Meong…meong…" aku menirukan suara kucing saja, semoga gadis itu betul-betul mengira aku adalah kucing. "Meong…meong…" aku mengintip gadis itu lagi, bisa kulihat dari sorot matanya…dia tidak percaya bahwa suaraku adalah suara kucing! Gawat! Tentu saja tidak akan ada percaya bahwa suaraku itu betul-betul kucing!

"….oh…Kucing…ya sudah."

GUBRAKK

"Hei, siapa itu?!" gadis itu berseru kembali dan ia melangkah cepat mendekatiku…apa aku harus membiarkan diriku ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Atau aku langsung menampakkan diriku saja kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini dengan santai seolah-olah gadis itu tidak ada di sini? Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata banyak tipo ya... :Dsorry teman-temanz juzie ga bisa apdet super duper kilat kaya' jasa ekspedisi kilat satu hari coz juzie sibuk ngurusin debat capres….wkwkwkwkwkwk *ngaco lagi* maksudnya juzie ada kesibukan yg lain…huehehe… paling juga mentok ya…sekali seminggu doank bisanya….itu mayan cepat klo menurut juzie :D , yg penting kn apdet…hehehehehe

Berhubung karena juzie masih tergolong nubie di dunia perfic2-an so…sebenarnya juzie bingung ini genrenya mau bagaimana? sebenarnya fic ini berbau romance-romence gitu cuma…scene romance-nya bakal jarang banget! Mungkin di chap terakhir-terakhir baru ada scene romancenya. Mengingat di sini karakter Ichi yang emosian dan ceritanya nanti mau dibuat cinta terpendam gitu jadi ga memungkinkan buat scene romance yah… romancenya terselubunglah… tipis-tipis gitu… *maksudnya?* ntar juzie digampar ama readers krn ga romance2 banget, makanya ga berani genrenya romance but… kagak ada yang mati koq, ntar jadi genre angs donk atau tragedy kalo mati… :D juzie ga mau buat cerita tragis.

Selain itu mungkin ada hurt-hurtnya juga…cuma konfliknya ya konflik batin gitu…maksud juzie yang dominan…kan konflik fisiknya udah ada di chap awal^^ *aku koq ngomong kagak jelas gini ya?!* paling yang hurt itu ya…Ichi…huahahahahaha…kan yang comfort-nya itu si Ruki…huahahahahaha *ngomong ngaco aja!* tapi ga hurt2 banget juga ah… *bingung ini mau jelasinnya kayak gimana?* tapi hurt juga bakal nongol di belakangan…-_-

Tapi tenang aja…ini ichiruki koq…pokoknya di fic ini Ichi harus mati-matian menyampaikan cintanya tanpa menyatakannya…*maksudnya?*

Untuk sementara drama aja ya…maybe ada saran dari para readers setelah membaca gambaran yang juzie jelasin di atas? Biar bisa dibenerin… Maaf kalo juzie menggambarkannya dengan sangat-sangat kagak jelas.^^

**Azura Kuchiki** salam kenal azura-san, hehehehe...panggil aku juzie saja ;) hehehe...tengkyu uda baca fic ini ;) ini udah apdet ya...jangan lupa di baca *ting-ting*

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**tengyu so much ;) yo ai...chara sternritter emang unik2 ya :D. ini uda apdet ;)

**arya. **salam kenal arya-san, tengkyu udah mampir di fic gaje ini XD. pokoknya ichiruki polepel deh :) ini uda apdet ya^^

**darries** kan karakter ichi-nya temperamen gitu. ini ruki udah nongol yaw ^^ , hehehehe...ichihime biar menambah variasi dan juga meningkatkan tension para readers #plakk# -_-' knp bisa merinding? hime kan baik orangnya,, oke kemunculan grimjow akan dipertimbangkan huehehehehehe..

**Deathberry45** tengkyu... yup juzie juga suka klo ichi temperamen gitu XD daripada jadi cowok sok gantengan. ini udah apdet ya, walaupun ga kilat2 amat...;)

**Stefy Mayu** salam kenal stefi...oke deh,,ini udah lanjut ya^^ paling cepat bisanya ya apdet tiap minggu -,-, oke2 juzie akan berusaha membuat ichi menderita krn perasaannya. iya bener banget! juzie juga jengkel liat ichi di manganya sekarang, waktu ga punya kekuatan aja sampe mewek2 eh...ingat ruki dia, giliran udah powe up eh...musuh aja yg dijampangin *ngomel2 ga jelas* orihime muncul pakai pakaian seronok lagi! itu maksudnya apa ya? mau goda ichi ama si juha kali ya? atau jangan2 si kubo mau jadiin ichi ama hime lagi? *naudzubillah!* untung aja ichi ga begitu tanggapin tuh hime *eh balik curcul* hehehehe...ini uda apdet ya^^

**Guest** oke deh...ini udah mayan panjang ya ;) yah walaupun ga panjang2 amat...yg penting kan apdetnya bisa rutin tiap mnggu ^^

**Yuki** iyya donkzzzzzz, hehehehehe, ini ruki uda muncul koq, selamat membaca!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight Ichicand, ichihime, Rukigrim, Rukiishi (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo's POV**

Tiba-tiba _theme song_ Chappy mengalun. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Rupanya ponselnya yang berbunyi tadi.

"Halo? Ya…baik aku segera ke sana…" ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan…fiuh…

.

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo pulang juga dari kantornya. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Badannya terasa sangat pegal-pegal, aneh…walau ia tidak melakukan apapun di kantor dan hanya berdiam diri saja tapi entah mengapa badannya terasa letih.

"Ichi-nii…Yuzu pijit bahu Ichi-nii ya!" seru Yuzu yang kasihan melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu terlihat letih.

"Boleh…terima kasih ya, Yuzu…"

Karin yang berdiri menyandar di dinding sambil melipat tangannya, menatap aneh kakak laki-lakinya itu. Aneh? Ya ia merasa aneh karena saat inipun ia tidak percaya bahwa kakak laki-lakinya itu kini bekerja. Siapa yang percaya seorang berandalan bisa bekerja di perusahaan cukup berkembang di Karakura? Selain itu, rasa jengkelnya pada Ichigo atas sikap Ichigo sebelum-sebelumnya belum hilang.

Paling juga Ichi-nii cuma tidur-tiduran di kantor…. Batin Karin sinis yang sangat tepat.

"Yuzu…apa ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum…mungkin ayah pulang tengah malam…"

"Oh…baguslah…aku jadi tidak perlu susah-susah menghindarinya…" kata Ichigo, "Yuzu…ke bawah-bawah sedikit…ya…di situ pegal sekali…" Ichigo lalu melihat Karin yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis. "Heh…daripada kau berdiri terus di sana, mending kau ambilkan aku air minum!" ichigo memberikan perintah seenaknya pada Karin.

Karin mendengus. "Ichi-nii kan punya kaki dan tangan…ambil saja sendiri!" ucapnya tajam lalu ia berbalik menaiki tangga, "seperti orang tidak mampu saja…"

"Hai, Karin!" Ichigo langsung geram, tiba-tiba berdiri, hingga Yuzu shock dan takut memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, hah! aku ini kakakmu, harusnya kau menuruti perintahku, atau setidaknya kau harus bersikap seperti Yuzu, Hei!"

Karin tidak mau menanggapi kakaknya, ia terus berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Anak itu…." ichigo emosi melihat sikap cuek adiknya, ia lalu berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Karin. Dan begitu Karin hendak menutup kamarnya, Ichigo lalu menahannya dan ikut masuk ke kamar dengan memaksa tentunya.

"Ichi-nii ini kenapa sih?!" seru Karin emosi.

"Kau yang kenapa?!" balas Ichigo, "bersikap dingin denganku…apa seperti itu sikapmu pada saudaramu yang kelelahan bekerja?! sebenarnya apa masalahmu, hah?!"

"Ho…lalu sikap Ichi-nii sendiri pada ayah?" balas Karin. "Aku benci Ichi-nii!" teriak Karin, "aku benci karena Ichi-nii seenaknya! Membuat susah si tua Bangka itu! Menghindari dan tidak mau berbicara dengan si tua Bangka itu…apa maksud Ichi-nii?!" Karin membongkar saja semua kemarahannya pada kakaknya. "Bagus kalau si tua Bangka itu masih mau mengeluarkan Ichi-nii dari penjara, berterimakasih saja Ichi-nii tidak pernah apalagi meminta maaf, Karin benci melihat Ichi-nii menyakiti si tua Bangka itu! Sekarang cepat keluar!" ia lalu mendorong Ichigo hingga Ichigo keluar dari kamar.

BLAMM

Ichigo berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Karin dan Yuzu yang sudah tertutup rapat-rapat. Semua ucapan Karin barusan seperti tamparan keras. Ia juga tidak menyangka, adik yang selalu bersikap dingin dan paling kejam pada ayah mereka ternyata jauh di lubuk hatinya sangat peduli dan sayang pada ayah mereka. Bahkan seorang Karin? Ternyata…

Yah…memang semenjak Ichigo keluar dari penjara, ia dan ayahnya tidak lagi saling bertegur sapa, kecuali jika Isshin memerintahkan sesuatu sehubungan dengan perjanjian mereka. Meminta maaf dan berterima kasih juga memang tidak pernah ichigo lakukan, boro-boro, berpikir untuk melakukannya saja tidak pernah. Akhirnya Ichigo beranjak dari sana, menuju ke kamarnya untuk merenung.

.

.

.

Ukitake Juushiro sedang merenung di ruangannya. Merenung permintaan temannya yang merupakan salah satu komisaris di Kurosaki Group. Ternyata permintaannya bukan hanya untuk mempekerjakan anak muda bernama Shiba Ichigo tapi masih ada sambungan permintaannya, yaitu mengikutkan Ichigo ke dalam proyek.

"Tolong libatkan Shiba-kun ke dalam proyek, proyek yang kecil-kecil saja supaya anak itu bisa belajar…"

Ukitake menghela nafas panjang. Kalau saja Urahara tidak mengatakan bahwa Shiba Ichigo itu adalah sahabat kecil pewaris Kurosaki Grup., ia mana mau mempekerjakan anak muda itu. Kuliah pun belum selesai, mana bisa dilibatkan dalam proyek…dan juga…mana ada proyek yang kecil?!

Seseorang mengetok pintu dan gadis mungil berambut kuning pendek bernama Kotetsu Kiyone masuk dalam ruangan. "Anda mencariku, Ukitake-san?" tanyanya.

"Oh…iya, kemarilah, Kotetsu-san!" kata Ukitake.

Kotetsu Kyone pun berjalan dan duduk di di kursi depan meja Ukitake. Kyone rupanya adalah karyawan kepercayaan Ukitake, ia adalah sumber informasi dan mata-mata Ukitake mengenai kelakuan karyawannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shiba-san?" tanya Ukitake.

"Oh…karyawan baru itu? ya…menurutku…dia tidak bisa apa-apa…" sahut Kyone langsung terus terang, "dia hanya duduk di kursinya, tidur-tiduran dan kadang-kadang dia tidak berada di tempatnya…"

Ukitake menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai kemalasan, apalagi dengan karyawan yang bisa dikatakan makan gaji buta walaupun memang gaji Ichigo yang paling rendah di antara karyawan lainnya. Maklumlah…ia dipekerjakan tanpa mengikuti uji seleksi. Tapi, bagaimanapun ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia teringat lagi kata-kata Urahara, "tolong libatkan Shiba-kun ke dalam proyek…" apa ia harus benar-benar melibatkan Ichigo ke dalam proyek? Tapi…proyek apa?

"Boleh saya mengatakan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Kyone melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya…saya sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya…tapi…saya mendengar dari beberapa karyawan bahwa Shiba-san pernah melakukan keributan di suatu bar, sampai-sampai…Shiba-san memukuli perempuan dan akhirnya masuk penjara.

Ukitake terperangah. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kabar itu juga belum diketahui kebenarannya…"

Ukitake berpikir, ia jadi teringat ucapan Urahara sewaktu di upacara minum teh. "…anak itu memiliki sifat yang temperamen…"

Berarti kemungkinan cerita yang Kyone katakan tadi bisa ada benarnya. "Keluarlah, Kotetsu-san, terima kasih atas informasinya…"

Kyone berdiri lalu membungkuk sekali sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Segera Ukitake menelfon Urahara untuk menanyakan kebenaran cerita tersebut.

"Halo…kumaha damang?" sapa Urahara di seberang telfon.

Ukitake mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar sapaan jenaka temannya itu. "Im fine, thank you…" sahutnya.

Urahara terkikik mendengar jawaban Ukitake. "Hei, sobat…ada apa kau menelfonku? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Shiba-kun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…dia baik-baik saja…" kata Ukitake, "tapi ada sesutu yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai Shiba-san…"

Urahara terdiam, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Aku mendengar cerita bahwa…Shiba-san…apa…Shiba-san…pernah melakukan keributan di bar?" Ukitake bertanya hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan Urahara mengingat posisi Urahara yang cukup penting di Kurosaki Group.

Urahara terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka cerita buruk tentang Ichigo begitu cepat tersebar, padahal…baru saja seminggu Ichigo bekerja di tempat Ukitake. Tapi ia harus tenang.

"Itu semua benar…" sahutnya.

"Apa…kabar bahwa Shiba-san yang memukul wanita itu juga benar?"

"…ya…"

Ukitake mendesah…khawatir? Tentu saja. bagaimana jika anak muda itu juga melakukan keributan atau sebagainya di kantornya, bagaimanapun Ukitake juga harus melindungi karyawan lainnya.

"Hiks…apa kau akan memecat Ichigo?" suara Urahara terdengar seperti orang yang terisak.

Ukitake diam. Sejujurnya ia ingin memberhentikan Ichigo tapi…

"Kau tahu sendiri kan…aku sendiri tidak punya anak laki-laki…Shiba-kun sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri…aku sangat kasihan dengan anak itu…sebenarnya Ichigo itu harus bekerja untuk bisa membiayai ayahnya yang sudah jompo, dan untuk menyekolahkan kedua adik perempuannya…kau tidak tahu betapa kerasnya kehidupan anak itu…HUAAAAAA!"

Ukitake yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang pengasih pun jadi tersentuh dengan cerita Urahara tapi jika ichigo mampu melakukan kekerasan…

"Anak itu jadi berandalan karena kerasnya hidup…ia terbelenggu dalam kejamnya kehidupan…aku percaya anak itu tidak bodoh hanya saja dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena faktor ekonomi…dimana adilnya kehidupan?!" lanjut Urahara.

"Benarkah seperti itu…" ujar Ukitake yang mulai merasa kasihan.

"Shiba-kun memang anak yang kasar makanya aku memberitahumu agar dia bekerja di bawah atasan yang berhati lembut…hiks" kata Urahara masih terisak, "pewaris Kurosaki Group pasti akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa membimbing Shiba-kun ke jalan yang lurus, Shiba-kun selalu curhat dengan pewaris Kurosaki mengenai kehidupannya…sayangnya pewaris Kurosaki Group belum bisa membantunya, jika ia sudah memimpin perusahaan pasti Shiba-kun dibekerjakan di Kurosaki Group."

"Baiklah… aku tidak akan memecatnya… aku akan berusaha untuk membimbingnya… " kata Ukitake akhirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Ukitake-san!"

"Sama-sama…"

Urahara menutup telfonnya lalu bertralala-trilili sambil cengengesan sendirian.

Sedangkan Ukitake? Dia tambah pusing…bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji untuk membimbing Ichigo. Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangakan untuk mengikutkan Ichigo ke dalam proyek…tapi…proyek apa? Semua proyek sudah berjalan dan tidak ada proyek kecil tapi…

Ukitake punya ide! Ia teringat akan toko butik yang telah lama terbengkalai yang kini nyaris akan bangkrut. Sebenarnya…dibiarkan bangkrutpun tidak mengapa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang penting ichigo dilibatkan dalam proyek, walaupun proyek yang tidak berarti sebenarnya. Tapi, masalahnya belum selesai. Dengan siapa Ichigo akan melakukan proyek itu? Hisagi, Kira, Abarai…tidak tidak tidak, mereka tidak cocok dengan temperamen Ichigo. Bisa-bisa malah terjadi perkelahian mengingat sifat ketiga pria itu yang tidak mau mengalah. Bagaimana kalau Matsumoto, scara gadis seksi itu terkenal mampu menjinakkan laki-laki… Ukitake menggelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya tidak etis jika menggunakan kemolekan tubuh wanita untuk menjinakkan seorang pria lagipula sepertinya Ichigo bukanlah tipe pria yang senang melirik seorang wanita seksi mengingat sifat anak itu yang sepertinya cuek dan tidak penuli dengan sekitarnya. Sepertinya, Ichigo memang harus disandingkan dengan seseorang yang berhati lembut, seperti kata Urahara.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinamori ya…Hinamori kan gadis yang lemah lembut…" gumamnya, lalu cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Hinamori memang gadis yang lemah lembut tapi gadis itu penakut, apalagi jika melihat tampang pria yang sangar, bisa-bisa gadis itu malah mengundurkan diri. Lalu…Kuchiki? Kuchiki memang gadis yang cerdas dan tegas… ia juga mudah beradaptasi dan juga bertanggung jawab, sebenarnya sangat cocok menjadi mentor tapi…Ukitake juga kasihan jika Kuchiki bekerja bersama Ichigo. Bagaimana nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu?

Ukitake semakin pusing…siapa yang akan ia sandingkan dengan Ichigo? haruskah Kuchiki? Ukitake kembali menggeleng kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV **

Ukitake-san memanggilku. Hm…tidak biasanya ia memanggilku seorang diri, biasanya kan pasti bukan cuma aku saja yang ia panggil karena semua pekerjaan di sini adalah kerja tim. Apa ada sesuatu hal penting yang mau ia katakan ya?

Tok tok tok…

Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum kubuka pintu ruangan Ukitake-san.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake-san langsung mempersilahkan aku duduk begitu aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dengan tenang aku duduk di depannya, Ukitake-san sedang membaca suatu berkas…berkas apa itu ya?"

"Kuchiki-san…apa kau ingat toko butik Royal Soul yang berada di balai kota?"

Royal Soul? Itu kan butik tua yang kebangkrutannya tinggal menunggu waktu. "Ya…aku tahu…" sahutku, "butik yang sudah lama terbengkalai itu kan?"

"Ya, tepat sekali," kata Ukitake-san, "awalnya aku ingin membiarkan saja butik itu bangkrut tapi…" Ukitake-san menatapku serius, "aku ingin mempertahankan butik itu dan…aku akan menyerahkan proyek itu padamu, Kuchiki…"

Aku menatap aneh Ukitake-san. Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ukitake-san ingin mempertahankan Royal Soul?

"Ukitake-san…" gumamku, "menurutku… Royal Soul itu… walaupun dipertahankan… tidak akan menghasilkan untung yang banyak, di sekitar sana terlalu banyak saingan yang bukan main-main, lagi pula minat orang-orang akan pakaian-pakaian klasik sangat minim, hanya orang-orang tertentu….mencari desainer yang sudi bekerja merancang pakaian untuk butik itu juga sulit…jadi…kurasa hanya akan mendatangkan ru-"

"Karena itu aku menyerahkan proyek ini padamu, Kuchiki-san…" Ukitake-san memotong ucapanku, "aku percaya…kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Aku menatap tidak percaya Ukitake-san. Yang benar saja? proyek ini seperti proyek yang sengaja dibuat-buat saja. Jelas-jelas butik itu tidak lama lagi hancur…

"Boleh kutahu alasan Ukitake-san ingin mempertahankan butik itu?" tanyaku.

Ukitake-san lalu memutar kursinya untuk membelakangiku. "…dulu butik itu kudirikan untuk ibuku…bulan depan ibuku berulang tahun…aku ingin kau merampung proyek itu sebelum ibuku berulang tahun…dan aku ingin launcing kembali butik itu tepat di hari itu…"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kalau memang itu alasannya mengapa tidak dilakukan dari tahun-tahun yang lalu, malah ingin mempertahankannya di saat mendekati kehancuran. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir….

Ukitake-san kembali menghadap ke arahku. "Tenang saja, Kuchiki…proyek ini tidak begitu besar…dan juga…kau tidak akan sendirian…"

"Oh…jadi aku tidak sendirian?"

"Ya…kau akan mempunyai partner."

"Siapa? Apa Renji? Kira? Oh…Matsumoto kan? Label milik Matsumoto yang paling sesuai dengan gaya busana di sana…"

"Bukan mereka bertiga, bukan juga Hisagi, Hinamori, Sentaro ataupun lainnya…tapi…seorang karyawan baru…Shiba Ichigo."

Aku mengernyit. Karyawan baru? Adakah? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada karyawan baru di sini.

"Sentaro, tolong panggilkan Shiba Ichigo ke ruanganku!" kata Ukitake pada sekretarisnya melalui telfon.

"Kau pasti belum mengenal karyawan baru kita, dia adalah Shiba Ichigo, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa-apa…mungkin dia hanya akan mengikutimu dan lebih banyak melihat-lihat selama kau menjalan proyek ini."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Ukitake-san.

"Bersikap baiklah pada partnermu itu Kuchiki-san…walaupun mungkin dia akan sedikit mempersulitmu…"

Tok tok tok…

Seseorang lalu masuk ke ruangan Ukitake-san. "Apa anda memanggilku?" ucap pria yang kini berdiri di belakangku. Aku tidak mengenali suaranya.

"Ya," sahut Ukitake-san, "Kuchiki-san…perkenalkan…Ini partnermu…Shiba Ichigo."

Aku berdiri lalu menoleh ke belakang dan sosok pria berambut orange mencolok dengan alis yang mengerut memiliki tubuh yang tinggi nampak di hadapanku.

"Shiba-san…perkenalkan ini Kuchiki Rukia, partnermu…"

Aku menatap pria itu, dia juga menatapku dan tatapannya itu sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan membungkukkan badannya di saat perkenalan kami saja tidak. Jujur perasaanku sangat tidak enak melihat pria bernama Shiba itu. Tapi…

"…sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…"

"Ya…kau benar Kuchiki-san, kau memang pernah melihat Shiba-san," kata Ukitake, "dia juga hadir di kediaman Yamamoto-sama tidak lama ini. Kau ingat?"

"Ah…ya..aku ingat!" seruku, "yang bersama Urahara-san kan?"

"Iya…dia anak dari sahabat Urahara-san…"

Ukitake lalu berjalan ke samping Shiba-san dan memegang punggungnya. Menurutku untuk ukuran seorang karyawan baru biasa, Ukitake-san sepertinya memperlakukan Shiba-san lebih istimewa…atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"Shiba-san…kau akan kulibatkan ke dalam proyek bersama Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san adalah pekerja terbaik di sini, kau bisa belajar banyak darinya," kata Ukitake ke Shiba-san, "mudah-mudahan kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Baiklah…" sahut Shiba-san.

"Kembalilah Shiba-san…aku sudah selesai denganmu…selanjutnya Kuchiki-san yang akan memberitahumu, kau ikuti arahannya saja."

Dan Shiba-san pun keluar dari ruangan Ukitake-san.

"Kuchiki-san…" gumam Ukitake-san, "Shiba-san itu mempunyai karakter pendiam dan temperamental, jadi kau harus bersabar dan lebih lunak pada anak muda itu," katanya, "oh ya…anak itu juga tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali, jadi maklum saja kalau dia tidak bisa banyak membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa…aku bisa mengarahkannya nanti," ucapku.

Ukitake-san mengangguk.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV **

"Ichigo, kenapa Ukitake-san memanggilmu?" tanya Mizuiro ketika aku sudah kembali ke tempatku.

"Bukan apa-apa…" sahutku.

Aku lalu merenung, memikirkan proyek yang Ukitake-san katakan tadi. Kenapa Ukitake-san malah memintaku untuk ikut ke dalam proyek bersama Kuchiki-san? Padahal aku ini hanya karyawan baru dan tidak penting. Bukannya ada banyak orang hebat di sini kenapa malah memintaku yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai pekerjaan ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Shiba-san…" seseorang memanggilku. Aku sedikit menengadah dan Kuchiki-san sudah berdiri di luar sekat ruanganku. "…kalau kau sudah tidak ada kerjaan segeralah ke ruanganku, aku harus bicara dulu denganmu," lalu ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Tidak?!" seru Keigo lebay, "apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Kuchiki-san…tadi… mengajak Ichigo ke ruangannya? Unbelievable! Kenapa bukan aku saja?"

"Sudah, jangan lebay deh…" ujar Mizuiro yang sedang sibuk memencet-mencet ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya! Aku sudah lama kerja di sini! kenapa? Kenapa malah Ichigo yang baru seminggu di sini malah bisa berbicara dengan Kuchiki-san?! Dimana keadilan?!"

Daripada aku emosi mendengar ocehan Keigo, lebih baik aku beranjak dari sini.

"Hei, Ichigo kamu mau kemana?" seru Keigo menanyaiku.

"Ke ruangan Kuchiki!" sahutku menyeru biar Keigo semakin stress.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Kini aku berada di depan pintu ruangan Kuchiki-san. Sebelum membukanya aku mengetok pintu dulu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk…" terdengar suaranya dari balik pintu. Segera aku membukanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, terlihat Kuchiki-san sedang duduk dan sibuk melihat berkas-berkas. "Silahkan masuk, Shiba-san!" katanya, lalu aku berjalan mendekati mejanya. "Duduklah!" dia mempersilahkan aku duduk, akupun duduk dengan tenang.

Aku memperhatikan gadis itu yang serius membaca berkas, menunggu hingga ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau di sini ada karyawaan baru…" ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan tanpa menoleh ke arahku, ia lalu menyimpan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam map dan menyingkirkannya dari meja. Mata besarnya lalu menatapku, ternyata ia memiliki warna mata violet yang unik menurutku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Ukitake-san malah memilihmu untuk mendampingiku ke dalam proyek, tapi…it's okey, itu bukan masalah untukku. Oh ya, aku juga ingin memberitahumu, selama sebulan ini kita akan menjadi partner, aku tidak suka ada rasa canggung dengan partnerku jadi mungkin mulai sekarang kita mencoba mengakrabkan diri."

Aku menatap tidak mengerti ke arahnya. Apa maksud gadis itu ingin berteman denganku atau bagaimana?

"Selama ini aku dan partnerku tidak pernah memanggil nama keluarga, itu untuk menumbuhkan rasa nyaman saja…jadi kau cukup memanggilku Rukia dan aku akan memanggilmu Ichigo, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku merasa aneh saja jika gadis ini memanggilku dengan nama kecilku karena kami baru saja berkenalan. Tapi…nama Shiba-pun sebenarnya bukan namaku jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau dia memanggilku dengan nama sebenarku.

"Aku tidak keberatan," sahutku.

"Oke…" gumamnya, "_good_…"

"Apa hanya itu?" tanyaku.

"Emmm…." sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "mungkin…sebaiknya selama proyek ini, kau pindah di ruangan ini," ucapnya.

Aku mengernyit. Maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mau nanti bersusah-susah bolak-balik ke tempatmu hanya untuk memanggilmu, kaupun juga akan susah jika harus bolak-balik ke ruanganku jadi sebaiknya kau pindah ke sini saja untuk sementara, aku tidak keberatan jika berbagi ruangan denganmu apalagi ruangan ini cukup luas untuk dua orang," terangnya panjang lebar, "hanya selama proyek ini," ia menekankan kembali.

Aku menimbang-nimbangnya. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman jika berada satu ruangan dengan gadis ini tapi…setidaknya aku jadi benar-benar bisa bekerja dan selain itu aku tidak akan mendengar ocehan Keigo yang sering membuat gendang telingaku gatal hingga ingin menonjok wajah seseorang. Kurasa tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak merasa terganggu," ucapku.

Gadis itu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Sebentar kau bisa membawa barang-barangmu ke sini jadi, besok begitu datang kau langsung masuk ke ruanganku karena kita akan mulai bergerak besok," ucapnya, "sudah, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu sekarang…"

.

.

.

Ichigo kini sibuk mengemasi sebagian barang-barangnya ke dalam kotak. Seperti permintaan gadis bernama Rukia, Ichigo akan menempati ruangan bersama Rukia untuk sementara. Semua staf yang lain terheran-heran melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya akan pindah atau malah dipecat…karena ia dari ruangan Ukitake.

"Ichigo!" Keigo berseru memanggil Ichigo, "Kenapa kau malah mengemasi barang-barang…kau mau pindah kemana?"

"…Ke ruangan Rukia." sahut Ichigo sambil hendak mengangkat kotak yang berisi barang-barangnya.

"Apa?" Keigo terperangah, "ke ruangan "Rukia" katamu?"

Ichigo malas menanggapi kelebayan Keigo, ia mengangkat kotaknya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei, Mizuiro! Apa aku tadi tidak salah dengar? Karyawan baru itu menyebut nama Kuchiki-san dengan Rukia?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar koq…" sahut Mizuiro yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia sedang asik berchat ria melalui ponsel rupanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK."

.

.

.

"Permisi!" Rukia menyeru begitu ia dan Ichigo memasuki suatu toko butik bernamakan Royal Soul. Seorang wanita yang seumuran dan tak kalah cantiknya dengan artis cantik Yuni Shara, langsung mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang…" sapa wanita itu, "nona dan tuan silahkan masuk dulu untuk lihat-lihat…" wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua dengan ramah untuk melihat-lihat barang di sana. Wanita itu nampaknya mengira Rukia dan Ichigo adalah calon pembeli.

"Oh bukan…" ujar Rukia, "perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia, manajer label HnT di Kotowari Fashion dan ini adalah partnerku…namanya Shiba Ichigo, dia juga salah satu karyawan di Kotowari Fashion."

"Oh…"gumam wanita itu, "perkenalkan namaku Yoshino Soma, aku pegawai yang mengurus Royal Soul…masuk dulu." Wanita itupun mengajak Rukia dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa.

"Kupikir toko ini akan dibiarkan saja karena sudah lama sekali toko ini tidak diperhatikan pemiliknya…" wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, tidak," kata Rukia, "pemilik toko ini yang langsung menugaskanku ke sini…beliau berencana untuk memajukan toko ini kembali."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu…aku sangat bingung dimana lagi aku akan bekerja jika toko ini ditutup…aku tidak tahu lagi caranya bagaimana aku bisa menikahkan putraku… aku ini janda…huhuhuhu," wanita itupun mulai curhat ke Rukia dan menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai awal toko itu mulai tidak dibenahi lagi. Dan benar saja, selama Rukia dan Ichigo berada di sana tak satupun ada pengunjung yang masuk walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Tenang saja Yoshino-san…. untuk itulah kami datang ke sini…" kata Rukia memberikan harapan ke wanita itu.

"Benarkah itu?" ujar Yoshino penuh harap.

Rukia mengangguk penuh yakin lalu memegang tangan Yoshino. "Aku akan berupaya keras untuk mengembalikan Royal Soul…"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki-san!" seru Yoshino sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Iya sama-sama…"

Setelah berbincang-bincang panjang lebar dengan Yoshino, akhirnya Rukia permisi untuk kembali ke kantor dan segera mengajak Ichigo untuk keluar.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kau sepertinya sangat yakin bisa memajukan toko itu…" ucap Ichigo begitu mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Rukia sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Di sekitar sini…begitu banyak butik-butik besar milik desainer ternama…tidak heran jika toko itu kalah dan akhirnya terbengkalai, pasti sulit sekali menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk melirik toko itu…"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, tertegun sebentar dengan ucapan Ichigo."…ternyata kau tidak bodoh."

"Semua orang pasti berpikir sepertiku…"

"Ya ya…memang benar…karena itu Ichigo…" Rukia menatap serius Ichigo, "ini adalah tantangan untuk kita, dan sesampainya di kantor kita akan membicarakannya lagi, oke."

Merekapun meluncur ke kantor pusat Kotowari Fashion untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya yang akan mereka berdua lakukan untuk toko Royal Soul.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa-apa saja yang harus kami lakukan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memahami apa yang ia jelaskan karena aku memang tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun mengenai pekerjaan apapun itu apalagi pakerjaan ini. Aku cuma bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya, ini sangat sulit…benar-benar sulit. Beruntung Rukia sepertinya tipe gadis yang tidak begitu suka mengomel, tidak bersikap bossy ataupun menyebalkan, dan ia bisa memaklumiku yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku cukup beruntung untuk itu.

"Model pakaian di sana cenderung bergaya klasik tapi aku ingin nantinya ada sedikit modifikasi biar terlihat unik dan mewah tapi kesan klasiknya masih ada…" ucap Rukia, "sebenarnya ini cocok sekali kalau Rangiku-san yang melakukan proyek ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi…Ukitake-san malah memintaku…jadi, sepertinya aku akan meminjam desainer dari label milik Rangiku-san."

Aku hanya mendengarkan saja apa kata gadis itu. Ia lalu melihat-lihat profil para desainer beserta karya-karya mereka di suatu buku biodata para desainer yang bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Um…sepertinya Dokugamine Riruka cocok…" gumamnya lalu ia menutup buku biodata itu. "baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Rangiku-san untuk menanyakan keberadaan Dokugamine-san…" kemudian ia mengambil map, "Ichigo…aku bisa minta tolong…tolong fotocopy-kan berkas-berkas di dalam map ini ya…aku ingin mempelajarinya nanti…" ucapnya padaku.

Aku lalu mengambil map itu, keluar dari ruangan dan menuju tempat mesin foto copy. Di sana ada si bodoh Keigo rupanya, ia sedang memfoto-copy juga dan sepertinya lumayan banyak yang ia fotocopy.

"Hai Ichigo~" serunya ketika melihatku, "ternyata kau sedang ada proyek dengan Kuchiki-san rupanya…beruntungnya…kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk terus menatap kecantikan Kuchiki-san…"

Aku berusaha mengacuhkan ocehan anak itu, menunggunya hingga selesai menggunakan mesin fotocopy. Saat aku menunggu, aku melihat ada poster besar yang tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Poster bergambarkan seorang model yang menggunakan pakaian salah satu merek keluaran perusahaan ini. Wajahnya sangat cantik tapi…bukan itu yang menarikku untuk memandangnya, lebih tepatnya karena…wajah model itu mengingatkanku akan wajah ibuku… ada kemiripan…

"Wah…ternyata kau nge-fans juga dengan Inoue-san," aku tersentak dengan suara Keigo. "Inoue-san memang model paling cantik di sini…badannya super duper seksi terutama di bagian da-"

"Kau sudah selesai kan?" potongku sambil menerobos ke arah mesin fotocopy karena aku tahu arah pembicaraan si bodoh itu. Cepat-cepat aku menggunakan mesin fotocopy.

"Dari tadi kulihat kau terus melihat poster itu, pasti yang kau lihat itu bagian dadanya kan? hayo ngaku saja!"

Aku tetap berkutat dengan mesin fotocopy dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan si bodoh itu. Sumpah aku ingin sekali merobek mulut mesum Keigo tapi…andai saja tidak ada perjanjian antara aku dan ayah maka sudah dari tadi kulakukan.

"Mengaku saja, hayo! Tidak perlu sok jaim! Pasti kau terus melihat dada Inoue-san kan! Semua pria di sini juga ngiler melihat dada Inoue-san yang seksi, bahkan tiap malam aku selalu menghayal "bermain" bersama Inoue-san di atas ran-"

"Berhenti bicara yang menjijikkan!" bentakku sambil mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Keigo dan melemparkan tatapan menggeram.

"I-iya iya…s-sudah…ti-tidak perlu sampai marah seperti ini kan…he…" kata Keigo gagap dan menatapku ketakutan, "yang tadi cuma bercanda…pissssss" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk salam dua jari. (kampanyenya kali!^^) Akupun melepaskan cengkramanku dan Keigo langsung ngacir.

"Dasar pengganggu mesum…" umpatku rada kesal lalu aku kembali berkutat dengan mesin fotocopy itu.

"Ichigo!" tiba-tiba Rukia memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan dia sudah berdiri tidak jauh dariku, "ayo kita pergi ke butik Dokugamine-san sekarang!"

Hah? tiba-tiba begini…

"Lalu…ini?" tanyaku sambil memegang hasil fotocopy-an.

"Segeralah simpan di mejaku, aku menunggumu di sini," kata Rukia.

Lalu aku cepat-cepat ke ruangan Rukia dan menaruh map dan hasil fotocopy-an di meja kemudian kembali menyusul Rukia. Segera kami berdua menuju ke butik milik Dokugamine-san.

Akhirnya kami sampai di butik bernama Fullbring Dollhouse milik Dokugamine-san di kawasan elite, jantung kota Karakura. Bangunan butiknya tidak begitu besar hanya saja terlihat beda dengan bangunan yang lain di sekitarannya karena bangunannya lebih seperti rumah boneka Barbie. Mungkin orang-orang akan banyak mengira kalau bangunan itu adalah toko boneka padahal...

"Permisi…"

Aku benar-benar merasa berada di dunia boneka begitu masuk ke dalam butik Dokugamine-san yang serba berwarna pastel.

"Permisi…."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, mencari-cari siapa yang menjaga butik ini. Di depan pintu tadi bertuliskan "OPEN" tapi tidak ada yang menjawab seruan Rukia. Sebenarnya butik ini buka tidak sih? Agak lama kami menunggu di dalam butik, aku tetap berdiri memandang Rukia yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat koleksi pakaian di butik ini.

"Siapa kau?" Aku menoleh ke belakang dan sosok gadis berambut merah panjang mengenakan dress hitam pendek yang ketat tanpa lengan terlihat menggeram ke arahku, "Kau penyusup di sini, ya?" ia menuduhku.

"Dokugamine-san ini aku!" seru Rukia berlari ke arah gadis berambut merah yang rupanya adalah Dokugamine Riruka.

Dokugamine-san memandang Rukia dengan tatapan…aku bisa menangkap tatapan –tidak suka- Dokugamine-san ke arah Rukia. "Oh…kau Kuchiki…" gumamnya rada sinis, "sedang apa kau di sini?" ia lalu duduk di sofanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta tolong," sahut Rukia, "aku ingin mengikutkanmu ke dalam proyek…"

"Hah? Proyek?" Dokugamine-san terperangah. "Kenapa malah aku? Bukannya kau sendiri punya desainer di labelmu sendiri?"

"Iya tapi, kali ini…aku butuh desainer yang bisa membuat karya yang unik dan berbeda, mewah, lain daripada yang lain dan hanya kau yang bisa…"

Dokugamine-san tersenyum dengan angkuhnya, "tentu saja…" ucapnya sambil menggeser poninya ke samping dengan telunjuknya, "aku memang desainer yang hebat dan tidak ada yang sepertiku."

"Makanya karena itu," kata Rukia, "aku ingin mengikutkanmu ke dalam proyek ini karena kau desainer yang hebat dan dapat diandalkan…"

"Yah yah…aku akan ikut ke dalam proyek itu karena cuma aku yang bisa," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih banyak Dokugamine-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alhamdulillahi rabbil aalamiin. Chapter ini berhasil dibuat puanjaaaaaaaaaaaang tenan. Juzie sampai ngos-ngosan ngetiknya….hosh…hosh… wkwkwkwkwk.

Bagi yg ga suka scene ichihime….hehehehe…mungkin akan ada scene ichihime yang gimana… gitu…di chap selanjutnya :D #ini baru mungkin ya!# tapi tenang aja ga signifikan koq coz juzie ga mau buat ichi punya perasaan lebih ma hime…karena cinta ichi hanya untuk rukia…hidup ichiruki!

But…mungkin ichi juga ga cepat bisa suka ma ruki karena di sini ichi tipe cowok yg susah jatuh hati sama cewe…oke guys!

Hehehehehe… berhubung ini sudah memasuki minggu ke 3 puasa jadi kemungkinan besar minggu depan ga bisa apdet hingga lebaran coz sebelum lebaran kondisi keluarga juzie pasti sibuk bgt dan juzie ga online di rumah. tapi jika sempat, juzie akan usahain untuk apdet chap selanjutnya layaw :3 . mudah2an bisa yaw.

Mohon dimaklumin ya, seperti yang telah juzie paparkan kemarin #bahasanya…-_- # bahwa scene romance bakal sangat jarang dan oleh karena itu juzie ga berani ngetik genre fic ini ke romance but…sebenarnya temanya romance #juzie ga mudeng sebenarnya…# jadi, mohon sarannya ya…

oh ya, terima kasih byk buat para readers, apa lg yang sempatin untuk ngeriew. Hehehehe…review kalian yang membuat author bersemangat untuk ngelanjutin fic apalagi jika reviewnya bersifat membangun berisikan saran atau kritik lebih bagus lagi ya temanz-temanz or senpai2 sekalian, demi memantapkan tumbuh kembang juzie selaku author #emang juzie lagi masa pertumbuhan ape -_-'# maaf kalo juzie pakai bahasa yang rada2 ngawur tingkat tinggi XD

**Azura Kuchiki** ichiruki d manganya udah kagak nongol lagi T_T , yg ada hime nyamperin si ichi, juzie stress liatnya. hehehehe...ini udah apdet ya azura-san

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** ga seru kan klo tau2 ichi udah suka ruki :3 . ini udah apdet layaw :3

**Deathberry45** ini udah puanjaaaaang banget, hosh...hosh... XD. harus tetap semangat donkzz XD

**Stefy Mayu** iya ini uda apdet and udah mayan panjang. iya iya...FF di fandom bleach udah sepppppiiiiiii bingitz ga kayak taon2 dulu waktu masa juzie masih kanak-kanak (ketahuan deh klo juzie masih kecil udah baca2 fic)hehe..iya pokoknya ichiruki polepel deh^^.

**Yuki** ini udah lanjut yaw. selamat membaca..^^

**Black lavender** so pasti donkzz hehe.. ini udah apdet ya... jangan lupa di baca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu dan kurang lebih seminggu lagi _launcing _Royal Soul akan dilaksanakan. Selama ini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada masalah atau kesulitan yang menghambat pekerjaan Rukia, ia bisa meng-_handle_ semuanya. Dan Ichigo? ia hanya melihat-lihat dan mengikuti kemana Rukia pergi jadi, sebenarnya tanpa Ichigo pun Rukia bisa menjalankan proyek seorang diri.

Selasa pagi, sesuai dengan yang telah Rukia jadwalkan, hari ini ia dan Ichigo akan melihat-lihat pembuatan _sample_ pakaian atau gaun yang akan dipamerkan di _fashion show_ nanti. Rukia terlihat sangat antusias karena ia menduga Dokugamine Riruka pasti akan membuat pakaian atau gaun yang sangat indah. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat karya desainer itu.

Kini mereka sampai di Royal Soul.

"Selamat pagi, Yoshino-san!" seru Rukia dengan riangnya sambil membuka pintu toko lalu berjalan masuk, Ichigo mengikutinya langkah gadis itu di belakang.

Yoshino langsung menghampiri Rukia dengan wajah yang cemas, seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Rukia melihat-lihat di sekeliling, ada perasaan aneh karena Royal Soul sangat sepi. Setidaknya jam-jam segini para penjahit sudah berdatangan, bekerja sambil bergurau.

"Yoshino-san, kenapa sepi sekali? aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara mesin jahit atau apa dari dalam, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang polosnya.

Yoshino terlihat gelisah. Ia meremas cemas ujung bawah kemeja hijaunya, seperti antara ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi takut-takut juga mengutarakan.

"Em…kau kenapa Yoshino-san, semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Rukia yang mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yoshino.

"….sebenarnya…" Yoshino terhenti, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahu Rukia bahwa sesuatu terjadi yang bisa dikatakan masalah besar.

"Kenapa Yoshino-san? Kau gelisah begitu…apa ada masalah?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Yoshino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Se…sebenarnya…sample-sample pakaian itu…"

"Ada apa Yoshino-san? Kenapa dengan samplenya?" Rukia sangat penasaran dan perasaan tidak enak mulai merasukinya.

"Sebenarnya…ini sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu…tiba-tiba saja Dokugamine-san marah-marah…dan akhirnya meninggalkan tempat ini…sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah lagi ke sini…"

Rukia membatu setelah mendengar ucapan Yoshino. Pagi-pagi sudah mendapat terapi _shock_, namun Rukia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang, berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Cepat-cepat ia menuju ke ruang tempat pakaian-pakaian tersebut diproses untuk memastikan ucapan Yoshino. Di ruangan itu tidak ada seorangpun, memang seharusnya ada banyak penjahit yang sibuk di sana. Ia kemudian memeriksa sendiri apakah sample itu dikerjakan atau tidak dan ternyata hanya beberapa saja yang sudah jadi.

"Para penjahit menolak ke sini karena Dokugamine-san tidak ada…tanpa Dokugamine-san mereka tidak bisa bekerja tanpa arahan…" ujar Yoshino.

Rukia mendengus marah. Di saat seminggu lagi hari launching itu digelar, sample yang akan dipamerkan malah belum selesai, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri kenapa ia tidak memperhitungkan kejadian seperti ini. Jika ia memperhitungkan segalanya, ia akan sering ke toko untuk memeriksa apakah proses pembuatan pakaian berjalan lancar. Lalu, apa yang akan Rukia lakukan?

"…Aku harus menemui Dokugamine-san."

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV **

Aku dan Rukia langsung menuju ke Fullbring Dollhouse milik Dokugamine-san. Rukia yang sedang menyetir mobil tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya pada desainer menyebalkan itu, ia tidak membuka mulut selama diperjalanan. Aku bisa mengira mungkin akan ada pertengkaran yang sengit antara Rukia dan Dokugamine-san. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak akrab dengan Rukia tapi aku juga jengkel dengan desainer sombong dan sok hebat itu. Jika aku menjadi Rukia mungkin aku akan menghajar habis-habisan gadis sombong itu. Membuat orang stress saja.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan bangunan rumah Barbie itu. Rukia langsung bergegas, berlari menuju butik begitu turun dari mobil, langsung-langsung ia masuk tanpa permisi lagi dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Nampak Dokugamine-san sedang sarapan dengan sandwich dan segelas anggur merah dengan santainya.

"Asyik sekali kau, santai-santai saja di sini dan meninggalkan kewajibanmu!" labrak Rukia tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Dokugamine-san yang sedang meneguk anggurnya tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk…" Dokugamine-san menaruh gelasnya di meja lalu menengadahkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi menggeram ke arah Rukia. "Kau ini tidak tahu sopan santun ya, Kuchiki? Kau masuk di sini tanpa permisi!" teriaknya membentak.

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu sopan santun jika ada orang yang diberi kepercayaan malah dengan santainya lari dari amanahnya!" timpal Rukia.

"Oh…kau menyinggungku, Kuchiki?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu diri!" seru Rukia marah, "apa maksudmu marah-marah kemudian pergi dan meninggalkan kewajibanmu, apa kau masih bisa bilang dirimu seorang desainer? Oh…aku ingat waktu kau menawarkan diri untuk bisa bekerja di Kotowari Fashion, kau sering mengatakan bahwa kau desainer yang professional…apa ini yang kau bilang professional?"

Dokugamine-san mendengus marah karena tidak terima ucapan Rukia yang terkesan mengejeknya. Ia lalu berdiri dan membusungkan dada tepat di hadapan Rukia.

"Ya, aku memang tidak professional!" kata Dokugamine-san dengan intonasi membentak, "memangnya kenapa,hah? salah sendiri kenapa kau mengajakku ke dalam proyek murahan itu, cih!"

"Tapi, kau menyetujuinya!" celetuk Rukia

"Ho..benarkah?!" sergah Dokugamine-san, "mana buktinya? kontrak saja tidak ada!"

"Kau dikontrak untuk bekerja di Kotowari fashion, dan proyek ini adalah proyek Kotowari Fashion!"

"Yayayaya!" dengan mata melotot Dokugamine-san mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, "aku tidak peduli dan itu masalahmu, Nona bangsawan!" ia lalu mendorong bahu Rukia hingga Rukia mundur selangkah, "bukannya kau ini orang hebat, hah?" ia mendorong lagi bahu Rukia kemudian memajuinya, "katanya kau ini bisa melakukan apa saja…semua orang memujimu sampai gendang telingaku mau pecah mendengarnya!" ia mendorong Rukia lagi, "lalu…kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengerjakan sendiri?!" ia lalu mendorong keras Rukia hingga punggung Rukia membentur dinding, "semua orang mengatakan kalau kau gadis yang hebat, kalau begitu…kau desain pakaian saja sendiri!"

Dokugamine-san terlihat seperti kerasukan, ia memajui Rukia dan hendak menjambak rambut Rukia. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi aku menahan lengannya, mencengramnya kuat-kuat lalu mendorongnya. Ia pun terlempar keras hingga menimpa kursi.

"Aaaaah…" Dokugamine-san meringis kesakitan setelah tersungkur di lantai. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat bertindak keras padanya tapi karena dia mulai melakukan kekerasan pada Rukia, akupun tidak bisa tinggal diam lagipula aku juga jengkel melihatnya. Ia lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahku dan menggeram lalu ia berusaha bangkit. "KUCHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriaknya menggelegar, "kau sengaja membawa preman untuk melawanku, kan!"

"Aku memang preman!" teriakku tak kalah kerasnya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dokugamine-san _shock_ menatapku, ia diam dengan mata membelalak. Sepertinya ia ketakutan melihat reaksiku tadi.

"Kau…" lalu tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut merah itu terlihat seperti mengalami sesak nafas hingga ia tersungkur kembali di lantai hingga terlentang. Aku sendiri merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit membungkuk untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu?" gumam Rukia yang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa Dokugamine-san seperti itu. Masa iya karena takut atau kaget melihat reaksiku tadi. Ia mulai kejang-kejang dan sesak nafasnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa dia cuma akting atau apa? Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat sesak nafas berat.

"Dokugamine-san!" teriak seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam pendek yang tidak lain adalah asisten Dokugamine-san yang bernama Jackie Tristan, cepat-cepat ia melihat keadaaan majikannya lalu memeriksa sandwich bekas Dokugamine-san.

"Astaga…sandwich ini ada selai kacangnya!" serunya berujar, "Dokugamine-san alergi kacang!"

"Apa?" ujarku terperangah serentak dengan Rukia. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu lagi? cepat panggil ambulans!" sergahku pada asisten itu, dan kejang-kejang Dokugamine-san semakin parah saja.

Jackie lalu berlari ke dalam untuk menghubungi ambulans. Rukia berjongkok di samping Dokugamine-san, mengkat sedikit dagu Dokugamine-san dengan telunjuknya agar Dokugamine-san bisa bernafas melalui mulutnya, kemudian mengecek nadi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Nadinya semakin lemah…" kata Rukia lirih, Rukia lalu membuka kancing baju Dokugamine-san hingga bra gadis itu terlihat.

"Hei, kau mau apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti apa yang Rukia lakukan.

Rukia tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanku, ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang menyerupai…pen? Rasanya aku bisa menebak apa yang gadis itu ingin lakukan, cepat-cepat aku menahan tangannya. "Kau tidak bermaksud ingin menusuk dadanya kan?" tanyaku serius.

"Aku harus melakukannya!" ia melepaskan genggamanku dengan paksa, "kalau terlambat nyawanya bisa melayang!" lalu ia mencelupkan pen itu ke dalam gelas berisi anggur.

Aku kembali menahan tangannya. "Kau bukan dokter!" ucapku bernada tinggi untuk memperingatkan Rukia, "kalau salah, kau bisa membunuhnya! Asisten itu tahu riwayat alergi Dokugamine-san, pasti Dokugamine-san punya obatnya…tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari obatnya, jangan lakukan apapun!"

Aku lalu bergegas menggeledah semua laci dan lemari, mungkin ada obat alergi, inhaler atau apalah itu. Tapi…aku sudah mencari dan membongkar bahkan mengeluarkan semua isi laci tapi aku tidak menemukan obat apapun.

"Aku sudah menelfon ambulans dan tidak lama la….DOKUGAMINE-SAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakan Jackie mengagetkanku dan saat aku menoleh…akupun sangat terkeut melihat kondisi Dokugamine-san, ternyata Rukia sudah menancapkan pen-nya ke dada desainer itu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki-san…kalau saja kau tidak ada, mungkin nyawa Dokugamine-san tidak tertolong…"

"Iya sama-sama…"

"Maaf ya kalau kami sudah banyak menyusahkan Kuchiki-san…mungkin setelah ini Dokugamine-san harus beristirahat penuh…"

"Iya tidak apa-apa…"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Kuchiki-san…"

Jackie Tristan berkali-kali berterima kasih pada Rukia karena berkat tindakan Rukia sehubungan kegawatdaruratan telah berhasil menolong nyawa Riruka walaupun tindakan tersebut sebenarnya sangat berbahaya jika bukan dilakukan oleh ahlinya. Para dokter di UGD pun terheran-heran, awalnya mereka mengira Rukia adalah seorang dokter atau mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku pun benar-benar tidak menyangka dia mampu melakukannya, yang kutahu…tidak semua dokter berani melakukan tindakan berbahaya seperti itu.

Aku dan Rukia pun meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah Rukia pamit ke Jackie, asisten Dokugamine-san. Kami kembali ke Royal Soul setelah makan siang bersama.

Aku berdiri di tepi pintu memandangi Rukia yang sedang duduk bergeming sambil memandangi tumpukan kain-kain yang belum diproses. Tatapannya murung, bisa kubayangkan betapa pusingnya gadis itu. Dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, mengeluhpun tidak. Aku bisa menduga bahwa proyek ini tidak akan berjalan lancar, bahkan…mungkin terhenti sampai di sini. Benar-benar miris, awalnya Rukia sangat semangat dan penuh keyakinan menjalankan proyek ini. Sekarang? Apa…hanya sampai di sini?

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengambil buku desain milik Dokugamine-san yang ada di atas meja, membukanya, mengambil pencil dan mulai menggambar sesuatu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya untuk melihat apa yang gadis itu gambar. Ternyata…dia mencoba mendesain…

"Kau mendesain?"

"Iya, apa lagi?" sahutnya sambil terus berkutat dengan pensil dan buku desain.

Aku menghela nafas. "Rukia…jika memang kau bersikeras diri melanjutkan proyek ini setidaknya mungkin kau harus mencari desainer lagi…kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri," kataku.

"Aku tidak yakin desainer lain bisa mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu seminggu..."

"Lalu, kau yakin kalau kau bisa?" celetukku.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menengadah ke arahku dan menatapku tajam, mata violetnya berkilat-kilat menatapku. "Iya aku yakin!" sahutnya dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

Yah yah yah… gadis ini memang tipe gadis yang keras kepala dan tipe _over_ percaya diri. Aku mundur, membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak habis percaya dengan gadis itu, dia mencoba mencari jalan keluar sendiri, bertindak sendiri. Memang dia gadis yang pintar tapi, melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang bukan keahlian sendiri sama saja bunuh diri.

Walaupun aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia, aku tetap menunggunya hingga ia selesai. Kupikir mungkin tindakannya barusan karena ia sudah putus asa dan setelah berpikir jernih, ia akan berhenti lalu pulang untuk beristirahat karena hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Gadis itu kini sedang memotong kain dan menjahitnya, berniat membuat gaun yang telah ia desain.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam sebelas malam lewat… Aku lalu melirik Rukia yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan mesin jahit. Gadis itu benar-benar tak patah semangat rupanya tapi aku tetap menunggunya, duduk melantai di dekat pintu dan menyandarkan punggung di dinding.

"Huff….akhirnya jahitannya selesai…" gumam Rukia sambil memeriksa hasil jahitannya, "besok saja dilanjut…" ia lalu beranjak dari mesin jahit menuju lemari dan menaruh hasil jahitannya. Setelah itu, ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sambil berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Lho, kau masih di sini Ichigo?" ia heran menatapku, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku ternyata.

"Ya…" sahutku lalu berdiri.

Gadis itu lalu terkikik. "Rupanya kau perhatian juga…"

"Aku tidak enak meninggalkanmu sendirian karena aku juga bagian dari proyek ini!" ujarku agar gadis itu tidak salah paham.

Sejenak gadis itu terdiam menatapku sebelum berjalan mendekatiku, bibirnya tersenyum ke arahku. Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya tapi, gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis. Rukia kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku, aku bisa melihat jelas sinar matanya yang indah dari jarak yang lumayan dekat ini. Tidak ada keraguan dan keputusasaan di matanya, ia menatapku seolah-olah ia sedang tidak dalam masalah sekarang, malah…sinar matanya menunjukkan semangat hingga aku yang memandangnya merasa…nyaman.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan…mengacak-ngacak bagian depan rambutku. Aku kaget akan tindakannya itu, mengingatkan aku akan… sentuhan lembutnya…

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Ichigo," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil, "kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah… tidak perlu menungguku…" ia lalu melewatiku.

Aku jadi terpaku karena sikapnya tadi. Aku lalu meraba-raba rambutku yang telah dicak-acak Rukia…dia melakukannya persis apa yang dulu ibuku sering lakukan… begitu lembut…dan sangat kurindukan.

"Apa kau akan tetap berada di situ, Ichigo?" aku tersentak oleh suara Rukia. aku lalu menoleh ke arahnya, "kau tidak berniat untuk menginap di sini, kan?"

Aku lalu berlari dan ikut keluar bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Isshin keluar dari ruangan operasi. Melepas masker dan sarung tangannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Bayangkan saja ada empat pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dilakukan operasi. Festival musim panas terakhir memang membuat semangat penduduk semakin berkobar-kobar terutama pengendara motor yang ikut konvoi di jalan raya, tidak heran jika malam ini begitu banyak pasien berdatangan. Untung saja semua operasi hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Mungkin saja Isshin tidak akan pulang karena subuh-subuh ia masih memiliki jadwal untuk memimpin operasi lagi.

Isshin lalu menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiaannya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya, ia menoleh dan…tiba-tiba saja sosok pria berambut kuning, mengenakan jas panjang dokter berwarna putih muncul di hadapan Isshin.

"Hihihihihi…" pria berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Urahara terkikik melihat reaksi Isshin kaget lalu terbengong-bengong melihat Urahara yang mengenakan jas dokter yang entah milik siapa.

"Bikin kaget saja…" gumam Isshin, "kenapa juga kau pakai jas dokter?!" Isshin lalu mengambil jam tangannya di loker dan mengenakannya.

"Hehehehe…aku cocok kan memakai jas dokter?" kata Urahara.

"Cocok apanya…" gumam Isshin sinis, "oh ya, tumben kau datang kemari, pasti ada yang mau kau ceritakan, kan?" ia berjalan menuju kursi panjang lalu duduk.

"Hehehehehe…" Urahara malah cengar-cengir, "begitulah…sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau dan putramu sangat sibuk ya, berkali-kali aku telfon ke rumahmu malam-malam, kata Yuzu kau dan Ichigo belum pulang…" Urahara mengambil duduk di samping isshin.

"Kalau aku, memang selalu pulang tengah malam tapi Ichigo…entah, mungkin dia keluyuran di jalanan," kata Isshin asal.

"Jangan begitu Isshin… apa kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang Ichigo sedang menjalankan suatu proyek…"

Isshin cengok. Ichigo menjalankan proyek?

"Yang benar saja!"

"Tuh kan…putramu sendiri sedang menjalani proyek kau tidak tahu…"

"Setelah anak itu keluar dari penjara, aku malas mengurusinya…tapi, benar dia sedang menjalankan proyek sekarang?" tanya Isshin masih tak percaya.

"Benar!" sahut Urahara serius, "Ichigo kini sedang ikut dalam suatu proyek…"

"Huh…berarti…bodoh sekali atasan Ichigo itu…sampai mengikutkan Ichigo ke dalam proyek…bisa-bisa proyeknya hancur…"

"Hei, jangan menganggap remeh putramu itu, sobat!" Isshin berusaha membela Ichigo, "proyek yang Ichigo jalani itu bukan proyek biasa…kau tidak tahu saja dengan siapa dia menjalankan proyek…"

"Memangnya dengan siapa?"

"Dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki."

"Hah?" Isshin terpengarah begitu mendengar nama Kuchiki, nama bangsawan kaya raya yang sangat terkenal. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Bisa saja!" seru Urahara, "kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku yang membujuk Ukitake-san untuk mengikutkan Ichigo ke dalam proyek."

Isshin lalu murung. Ia bukannya tidak senang mendengar Ichigo ikut dalam proyek apalagi bersama orang yang pasti sangat hebat karena berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki namun ia khawatir bagaimana nanti kalau Ichigo malah menyusahkan Kuchiki? bagaimana nanti kalau Ichigo malah direndahkan? Apalagi putra satu-satu Isshin itu tidak memiliki kelebihan mencolok selain sifat kasarnya. Selain itu…ia tahu persis sifat anaknya yang mudah merasa _down_ bahkan emosi jika ada perkataan yang bisa menyinggungnya, bagaimana nanti kalau Kuchiki malah menghina putranya hingga terjadi masalah?

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak senang, Isshin?" tanya Urahara.

"…Apa tidak apa-apa Ichigo ikut bersama Kuchiki? kau tahu sendirikan Ichigo pasti tidak terlalu banyak berguna karena tidak memiliki keahlian apapun…jika dibandingkan dengan Ku-"

"Itulah tujuannya!" potong Urahara yang sukses membuat Isshin kebingungan, "Ichigo harus terus bersama orang hebat agar dia bisa banyak belajar…orang sukses itu…selalu dimulai dari bawah kemudian belajar dari orang-orang hebat!"

"Iya bagus kalau Ichigo mau belajar…tapi kalau tidak?"

"Jangan begitu isshin…kau harus percaya pada putramu sendiri…"

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Tiga hari lagi acara launching Royal Soul. Semuanya menjadi sangat sibuk. Rukia yang kini mengambil alih fungsi desainer dan mengawasi pekerjaan penjahit hingga tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain-lain. Akibatnya…mau-tidak mau aku sendiri harus ikut mengurusi yang lainnya, seperti mengurus bagian EO, model hingga urusan undangan. Awalnya kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tapi Rukia dengan sabarnya menuntunku dan menjelaskan secara mendetail apa saja yang harus kulakukan.

Akhirnya selesai juga, aku kini berada di depan Royal Soul. Rukia menelfonku dan menyuruhku segera kembali begitu semua urusan selesai. Di halaman Royal Soul, para kru dari EO mulai bekerja.

"Permisi!" seruku sambil membuka pintu.

"Shiba-san sudah pulang…" ucap Yoshino, "Kuchiki-san! Shiba-san sudah pulang!" teriaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian Rukia keluar dari ruangan para penjahit. Ia mengenakan _dress _selutut, berlengan pendek dengan bawahan yang lebar dan berlapis-lapis. Tanpa mengenakan blazer dia benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang masih remaja, apalagi ia menjepit semua rambutnya sebahunya ke belakang, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Malam ini, gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Ichigo, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku, begitu ia sudah berada di hadapanku ia tersenyum. "Kau pasti sudah bekerja keras," katanya padaku, "kau belum makan, kan? Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu," Rukia lalu memegang lenganku dan menarikku untuk masuk ke ruangan para penjahit, "Yoshino-san, ayo ikut juga!" serunya mengajak Yoshino-san.

Kami bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan…semuanya sudah berkumpul dan duduk tenang. Banyak makanan yang kelihatannya sangat enak tersusun di atas meja, sepertinya ada acara makan bersama malam ini.

"Wah…akhirnya yang ditunggu sudah muncul…" kata salah satu penjahit, seorang paman. "kami semua sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Kuchiki-san…sepertinya lezat sekali…"

Yoshino-san sudah duduk rapi bersama para penjahit.

"Ayo duduk, Ichigo!" ajak Rukia sambil menarikkan kursi untukku di sampingnya. Semua makanan di atas meja memang terlihat sangat enak, apalagi saat ini aku memang sedang lapar. Tapi, yah…aku harus jaga image juga.

"Kau harus banyak makan Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil menambahkan makanan di piringku, "kau sudah bekerja seharian ini…kau pasti capek."

Sikap Rukia membuatku jadi canggung dan gugup. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini apalagi dengan seorang gadis, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit…ge-er. Aish, Rukia memang tipe gadis yang baik dan pengertian, pasti ia akan bersikap seperti ini dengan siapa saja.

"Iya,Shiba-san…kau harus banyak makan! Apalagi masakan Kuchiki-san sangat enak!"

"Benar-benar, menyesal kalau cuma makan sedikit!"

Aku lalu mencicipi masakan Rukia. Memang benar masakannya sangat enak, jauh lebih enak dibanding masakan Yuzu. Ah tidak….Yuzu cuma memasak masakan yang biasa saja jadi belum bisa dibandingkan. Ternyata, ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan Rukia gadis yang _multitalent_ memang benar. Memainkan piano, bernyanyi, menjadi dokter, desainer, menjahit, dan kini aku menemukan _talent_ lainnya, ia juga berbakat menjadi seorang _chef_ nampaknya.

Diam-diam aku meliriknya. Dia sedang tertawa lepas tanpa beban mendengar gurauan para penjahit yang lainnya, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik…dan aku jadi tersipu dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya _launching_ _Royal Soul_ tiba saatnya. Untungnya semua pekerjaan Rukia, Ichigo dan para penjahit rampung sudah. Para desainer terkenal mulai berdatangan dan disambut ramah oleh Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo mengambil tugas di belakang layar bersama Yoshino.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san!" seru desainer yang sangat terkenal berpenampilan eksentrik dengan kacamata persegi yang tebal dan rompi gembungnya, ia bernama Oetsu Nimaiya. "Aku sangat bersemangat datang di acaramu ini, waktu aku tahu kaulah yang memegang proyek ini, aku yakin pasti kau akan menampilkan karya desainer yang sangat fantastik!"

Rukia hanya tertawa meringis menanggapi seruan Nimaiya, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah karyanya sendiri akan benar-benar fantastik. "Silahkan masuk!" ucap Rukia sambil mempersilahkan masuk desainer berpenampilan aneh itu. ya, kadang-kadang beberapa desainer memang suka berpenampilan aneh bin ajaib.

Semua tamu sudah berkumpul. Ukitake dan ibunya, bahkan pemilik Kingdom group pun hadir karena mengetahui siapa yang menjalankan proyek tersebut adalah Kuchiki.

Semuanya tidak sabar lagi melihat koleksi pakaian yang akan dipamerkan. Wajah Rukia mulai was-was, takut-takut bagaimana reaksi para desainer jika melihat pakaian yang sebenarnya Rukia-lah yang mendesainnya. Apalagi reaksi Nimaiya, maklumlah dia adalah desainer yang sangat-sangat jujur, jika ada sesuatu yang ia lihat jelek maka ia pun tak sungkan-sungkan akan mengatainya jelek habis-habisan.

Kinilah saatnya _fashion show_ dimulai. Satu persatu model mulai berlenggak-lenggok secara bergantian. Rukia terus mengamati reaksi para desainer.

"_That's great_…" kata desainer cantik yang duduk tepat di belakang Rukia, ia berambut hijau, panjang dan bergelombang, bertubuh seksi dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang ketat. Namanya Neil.

"Ih, cuchok bo!" kali ini seorang desainer waria bertubuh besar berkulit coklat dan berambut panjang keriting, ia bernama Charlotte

"_So beautifull_…"

Rukia terperangah mendengar komentar Nimaiya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia terheran-heran dengan komentar para desainer, tidak menyangka mereka malah memuji karya Rukia walau sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa pakaian-pakaian itu sebenarnya didesain oleh Rukia.

Kini giliran model _icon_ Kotowari Fashion beraksi. Model berambut panjang berwarna coklat karamel, bertubuh tinggi dan seksi, berparas cantik, Inoue Orihime namanya. Ia mengenakan gaun yang menjadi koleksi andalan. Rukia memang sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa model yang harus mengenakan gaun indah itu adalah Inoue. Rukia berpendapat bahwa mungkin menurut desainer yang lain gaun itu tidak begitu bagus tapi jika Orihime memakainya pasti terlihat lebih indah.

"_I love it, I love it!"_ seru Nimaiya dengan semangatnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Orihime yang baru saja muncul dengan gaun yang sangat indah. "Siapa desainer yang merancang gaun itu? aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan "_you are amazing_!"

Rukia membelalak mendengar seruan Nimaiya lalu akhirnya dia tersenyum puas. Perasaannya sangat senang dipuji seperti itu, walaupun pujian Nimaiya ditujukan untuk Riruka, toh yang mendesain gaun tersebut adalah Rukia.

"Namanya Dokugamine Riruka," sahut Rukia berbinar-binar.

"Hah? aku baru mendengar nama desainer itu…"

"Ya, dia memang masih sangat muda."

"Benarkah? _This is very fantastic_!"

Rukia benar-benar sangat lega dan bersyukur, akhirnya proyek itu berhasil, bahkan di luar perkiraan.

Inoue berputar ke kiri dengan salah satu tangan di pinggang kemudian berjalan ke kanan. Semua kameramen dari majalah _fashion_ memotret pose-pose Inoue dari segala sudut. Inoue lalu berputar kembali dan…

GUBRAKK

Semuanya terkejut. Inoue terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menginjak gaun yang ia kenakan. Maklumlah gaun yang kenakan panjang di bagian belakang, ditambah Inoue mengenakan sepatu dengan panjang hak delapan belas sentimeter, bayangkan sakitnya bila terjatuh!

Seorang pria berlari cepat untuk membantu Inoue, berambut orange bertubuh tinggi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo? Begitu Inoue terjatuh, refleks saja ia bergerak untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Inoue kembali berlenggak dengan senyum lepas seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa walaupun pasti ia merasa kesakitan. Demi profesionalisme memang.

"Kejadian tersebut tertutupi dengan gaun indah yang ia kenakan!" seru Nimaiya pada Rukia yang senyum-senyum meringis karena kecelakaan kecil yang Inoue alami barusan. "Aku benar-benar penasaran ingin menemui desainernya…oh, ya dimana dia?" tanyanya.

"Sayang sekali…" sahut Rukia, "Dokugamine-san sedang sakit…dan mungkin harus istirahat…"

"Hah? waduh…sangat disayangkan…" Nimaiya terlihat sesal.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Selesai sudah acara _launching Royal Soul_. Semua tamu telah pulang. Hari itu benar-benar melelahkan tapi rasanya menyenangkan juga bisa bekerja yang sebenarnya, daripada bermalas-malasan di kantor.

Aku menuju ke ruangan para penjahit. Mungkin Yoshino-san dan lainnya sudah berkumpul di sana dan juga…Rukia. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh bila di dekat Rukia, sikap Rukia yang kadang-kadang sangat perhatian dan lembut membuatku gugup. Akupun tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri, kadang aku tersipu jika Rukia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku membuka pintu dan begitu aku memasuki ruangan tiba-tiba seseorang loncat dan memelukku. Dia Rukia…

"Kita berhasil Ichigo!" serunya riang gembira, masih dalam posisi memelukku.

Aku membatu karena sikapnya itu. Dia memelukku sangat erat dan itu membuatku aneh, apalagi di ruangan ini hanya kami berdua.

"Kuchiki-san…selamat ya…" suara Yoshino-san terdengar di belakangku.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan cepat-cepat memeluk Yoshino-san. Tidak lama kemudian para penjahit berdatangan dan Rukia memeluk mereka satu persatu. Ah…dia melakukannya pada semua orang rupanya.

Kami semua lalu masuk dan duduk di dalam. Rukia, Yoshino-san dan semuanya asyik berbincang-bincang mengenai kebersamaan mereka selama seminggu ini.

"Kenapa wajah kalian malah murung?" Rukia bertanya pada Yoshino-san dan para penjahit yang memasang tampang murung. Rasanya aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka.

"Semuanya sudah selesai…kami sangat senang bisa bekerja bersama dengan Kuchiki-san…entah kapan lagi kami akan bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san, kami sangat sedih karena itu…" kata Yoshino-san.

"Iya…kami sangat senang bisa bersama Kuchiki-san…"

"Benar…rasanya…kami tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kuchiki-san…"

Aku melirik Rukia. Wajahnyapun menunjukkan kesedihan. Memang selama ini Rukia dengan mudah dekat dan mengambil hati orang-orang di sini, tidak mengherankan jika semuanya merasa sedih jika berpisah dengan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Jangan khawatir!" tiba-tiba Rukia berseru. "kapan-kapan…aku akan berkunjung ke sini…" dia berusaha menghibur semuanya.

"Benar ya, Kuchiki-san!"

"Iya…kalau perlu sering-seringlah kemari!"

"Iya…" kata Rukia, "kalau aku tidak sibuk…aku pasti datang kemari…"

.

.

.

Di Kotowari Fashion, orang-orang tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengenai Rukia. Rukia yang telah berhasil mengembalikan Royal Soul yang hampir saja ditutup karena tak kunjung mendatangkan keuntungan. Rukia nampaknya menjadi _trending topic_ rupanya. Semua orang jadi begitu memuji-mujinya.

Ukitake sangat bangga pada Rukia. Tak menyangka salah satu managernya itu berhasil mengembalikan toko tua miliknya, bahkan diluar perkiraan, desainer ternama Nimaiya sampai memuji-muji koleksi Royal Soul. Akibatnya permintaan untuk produksi pakaian maupun gaun yang telah dipamerkan membludak. Untuk itu, Ukitake-san mengajak Rukia dan Ichigo beserta para manajernya untuk makan malam di suatu restoran mewah.

"Kuchiki-san benar-benar hebat! Bahkan yang hampir bangkrutpun berhasil dikembalikan!" seru pria berambut hitam bernama Hisagi Shuhei memuji Rukia.

"Ah, kau berlebihan, Hisagi-san!" ujar Rukia merendah.

"Kau memang sangat hebat, Kuchiki-san…" kata pria berambut kuning bernama Kira.

"Terima kasih," sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Kira.

"Ah...aku iri sekali dengan Kuchiki-san!" seru Matsumoto, "Padahal kau kan memakai desainerku…oh ya, aku tidak menyangka Riruka bisa membuat pakaian sebagus itu…jarang-jarang dia membuat yang seperti itu…"

Rukia hanya senyum-senyum mendengar ucapan Matsumoto. Semua mengira bahwa semua pakaian yang dipamerkan itu adalah karya Dokugamine Riruka kecuali Ichigo, ya hanya Ichigo.

"Ck…itu cuma keberuntungan saja!" komen pria berambut panjang berwarna merah bernama Abarai Renji yang berhasil mengubah suasana menjadi suram. Dia satu-satunya orang yang enggan memuji keberhasilan Rukia karena menganggap gadis itu adalah rivalnya. "Royal Soul seharusnya telah ditutup dari dulu tapi toko itu tetap dibiarkan saja, walau demikian, dibiarkanpun juga tidak masalah karena cepat atau lambat toko itu akhirnya akan punah, dan walaupun proyek itu gagal…tidak akan menjadikan Kotawari Fashion rugi," terang Renji menyeringai ke arah Rukia.

"Ho…seperti kau mampu saja menjalani proyek itu…" timpal Rukia.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Renji dengan yakinnya, "bahkan dalam waktu dua minggupun aku mampu melakukannya seorang diri, lagipula…orang yang berjasa dalam proyekmu itu adalah Dokugamine-san, jadi…pujian untukmu itu sangat berlebihan."

Rukia memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Renji mengatakan orang yang berjasa dalam proyek tersebut adalah Riruka? Dia tidak tahu saja kalau sebagian besar pakaian-pakaian yang dipamerkan dalam _launching Royal Soul_ adalah karya dari Rukia.

Melihat Rukia berekspresi jengkel membuat Renji puas memandang rivalnya itu. Sebelum Rukia bekerja di Kotowari Fashion, Renji adalah manajer yang paling berprestasi dan diandalkan tapi, setelah Rukia bergabung, semuanya berubah. Rukia dengan segudang kelebihan dan prestasi mampu merebut gelar Renji sebagai manajer yang paling handal. Jadi, dengan senang hati Renji akan membuat gadis itu terlihat kacau.

"Sudah-sudah, aku mengajak kalian makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilan Kuchiki-san dan Shiba-san," ucap Ukitake berusaha menenangkan suasana, "Jadi, lebih baik kita menikmati makan malamnya."

Setelah makan, semuanya asyik mengobrol dan bergurau. Ichigo yang memang tidak akrab dengan para manajer itu merasa bosan dan kesepian. Ia jadi menyesal karena ikut ajakan Ukitake, kalau saja bukan Rukia yang memintanya ikut pasti ia lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan makan masakan adiknya, Yuzu. Walaupun tak seenak makanan di restoran mewah setidaknya ia tidak merasa bosan.

Ichigo sudah mencapai titik kebosanan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar. Di luar ia merenung. Dalam proyek itu, Rukialah yang benar-benar bekerja keras. Sedangkan Ichigo? Ia hanya bergerak pada saat-saat terakhir, itupun terkesan kepepet karena Rukia harus menggantikan peranan Riruka dan juga mengawasi pekerjaan para penjahit. Jadi, mau tidak mau akhirnya Ichigo harus bergerak juga, itupun Rukia harus menjelaskan berkali-kali apa saja yang Ichigo harus lakukan. belum lagi ia tidak sengaja mencengar cerita beberapa karyawan wanita yang mengatakan bahwa Ichigo hanya sekedar pengawal saja dalam proyek itu.

Ichigo mendesah, merasa dirinya benar-benar sangat tidak berguna. Tidak berguna…

"Kenapa kau malah keluar, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar suara Rukia. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan Rukia sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ah, tidak….aku…" Ichigo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tadi kuperhatikan kau sedang merenung Ichigo…" kata Rukia, "apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menatap sebentar mata Rukia kemudian berbalik membelakangi gadis itu. "Proyek itu…semuanya kau yang kerjakan…aku sama sekali tidak membantu…bahkan di saat kupikir semuanya berakhir, kau tetap semangat dan yakin menjalankannya…"

Rukia tertegun mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ia menatap punggung pria berambut orange itu dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Ia sadar pria yang ada di depannya dan sedang membelakanginya itu sedang merasa kalut, tidak percaya diri dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Rukia merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu, seorang manager tentunya harus memiliki kemampuan untuk memotivasi.

Tangan mungil Rukia memegang lengan Ichigo. "Ichigo…lihat aku…" Rukia bertutur sepelan mungkin, menarik lengan Ichigo agar pria itu berbalik menghadapnya, Ichigo lalu berbalik dan menatap mata Rukia. "aku tidak bekerja sendirian, Ichigo…Yoshino-san, penjahit-penjahit itu…dan kau…kita semua bekerja sama…"

"Aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ichigo?" Rukia menatap serius Ichigo, "lalu yang mengurusi urusan EO, undangan, model, dan lain-lain itu siapa? Hei, itu kau!"

"….aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau katakan…"

Rukia menghela nafas. "Ichigo…itu adalah kewajibanku, mengarahkanmu, mengkoordinasi semuanya…itu tanggaung jawabku! Mana mungkin kau dengan begitu saja langsung bisa melakukannya."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Ichigo…aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu…" Rukia menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat, "dulu…aku juga pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit di dalam suatu proyek, aku dan partnerku, saat semuanya menjadi buntu…partnerku malah meninggalkanku dan akhirnya aku harus pontang-panting mengerjakan semuanya…tapi kau? kau beda…kau malah terus menemaniku hingga aku selesai, Ichigo…" Rukia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo. "Sikapmu yang seperti itu…yang membuatku semakin semangat, Ichigo…terima kasih ya…" Rukia memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan itu membuat hati Ichigo mencair, ada perasaan tenang dan nyaman melihat senyuman gadis itu dan juga…perasaan senang mengetahui Rukia berterima kasih padanya karena telah menemaninya dan membuat gadis itu bersemangat. Setidaknya, dengan demikian, Ichigo merasa bahwa keberadaannya masih ada gunanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hehehehe…juzie senang bngt ngetik chap ini, walaupun sempat ga semangat setelah chap trbaru manganya keluar *eh malah curcol* _but…anyway_, apapun yang terjadi juzie berharap akhir dari manganya dengan pernikahan ichiruki *ngarep* mari yang fans ichiruki kita berdoa bersama-sama…mudah-mudahan om Kubo dapat pencerahan buat nikahin ichiruki nanti, doa dimulai…

Hampir aja ga bisa apdet coz lappy juzie klo buka eh...malah dialihin ke internet positif *bingungz* padahal juzie ga begitu suka nongkrong di fic rated M -_-. cape deh...

Hehehehehe…chap ini puanjang ya^^ sengaja karena juzie mau libur lebaran dulu. Oh ya, saking panjangnya juzie kerepotan ngeditnya, tapi udah diedit koq cuman ya…sering ada yang kecolongan. So, jika ada kalimat yang ambigu, gaje over dosis, atau kagak nyambung, segera dikabari ya cwin, demi kenyamanan kita semua *ting-ting*

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** tengkyu.. :3. ini uda apdet ya^^ jangan lupa d baca!

**Stefy Mayu** hu um...mudah2an ichi ga begitu suka ama inoue ya XD, kan ntar mau dibuat ichi cinta mati ruki ;) ini uda apdet ya cwin :3

**Deathberry45** hehehehe...ini juga puanjaaaaaaaaang wkwkwkwkwkwk... iya juzie akan berupaya untuk tetap semangat, mohon doa restunya ya #lho?#

**NatsumeAoi** salam kenal Natsu-sab ;), sebenarnya dibilang ga tau apa2 juga ga ya...cuman klo orang baru berad di lingkungan kerja and orang itu ga punya basic ya kesannya ga tau apa-apa * * -_-' . biar kata orang punya bakatpun kan bakat itu tetap harus dilatih kalau kagak ya...ludes juga, agness monica aja biar uda jago nyanyinya tetap belajar vokal #plakk# itu pandangan gaje juzie XD. sorry klo absurb bgt ya^^. kn ceritanya sebenarnya ichi udah kagak peduli lg ama hidupnya...:) makasih atas kritiknya ;). chap ini di baca juga ya^^

Love you all :* muuuuuuuuuach #peluk readers and reviewers satu2


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**. **

_"__Aku tidak tahu mengapa dada ini selalu bergetar saat aku berada di dekatmu, aku tidak mengakui ini cinta tetapi…aku tidak tahu apapun, aku tidak berpengalaman soal ini. Rasanya bagaikan seperti terbang menembus lapisan atmosfer dan berujung pada galaxy, menemukan planet dengan banyak bunga- hanya ada dirimu dan aku"_

**_Irene Sun-_**

**_._**

**CH 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di depan cermin seorang diri, menyisir pelan ujung-ujung rambut panjangnya yang berwarna orange kecoklatan dan tergerai indah ke samping, menutupi sebelah dadanya. Mata abu-abunya yang seakan-akan menatap ke arah cermin kini membayangkan sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut orange mencolok dan memiliki mata musim gugur yang menatap tajam.

Inoue Orihime, seorang model cantik nan seksi, _icon_ dari produk Kotowari Fashion, kini hatinya sedang bermekaran rupanya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok pria tampan yang telah membantunya ketika terjatuh di atas _catwalk_. Walaupun model-model yang lain menganggap pria itu begitu menakutkan karena kening pria itu tak henti-hentinya mengerut, semuanya menduga bahwa pria itu mungkin memiliki sifat yang kasar. Namun, bagi Inoue, kerutan di kening pria itu malah membuat sang pria terlihat semakin tampan dan…maco. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar tiap kali mengingat wajah rupawan sang pria, bahkan ia tidak menyadari mulutnya terus menganga hingga liurnya hampir saja menetes. ^_-a

Akhirnya Inoue sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah…siapa ya pria itu?" tanyanya mendesah pada dirinya sendiri. Ada rasa menyesal mengapa ia tidak sempat berkenalan dengan pria berambut orange yang sebenarnya bernama Ichigo, apa boleh buat waktu itu Ichigo juga terlihat sangat sibuk. Tapi, satu yang Inoue tahu pasti, Ichigo adalah salah satu karyawan Kotowari Fashion. Hm…tidak sulit jika ingin bertemu.

Inoue lalu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju lemarinya, melihat-lihat baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk bertemu dengan sang pria idaman. Ia memilih kemeja putih polos berlengan tiga perempat yang super duper ketat hingga sulit untuk mengenakan kancing-kancingnya dipadukan celana panjang ketat berwarna biru tua. Dengan tambahan _sunglasses_ berwarna gradasi coklat-bening dan sepatu hak ukuran tujuh belas sentimeter, Inoue yakin kini ia lebih terlihat keren dan seksi. Dengan semangatnya ia meluncur ke Kotowari fashion.

Inoue berlenggak-lenggok seperti berada di _catwalk _ketika memasuki gedung Kotowari Fashion. Semua karyawan yang melihat Inoue langsung terpana, terpesona akan kecantikan rupa maupun lekuk tubuh gadis cantik itu, apalagi ketika Inoue melepas kacamatanya sambil mengibaskan rambut indah panjang tergerainya yang berkibar-kibar seakan-akan ada angin di dalam gedung itu. Keigo yang juga berada di sana langsung mengalami perdarahan hidung akut karena bra gadis itu terlihat dari celah bagian depan kemejanya yang tidak bisa menutup sempurna walau telah dikancing karena terlalu ketat, ditambah dengan ukuran dada Inoue yang benar-benar bombastis. Segera pria itu dibawa ke klinik kesehatan yang juga berada di dalam gedung.

Inoue berhenti, celingak-celinguk mencari sosok sang pria idaman berambut orange. "Mana si tampan itu, ya?" gumamnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Ichigo juga baru memasuki gedung Kotowari Fashion. Jaket kulit kualitas KW 3 berwarna coklat miliknya masih ia kenakan. Ia pun berjalan memasuki gedung Kotowari Fashion dengan sikap yang bisa dibilang cukup _cool_.

"Selamat pagi, Shiba-san…" salah satu karyawan pria menyapa Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi," balas Ichigo dengan santainya.

Bak memiliki sensor penangkap gelombang suara tertentu, Inoue yang mendengar suara Ichigo langsung menoleh dan…matanya langsung segar, berbinar-binar begitu melihat pria berambut orange yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Akhirnya, sang pujaan hati muncul juga, girang benar hati Inoue.

"Hai!" Inoue menyapa Ichigo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang gembira namun Ichigo yang tidak merasa disapa malah terus berjalan melewati Inoue. Inoue pun kesal.

"Oh, ya…tadi kalau tidak salah temannya memanggilnya Shiba-san…" gumam Inoue kemudian berbalik memandangi punggung Ichigo yang sudah berada agak jauh.

"Shiba-san! Shiba-san!" Inoue lalu memanggil Ichigo dengan heboh.

Merasa dipanggil Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan memandangi gadis seksi berparas cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung. "…kau memanggilku?" tanya ichigo sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Iya!" Cepat-cepat Inoue berlari menghampiri Ichigo. "Emm…aku model yang jatuh itu…" Inoue berusaha mengingatkan Ichigo akan dirinya.

"Ya, aku tahu, lalu?"

"Em…em…" Inoue tersenyum tersipu-sipu, "aku ingin berterima kasih… em… bolehkah kita berkenalan?"

Ichigo mengernyit. "Bukannya kau tadi memanggil namaku, aku juga sudah tahu namamu, Inoue kan? Untuk apa berkenalan lagi?"

"Maksudku…kita bisa berkenalan untuk mengakrabkan diri…"

"Maaf aku mau kerja," sahut Ichigo begitu dingin sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Inoue, sepertinya ia malas berinteraksi dengan Inoue. Maksudnya, ia merasa terganggu dengan penampilan Inoue yang kelewat seksi.

"Shiba-san! Shiba-san…" Inoue menyusul Ichigo, berusaha berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo namun langkah Ichigo lebar-lebar ditambah lagi sepatu Inoue yang tidak memungkinkannya dapat berjalan cepat. Akhirnya Inoue hanya bisa berada di belakang Ichigo.

"Shiba-san! Shiba- AAWW!"

TUIIIIIIIIING GUBRAKK

Inoue jatuh karena ternyata lantai dalam gedung itu masih basah dan licin karena baru saja dipel. Terbukti tidak jauh dari tempat Inoue jatuh, terlihat seorang bibi _cleaning service_ sedang mengepel dengan santainya dan tanpa dosa. Mungkin juga si bibi _cleaning service_ menggunakan deterjen yang berlebihan pada air yang digunakan untuk mengepel.

"Aduh…" Inoue meringis kesakitan, "kakiku!" ia berusaha untuk berdiri tapi sepertinya kakinya terkilir. "AAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya ketika melihat empat kancing bajunya ternyata terlepas dan sudah berhamburan di lantai hingga bra dan dada Inoue kini terpampang jelas.

Inoue panik, bagaimana ia harus menutupi bagian dadanya yang berukuran jumbo itu? Apalagi ada banyak karyawan yang berlalu lalang di sana, memandangi Inoue seakan-akan mereka mendapatkan tontonan gratis dari si seksi. Mata Inoue kini berkaca-kaca, betapa menyedihkan dirinya sekarang dengan bra dan dada yang terpampang jelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berdiri agak membungkuk di samping Inoue.

"Kakiku sakit, Shiba-san…" rengek Inoue, meringis sambil berupaya menutupi dadanya.

Ichigo yang mengerti kondisi Inoue segera berjongkok, melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi dada Inoue dengan jaketnya. Jangan sampai ada pria mesum yang mengambil kesempatan untuk memotret Inoue dalam keadaan seperti demikian, secara gadis itu adalah model terkenal. Kalau dilihat-lihat Inoue ternyata memiliki kemiripan dengan ibu Ichigo, secara fisik, tentu Ichigo jadi sedikit peduli juga dengan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Shiba-san…" ucap Inoue yang semakin terpana akan sikap _gentle_ Ichigo, lalu Inoue berusaha berdiri namun tidak mampu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri Shiba-san…hiks," isaknya.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar memandang Inoue yang masih duduk melantai dengan kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Kasihan juga gadis itu, apalagi rupanya mirip dengan ibu Ichigo, membuat Ichigo semakin tidak tega padanya. Mau tidak mau Ichigo menyelipkan lengan kirinyanya di lipatan lutut Inoue, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat berat badan sang gadis, ala _bridal style,_ menuju klinik. Selama di perjalanan Inoue terus menatap wajah Ichigo dengan tampang yang…bisa dibilang 'mupeng', mengamati sudut wajah dan rahang Ichigo yang tegas dan kokoh, benar-benar pria yang sangat macho, setidaknya itu bagi Inoue secara pribadi.

Dan sesampainya di klinik, ternyata di sana juga ada Keigo. Ketika jaket Ichigo jatuh dengan tidak sengaja dari dada Inoue, Keigo yang sempat melihat bagian dada Inoue yang menganga langsung pingsan karena sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah ditambah dengan pemandangan yang sukses membuatnya mengalami perubahan tekanan darah secara drastis.

Setelah itu Ichigo meninggalkan Inoue, menuju ke ruangannya. Setelah proyek itu selesai, Ichigo tidak lagi menempati ruangan Rukia. Ia kembali ke ruangannya yang dulu, bersekat-sekat.

Baru saja Ichigo duduk sebentar di kursinya tiba-tiba dari kejauhan nampak gadis berambut merah panjang dikuncir ke belakang, mengenakan dress hitam selutut dengan tambahan syal coklat yang melingkar di lehernya, sedang berjalan cepat ke suatu ruangan. Ichigo mengenal gadis itu, walaupun gadis itu kini tidak mengenakan make up seperti biasanya tapi Ichigo tahu betul perawakannya. Dia adalah Dokugamine Riruka. Gadis itu berjalan dengan tatapan menggeram marah.

Ichigo menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini mengarah ke ruangan Rukia. Bisa ia tebak Riruka mungkin akan membuat keributan, bahkan bisa menyerang Rukia seperti yang ia lakukan di butiknya sendiri, apalagi dilihat ekspresi gadis itu sangat tidak beres. Segera Ichigo berlari untuk menyusul gadis itu namun terlambat, gadis itu kini membuka pintu ruangan Rukia dengan cara mendobraknya secara kasar.

Alangkah terkejutnya Rukia yang tengah asyik menelfon di ruangannya, melihat Riruka yang kini berdiri di pintu dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan gadis itu sangat marah. Terpaksa Rukia menutup ponselnya, jangan sampai teman bicaranya tadi mendengar ada keributan di kantornya.

"Kuchiki!" teriaknya ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu lalu masuk dan memukul meja. "Apa maksudmu, Kuchiki?!" teriaknya lagi.

Rukia terkaget-kaget menatap Riruka. Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo masuk dan menarik tangan Riruka.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Ayo keluar!" sergah Ichigo mengusir Riruka.

"Lepaskan aku!" Riruka menarik paksa lengannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Ichigo. "Dasar preman, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

Rukia berdiri. "Dokugamine-san…aku tidak tahu maksudmu…mungkin lebih baik kita keluar dulu, nanti Ukitake-san mendengar…"

Riruka mendengus marah ke arah Rukia. "Kuchiki…kau ini benar-benar… pertama…kau melabrakku dengan membawa preman ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Ichigo, "kedua…kau melukai dadaku! Aku tidak bisa terima itu!"

"Heh, kau ini tidak tahu diri ya?" Ichigo menatap jengkel arah Riruka, "sudah bagus kau tertolong waktu itu! Dasar…"

"Diam kau!" Riruka menimpali ke arah Ichigo, ia kembali menatap geram Rukia. " Dan ketiga…yang paling tidak bisa kuterima Kuchiki… kau… kau… HUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba tangis Riruka meledak, "kenapa kau bisa membuat gaun sebagus itu…HUUUUAAAAAA."

Rukia menghela nafas lega, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Riruka, memeluk gadis yang sedang menangis bak anak kecil yang menangisi kekalahannya dalam perlombaan, berharap gadis itu bisa lebih tenang. "Sudah ya, Dokugamine-san…cup…cup…"

"HUUUUAAAAAAAAAA…aku jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Nimaiya-san…dia tak henti-hentinya menelfonku…HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

.

.

.

Ichigo memasuki klub malam. Musik morena Syahrini dari _disc jockey_ mengalun begitu kencang diikuti goyangan heboh para pengunjung yang berjoget ria serta lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip. Berminggu-minggu kerja ternyata membuat Ichigo rindu pada dunianya.

Ichigo mengambil duduk di depan _counter bar_ seorang bartender pria bertubuh tinggi besar, berambut coklat tua bergelombang dan berkulit agak gelap. "Hai, Bro…" sapa Ichigo ke sang bartender yang sedang beraksi dengan lemparan-lemparan botol berisi minuman alkohol-nya itu.

"Hai, Ichigo…apa kabar?" balas si bartender yang ternyata adalah Yasutaro Shado, sahabat Ichigo sejak Ichigo kuliah di luar negeri, di Hueco Mundo.

Waktu itu Shado juga sedang menempuh pendidikan khusus untuk menjadi seorang bartender professional karena kakeknya memiliki banyak koleksi minuman alkohol yang sudah disimpannya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Waktu di Hueco Mundo, apartemen mereka bersebelahan dan karena sama-sama berasal dari Karakura mereka pun berteman. Sayangnya, Ichigo tidak benar-benar menjalani kuliah karena pengaruh pergaulan hingga akhirnya Isshin sendiri yang menyeretnya pulang kembali ke Karakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…baik," sahut Ichigo santai.

"Lama sekali kau tidak ke sini…darimana saja kau?"

"Sekarang aku bekerja…"

"Oh… baguslah kalau begitu…seorang pria memang harus bekerja." Shado menuangkan racikan buatannya di gelas kaca panjang milik seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari Ichigo.

"…ya, kau benar, Chad."

Shado lalu mulai meracik minuman untuk Ichigo. Tidak perlu Ichigo memesan minuman seperti apa yang ia maui, Shado sudah tahu betul bagaimana selera Ichigo. Dulu, Ichigo hampir tiap malam mengunjungi klub tempat Shado bekerja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo sambil menarik gelasnya lalu mulai meneguk minumannya.

"Oh ya, Ichigo…besok sore ada konser _Rolling stones_, kau pasti akan ikut kan?"

"Besok…" Ichigo merenung, kalau tidak salah besok Urahara mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang Ichigo tahu pastinya tempat itu sangat membosankan seperti mengikuti upacara minum teh, menonton teater, melukis pemandangan, membuat puisi, dan tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi oleh para bangsawan. "Ck…aku tidak tahu bisa ikut atau tidak…besok aku ada acara dengan sahabat ayahku, kalau acaranya tidak lama mungkin aku akan ikut menonton konser."

"Hm…sayang sekali kalau begitu…"

Ichigo kembali menikmati minumannya.

"Shiba-san…" seorang gadis memanggil Ichigo, Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, seorang gadis yang ia temui di Kotowari Fashion tadi pagi, Inoue Orihime. Sedikit kaget Ichigo melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan yang panjang itu, apalagi kini gadis itu mengenakan dress pendek metalik yang sangat seksi hingga memamerkan bagian dadanya yang berukuran besar. Gadis itu sedang berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Ichigo. Dua orang asistennya, Loly dan Menoly, mengikuti Inoue dari belakang.

"Shiba-san…" tiba-tiba Inoue melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Ichigo.

Bau alkohol dari mulut gadis itu tercium tajam, gadis itu sedang mabuk berat. Ichigo menarik-narik lengannya, takut lengannya akan menyentuh bagian dada gadis mabuk itu. "Ayo kita joget, Shiba-san…!" ajaknya.

"Tidak, kau mabuk lebih baik kau pulang," tolak Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kenapa gadis itu memanggilmu Shiba?" tanya Shado rada bingung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan," sahut Ichigo ke Shado.

"Inoue-san ayo kita pulang…" kata Loly, salah satu asisten Inoue yang kini menarik tangan Inoue..

"Shiba-san…"

Lalu kedua asisten Inoue menyeret Inoue untuk keluar dari bar.

"Ichigo…siapa gadis itu? dia cantik sekali ya," kata Shado mengangumi kecantikan Inoue.

"Dia seorang model yang sering digunakan oleh perusahaan tempatku bekerja sekarang," sahut Ichigo lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Hm…sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukaimu…kau juga sepertinya sangat baik dengan gadis itu, Ichigo."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Itu karena dia ada kemiripan dengan seseorang…"

"Oh, ya?" Ujar Shado, "sepertinya seseorang yang penting…mungkin kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, apalagi dia cantik."

Ichigo mengernyit menatap Shado. "Tipeku bukanlah gadis yang suka mabuk-mabuk di klub malam dengan pakaian yang minim!"

"Lalu? Kau berharap mendapatkan gadis baik-baik yang tinggal manis di rumah dan patuh pada orang tuanya?"

"Aku tidak ada rencana menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang gadis," terang Ichigo, "cukup dengan si murahan itu!" rutuknya yang ia tujukan pada mantannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Candice.

"Maksudmu Candice? Hei, yang aku maksud seorang gadis yang baik-baik, bukan Candice!"

"Ck…mana ada gadis baik-baik yang mau denganku, kau ini…." ujar Ichigo sinis.

Shado tertawa. "Ya siapa tahu…"

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Urahara mengajakku ke suatu daerah yang jauh dari perkotaan. Entah kemana pria aneh itu akan membawaku, yang kutahu kami sekarang berada di wilayah Rokungai tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya berada di mana. Sedikit kesal karena Urahara membawaku siang-siang. Ini berarti aku tidak akan menghadiri konser _Rolling Stones_ sore ini karena aku tidak tahu sampai jam berapa kami akan berada di tempat ini.

Akhirnya mobil Urahara memasuki suatu kawasan yang sangat luas. Saat kami turun dari mobil, aku bisa melihat dari kejauhan ada lapangan besar yang-kalau tidak salah- adalah suatu landasan yang melingkar tapi aku tidak tahu pasti landasan apa itu. mungkin landasan olahraga lari atau apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Ayo kita ke dalam, Shiba-kun!" Urahara menyeru, mengajakku ke dalam.

Saat kami berjalan aku melihat tiga ekor kuda dikeluarkan dari kandangnya. Hah? Apa ini peternakan kuda?

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku kebingungan pada Urahara.

"Hehehehe…" pria aneh itu malah cengengesan, "yang pastinya ini adalah tempat keren yang lumayan sering didatangi oleh kaum bangsawan," sahutnya, "kita masuk ke dalam, nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Kami terus berjalan hingga tiba ke suatu landasan yang daritadi membuatku penasaran, landasan pacuan kuda ternyata. Aku menatap bingung Urahara, apa kali ini kami akan menaiki kuda? Ataukah akan ada pertandingan kuda dan kami hanya menonton. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pertandingan di sini, tribun juga tidak ada…berarti landasan itu bukanlah landasan untuk pertandingan pacuan kuda. Mungkin lebih tepatnya itu adalah landasan yang hanya sekedar digunakan untuk para orang-orang yang hobi menunggang kuda atau mungkin juga digunakan untuk berlatih menunggap kuda.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku pada Urahara.

"Hei, tempat ini keren, Ichigo!" seru Urahara, "kau ini adalah calon orang kaya…jadi kau harus memiliki hobi yang keren dan elit, menunggang kuda!"

"Aku ini bukan calon orang kaya!" aku berusaha meralat ucapan Urahara yang mengataiku calon orang kaya, walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku mewarisi harta kekayaan ibuku tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk memilikinya.

"Hei hei hei… jangan bicara seperti itu, Shiba-kun…" ujarnya.

Kami lalu mengambil duduk di kursi panjang, di tepi dekat landasan. _Well_, kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata tidak buruk juga, udara di sini begitu segar, jarang-jarang aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa merilekskan diri dari polusi dan hiruk pikuk perkotaan, lagipula pemandangan musim gugur di sini begitu menyejukkan.

"Shiba-kun…lihat, orang itu hebat sekali…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Urahara yang tengah memandang sesuatu yang jauh di landasan dengan teropong kecilnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Orang itu…" Urahara menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang berpacu dengan kudanya. Orang itu mengenakan seragam joki berwarna merah dan celana panjang abu-abu muda, dari jauh bisa kulihat ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil, mungkin dia seorang joki yang masih remaja, _maybe_…

"Benar-benar joki yang hebat, dia bisa mengontrol kudanya dengan sangat baik…"

_Well well well_, kurasa Urahara terlalu berlebihan. Bukannya semua joki bisa seperti itu, itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa.

"Shiba-kun, ayo kita ikut bermain kuda juga!"

Aku menatap aneh Urahara. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! begini-begini aku bisa mengendarai kuda yah…walau tidak sehebat joki itu sih."

"Kau bisa mengendarai kuda tapi aku?"

Urahara mendecak sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu gampang…"

Urahara beranjak, menemui seseorang untuk meminjam dua ekor kuda. Dan saat Urahara berbicara dengan orang yang bekerja mengurusi kuda, kulihat dari kejauhan sang joki bertubuh mungil itu turun dari kudanya.

Tiba-tiba sang Joki melambaikan tangannya ke arah…sepertinya ke arahku tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat dengan siapa si joki melambaikan tangan dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang. Itu berarti joki itu melambaikan tangan ke arahku atau Urahara kah? Apa joki itu mengenalku atau yang ia kenal adalah Urahara. Tapi, aku merasa si joki itu memandangku walau ia sedang mengenakan kacamata gelap pelindung.

Sang joki melepaskan pelindung kepala dan kacamatanya. Aku membelalak begitu mengetahui siapa si joki sesungguhnya. Dia adalah…Rukia!

Rukia lalu berlari menghampiriku. "Ichigo!" serunya memanggilku sambil berlari-lari.

"Eh? Shiba-kun…dia mengenalmu," ujar Urahara terheran-heran, "ternyata seorang gadis cantik…sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…"

Wajah Rukia berbinar-binar ketika sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Urahara. "Apa kabar, Urahara-san?" sapanya ke Urahara sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Urahara tercengang. "Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja," sahut Rukia, "orang sehebat anda…siapa yang tidak kenal?"

"Ah…tidak sehebat itu…" ucap Urahara cengengesan, sepertinya pria aneh itu sedang besar kepala sekarang. "Oh ya, kalau tidak salah…kau yang juga ada di kediaman Genryusai-sama, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Oh…boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Perkenalkan…namaku Kuchiki Rukia, senang sekali Urahara-san ingin mengenalku."

Mata urahara membulat seperti orang yang baru memenangkan lotre. "Jadi…kau yang bernama Kuchiki?" ujarnya, "wah wah wah…beruntung sekali aku bisa menemui salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki di sini…benar-benar beruntung."

"Akulah yang beruntung!" sanggah Rukia, "bertemu dengan orang hebat seperti anda…benar-benar tidak pernah kubayangkan."

"Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang sangat hebat dan penuh prestasi, dari dulu-dulu aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Kuchiki dan ternyata…aku menemui seorang Kuchiki yang sangat cantik dan pandai mengendarai kuda."

Rukia tertawa. "Anda berlebihan, Urahara-san."

"Hm…tadi aku melihat kau sangat ahli mengendarai kuda…ngomong-ngomong, kau juga sudah kenal dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingku ini. Oh ya, Shiba-kun ini pernah cerita bahwa dia sangat senang menjalankan proyek yang tempo hari bersamamu…"

Aku cengo memandang Urahara. Kapan aku pernah cerita dengannya mengenai proyek bersama Rukia?! Dan dia bilang kalau aku sangat senang? Dasar pria aneh itu! Sembarangan saja bicara!

"Ya, kita sudah saling kenal dengan sangat baik," sahut Rukia lalu menatapku, "ya kan Ichigo? "

"Hehehehe…baguslah!" seru Urahara, "tapi…tolong dimaafkan jika Ichigo banyak membuatmu susah…"

"Tidak sama sekali, Ichigo malah sangat membantuku."

Aku melirik heran Rukia. dia mengatakan kalau aku sangat membantunya. Apa Rukia benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu?

"Hehehehe…beruntung sekali Shiba-kun, kau pasti banyak belajar dari Kuchiki-san!" Urahara berseru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Oh ya…Kuchiki-san, maukah kau membantu Shiba-kun?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Tolong ajarkan Shiba-kun menunggang kuda…itu kalau kau tidak keberatan… hehehehe."

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Sama sekali tidak keberatan," sahutnya.

Aku dan Urahara pun memasuki suatu ruangan untuk berganti pakaian, mengenakan seragam joki, sepatu boots, dan helm, kurang kacamata sih tapi…kurasa memang tidak begitu kuperlukan karena aku baru mencoba. Sesampainya di lapangan, tiga ekor kuda sudah menunggu kami, Rukia juga ada di sana bersama pegawai yang menggiring kuda.

Urahara dengan sigap menaiki kuda. Dari gerakannya dia terlihat sudah mahir rupanya terbukti dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan di atas kuda dengan sangat baik. Tapi, aku juga ahli dalam mengendarai motor besar bahkan pernah bergabung bersama klub motor waktu di Hueco Mundo dulu. Hm…pasti menunggang kuda tidak begitu sulit.

"Ichigo, naiklah!" seru Rukia yang kini berdiri di samping kuda. "Pegang bagian ini dan pijakkan kakimu di sini…"

Rukia menerangkan bagaimana cara menaiki kuda secara detail. Ragu-ragu aku melakukannya tapi ternyata berhasil juga. Sewaktu berada di atas punggung kuda, rasanya aku sedikit sulit menjaga keseimbanganku, ini sangat berbeda dengan naik sepeda ataupun naik motor ternyata karena aku merasa sepertinya kuda ini tidak menyukaiku. Si kuda terus saja bergerak gelisah, seakan-akan ingin mengusirku dari punggungnya tapi ketika Rukia mencengkram bagian tali di moncong si kuda, mengelus-ngelus wajah si kuda, si kuda malah berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Sialan betul kuda ini! Dielus Rukia saja dia langsung jinak, apa senegatifkah auraku hingga kuda ini tidak menyukaiku?

"Pegang tali kekangnya Ichigo!" Rukia berseru.

Sudah kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin jatuh!

"Sepertinya ini sulit…" gumamku lalu tiba-tiba Rukia ikut menaiki kuda ini juga dan duduk di belakangku. Aku tentu saja terkejut.

"Pegang seperti ini, Ichigo…" tangan mungil Rukia yang begitu putih dan halus menuntun tanganku untuk memegang tali kekang kuda yang benar. "Tariknya jangan terlalu kencang…" katanya, "coba kau hentakkan kakimu di perut kuda, pelan saja…"

Akupun melakukan apa yang Rukia katakan dan…benar saja kuda ini berjalan tapi pelan.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa meter kuda yang Ichigo dan Rukia tunggangi berjalan, sementara Ichigo masih sibuk terus menenangkan dirinya karena sentuhan Rukia di punggung tangan Ichigo membuatnya sangat berdebar-debar hingga pemilik rambut orange itu tidak bisa berkutik. Ichigo pun tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa segugup ini jika bersama Rukia. _Well_, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Seingatnya, dulu waktu bersama Candice, wanita yang sering Ichigo sebut sebagai wanita murahan karena sering mencoba merayu Ichigo dengan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuat Ichigo semakin jijik padanya, bahkan tidak jarang disentuh sedemikian malah membuat Ichigo naik pitam. Namun kali ini, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari sentuhan tangan Rukia.

Rukia menyadari pria yang kini berada di depannya sangat tegang dan kaku, seperti robot yang sedang menunggangi kuda. Bingung juga ia kenapa Ichigo sampai segugup itu, anak-anak yang baru belajar menunggang kuda pun tidak sampai segugup Ichigo.

"Jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "kalau kau tegang, kuda tidak akan merasa nyaman… jadi, santailah!"

Ichigo menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu dihembuskan kembali. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Ia berusaha kuat agar bisa rileks.

"Nah…kau sudah mulai terbiasa, Ichigo," ujar Rukia, "untuk sementara seperti ini saja dulu, oke?" Rukia lalu menarik tali kekang lebih kuat agar kuda ini berhenti jalan. Setelah Kuda diam, ia pun turun dan berlari ke belakang. Ichigo bisa sedikit merasa lega karena jantungnya kini perlahan-lahan berdenyut secara normal kembali. Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan yang syahdu bersama si kuda sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian Rukia melewati Ichigo bersama kuda yang ia tunggangi. Ichigo melihat-melihat cara Rukia menunggangi kuda yang larinya lumayan kencang, memperhatikannya, berusaha mempelajarinya. Rasa-rasanya ia juga ingin seperti itu, berada di posisi punggung kuda yang berjalan sangat lambat membuatnya bosan juga apalagi kini pinggangnya mulai pegal-pegal.

"Hm…mungkin kalau langkah kuda ini dipercepat sedikit akan terasa lebih ringan, _maybe_," gumamnya. "Tadi, cara agar kuda ini berjalan pelan dengan menghentakan kaki secara pelan di perut kuda. Hm…berarti untuk mempercepat lari kuda, aku harus menghentakkan kakiku di perut kuda dengan keras. Ya, sepertinya begitu caranya. "

Ichigo lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukannya, menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin di perut kuda dan…

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Ichigo sontak kaget, tiba-tiba kuda itu mengangkat kaki depannya. Untung saja Ichigo masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dengan memegang tali kekang sekencang mungkin. Si kuda lalu berlari dan larinya tidak main-main, benar-benar sangat kencang hingga membuat pemilik mata musim gugur mulai panik sendiri. Ichigo berusaha untuk tetap memegang tali kekangnya agar tetap stabil dan tidak jatuh namun kuda itu terlalu kencang hingga Ichigo pun duduk terloncat-loncat, mencong ke kiri-kanan di punggung kuda. Tiba-tiba pijakan kakinya sebelah kiri terlepas, dan..tentu saja dengan demikian Ichigo tidak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangan hingga akhirnya iapun terjatuh…

DUAKK

Belum cukup membuat Ichigo jatuh dari punggungnya, si kuda juga memberikan hantaman yang sangat keras di kakinya saat Ichigo menyentuh tanah sehingga Ichigo-pun terpental jauh lalu berguling-guling di tanah.

Ichigo kini berbaring terlentang di tanah, memandang langit biru dan daun-daun ginkgo yang kekuningan beterbangan tertiup angin, sangat indah memang. Ichigo tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi tapi anehnya…ia sama sekali belum merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, mungkin karena tubuhnya memiliki kemampuan untuk melepaskan zat _opioid_ alami dengan sangat baik.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Urahara dan Rukia memanggil Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian, samar-samar Ichigo melihat wajah Urahara yang menghampirinya kemudian…Rukia…

"Ichigo…"

Pandangan Ichigo sudah mulai kabur namun ia masih bisa merasakan tangan mungil Rukia yang memegang pipi Ichigo hingga akhirnya Ichigo benar-benar tidak sadar.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

_ "__Ichigo…kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" _

Aku mendengar suara ibu…suara lembutnya… Ya, ampun…ini pertama kalinya lagi aku mendengar suara ibu…

_"__Ichigo…" _

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Ah…ternyata tadi aku bermimpi tapi…ini pertama kalinya aku memimpikan ibu setelah ibu tiada.

Kini aku berada di dalam suatu kamar yang bukan sama sekali kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kamar siapa ini, aku langsung bangkit duduk dan…

"Aaaaaaahh…" tiba-tiba rasa sakit terasa menjalar di bagian betis dan mata kakiku saat sedikit kugerakkan.

"Ichigo kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Rukia duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat aku berbaring sekarang, tangannya memegang bungkusan bongkahan es batu. Aku lalu mengingat kejadian waktu menunggang kuda, oh ya aku tadi terjatuh rupanya dan… Sialan kuda itu! Dia sempat menendangku juga. Tapi, ini aneh sekali karena waktu jatuh aku tidak merasa sesakit ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia, "kakimu terkilir parah."

Rukia lalu mengompreskan bungkusan es batu itu di mata kakiku.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Mengobati kakimu, apa lagi?" sahutnya, "kakimu itu terkilir…"

Aku membiarkan Rukia mengompres kakiku, kurasakan dinginnya es batu berangsur-angsur mengurangi rasa nyeri di kakiku. Gadis itu memang banyak tahu, ia melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan…diam-diam aku terus menatapnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang seperti ini, tapi…Rukia terlihat semakin cantik saja dan kenapa semakin lama aku menatapnya…aku malah jadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"WAAAHAAAAAAA!" seru Urahara tiba-tiba yang membuat aku dan Rukia tersentak. "Enak sekali Shiba-kun dirawat oleh Kuchiki-san!"

Aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya, apa maksud si aneh itu?

"Maafkan aku, Urahara-san!" ujar Rukia cepat-cepat sambil berdiri menghadap Urahara yang kini berjalan mendekati kami, "gara-gara aku tidak mengajari Ichigo dengan baik, Ichigo jadi terjatuh."

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu!" aku menyanggah ucapan Rukia, gadis itu terlihat merasa bersalah karena aku sudah terjatuh dari kuda.

"Aku meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri dan malah asyik menunggangi kuda…aku yang salah…"

"Sudah kubilang bukan kamu!"

"Aku yang salah Ichigo…"

"BUKAN!"

"…"

Bisa kulihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Rukia. Mungkin tadi aku seperti membentaknya, kusadari sikapku barusan membuatnya _shock_. Akupun memalingkan wajahku dan tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Hei hei hei… kenapa kau malah membentak Kuchiki-san yang baik hati ini?" Urahara mengomel ke arahku. "Kuchiki-san…ini bukan salahmu, aku kenal sekali Shiba-kun, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak kooperatif."

"Maafkan aku Urahara-san…"

"Hei…tidak perlu minta maaf, sudah kubilangkan kan kau tidak salah…"

"Tapi…"

Tok tok tok…

Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari ayahku masuk. "Nona Rukia-sama…" pria itu memanggil Rukia, "langit sudah mulai gelap…Tuan Byakuya-sama dan kakak Nona pasti sudah cemas…sebaiknya Nona segera pulang sekarang…"

"Keluarlah duluan, sebentar aku menyusul!" sahut Rukia menyeru lalu pria itu keluar. "Urahara-san…aku pamit pulang dulu…" pamitnya ke Urahara-san sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "sekali lagi maafkan aku atas kecerobohanku…"

"sudah kubilang kau tidak ada salah… ya sudah pulanglah, Kuchiki-san, anak gadis memang tidak boleh terlambat pulang," kata Urahara.

Rukia menoleh ke arahku. "Ichigo, aku pulang dulu…"

Aku menyahutnya dengan mengangguk sekali lalu Rukia meninggalkanku bersama Urahara di kamar.

Urahara lalu cengar-cengir sambil duduk di sampingku setelah Rukia keluar dan menutup pintu. "Hei, Ichigo…" kata Urahara sambil duduk di sampingku, "Kuchiki itu baik sekali ya…"

Aku hanya diam, malas menanggapinya. Kurasa pria aneh itu berniat untuk menggodaku.

"Apa…kau…" Urahara cengar-cengir lagi, "hehehehe…apa kau suka dengannya?"

Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku ke samping agar Urahara tidak melihatnya. "Tidak sama sekali!" kelitku setegas mungkin.

"Hehe..masa sih?" Urahara seperti tidak mempercayaiku, "masa kamu tidak merasa ada ser…ser… dengan gadis cantik dan bening begitu…"

"Sudah, jangan menggangguku lagi!" sergahku

"Ah, kau ini…tidak seru sama sekali…"

.

.

.

"Ichi-nii!" seru Yuzu ketika melihat Ichigo di teras dengan dibopong oleh Urahara, "kenapa dengan kaki Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu penuh khawatir.

"Tadi kakakmu jatuh saat menunggang kuda…" sahut Urahara.

Yuzu lalu mengambil alih untuk membantu Ichigo berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Yuzu…" ucap Ichigo.

"Ehm…apa ayah kalian sudah pulang, Yuzu-chan?" tanya Urahara ke Yuzu, "aku ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengannya."

Yuzu menggeleng. "Sepertinya ayah akan pulang tengah malam lagi…atau mungkin tidak pulang…"

"Oh…dia sibuk sekali rupanya…sayang sekali," gumam Urahara, "kalau begitu aku pamit dulu!" serunya lalu berbalik untuk menaiki mobil.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam dengan dibopong Yuzu, ia langsung menuju kamar karena Ichigo sudah sangat kantuk apalagi besok pagi ia harus berangkat kerja.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, Ichi-nii panggil Yuzu saja, ya…"

"Terima kasih Yuzu…"

Yuzu mematikan lampu kamar Ichigo lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Ichigo rapat-rapat. Ichigo pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan tidak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap.

Waktu sudah tengah malam tapi Ichigo yang tadinya sudah tertidur malah terbangun. Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya, beberapa saat ia menatap ke arah jendela kaca yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Malam itu tidak banyak bintang yang menghiasi langit gelap Karakura namun sinar rembulan semakin memancar dengan penuh kelembutan, sangat indah, mengingatkan Ichigo akan keindahan seseorang. Terdengar suara gesekan lirih daun oleh angin malam yang lembut, benar-benar merdu dan menenangkan.

Ichigo melirik gelas mug yang berdiri manis di meja samping ranjangnya. Ia haus rupanya, dan memang sejak Ichigo pulang ia belum sama sekali menenguk air minum. Segera ia mengambilnya, namun baru diangkat sedikit ternyata hanya mug kosong.

"Ck…" ia mendecak, menggerutu, itu artinya ia harus turun ke bawah jika ia ingin minum sekarang. Rasa sakit di kakinya membuatnya malas beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi, mau tidak mau akhirnya ia beranjak juga, keluar dari kamarnya walaupun harus berjalan pincang.

Sesampainya di dapur ia membuka kulkas, mengambil botol berisikan air mineral dan meneguknya. Saat menenguk, Ichigo mendengar ada suara bising TV dari arah ruang keluarga, sebenarnya dari Ichigo turun dari tangga ia sudah mendengar suara TV. Setelah minum Ichigo mengembalikan botol tersebut ke tempatnya, menutup kulkas lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk memeriksa siapa yang masih terjaga malam-malam begini.

Saat Ichigo sampai di ruang keluarga, TV memang sedang dalam keadaan menyala, menyiarkan berita luar negeri. Pandangan Ichigo mengarah pada tangan yang menggantung lemas di lengan sofa yang persis di depan TV serta remote TV yang sudah berada di lantai. Jelaslah remote itu terjatuh karena terlepas dari genggaman si pemilik tangan yang kini sedang terlelap . Tangannya nampak besar, itu adalah tangan Isshin.

Takut-takut Ichigo mendekat untuk memastikan apakah ayahnya masih terjaga atau tidak. Karena tidak ada gerakan dari Isshin, Ichigo mulai memberanikan diri untuk maju, melihat kondisi ayahnya. Dan benar saja, Isshin dalam keadaan tertidur di sofa dengan kepala tertekuk ke depan. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan seragam bedahnya yang berwarna ungu tua.

Ichigo teringat akan ucapan Karin sewaktu mereka bertengkar. Ichigo mengerti mengapa Karin begitu membela dan ternyata menyayangi ayah mereka, itu karena Isshin begitu bekerja keras untuk mereka semua. Bekerja dari pagi hingga tengah malam, bahkan kadang tidak pulang, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi sudah dilakukan bertahun-tahun.

Ichigo lalu berbalik, menuju ke kamar Isshin untuk mengambil selimut. Setelah itu ia lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga, memperbaiki posisi kepala Isshin ke samping dan menyandar disandaran sofa agar lebih nyaman kemudian menyelimutinya, mengambil remot TV dan segera mematikan TV.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu sering mengecewakanmu, Ayah…" gumam Ichigo menatap ayahnya sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama juzie ingin mengucapkan maaf lahir batin kepada teman-teman, senpai-senpai, readers and reviewers, hehehehe…walaupun telat seminggu tapi…met idul fitri ya guys!

Dua minggu ga apdet and ternyata dua minggu itu lama juga ya temanz2, hehehehe… ya mo bagaimana lagi karena emang di rumah sibuk banget banyak kerjaan, kayak nyuci piring, ngepel, nyuci baju, nyetrika, cebokin nih kacuping-kacuping ._. , hehee.. tapi kan dua minggu ga dirasa juga ya #plakk!

Sebagai gantinya chap ini dibuat puanjaaaaaang, walaupun kegajeannya semakin bertambah*diinjak*, hehehehehe… oh ya, jangan lupa tolong bantuin ngoreksi ya klo ada yang salah-salah, biarpun dikate udah diedit berulang-ulang tapi pasti masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.

**NatsumeAoi** halo Natsume-san... mmm...pengobatan yg dlakukan rukia ya? iya ya itu apa? #plakk# hehehehe...bingung juga gimana mau jelasinnya. tapi begini ni...klo sesak cuma alergi kn ga parah2 amat tapi klo tiba-tiba jd parah gitu biasanya ada yang salah sama aliran pernapasaannya, intinya udara masuk bukan di paru2 tapi di rongga lain, nah tuh rongga ditusuk biar udaranya keluar and napasnya dharapkan bs normal lagi, cuma yg dilakuin rukia itu biasanya cuma dokter yang berani lakuin tindakan ekstrem. moga penjelasannya membantu. oh ya, tndakan itu juga biasanya juga buat orang sesak napas karena terkurung dalam ruangan kebakaran #bingung ga?# hm...soal kelemahan ruki...nanti aja ya coz klo diperlihatkan sekarang2 ntar ga nyambung ama judulnya. ini uda apdet ya, tengkyu atas repiunya.

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** iya donk...ahahahaha...rukia memang cewe yang paling jago XD. ini udah apdet ya, jangan lupadibaca, tengkyu atas ripiunya

**Azura Kuchiki** oke deh...ini udah apdet, semoga suka. tengkyu atas ripiunya XD

**ziezi** salam kenal ziezi-san ;) tengkyu...juzie jadi malukz. iyya donkz. hehehehe...yup ichigo memang harus menjadi cowok yg bisa diandalkan. ini udah apdet ya...maaf klo jadi gaje ceritanya hahahahaha...tengkyu ripiunya

**Stefy Mayu** halo stefi-san...:D iya memang rukia belum suka sama ichi. enak aja, ichi harus berjuang keras dulu buat dapatin cinta ruki hahahahaha*ketawa jahat* sorry ya ga bisa apdet kilat coz sibuk banget selama dua minggu ini -_-' tapi ini uda apdet, puanjang lagi walaupun tambah gaje dan abal XD. tengkyu atas ripiunya ;)

**Suu** hai Suu-san...tenang...dirimu belum telat koq XD tengkyu, juzie jadi malukz. semoga yang ini juga suka ;) ini udah lanjut ya. selamat membaca and tengkyu ripiunya XD

**Guest** aduh sorry ga apdet kilat...tapi dua minggu itu lumayan cepat koq #plakk# hihihihi ini udah apdet ya :) tengkyu ripiunya

**Ruichi** salam kenal ruichi-san. aduh juzie jadi malukz...alhamdulillah kalo ruichi suka. ini udah apdet ya walaupun ga cepat2 amat :)

**darries** hehehehe...iyaya...alhamdulillah tapi di chap ini kayaknya ichihimenya lumayan...*ditabok* iya akhirnya ichi udah mulai mau kerja...grimm munculnya di chap depan aja ya ;) . soal fic juzie yang satunya lagi...kayaknya itu juzie gejala wb T_T coz frustasi ga liat tuh endingnya mw kayak bijimane T_T, nanti juzie pergi bertapa dulu... T_T. tolong doain juzie biar dapat pencerahan ya. ini udah apdet. tengkyu ripiunya

**Darkshadow** tengkyu dark...#bingung ini mau manggilnya apa# oke deh. ini udah apdet. tengkyu ripiunya.

dan makasih juga buat yang telah fav and follow fic ini. semoga fic ini kagak mengecewakan *ting ting ting*


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys!

.

.

.

"… bahkan saat aku menutup mata sekalipun,

aku masih dapat melihatmu dengan jelas."

.

CH 6

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaaammm…nyam…nyam…" Isshin terbangun, meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari dirinya masih berada di sofa. "Nyam nyam…rupanya aku ketiduran di sini…" gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

Isshin lalu beranjak dari sofa dan selimut yang menutupi bawahannya pun jatuh. Isshin terheran-heran melihat selimut itu, merasa aneh karena seingatnya begitu memasuki rumah ia langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tayangan berita luar negeri. Ia ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pernah beranjak dari ruang keluarga apalagi untuk mengambil selimut. "...siapa yang menyelimutiku?"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi Isshin sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-sehari, berangkat pagi dan pulang tengah malam. Belum lagi jika pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan membludak, kadang pun ia tidak ada waktu untuk pulang. Yah…beginilah nasib dokter bedah, sudah seperti bang Toyyib, apalagi Isshin sering mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin tindakan bedah.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuju ke bawah, ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama anak-anaknya. Saat sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat Yuzu yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk nasi di rice cooker dan Karin yang sedang asyik membaca koran sambil menikmati sarapannya. Isshin sangat senang melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang kini telah menjadi gadis, rupanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Setidaknya keduanya tidak mengecewakannya seperti yang Ichigo lakukan padanya.

"Halo, gadis-gadisku sayanggggggzzz~!" seru Isshin tiba-tiba sambil bertingkah konyol memasuki ruang makan.

"Ayah, ayo sarapan bersama!" balas Yuzu berseri-seri sedangkan Karin bersikap seolah-olah ayahnya sedang tidak berada di sana, tetap berkutat dengan korannya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Isshin sudah duduk di depan anak-anaknya.

"Yuzu sayanngggggzzz, kau memang putriku yang paling mencintaiku, ayah sampai terharu ternyata kau menyelimuti ayah semalam…huhuhuhu…terima kasih sayang," ujar Isshin terharu lebay.

Yuzu memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya sedkit mengerut, memasang tampang bingung. "Selimut? Yuzu tidak pernah menyelimuti ayah semalam…" sahut Yuzu dengan polosnya, "Yuzu bahkan tidak tahu ayah pulang jam berapa semalam."

"Berarti…" pandangan Isshin kini beralih ke Karin. "HUUUAAAAAAAAAA…" tiba-tiba Isshin menangis heboh, "ayah tidak menyangka kau yang begitu acuh tak acuh ternyata diam-diam sangat mencintai ayah…huhuhuhuhu…aku juga mencintaimu, Karin," hebohnya sambil menatap Karin penuh cinta.

Karin menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Jangan harap deh! Sampai kapanpun tidak mungkin kulakukan!" sahutnya dingin dan tajam.

"Huhuhuhu…ayah tahu kalau kau malu-malu…"

"Bwe…" Karin menjulurkan lidahnya ke bawah dengan jijik, "jangan mimpi!"

"…lalu…siapa yang menyelimuti ayah kalau begitu?" tanya Isshin bingung sendiri.

"Tau! Hantu yang ngefans sama ayah barangkali!" sahut Karin dengan sadisnya.

Isshin merasa ada yang aneh. Ia lalu berpikir, dari sikap Karin jelas bukanlah dia yang melakukannya, Yuzu pun bukan, berarti… Isshin menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya jika yang melakukannua itu adalah putra sulung satu-satunya.

"…dimana kakak kalian?"

"Ichi-nii sudah berangkat dari tadi, Ayah." sahut Yuzu sambil menyendoki nasi ke mangkok lalu menyerahkan ke ayahnya.

Isshin diam sebentar. Kemungkinan besar memang yang menyelimutinya semalam adalah…

Ternyata anak itu sudah mulai ada perubahan… Batinnya. Menyadari hal itu, Isshin kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil sumpit dan memulai sarapan.

.

.

.

Dua bulan lebih Ichigo telah bekerja di Kotowari Fashion. Pelan-pelan ia mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan kerjanya dan ia jadi berkeinginan untuk bekerja serius, bahkan ia tak segan-segan lagi bertanya pada Mizuiro.

"Mizuiro, bisa jelaskan ini bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Mizuiro sambil memperlihatkan lembaran-lembaran file. Mizuiro pun menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya dan Ichigo memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Mizuiro.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Mizuiro. Sementara Mizuiro masih menjelaskan, Ichigo menengadah sebentar untuk berpikir lalu kembali menatap ke arah lembaran file namun, ia reflex menengadah kembali ke arah yang tadi. Dari jauh terlihat Rukia sedang berjalan bersama Hinamori sambil tertawa bersama. Perhatian Ichigo kini beralih ke Rukia, ia terus menatap wajah gadis itu, wajah gadis yang kini sedang tertawa lepas. Ichigo bahkan enggan melepaskan pandangannya sehingga Mizuiro kini sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Ichigo…Ichigo?" panggil Mizuiro yang sadar bahwa Ichigo kini tengah tidak memperhatikannya. "Ichigo apa yang kau lihat?"

Ichigo tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke Mizuiro. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak fokus…tolong jelaskan lagi!"

.

.

.

Ichigo's POV

Akhir-akhir ini kurasakan pikiranku jadi kacau karena Rukia. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku ini, tiap Rukia berada di sekitarku, pandanganku selalu saja tertuju padanya. Apalagi semakin lama aku menatapnya, dia malah terlihat semakin cantik.

Aaaaaarrrgh! Aku harus cepat-cepat mendinginkan kepalaku. Segera aku menuju kamar kecil untuk membasuh wajah dan kepalaku, mungkin dengan begitu pikiranku bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

Aku membasuh berkali-kali wajah dan ubun-ubunku di westafel. Sepertinya ini berhasil, aku jadi merasa lebih segar.

"Hhhhh…kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan Kuchiki-san?" suara pria berambut hitam yang kini sedang memasuki kamar kecil ini bersama pria gondrong berambut merah. Aku tahu mereka, mereka adalah Hisagi yang berambut hitam dan Abarai yang berambut merah, mereka sedang membicarakan Rukia. Akupun tidak jadi menutup kran air karena mendengar ia menyebut-nyebut Kuchiki yang pastinya adalah Rukia.

"Hahahahaha…jadi, kau habis menembaknya lagi?" ini suara Abarai. Mereka berdua lalu berbelok menuju kloset untuk buang air kecil.

"Ya…dan lagi-lagi dia menolakku…" terdengar Hisangi sedang menghela nafas, "padahal jika Kuchiki-san menerima cintaku aku akan langsung menemui kakaknya dan melamarnya….sebenarnya….Kuchiki-san itu suka dengan pria yang bagaimana ya?"

"Buahahahahaha…kau sudah ditolaknya dua kali, dua kali!" Abarai menyeru, "sudah kubilangkan kan, lebih baik cari gadis yang o-on saja daripada gadis sok pamer itu!"

"Huh, gaya sekali kau bicara seperti itu, Renji…kau sendiri pernah ditolaknya kan? padahal kau selalu berlagak memusuhinya…rupanya kau menyukainya juga…"

"Hei, jangan mengungkitnya lagi!"

"Bahkan sekarangpun sikapmu masih saja menjahati Kuchiki-san…kau seperti orang yang masih sakit hati saja!"

"Sialan! Aku menyesal sudah menembak gadis itu jadi jangan lagi mengungkitnya!"

Aku membasuh wajahku sekali sebelum menutup kran air lalu keluar dari kamar kecil menuju ke atas balkon untuk merenung. Di balkon, aku berkali-kali memikirkan ucapan pria bernama Hisagi mengenai Rukia.

"….sebenarnya Kuchiki-san itu suka dengan pria yang bagaimana, ya?"

Akupun penasaran, bagaimana tipe pria idaman Rukia? Apakah pria sukses, kaya, berprestasi serta bangsawan? Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, Rukia memang pantas bersama dengan pria yang seperti itu, pria yang selevel dengannya… Lalu…bagaimana dengan pria yang sepertiku? Berandalan, kasar, tidak memiliki prestasi, tidak menyelesaikan kuliah, mengecewakan keluarga, yang bahkan sebagai karyawan biasa di kantor pun tidak begitu berguna… Apa Rukia akan memandangku?

"Aaaaaaarrrgh!"

Aku mengacak-ngacak frustasi rambutku. Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan semua ini? Memikirkan mengenai pria yang pantas untuk Rukia. Shit!

Aku mendengus sekali lalu berbalik, berniat kembali ke ruanganku untuk bekerja agar pikiranku bisa teralihkan. Tapi…langkahku terhenti ketika sosok Rukia sudah berada tidak jauh dariku, berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"Ichigo!" panggilnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Akupun jadi terpaku menatap dia yang semakin mendekat. "Rupanya kau ada di sini, tadi aku ke ruanganmu tapi kau tidak ada…" ucapnya begitu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Tapi…kenapa kau malah di sini? kau tidak kerja, apa?"

"A…aku…" suaraku menjadi gagap.

"Hm…aku mencarimu…untuk memberikanmu…ini," Rukia memperlihatkan undangan pernikahan berwarna silver.

"Undangan siapa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil undangan itu.

"Itu undangan pernikahan anak laki-laki Yoshino-san."

Aku lalu membukanya. Pernikahan anak laki-laki Yoshino yang bernama Kensei dan calon istrinya adalah Mashiro. Hari minggu nanti mereka akan menikah. Hm...sebenarnya aku tidak suka berada di acara-acara pernikahan, pasti sangat membosankan apalagi aku tidak punya teman di sana. Mungkin aku tidak akan pergi tapi…

"Kau datang?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya, "kau juga nanti datang, kan? kita kumpul lagi sama-sama…"

Aku melihat lagi waktu pernikahan anak Yoshino-san. Hari minggu, jam sepuluh pagi di gedung serba guna yang berada dekat Karakura Tower. Rukia akan datang…hm…

"Hm….Ichigo?"

Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke Rukia. Gadis itu sedang menatapku… sedikit aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah pada diriku.

"Kenapa rambutmu acak-acakkan begitu, Ichigo?"

Aku teringat tadi aku memang mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Cepat-cepat kurapikan.

"Hei…mana bisa kau merapikannya sendiri, kau tidak lihat…"

Tiba-tiba Rukia melangkah, berjinjit, mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambutku. Aku terkejut dengan tingkahnya itu, wajahnya sedikit miring untuk melihat bagian samping rambutku...jarak kami begitu dekat…

Aku menatap wajahnya yang begitu bening. Kurasakan pula jari-jarinya tengah menyisir rambutku. Aku…bisa merasakan ada debaran yang hebat di dadaku.

Pandangan mata Rukia tiba-tiba beralih ke mataku, cepat-cepat aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Sudah rapi deh…" ucapnya lalu ia mundur selangkah, "em…sudah ya, Ichigo, aku harus kembali, jangan lupa untuk datang di hari minggu, okey?" ia lalu berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkanku.

Saat ia sudah berlalu, aku meraba dadaku. Ah…ada apa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa tadi aku jadi berdebar-debar hebat karena gadis itu?

.

.

.

Ichigo yang mengenakan jas hitam memasuki gedung bernuansa putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di tiap sisi pintunya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju altar mempelai pengantin. Seorang pria berambut silver dan gadis berambut hijau pendek kini tengah duduk di pelaminan, di samping mereka duduk Yoshino, begitu Ichigo sampai ke altar mereka semua berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Shiba-san," kata Yoshino, "senang sekali melihatmu lagi…"

"Sama-sama, Yoshino-san," sahut Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan Yoshino kemudian ia beralih menjabat kedua mempelai pengantin dan kedua orang tua pengantin wanita.

Setelah turun dari altar, Ichigo berjalan menuju kursi tamu. Sebelum duduk ia melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mencari sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggu pikirannya, Rukia.

"Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia pasti datang…" gumam Ichigo bernada sedikit menggerutu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Halo, Ichigo~"

Begitu mendengar suara barusan Ichigo langsung refleks menoleh ke belakang, ke arah suara tersebut. Persis di belakang Ichigo, nampak sosok Rukia dengan balutan dress indah berenda berwarna ungu cerah, selutut.

"…Rukia, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Ichigo, "daritadi aku tidak melihatmu…"

"Daritadi?" Rukia lalu terkekeh, "oh…jadi, kau mencariku tadi?" godanya.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Ichigo salah tingkah, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Rukia malah tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo. Ia lalu berdiri dan berpindah duduk ke samping Ichigo, ia mengamati penampilan Ichigo secara seksama.

"Hei hei hei…" ujar Rukia, "apa-apaan dengan dasimu itu, Ichigo?"

Dengan cepat Ichigo menunduk untuk melihat ke arah dasinya. Yah…memang dasinya terlihat tidak begitu rapi karena Ichigo sendiri yang memasangnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mengenakan dasi sendiri dan satu-satunya orang di rumah Ichigo yang pandai memasang dasi adalah ayahnya. Well, sampai akhir ini pun Ichigo masih enggan berinteraksi dengan ayahnya.

"Ini sudah lumayan rapi…" sahut Ichigo.

"Rapi apanya…" gumam Rukia sinis lalu tanpa permisi memegang dasi Ichigo.

"Hei, kau mau apa?!" sergah Ichigo sambil mengenyahkan tangan Rukia dari dasinya.

"…Merapikannya."

"Tidak usah, biar begini saja! tidak apa-apa koq…"

"Masalahnya…mataku terganggu melihatnya!" Rukia lalu memaksa untuk melepaskan dasi Ichigo. Ichigo pun membiarkan Rukia melakukannya.

"Penilaian orang-orang…sangat dipengaruhi oleh penampilan seseorang yang mereka nilai…"ucap Rukia sambil memasangkan kembali dasi di kerah kemeja Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap wajah cantik alami Rukia. Saat ini pun Rukia hanya mengenakan make up yang sangat minim tapi tetap saja gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik. Bahkan Ichigo tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah itu…

"Selesai," ujar Rukia menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

Ichigo menunduk untuk melihat dasinya. Memang terlihat jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau seperti ini kan jadi lebih tampan…"

Ichigo menunduk tersipu oleh ucapan Rukia. Tampan? Rukia mengatakan Ichigo tampan?

Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah altar, memandang kedua pengantin yang kini tengah berbahagia. Ia tersenyum, ada keinginan untuk kelak bisa juga berada di atas altar bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai dan juga sangat mencintainya.

Diam-diam Ichigo melirik Rukia, Rukia yang kini tersenyum, bagaikan magnet yang malah membuat pandangan Ichigo tidak bisa lagi beralih. Padahal, ia tadi hanya berniat sekedar melirik gadis itu lalu berusaha bertahan untuk tidak terus menatap Rukia tapi…Entah, matanya selalu saja ingin terus melihat wajah gadis itu.

.

.

.

Ichigo's POV

Selesai acara pernikahan anak laki-laki Yoshino-san, Rukia mengajakku ke belakang gedung. Kata Rukia, di sana ada taman dengan danau kecil dan ia sangat ingin ke sana menikmati pemandangan musim gugur sambil menunggu sopir keluarga Kuchiki datang menjemputnya.

Beberapa ranting pohon yang mulai gundul dan daun-daun kecil kering yang beterbangan, ah…benar-benar pemandangan musim gugur. Rukia mengajakku untuk duduk di kursi taman panjang yang berada di dekat danau, di danau terlihat ada sepasang angsa yang sedang mengapungkan diri.

Sambil tersenyum Rukia menatap sepasang angsa itu.

"Hal yang paling membahagiakan…ketika kita tahu orang yang kita cintai ternyata juga mencintai kita, mengetahui perasaan sendiri tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lalu bersatu di pernikahan…" kata Rukia pelan, "bukankah begitu, Ichigo?"

"…kurasa tidak."

Rukia menoleh ke arahku dengan alis mengerut. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena satu-satunya cinta yang kumiliki sudah tidak ada lagi," sahutku, "untuk apa lagi memikirkan hal itu…"

"…jadi, selama ini kau hanya merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis…hanya satu kali? Apa dia menikah dengan pria lain atau gadis itu tidak mencintaimu?" cecarnya.

"…aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis…aku hanya mencintai ibuku seorang."

"Ichigo…cinta yang aku maksud bukan cinta yang seperti itu," ujarnya, "cinta itu bermacam-macam, ada cinta pada ibu, pada ayah, saudara, kerabat, sahabat, ke sesama…yang aku maksudkan, yaitu cinta pada lawan jenis…tidak mungkin seorang pria sepertimu tidak pernah merasakan cinta pada seorang gadis, cinta yang terasa sangat unik."

"Unik?"

"Ya," sahut Rukia berseri-seri, "unik, karena bisa mengubah seseorang yang merasakannya, seseorang yang sangat cerdas bisa berubah menjadi bodoh, yang kasar menjadi lembut, bahkan seorang preman pun bisa berubah menjadi seorang penyair…

"Aku tidak tertarik merasakan cinta yang seperti itu."

"Apa kau pernah mempunyai pacar, Ichigo?"

"Ya…"

"Nah…kau sendiri pernah punya pacar, itu tandanya kau pernah jatuh cinta, Ichigo…"

"Tidak seperti itu…"

"Masa kamu tidak pernah merasakan rindu, sayang atau apalah ke pacamu itu."

"Mantan!" ralatku, "merasakan rindu atau sayang? Tidak sama sekali!" kataku tegas, "aku tidak pernah merindukannya, tidak ada rasa sayang, malah…aku muak melihatnya!"

"…lalu, kenapa kalian bisa pacaran?"

"Aku bosan saja melihatnya tebar pesona…kupikir jika aku menerimanya, ia akan berhenti bertingkah memuakkan, ternyata aku salah…"

Rukia cengo memandangku lalu tidak lama kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku menatap bingung ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuan dari ucapanku tadi.

"Kau…" ucapnya masih sambil tertawa, "Ichigo…sumpah…kamu lucu… lucuuuuuu sekali."

Aku terheran-heran memandang gadis itu. Barusan ia mengatakan aku lucu? Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu padaku!

Rukia masih tertawa namun berusaha berhenti. "Mana ada pria dan wanita menjadi sepasang kekasih karena alasan seperti itu…", ucapnya setelah akhirnya ia menguasai dirinya setelah lama ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia lalu menatapku serius "Ichigo…aku tidak percaya bahwa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, aku tidak percaya bahwa tidak ada gadis yang membuat pikiranmu kacau, aku tidak percaya bahwa kau tidak pernah ingin terus menatap seorang gadis walaupun secara diam-diam, dan aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa kau tidak pernah merasakan…" Rukia lalu menyentuh bagian dadaku dengan ujung telunjuknya, "…sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi di sini."

Aku membatu oleh semua ucapan Rukia. Gadis yang membuat pikiranku terganggu? Membuatku ingin terus menatapnya? Merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa di dadaku?

Aku menunduk dan meraba dadaku. "…Apa…sesuatu yang luar biasa itu…maksudmu adalah berdebar-debar begitu hebat?" tanyaku.

"Iya….itu kamu tahu."

Jadi…apa…aku sudah merasakan cinta itu?

Tiba-tiba theme song Chappy mengalun. Rukia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Ushoda-san, kau sudah tiba?" kata Rukia ke ponselnya, "okey, aku segera ke sana." Rukia lalu menutup ponselnya kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Em…Ichigo, aku pulang duluan ya, sopirku sudah ada di parkiran," ucapnya padaku dan aku hanya menyahutnya dengan sekali anggukan, "jangan lupa pikirkan ucapanku tadi!" sebelum beranjak ia mengacak-ngacak gemas bagian depan rambutku sambil tersenyum.

Aku lalu merenung sendiri, memikirkan ucapan Rukia mengenai cinta. Membuat pikiranku kacau, selalu ingin terus menatapnya, dan merasakan debaran-debaran. Memang aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat mengaguminya, dia gadis yang cerdas, baik dan kadang sikapnya sangat lembut padaku, dan jujur tiap kali aku menatapnya ada perasaan yang sangat nyaman dan membahagiakan serasa ada banyak bunga di sekelilingku, walau perasaan demikian terasa penuh dengan debaran…

"Rukia…kau benar…aku memang sudah merasakan cinta yang kau maksud itu…"

.

.

.

Musik disko oleh disc jockey menggelegar memenuhi klub malam diiringi oleh goyangan 'ajeb-ajeb' para pengunjung. Lampu berwarna-warni berkelap-kelip menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Seorang pria tampan berambut biru langit dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang terlihat agak lusuh, terlihat sangat menikmati suasana dunia malam di tempat itu. Wajah sumringahnya terus menatap ke arah panggung yang riuh dengan goyangan-goyangan, bahunya bergerak-gerak seiring musik disko. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia bergabung untuk bergoyang bersama para pengunjung yang lain namun ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa menunggui seseorang sambil menikmati suasana klub.

Akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga, seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat gelap agak panjang dan berkulit agak gelap, jenggot tipis halus menghiasi dagunya.

"Hai, Grimmjow!" sapa pria berambut coklat gelap itu sambil mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan menjulurkan telapak tangannya di hadapan pria yang disapanya.

"Hai!" balas pria bernama Grimmjow sambil menepuk keras dan menggenggam erat telapak tangan sahabatnya. "Aku baru lagi melihatmu, Starrk! Kau sudah seperti konglomerat saja…" ujarnya heboh setelah tangan mereka saling melepaskan.

"Hehee.." sahut pria bernama Starrk dengan cengiran kalemnya. Ia lalu duduk si samping Grimmjow. Grimmjow lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah pelayan, begitu pelayan melihatnya, Grimmjow lalu memberikannya isyarat dengan mengangkat dua jarinya lalu mengganti dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya saja, isyarat ia meminta dua gelas dan sebotol minuman alkohol.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Karakura, Grimm?" tanya Starrk memulai percakapan.

"Sejak kemarin pagi," sahut Grimmjow ringan.

"Hm…tiba-tiba saja kau menelfonku dan kau bilang ingin menemuiku," ujar Starrk, "katakan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang? Bukannya dulu kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin lagi kembali di sini."

Kali ini kepala Grimmjow menggeleng-geleng mengikuti musik. "Aku berubah pikiran,"katanya.

Starrk memandang lega pria di sampingnya. "Oh…akhirnya kau sudah bisa menerima keputusan gadis i-"

"Siapa bilang?" sela Grimmjow, "setelah sekian lama ini aku berpikir keras." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Starrk dan tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali mendekatinya."

Starrk tertegun. Rupanya tujuan Grimmjow untuk kembali ke Karakura untuk kembali mengejar gadis idamannya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan tatapan serius, "ingat kau bukan hanya mengecewakan gadis itu tapi juga kakak dan iparnya…"

Grimmjow mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras," katanya, "kudengar-dengar dia belum menjalin hubungan dengan pria siapa pun…aku yakin dia masih menyimpan perasaan untukku," lanjutnya percaya diri.

Seorang pelayan wanita berseragam seksi dengan stocking hitam yang menutupi kulit kaki jenjangnya datang membawakan sebotol minuman alkohol dan dua gelas berisi es batu besar. Pelayan itu menuangkan minuman ke gelas sebelum ia beranjak.

Grimmjow mengambil gelasnya dan meneguknya seperti orang yang sangat kehausan.

"Tapi…walaupun dia masih mencintaimu tapi kau akan sangat sulit meyakinkan kakaknya apalagi kakak iparnya, kau seperti tidak tahu saja sifat iparnya itu…" Starrk berusaha mengingatkan Grimmjow.

"Itu urusan belakang, Sob!" ujarnya enteng, "yang penting aku harus meyakinkan dulu hati Rukia…" Grimmjow nampak sedang merenung, merenungkan bagaimana ia dulu telah membuat gadis yang dicintainya itu kecewa. Saat itu, Grimmjow memang melakukan kesalahan besar, walaupun ia telah mendapatkan cinta gadis idamannya namun ia juga tidak dapat menahan jiwa petualangnya yang bergejolak untuk mengencangi gadis-gadis yang membuatnya tertarik. Akhirnya, kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya adalah bayaran atas sikapnya itu.

"Grimmjow!" seru seorang wanita muda berambut kuning kehijauan panjang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menghampirinya. Seorang wanita seksi dengan pakaian kaos yang panjangnya hanya sampai di bawah dada sehingga pusar dan perut kecil rampingnya terekspos, bawahannya menggunakan hot pants berbahan jeans yang sangat ketat dan memamerkan paha mulus rampingnya yang jenjang, rambutnya panjang berwarna hijau kekuningan.

"Halo, cantik!" Grimmjow langsung menarik si seksi bernama Candice rupanya, hingga Candice jatuh di pelukan Grimmjow. Candice melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Grimmjow lalu mengangkat kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang pria itu agar mereka berhadapan. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka dengan tidak malunya berciuman dengan penuh nafsu dan terjadilah adegan-adegan yang sangat tidak pantas dilakukan di tempat ramai.

Starrk membelalak melihat adegan tersebut lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti. Hell, bukannya baru saja sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali mengejar gadis idaman yang telah sukses ia kecewakan dulu, lantas? Satu hal yang sangat Starrk yakini, sahabatnya itu tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sebelum ia merubah sifatnya.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu kebetulan. Ichigo kini memasuki klub malam itu juga, seperti biasa, mengunjungi sahabatnya sambil menikmati minuman racikan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hai, Chad!" sapanya sembari duduk di depan counter bar Chad yang tengah mendemonstrasikan kehebatan dalam melempar botolnya.

"Hai, Ichigo!" balasnya, "mantanmu semakin liar saja ya, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" sahut Ichigo terheran-heran, "siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Candice!"

Ichigo mendengus begitu mendengar nama Candice. Kalau saja Shado tidak menyebut nama Candice, mungkin Ichigo tidak akan mengingat nama itu lagi. "Huh, untuk apa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Itu," tiba-tiba Shado menunjuk ke arah belakang Ichigo.

Seperti orang kebingungan Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, agak sulit ia melihat apa yang Shado tunjuk karena terhalang oleh pengunjung yang sedang bergoyang. Mata Ichigo membelalak begitu menemukan mantan pacarnya yang duduk di sofa seberang panggung, bersama seorang pria berambut biru dan melakukan adegan yang cukup panas. Ichigo yang awalnya sudah merasa jijik dengan Candice jadi semakin jijik. Kembali ia menoleh ke arah Shado.

"Tidak heran dia sampai semurahan itu karena selama bersamaku dia jadi jablai karena aku ogah menyentuhnya!" ujar Ichigo bernada mengejek.

Shado tertawa karena ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ia lalu menuangkan hasil racikannya ke dalam gelas untuk pengunjung pria dewasa yang duduk di samping Ichigo. Segera ia meracik minuman untuk Ichigo.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Ichigo?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan beberapa jenis minuman ke dalam botol.

"…tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang kemarin-kemarin…"

"Bagaimana dengan model cantik yang dulu bertemu denganmu di sini?"

Ichigo mengernyit. "Inoue maksudmu?" tanyanya, "aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya…kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Shado terkekeh lalu mulai beraksi dengan lemparan-lemparan hebohnya yang membuat semua pengunjung terkagum-kagum tiap kali ia melakukannya. Ia lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas berisi es batu dan menyodorkannya ke depan Ichigo.

"Aku sangat mengagumi kecantikannya…masa kau tidak begitu juga?"

"…"

Ichigo hanya diam. Memang menurutnya Inoue gadis yang sangat cantik bahkan…bukan hanya sekedar cantik, tiap kali melihat gadis itu ia seperti melihat ibunya sendiri. Well, bagaimanapun itu hanya fisik semata. Beberapa orang di dunia memiliki satu dua tiga kemiripan dengan orang lain walau tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga. Ichigo tahu betul itu, apalagi sifat Inoue sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat ibunya. Tidak ada alasan untuk memperlakukan Inoue sangat istimewa hanya karena alasan ia mirip dengan ibu Ichigo. Lagipula, Ichigo kini memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada gadis lain, gadis yang berhasil mengalihkan segala-galanya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Otaknya kini memikirkan Rukia rupanya namun Shado menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, heran juga ia melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum karena seorang gadis. Sayangnya, Shado berpikir bahwa gadis yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Ichigo adalah Inoue.

"Hei, ternyata kau juga!"

Ichigo tersentak yang langsung sadar dari pikirannya yang sempat melayang tadi. "Apa?" ia malah menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Itu tadi…" Shado mengingatkan obrolan mereka, "ternyata kau juga mengagumi si cantik itu…"

Ichigo kembali mengingat bahwa tadinya mereka sedang membicarakan model bernama Inoue. Ia hanya menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke samping untuk melihat DJ yang bertugas malam ini dan…kebetulan Candice dan pacar barunya sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan itu artinya ia harus melewati tempat Ichigo. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Candice terkejut melihat sosok Ichigo yang duduk tidak jauh di depan tapi gadis itu masih bisa menguasai dirinya. Baik Ichigo maupun Candice saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, Candice lalu menarik tangan Grimmjow agar rangkulan pria itu semakin erat, seolah-olah ia sedang berkata pada Ichigo, "pacarku sekarang lebih tampan dan jauh lebih hebat dibanding kamu!".

Dan Ichigo yang seolah-olah bisa menangkap isi pikiran Candice, mereka sepertinya bisa melakukan telepati satu sama lain ternyata, ia menatap Candice seakan-akan membalas apa yang ada dipikiran Candice, "aku tidak peduli, dasar wanita jalang!"

Sambil bergelayut manja dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Grimmjow, Candice berjalan melewati kursi Ichigo. Dengan santainya Ichigo menenguk minumannya tanpa merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Candice yang kini berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hm…mereka mau kemana, ya?" tanya Shado ketika Candice dan Grimmjow tidak nampak lagi di klub, entah kenapa ia jadi menyibuki tingkah mantan Ichigo.

"Tau!" sahut Ichigo malas, "ke hotel barangkali!"

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam berkimono tidur berwarna putih menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia menyadari kamar yang baru saja ia lewati masih terang. Ia mundur selangkah lalu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tersebut, mata violetnya yang lembut menatap ke celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Pemilik mata itu bukanlah Rukia, melainkan seseorang yang begitu identik dengannya namun lebih dewasa, Kuchiki Hisana, kakak kandung Rukia.

Hisana memegang gagang pintu lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara, takut-takut jika si pemilik kamar yang mungkin sedang tertidur akan terbangun karenanya.

"Rukia…" panggilnya dengan suara yang amat pelan, dari dalam ruangan nampak sosok adiknya yang sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang, kedua tangannya memegang buku, gadis itu sedang membaca.

Yang dipanggil pun tidak memberi sahutan, pandangan Rukia begitu fokus ke arah buku, begitu seriusnya ia membaca hingga tidak menyadari kini Hisana tengah memasuki kamarnya.

"Rukia!" panggil Hisana dengan suara lebih keras dan kali ini sukses mengangetkan adiknya. Hisana tertawa akan reaksi Rukia. "Saking seriusnya…kakakmu masuk pun kau tidak sadar, bagaimana kalau orang lain yang masuk?" ujar Hisana sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Rukia kemudian duduk di samping ranjang.

Rukia mendesah. "Nee-san membuatku kaget saja…"

"Buku apa yang kau baca sampai seserius itu?"

"Mm…novel," sahut Rukia sambil memperlihatkan sampul novel yang merupakan novel bergenre misteri karangan Agata Cristy.

"Jangan membaca sampai larut begini, Rukia…" Hisana memperingatkannya, "ingat besok kau kerja."

"Habis…aku penasaran dengan kelanjutannya…"

"Besok-besok juga bisa… oh, iya," tiba-tiba Hisana teringat sesuatu, sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang begitu penting menurutnya tapi berhubung ia sedang bersama Rukia sekarang jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk menanyakannya. "Rukia, apa Grimmjow menemuimu atau menghubungimu?"

Rukia mengernyit, heran tiba-tiba kakaknya menanyakan tentang Grimmjow. Bukannya mereka sudah putus kontak dari dua tahun yang lalu, di waktu Rukia memutuskan hubungan percintaannya dengan pria itu.

"Tidak…kenapa memangnya?" Rukia bertanya balik.

"Oh…syukurlah," sahut Hisana lega, "tadi siang Grimmjow menelfonku…"

"Menelfon Nee-san? Kenapa Grimmjow… Apa yang ia katakan?" Rukia bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Hisana mengamati Rukia sebentar, dari reaksi Rukia jelaslah bahwa Grimmjow memang tidak menghubungi Rukia, dia bertambah lega. Namun, juga nampak jelas bahwa Rukia begitu ingin mengetahui tentang Grimmjow.

"Dia hanya menanyakan kabarmu, aku dan Nii-sama-mu," sahut Hisana, "itu saja…ya aku jawab semuanya sehat-sehat saja," lanjut Hisana.

Rukia merasa aneh, kenapa Grimmjow malah menghubungi Hisana untuk menanyakan kabar Rukia, kenapa pria itu tidak langsung menghubunginya? Agak kesal Rukia.

"Mungkin dia kangen saja dengan kita di sini, dia kan sudah lama sekali berada di Las Noches dan sepertinya dia sangat betah di sana hingga tidak mau kembali lagi di Karakura," ujar Rukia merenung.

"Um…tapi, kalau dilihat dari nomor yang dia pakai menghubungiku, sepertinya dia ada di Karakura…"

"Grimmjow ada di Karakura?" tanya Rukia secara refleks.

sejenak Hisana mengernyit karena reaksi Rukia, tapi hanya sekejab. "…mungkin tadi dia ada di Karakura tapi, dia tidak menghubungimu artinya dia hanya sebentar di sini, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke Las Noches."

Rukia menghela nafas lalu merenung lagi. "….iya mungkin juga," gumamnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow, pria yang dulu sempat mengisi hidupnya walaupun berakhir mengecewakan. Walau sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka tidak berhubungan lagi, Rukia tak menampik masih ada sisa-sisa rasa sayang untuk pria itu.

"Sudah Rukia, lebih baik kau tidur saja."

Hisana mengambil buku yang masih berada di genggaman Rukia, menyimpannya di atas meja samping ranjang. Rukia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan Hisana menarikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia.

"Nee-san…" panggil Rukia ketika Hisana hendak beranjak. "Apa…Nee-san sudah menceritakan ini ke Nii-sama?"

Tentu saja tidak, Rukia…" sahut Hisana, "kau tahu sendirikan, Nii-sama-mu tidak akan senang mendengar cerita tentang Grimmjow."

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

ternyata…banyak banget ya yang ga suka scene ichihime di chap sebelumnya… juzie sebenarnya ga suka inoue tapi juga ga benci sama dia cuman kadang sikapnya yang bikin juzie pengen gigit dia u.u .

sebenarnya juzie jadi kasihan dengan chara yang satu itu karena sebenarnya dia itu orangnya baek dan penyayang, makanya sebisa mungkin juzie ga akan ngejelek-jelekin dia and bikin karakter dia di fic ini bukan sbg gadis perebut jahat karena cowok tapi juzie buat karakter dia sebagai seorang gadis periang rada centil yang sedang jatuh cinta ^^ , tapi bukan berarti juzie fans-nya Orihime ya! akkakakakakaka

**NatsumeAoi** iya...sengaja emang ichi mau dijadiin cowo payah *ditendang ichi* ini udah apdet ya, tengkyu

**Azura Kuchiki** sabar ya...kunaoun atuh neng? inoue kan sebenarnya baek...cuma ya...gitu deh#plakk# ini uda up ya tengkyu

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** hu um...sebenarnya senakal-nakalnya anak sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah juga sama ortu mereka cuma ya...udah jadi kebiasaan and melekat ma kepribadian susah berubahnya. iya mudah2an hubungan mereka makin dekat ya. aduh sorry ga bisa apdet cepet, sebenarnya dr kemarin2 mau apdet cuma dialihkan ke internet positif tiap buka fanfiction. ini dah up ya...tengkyu

**Stefy Mayu** hehehehe...sorry, juzie juga ga nyangka trnyata banyak yg ga suka hime. tapi ya...mau bagaimana lagi udah tuntutan skenario *diinjak* ini dah apdet ya sorry ga kilat2 amat :p. tengkyu

**Deathberry45** kunaon atuh? OI kan sebnarnya baek...cuma rada ngotot aja *dirajam ma OI FC* sorry ga bisa kilat2 amat but...tengkyu

**Suu** ahahahahaha...sesuatu banget...ternyata kita sehati dan sepenanggungan ;) oke ini udah lanjut. tengkyu

Oh ya, maafkan juzie ya teman-teman karena ini ga diedit baik2 karena suatu masalah di lappy, spasi dan enternya bermasalah ditambah ada program yg ga sengaja terinstal and bikin juzie susah ngeeditnya. nanti klo lappy dan baikan baru diedit klo ada waktu. wassalam


	7. Chapter 7

**3Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**Warning!** Ada scene shonen ai,tapi ga penting banget sebenarnya.

.

**CH 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rukia…_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan padaku_

_Hatiku terus saja menyebut namamu…_

_Dan raut halusmu selalu saja muncul di pikiranku _

_Sejujurnya…._

_itu sangat menggangguku _

_Namun…saat itu…_

_kau menjelaskan bagaimana cinta itu_

_dan kau bilang…_

_cinta akan terasa jika ada debaran yang begitu hebat di dada _

_kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah merasakannya… _

_._

Cinta benar-benar bisa merubah segalanya, bahkan seorang yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki bakat menjadi seorang pujangga sekalipun dapat tiba-tiba menjadi pujangga. Lucu memang tapi itulah yang terjadi pada Ichigo, seorang pria yang diketahui memiliki temperamen kasar kini memiliki perasaan yang sebegitu _mellow_-nya jika menyangkut tentang cinta.

Ichigo menutup buku agendanya yang bersampul kulit coklat kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya lalu diambilnya selembar foto yang berada di sana. Sambil terus memandang foto tersebut, Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Walaupun pencahayaan dalam kamar ichigo kini hanya berasal dari lampu tidur yang remang-remang namun gambar foto tersebut masih dapat jelas terlihat. Foto yang menampakkan dua sosok manusia, salah satunya adalah Ichigo dan satunya adalah sosok gadis yang kini menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tipis. Kembali ia mengingat-ingat saat foto bersama dengan Rukia saat di acara pernikahan putra Yoshino Soma.

* * *

_"__Ichigo, jangan tegang begitu, santai saja…" ujar Rukia yang telah siap menunjukkan ekspresinya di depan kamera._

_Ichigo berdehem lalu berusaha untuk terlihat serileks mungkin namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat kaku dan canggung apalagi ia berfoto bersama Rukia. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia, gadis itu terlihat begitu santai dan…cantik. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo, mengangumi kecantikan Rukia. Rukia lalu tersenyum sumringah ke arah kamera dan malah membuat Ichigo semakin tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. _

_Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan blits dari kamera. Sontak Ichigo kaget, belum saja ia menghadap kamera namun sang kameramen non profesional sudah memotretnya, apalagi dengan pose Ichigo yang sedang memandang ke arah Rukia. Bagaimana nanti kalau Rukia melihat hasil foto tersebut? Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan jika mengetahui Ichigo sedang menatapnya sedemikian rupa. _

_Selembar foto lalu keluar dari kamera polaroid, sang kameramen kini sedang mengipas-kipas lembaran foto itu agar nampak gambarnya. _

_"__Aku mau lihat…" ujar Rukia seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kameramen. Ia terlihat bersemangat untuk melihat hasil fotonya, Ichigo malah terlihat cemas, takut-takut ketahuan oleh Rukia kalau pemuda itu menatapnya. _

_"__Eh, itu Kuchiki-san…"_

_"__Kuchiki-san!" seseorang berseru memanggil Rukia dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pemilik iris violet. _

_"__Paman…Bibi!" _

_Ternyata para penjahit yang bekerja di Royal Soul. Langsung saja Rukia berbalik arah untuk menghampiri mereka kemudian mengobrol bersama. Ichigo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, cepat-cepat ia meminta foto itu dari kameramen dan menaruhnya di dalam saku dalam jasnya. _

* * *

Lagi, Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya lagi. Benar-benar cinta telah membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Cinta…cinta…terasa begitu manis bagi orang yang pertama kali merasakannya memang. Ia tak hanya sekedar menciptakan kesenangan maya, bukan sesuatu yang hanya di selimuti fatamorgana dunia, namun ia adalah suatu kemuliaan yang bagaikan semerbak harum bunga, sesuatu yang suci bagai tetesan embun pagi, sesuatu yang saking indahnya takkan bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata dan satu hal lagi…ia hanya bisa dipahami bagi orang yang sedang merasakannya.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap begitu teliti _slide_ demi _slide_ yang bergantian di layar, di dalam suatu ruangan yang hanya mendapat pencahayaan dari proyektor LCD. Semua isi tiap _slide_ tak luput dari perhatian pemilik iris violet, sambil menyimak dengan seksama presentasi yang dibawakan oleh desainernya.

Seorang pria dengan potongan rambut seleher berwarna hitam legam, bulu mata palsu panjang nan lebat berwarna merah dan kuning menghiasi matanya, seorang pria yang begitu mencintai kecantikan hingga penampilannya pun menyerupai seorang wanita. Bernama Ayagesawa Yumichika, seorang desainer pria yang terkenal akan kecantikannya.

"…walau ukurannya cenderung oversize tapi modelnya tetap modern dan unik, untuk bahannya, seperti biasa yang kita gunakan, bahan yang menyerap keringat, lembut dan nyaman, terasa hanya untuk cuaca yang mulai dingin saat ini, untuk anak muda yang gaul dan energik…sekian dan terima kasih."

Yumichika berbungkuk sekali lalu berjalan tersenyum-senyum dan mengambil duduk di samping pria berkepala botak bernama Madarame Ikkaku. Begitu Yumichika duduk, Ikkaku memberikan dua jempol ke arah Yumichika. Dengan tersipu-sipu Yumichika menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu tanpa malu lagi karena ruangan itu tidak begitu terang. Bukan rahasia lagi di Kotowari _Fashion_ bahwa kedua pria itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman.

"Aku suka model bajunya…" kata Kurotsuchi Nemu yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Rukia, dia adalah asisten Rukia. "Dan ukurannya juga tidak ketat…ini bagus untuk mengubah persepsi anak muda yang berpikir pakaian ketat dan terbuka itu keren."

"Iya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Nemu…" sahut Rukia setuju.

"Hehehe…tentu saja…" ujar Yumichika tersenyum-senyum sambil mengelus bulu mata palsunya ke atas agar lebih melengkung.

"Iya aku setuju!" seru Ikkaku yang paling semangat.

"Hanataro, kau juga setuju?" tanya Rukia ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di samping kanan Nemu.

"Aku juga suka modelnya…" sahut pria berwajah polos itu.

"Oke, semuanya setuju…jadi, besok semuanya harus bergerak, kerjakan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing, minggu depan aku akan mengecek perkembangannya, " ujar Rukia, "oke, selesai, beri tepuk tangan dulu untuk Yumichika-san kita tersayang!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilan Yumichika atas membawakan presentasi. Yumichika pun memeluk senang Ikkaku lalu mencium pipi si botak itu. Mentang-mentang ruangan sedang gelap-gelapnya jadi seenaknya dua sejoli itu bertingkah.

Kemudian penerangan lampu dinyalakan, semuanya mengerjap untuk mengadaptasikan penglihatan. Rukia dan Nemu melihat-lihat lagi desain yang sudah dipresentasikan sedangkan Ikkaku dan Yumichika… mereka berdua lalu menuju ke pojokan, entah apa yang mereka ingin lakukan.

"Aku ingin membuat kopi, apa ada juga yang mau?" seru Hanataro.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" seru Ikkaku menyahut.

"Eike juga, Cyin~" suara Yumichika yang manja dan genit.

"Aku juga ya Hanataro…" sahut Nemu.

"Rukia-sama…anda juga mau?" tanya Hanataro ke arah Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama' cukup panggil aku Rukia saja!" Rukia agak bosan juga memperingatkan Hanataro lagi, berkali-kali ia telah memberitahu bawahannya itu untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'sama', "kau sudah seperti saudaraku!" tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…aku sudah terbiasa…"

"Oke, tolong buatkan juga aku kopi tapi gulanya jangan terlalu banyak."

Hanataro mengangguk lalu segera beranjak.

Sambil menunggu kopi dari Hanataro, Nemu berdiskusi bersama Rukia. sedangkan Ikkaku dan Yumichika? Entahlah…kadang-kadang terdengar suara tawa manja Yumichika, kadang-kadang terlihat pria cantik itu menepuk-nepuk mesra pundak kekasihnya itu. Biasalah…orang sedang pacaran.

Hampir seperempat jam berlalu namun Hanataro belum muncul-muncul juga. Bukankah pria itu hanya membuat lima cangkir kopi? Apa harus selama itu?

"Kenapa Hanataro lama sekali?" gumam Rukia merasa aneh, mungkin harus ada seseorang yang mengecek keberadaan pria berwajah polos. Ia melirik Ikkaku yang sedang bercanda ria bersama Yumichika.

"Ikka-"

"Biar aku saja yang lihat!" ujar Nemu tiba-tiba, menawarkan dirinya.

"Oh…kalau begitu tolong ya, Nemu."

Nemu lalu beranjak, keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seperti ada kejadian yang heboh, semua karyawan memandang ke arah yang sama dan terdengar suara omelan Renji. Perasaan Nemu tidak enak, ia tahu betul bahwa pria berambut merah itu tidak pernah memiliki masalah kecuali jika menyangkut dengan Rukia. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan benar saja…orang yang tengah dibentak Renji adalah Hanataro, karena ternyata Hanataro tidak sengaja mengotori kemeja Renji dengan percikan kopi, hanya percikan kecil sebenarnya.

Nemu memilih untuk kembali cepat-cepat ke ruangan rapat.

"Rukia-san!" panggilnya nyaring, nafasnya tersengal-sengal begitu sampai di pintu.

Rukia menoleh dan terheran-heran melihat Nemu yang nampak cemas. Ikkaku dan Yumichika langsung menghentikan aktifitas nakal mereka dan juga menoleh heran ke arah Nemu.

"Ada apa Nemu? Dimana Hanataro?" tanya Rukia berseru.

"Itu dia…Hanataro sedang ada masalah dengan Abarai-san!"

Rukia mendesah kesal. "Kenapa lagi dengan orang itu?" gerutunya lalu bergegas beranjak menuju tempat kejadian.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa menggantinya, hah?!" bentak Renji ke arah Hanataro.

"Ma-maaf…aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…" dengan gemetaran Hanataro menyahut.

"Tidak sengaja? Hei, kau mengotorinya dengan kopi! KOPI!"

"Maaf…"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sama saja bodohnya dengan atasanmu!"

"Sama bodohnya dengan atasanmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" suara Rukia menyeru tajam, ia kini berdiri tiga meter dari Renji dengan tangan melipat di perut, mata violetnya tajam menatap Renji. "Siapa hah? Aku….atau Ukitake-san?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!" ketus Renji, "seharusnya kau mengajari bawahan yang rendahan ini biar tidak ceroboh!"

"Rendahan?" Rukia mendengus marah, "aku tidak terima kalau kau mengatai Hanataro rendahan! Dia karyawanku yang berharga!"

"Ho? Berharga?" Renji lalu tertawa mengejek, "tampang blo-on seperti ini?" tambahnya sambil menunjuk wajah Hanataro yang menunduk.

Rukia mendengus marah. "Oh…jadi, kau pikir wajahmu seperti orang pintar, begitu? Hei, tolong berkaca dulu!"

"Berkaca? Maksudmu aku jelek?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau jelek, tapi…baguslah kalau kau tahu diri sedikit…"

"Kau…" Renji menggeram memajui Rukia, entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan tapi matanya sangat berapi-api, seperti hendak ingin melakukan kekerasan pada si mungil.

"Hentikan Renji!" teriak Kira tiba-tiba muncul sambil merentangkan salah satu tangannya di depan Renji, menahan gerakan Renji yang hampir menggapai Rukia. "Kau ingin Ukitake-san melihatmu seperti ini? ingat Kuchiki-san itu wanita! Apa kau ingin mengasarinya?!" lanjutnya memperingatkan pria dengan banyak hiasan tato di alisnya.

Dari jauh terlihat Yumichika sedang menangis di pelukan Ikkaku, ia ngeri melihat adegan tersebut. Bagaimana kalau Renji benar-benar melakukan kekerasan fisik pada atasan mereka. Ikkaku mengelus-ngelus pundak kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkan pria cantiknya.

Rangiku lalu menarik Rukia yang terlihat _shock_ agar menjauh sedikit dari sana.

Renji terhenti tapi ia sangat kesal memandang Rukia. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali menjadikan Rukia seperti nasi kepal.

"Argh!" pekiknya lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kira lalu memberi isyarat ke arah Rangiku untuk membawa Rukia pergi, Rangiku mengiyakan dengan sekali anggukan lalu membawa Rukia ke ruangan Rukia. Rangiku menuntun gadis mungil itu untuk duduk di sofa, tubuh Rukia gemetaran hebat, segera Rangiku mengambilkan gelas berisi air putih di meja kerja Rukia.

"Barusan…orang itu mau memukulku…" gumam Rukia gemetaran. Ia benar-benar _shock_ melihat sikap Renji yang seperti hendak menyerangnya. Memang Renji sering mencari masalah dengannya tapi jika melakukan kekerasan padanya…benar-benar membuat Rukia ketakutan.

"Sudah kau minum dulu ya, Kuchiki-san…" ujar Rangiku sambil memberikan Rukia air putih. Rukia menenguknya sekali lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Rangiku yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa dia begitu mengerikan?" gumam Rukia masih dengan sisa-sisa keterkejutannya.

Rangiku prihatin melihat Rukia, tidak menyangka Rukia sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Tapi, memang sih sikap Renji barusan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Gadis seksi itu pun harus membuat Rukia tenang kembali.

"Kuchiki…yang tadi itu…mungkin Abarai bukan ingin memukulmu…Abarai memang kasar dan emosian tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mungkin melakukannya padamu."

Rukia mengernyit ke arah Rangiku. "Kenapa kau yakin?"

"Karena…" Rangiku terhenti sebentar, "sebenarnya Abarai itu sangat menyukaimu, Kuchiki-san…"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin!"

"Bukankah Abarai dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padamu, Kuchiki-san? Dan…kurasa dia masih mengharapkanmu…"

"Aku semakin yakin kalau pernyataan cintanya itu hanya untuk menjebakku, untung saja aku menolaknya!"

Rangiku meringis memandang Rukia, kasihan juga ia akan nasib Renji yang sulit diterima oleh Rukia. Ia tahu betul Renji benar-benar menyukai Rukia, Renji cukup sering curhat padanya mengenai Rukia. Satu-satunya alasan pria itu selalu membuat masalah dengan gadis mungil itu, tidak lain karena ingin dekat dan mencari perhatian Rukia agar bisa berinteraksi dengannya. _Well_, kadang caranya terlalu berlebihan saja.

Lalu, bagaimana dipihak Renji?

Sekarang waktunya makan siang, Kira yang sedang merencanakan strategi "perdamaian" antara Renji dan Rukia mengajak Renji makan siang di kantin kantor. Kantin yang menyediakan berbagai masakan, mulai masakan _Western, Chinese food, Japanese food, Korean food, African food_ (adakah?), _Arabian food_, namun _Indonesian food _tetap menjadi _masterpiece_ rupanya. Lama-lama _Author_ yang sedang mengetik ini lapar juga, kembali ke masalah Renji!

"Kenapa kita masih duduk saja? Aku sudah lapar!" Renji sudah tidak sabaran, sepuluh menit ia dan Kira hanya berduduk manis di kantin dan belum memesan makanan.

"Sabar Renji…" Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kira mengundur waktu, berusaha menahan ketidaksabaran Renji, "sebentar lagi mereka datang…"

"Mereka? Memangnya siapa yang kita tunggu?"

"Nah itu mereka!" Kira menunjuk ke arah dua gadis yang kini memasuki kantin, Rangiku dan…Rukia?

Renji langsung cengo, lalu menggeram ke arah Kira. Apa-apaan kau Izuru?! Batinnya. Sudah tahu Renji dan Rukia sedang ada perang_,_ eh malah diajak makan bersama, apa mereka ingin mencetus terjadinya perang lagi?

Begitu memasuki kantin sebenarnya Rukia sudah mengeker meja yang sudah menjadi langganannya. Mejanya cukup jauh dari meja Renji dan Kira tempati sekarang namun Rangiku malah menarik gadis mungil itu dan mengarahkannya ke meja tempat Renji dan Kira yang kini sudah duduk manis di sana.

Rukia menggeram marah ke arah Rangiku begitu ia menemukan Renji di meja yang akan mereka tempati. Rangiku hanya membalas tatapan Rukia dengan cengiran sok tak berdosa.

"Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, ayo duduk!" Kira berseru mengajak kedua gadis itu duduk di depan ia dan Renji.

Dan… dasar Rangiku, ia malah cepat-cepat duduk di depan Kira sehingga mau tidak mau Rukia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Renji. Maklumlah cuma ada empat kursi di tiap meja. Sambil mengelus-ngelus dada agar ia dapat menahan sabar, Rukia menarik kursi di depan Renji lalu mencoba duduk setenang mungkin.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena malas melihat tampang Renji. Sedangkan Renji? Hei… Walaupun ia tidak ingin lagi mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Rukia tapi tatapannya ke arah Rukia mengatakan hal lain, tatapannya malah tidak bisa lepas dari gadis mungil itu. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai senyum yang licik, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut merah itu.

"Pelayan!" Kira memanggil pelayan, seorang gadis berusia belia yang mengenakan seragam _mermaid_. Segera si pelayan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si pelayan dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan…" Kira terhenti sejenak untuk berpikir makanan apa yang enak untuk siang ini, "um…nasi goreng _seafood_." Tuh kan…_indonesian food_ memang _masterpiece_ kuliner. (apa coba?!)

"Karena aku diet jadi aku pesan gado-gado, salad Indonesia," kata Rangiku, lagi-lagi _Indonesian food_. "Um…Kuchiki-san, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan…"

"Tolong pesankan nona ini makanan yang memiliki kandungan kalsium paling tinggi!" Renji bersuara seenaknya menyela ucapan Rukia.

Renji sukses besar membuat Rukia tersinggung. Memang memiliki tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata untuk ukuran wanita dewasa bukanlah suatu dosa tapi sebagian wanita…ralat, semua wanita! Pasti tidak menginginkan memiliki ukuran tubuh demikian. Tapi, bukan Renji namanya kalau ia tidak membuat masalah dengan Rukia, jelas dia sengaja ingin membuat Rukia emosi, demi mendapat perhatian si mungil bermata violet indah.

Rukia mendengus kesal ke arah Renji. Renji menyeringai melihat reaksi Rukia yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Kira dan Ranggiku menatap Renji seakan-akan mengatakan, "benar-benar bodoh, orang ini!"

Tapi…tapi… kali ini Rukia tidak mau lagi mengalah, sekali-sekali ia harus membalas pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kutu kupret itu.

Rukia lalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada si pelayan. "Tolong jangan lupa catat pesanan untuk tuan yang satu ini…" ujar Rukia pada pelayan sambil menunjuk Renji, "satu sisir pisang segar yang masak dari pohonnya, ingat yang masih segar ya!"

"Pisang?" Renji cengo. "Kenapa aku pesan pisang?"

"Kan…kamu suka pisang, Renji," Rukia berusaha menatap Renji seserius mungkin, "saking sukanya…kau sampai membuat tato bergambar pisang di sepanjang alismu! Tuh tuh…" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk tato yang menghiasi alis Renji.

Kira dan Rangiku terkikik menahan tawa karena ucapan Rukia barusan sedangkan Renji?

"Kau bilang apa Rukia?!" Renji meneriaki Rukia, "Tato ini…kau bilang tato bergambar pisang?" Renji menggeram menatap Rukia sambil menunjuk tato di alisnya sendiri.

"Iya! Memang itu pisang kan!" Rukia menimpali, "oh astaga!" kini gadis itu berakting seperti orang yang baru menyadari sesuatu, "aku baru sadar kalau kau memiliki kepribadian seperti…baboon," ucap Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Kau bilang apa?!" pekik Renji _shock_.

"Ba-boon."

Renji benar-benar disulut emosi, dengan kasarnya ia mendorong meja dengan kakinya sehingga kini Rukia dan Ranggiku terjepit antara tepi meja dan sandaran kursi. Rukia dan Rangiku jelas sangat terkejut dengan sikap kasar Renji. Lagi-lagi Rukia melawan, ia juga mendorong balik. Renji menurunkan kakinya dan berganti kini tangannya yang mendorong meja. Maka terjadilah aksi saling dorong mendorong meja antara Rukia _versus_ Renji, tapi karena memang tenaga Rukia yang jauh di bawah Renji akhirnya ia kalah. Saking kuatnya dorongan Renji, Rukia dan Rangiku hampir terdorong jatuh kebelakang bersama kursi, kaki bagian depan kursinya sempat terangkat tapi beruntung Rukia dan Rangiku refleks memegang tepi meja.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana ya si pelayan tadi? Ternyata si pelayan sedang berjongkok ketakutan di bawah meja sebelah.

"Renji, kau hampir membahayakan Kuchiki-san dan Matsumoto-san!" bentak Kira ke arah Renji. Renji hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Rukia lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak mau makan di sini!" teriaknya marah lalu beranjak.

"Rukia…tunggu!" seru Rangiku menyusul Rukia.

Tinggallah Renji dan Kira berdua di meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus mengganggu Kuchiki-san, Renji?" pertanyaan Kira menyudutkan Renji.

Susah payah Kira dan Rangiku merealisasikan rencana makan siang bersama untuk mendamaikan dua rival yang terus cekcok. Sebenarnya tujuan utama Kira dan Rangiku adalah mencomblangi Renji dan Rukia karena mereka kasihan melihat Renji yang terus-terusan mencari perhatian ke Rukia dengan cara yang salah dan norak.

"…lebih baik aku makan di luar!" ujar Renji sebelum beranjak.

"Aish!" Kira terlihat kesal, "kalau begitu tunggu aku!" serunya yang juga ikut beranjak.

.

"Aku benci sama Abarai-san yang sangar itu! Terus membuat Kuchiki-san menderita! Huhuhuhuhu…" seru Keigo dengan lebay yang juga berada di Kantin, menyaksikan peperangan antara Renji dan Rukia. Tentunya setelah Renji dan Kira meninggalkan kantin

Kejadian tersebut disaksikan oleh para Karyaan yang lain termasuk Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu mengernyit selama menyaksikan kejadian itu, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap Renji. Bukan karena sikap pria bertato yang sudah sukses membuat Rukia naik emosi tapi lebih karena Ichigo bisa menangkap maksud Renji. Sejak kejadian yang tadi pagi ia bisa membaca sikap Renji. Sewaktu Renji seakan-akan hendak memukul Rukia, Ichigo tahu betul bahwa pria itu tidak benar-benar ingin memukul Rukia, entahlah mungkn pria itu hanya berniat mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia secara kasar, Ichigo sudah berpengalaman mengenai itu. Renji hanya sekedar mengertak Rukia dan itu untuk apa? Untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan gadis itu. Ichigo tahu bahwa pria bernama Abarai Renji masih menyimpan perasaan pada Rukia. Singkatnya, pria berambut orange itu cemburu!

Selesai makan siang, Ichigo dan kawan-kawan kembali ke ruangan mereka, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. _Well_, kini Ichigo benar-benar bekerja, ia terus berkutat di depan komputer, mengetik dan menjalankan aplikasi _excel_. Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit bagi Ichigo karena ia cukup banyak menguasai penggunakaan aplikasi komputer.

Sebenarnya Ichigo bukanlah pria yang karena kebodohannya sehingga tidak menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Terbukti ia mampu lulus tes masuk di salah satu universitas ternama di Huecomundo. Namun, karena ia tidak begitu peduli dengan masa depannya, akhirnya ia menelantarkan kuliahnya dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang apalagi selama di Huecomundo ia bebas dari pengawasan ayahnya.

"Shiba-kun…" suara seseorang wanita. Ichigo mendongak dan nampak wajah model cantik Inoue Orihime yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sekat ruangan Ichigo. Tapi…tunggu dulu, sepertinya gadis cantik itu sudah lebih berani sekarang, panggilan Shiba-san untuk Ichigo berubah menjadi Shiba-kun. Hm…entah besok-besok mungkin ia sudah berani memanggil pria berambut orange itu dengan panggilan"Ichigo".

Inoue lalu berjalan, memasuki dalam sekat ruangan Ichigo. Kali ini penampilan gadis itu lebih terlihat sopan, ia memakai kemeja coklat muda polos yang agak longgar walau tetap saja tonjolan dadanya tidak bisa disamarkan karena terlalu _oversize_.

"Shiba-kun…aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan jaketmu yang waktu itu…" Inoue tersipu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong besar berwarna hitam ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung mengambil kantong tersebut, dibukanya kemudian diangkatnya jaket berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kulit berkualitas, kulit asli!

Ichigo mengernyit memandang jaket yang pasti sangat mahal harganya. "…Ini bukan jaketku…" gumamnya bernada sedikit tidak suka, "maaf, aku tidak bisa ambil…ini bukan jacketku, kau sepertinya salah mengembalikan…"

Cepat-cepat Inoue menggeleng. "Tidak, Shiba-kun!" sahutnya cepat, "aku memang sengaja mengganti jaketmu dengan jaket yang jauh lebih bagus…" terangnya.

Ichigo mendengus. Apa maksud Inoue mengatakan 'mengganti jaketmu dengan jaket yang jauh lebih bagus'? Ichigo nampaknya tersinggung dengan ucapan Inoue barusan.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya akan mengambil jaketku!" kata Ichigo kukuh, ia menaruh kembali jaket itu ke dalam kantong plastik, menyerahkannya ke Inoue dan kembali berkutat pada komputernya, kembali memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Shiba-kun!" seru Inoue tergesa-gesa menyadari ada yang salah pada ucapan sebelumnya, walau ia tidak tahu pasti di bagian mana yang salah, "em…kalau begitu, besok aku kembalikan jaketmu!" lanjutnya, "tapi…kita makan siang dulu bersama ya, aku juga sengaja membawa makanan di sini," katanya sambil memperlihatkan rantang makanannya yang terbuat dari keramik."

"…aku sudah makan siang," sahut Ichigo sambil terus memandang ke arah monitor.

Sakit hati sekali Inoue karena sikap Ichigo yang terkesan ogah-ogahan. Padahal ia sudah membelikan Ichigo jaket kulit berkualitas dengan harga yang sangat mahal untuk mengganti jaket murahan Ichigo yang kualitasnya cuma KW 3. Belum lagi ia sudah bersusah payah berekperimen untuk membuat memasakan yang menurut gadis itu enak. Benar-benar kecewa gadis itu.

"Wah, Inoue-san!" seru Keigo dengan hebohnya lalu ia mendekati Inoue agar bisa melihat wajah cantik gadis itu dari dekat, "Inoue-san benar-benar cantik, aku…aku…ngefans sekali denganmu!" pandangan Keigo lalu mengarah pada rantang makanan yang dipegang Inoue, "eh eh…itu apa? Makanan ya? Wah…masakan Inoue-san pasti sangat enak…"

"Nih, kalau mau!" dengan kesal Inoue menyodorkan rantangnya ke arah Keigo namun ia masih menatap Ichigo dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"U-Untukku!" seru Keigo kegirangan, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil rantang tersebut.

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu!" Inoue lalu berbalik dan pergi berlalu.

Sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak, Keigo berjalan memasuki sekat ruangannya, tepat di sebelah kanan tempat Ichigo. Dengan semangatnya ia membuka rantang makanan Inoue begitu ia sudah duduk di kursinya, namun ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat penampilan makanan itu.

"Mungkin penampilannya memang sedikit aneh tapi rasanya pasti enak!" serunya mencoba berpikiran positif. Inoue begitu cantik pastilah masakannya juga sangat enak. Dengan semangatnya pria itu mencabut sumpit yang terjepit di salah satu sisi rantang, ia lalu menyumpit makanan itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya yang kini terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan?" Ichigo menyela dan sukses menghentikan gerakan Keigo yang hampir saja memasukkan makanan yang ia sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan makan lagi!" cewot Keigo lalu melahap makanan yang kini sudah berada di depan matanya. "BWEEEEEEEEE…." Keigo langsung memuntahkannya, "INI RACUN ATAU APA?!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam pulang kantor namun gadis pemilik mata indah violet masih berada di dalam ruangannya. Bukan karena alasan ia masih memiliki pekerjaan hingga masih berada di ruangannya namun karena ia tidak ingin jika ia keluar sekarang ia akan bertemu dengan pria yang sering membuatkan kesal dan naik darah. Tidak ada yang ia kerjakan, ia hanya duduk berdiam diri sambil menunggu hingga kantor mulai sepi.

Tok tok tok…

Seseorang di luar mengetok pintu ruangan Rukia.

"Siapa?!" Rukia bertanya menyeru sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

"Kau masih di dalam Kuchiki-san? Ini aku…Hisagi!"

"Oh…masuklah!"

Ceklek…

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam membuka pintu ruangan Rukia, begitu ia melihat sosok pemilik ruangan yang kini duduk di sofa, pria itu tersenyum.

"Tadi aku cuma ingin memastikan di sini masih ada orang atau tidak karena ruanganmu masih terang…" ujarnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam, "kudengar…kau dan Renji bertengkar tadi…" Hisagi kini duduk di samping Rukia.

"Ya…" sahut Rukia lirih lalu ia mendecak, "lebih baik yang itu jangan dibahas!" Terlihat jelas Rukia masih sangat kesal karena pertengkaran ia dan Renji dan enggan mengungkitnya.

"Oh…maafkan aku. Renji memang orangnya seperti itu."

"Tapi dia hanya seperti itu terhadapku, tidak dengan yang lain!" gerutu Rukia lalu mendesah jengkel.

Rasain kau Renji! Batin Hisagi. Hisagi memang tidak menyukai sikap Renji yang seolah-olah memusuhi Rukia, apalagi ia tahu sekali bahwa Renji bersikap demikian karena menyukai Rukia walaupun pria bertato itu sudah ditolak. Menurut Hisagi, cara Renji menarik perhatian Rukia sangatlah norak, terbukti sekarang karena sikap noraknya itu Rukia kini membencinya.

"Kuchiki-san…" Hisagi memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Rukia, mencoba mengambil kesempatan. "Kalau kau ada masalah dengan Renji…kau bisa mengadu padaku, aku akan memberi anak itu perhitungan jika dia membuatmu marah," kata Hisagi sambil menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, berusaha meyakinkan gadis cantik itu bahwa ia bisa menjadi pelindungnya.

Namun, Rukia memandang ragu pria itu. Bukannya Hisagi berteman dengan Renji? Bagaimana bisa ia memberi perhitungan pada Renji? Kira saja yang terlihat lebih bijaksana dari Hisagi kesulitan menghadapi Renji. Apa pria itu patut diandalkan?

"Terima kasih, Hisagi-san…" sahut Rukia sambil menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Hisagi, "aku masih bisa menanganinya."

Hisagi menghela nafas kecewa. Belum apa-apa dia merasa seperti sudah ditolak lagi. Mungkin dia harus benar-benar berhenti mengharapkan Rukia untuk menerimanya karena jelas gadis itu tidak menampakkan rasa sukanya sedikit pun.

"Ya sudah…aku permisi pulang dulu ya, Kuchiki-san…" ucap Hisagi untuk pamit.

"Ya, silahkan…"

Lalu Hisagi beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan Rukia. Rukia melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam lewat dari jam pulang, pasti Renji sudah tidak berada lagi di kantor atau di parkiran. Ia pun bergegas mengambil ponselnya di meja, memasukkannya di tas kemudian beranjak untuk pulang.

Rukia kini berada di parkiran bawah tanah. Ia memencet kunci mobilnya sambil berjalan luwes ke arah mobilnya yang berada agak jauh di depan hingga terdengar bunyi dua kali dari mobilnya. Saat Rukia membuka pintu mobilnya, seseorang dari belakang menutup mata Rukia dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Tentunya telapak tangan seorang pria.

Rukia terkejut tapi hanya sebentar karena orang yang sedang menutup matanya hanya diam saja, itu berarti orang yang ada di belakang Rukia hanya sekedar bergurau tanpa ada niat buruk.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia namun yang ditanya hanya terkikik tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. "Ini Hisagi, kan?" tebaknya.

Si pelaku mengernyit menatap puncak kepala Rukia, ia tidak senang gadis mungil itu menyebut nama pria lain.

Rukia mendengus karena tidak ada jawaban, ia lalu memegang tangan yang masih menutup matanya tapi begitu ia menyentuh tangan tersebut ia lalu tercengang.

"…Grimmjow?!"

Cepat-cepat Rukia melepaskan tangan itu dan berbalik ke belakang. Dan benar saja, ia kini menatap terkejut pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut biru langit berkemeja putih dengan _jeans_ yang terlihat lusuh namun sebenarnya harga _jeans_ itu amat mahal.

"Hahahahahaha…" tawa Grimmjow meledak begitu melihat wajah keterkejutan Rukia, apalagi gadis mungil itu langsung mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali sentuh, Grimmjow langsung kege-eran. "Bahkan dengan menyentuh tanganku pun kau masih mengenaliku, Rukia!" serunya masih sambil tertawa.

"Grimmjow, Kau-?" suara Rukia tercekat, rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Grimmjow yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya..

Grimmjow lalu mencibir ke arah Rukia. "Sombong sekali kau, Rukia!" tuduhnya, "bukannya memberiku pelukan kau malah memasang tampang tidak senang begitu…"

Akhirnya Rukia mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Oh…aku…kaget saja kau ada di sini…" ujarnya masih rada linglung.

Grimmjow lalu tersenyum pada Rukia. "Rukia…aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" lalu ia maju dan memeluk Rukia, "karena rindu…makanya aku pulang untuk melihatmu…"

.

.

.

Sejak bertemu dengan gadis yang telah lama dirindu-rindukannya, lengkungan senyum tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampan Grimmjow. Apalagi reaksi Rukia yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, seperti tidak pernah ada masalah di antara mereka, walaupun sebenarnya Grimmjow lebih ingin jika Rukia terlihat lebih girang sedikit.

Kini Grimmjow mengambil alih mobil Rukia setelah mereka makan malam bersama. Grimmjow ingin memperlihatkan apartemen barunya. Katanya, tempat tinggal sekarang sangat istimewa dan Rukia? _Well_, seperti merpati yang sudah jinak, Rukia ikut saja kemana Grimmjow mengajaknya.

Grimmjow menutup mata Rukia ketika mereka memasuki apartemen Grimmjow dan Rukia membiarkan saja apa yang Grimmjow lakukan. Mereka lalu melewati lorong menuju ruang tamu yang diterangi oleh lampu hias yang bertengger di kedua sisi dinding lorong itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Grimmjow membuka mata Rukia.

"TADAAAAAAA" seru Grimmjow.

Rukia melihat di sekelilingnya. _Furniture_ perabot yang serba putih dan dinding bercat putih bersih, gorden putih polos menutupi sepanjang dinding di bagian depan. Rukia malah melongo. Menurutnya, penataan perabot di apartemen itu biasa saja, memang sangat luas tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa, malah terlihat monoton dengan nuansa yang hanya putih-putih. Heran Rukia karena sewaktu di mobil Grimmjow dengan semangatnya mengatakan bahwa apartemen yang kini ia tempati sangat indah dan pasti Rukia akan sangat menyukainya.

Grimmjow terkikik melihat ekspresi Rukia sekarang, seakan-akan gadis itu merasa dipermainkan karena mengira apartemen Grimmjow benar-benar sangat indah.

"…Ini yang kau bilang indah?" nada suara Rukia terdengar sinis.

Grimmjow lalu mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak di meja. "Lihat ya Rukia…" Grimmjow memencet tombol di _remote_ dan bergeserlah gorden yang menutupi dinding kaca yang menghadap pemandangan kota Karakura.

Rukia takjub memandang pemandangan kota yang indah, nampak di sepanjang dinding yang berada di hadapan mereka. "Grimmjow…wow, indah sekali!" Rukia lalu berjalan cepat dan duduk di sofa lebar, pandangannya menghadap pemandangan kota, seakan-akan ia sedang menonton TV.

Grimmjow berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Rukia duduk sekarang, membungkuk dengan menopang lengannya di atas sandaran sofa sehingga kepalanya berada di atas kepala Rukia.

"Kau suka melukis juga kan, Rukia?" ujar Grimmjow, "Kau bisa melukis pemandangan kota Karakura di sini atau…mungkin kau bisa mendapat inspirasi, di sini sangat tenang dan menyenangkan."

Rukia diam, memilih terus menikmati pemandangan indah yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Grimmjow lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin tinggal bersamaku di sini," bisiknya.

"Siapa juga yang mau tinggal bersamamu?" Rukia bergumam dan Grimmjow terkekeh mendengarnya lalu kemudian beranjak.

Grimmjow menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk dingin. Saat ia menuangkan jus jeruk di gelas, ia menoleh ke arah Rukia sekali, pandangan gadis itu tidak beralih dari dinding kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan indah Karakura.

_Yeah_, Grimmjow memang sengaja menyewa apartemen itu karena ia tahu Rukia pasti sangat menyukainya. Pria itu memang tahu persis selera si pemilik mata _emethyst_, _and well_, Rukia memang sangat menyukainya, ini bertanda baik untuk awal pendekatan.

Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja kaca tepat di depan Rukia hingga menimbulkan bunyi,. Akhirnya, pandangan Rukia beralih juga, ia kini menatap ke arah gelas berisi cairan kuning itu, diangkatnya gelas tersebut, diamatinya dengan seksama kemudian mengendusnya sekali.

"Kau tidak menaruh racun di minuman ini, kan?" tanya Rukia sadis sambil memperlihatkan gelas itu ke arah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tahu pasti Rukia kini mengajaknya bergurau. "Racun?" Grimmjow lalu bersikap seolah-seolah sedang berpikir, "Hm…memang ada racunnya sih tapi…racun cinta."

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama.

"Rukia," panggil Grimmjow sembari duduk di sofa tersendiri di samping sofa Rukia duduki, "kau masih mencintaiku, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," sahut Rukia enteng.

"Bohong!" Grimmjow menatap tak senang Rukia. Ia lalu meraba-raba saku belakang _jeans_nya untuk mengambil bungkusan rokok dan pemantik gas. Di cabutnya satu rokok dari kotaknya, dimasukkan dalam mulutnya lalu menyalakan pemantik di ujung rokoknya.

Rukia mengernyit ke arah Grimmjow yang sedang menghisap dalam-dalam batang rokoknya, seakan-akan ia melihat sesuatu yang masih tabu. "…kau merokok lagi, Grimmjow?"

"Hu um…" sahut Grimmjow sambil mencabut batang rokok dari mulutnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Rukia menghela nafas, menyayangkan sikap Grimmjow sekarang. Memang sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan kekasih dahulu, Grimmjow seorang perokok namun ia telah berhenti setelah Rukia menerima cintanya. Begitu Rukia menerima cinta Grimmjow, pria itu berusaha keras untuk langsung menghentikan kebiasaan merokoknya, tanpa mengurangi konsumsi rokoknya karena Rukia tidak menyukai bau rokok. Rukia ingat betapa tersiksanya Grimmjow harus merasakan kesakitan untuk menahan agar tidak merokok, ia tahu betul tidak mudah untuk menghentikan kebiasaan itu. Lalu sekarang? Pria itu kembali mengisap Rokok?

"Kenapa kau merokok lagi, Grimmjow?"

"…karena…mau saja…"

"Bukannya dulu kau sudah berhenti?"

"Memang…dan mungkin ada rencana untuk berhenti lagi…" sahutnya, "asal…kau bersedia menjadi istriku," lanjutnya lalu melemparkan cengiran khasnya.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, malas. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bisa kembali ke kebiasaan burukmu," ujar Rukia, "itu karena dulu kau berhenti bukan karena untuk dirimu sendiri."

Grimmjow tidak menanggapi ucapan Rukia, ia terus menghisap rokoknya, lagi dan lagi hingga terdengar suara batuk dari Rukia. Cepat-cepat ia menekan-nekan ujung rokoknya di asbak hingga bara apinya padam.

"Maaf…" kata Grimmjow.

Rukia menenguk minumannya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gatal ditenggorokannya karena asap rokok dari Grimmjow.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti merokok, Grimmjow…" ucap Rukia sedikit lirih, "rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan juga mengganggu orang lain di sekitarmu."

Grimmjow menatap mata Rukia. Ia merasa kini dirinya berada di masa lalu, Dahulu, Rukia juga mengatakam kalimat yang sama dan…ajaibnya, hanya satu kalimat demikian, Grimmjow seperti memiliki kekuatan tekad yang sangat besar untuk mengikuti nasehat Rukia. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga bisa cukup merasa senang karena gadis itu masih peduli padanya. Bukannya rasa peduli itu ada karena adanya rasa sayang.

"Rukia…" Grimmjom menyebut nama Rukia dengan lirih, "…kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

aduh aduh...banyak banget cobaannya buat apdet nih fic, baru aja mau diapdet eh...diblokir dah ni situs -_-' . sebenarnya ini mau diapdet dr kemarin cuma ya lappy n kompi di sini banyak bgt masalahnya -_-'

Juzie merasa brsalah bgt sama renji waktu buat chap ini… sebenarnya juzie suka Renji tapi yah…mau bagaimana lagi, udah tuntutan scenario *dicincang ma Renji* ya udah Renji biar sama juzie aja, biar renji bertato tapi juzie tetap bisa terima renji koq coz renji kan keren *ngomong ngawur*

Oh ya… juzie baru nyadar kalo di chap ini ga ada ichiruki nya *melongo sendiri* dan kebanyakan Renruki dan Grimmruki *dilempar* hehehehehe…mo bagaimana lagi krn ini menyangkut chap slanjutnya ;). tapi tak mengapalah ya, sekali-sekali... biar ichi semakin kangen ma ruki #plakk# hehehehe…

**Azura Kuchiki **biar aja ichi menderita biar ga besar kepala *dibankai* oke ini udah apdet ya, tengkyu :)

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^. juzie akan selalu semangat buat ni fic ;) oke ini udah apdet, tengkyu :)

**darries** hehehe...karena muka grimm itu muka play boy *dicero* biar aja biar dia pantas ditinggali ma ruki *digerek* iyaya...mudah2an ruki ga balikan ma grimm. untuk sementara ichi ga bisa deketin ruki scara frontal krn dia cuma bawahan bgt (?) ntar dia digebukin ma orang skantor. oke ini da lanjut, tengkyu :)

**Rini desu **ga nyangka ya? samma...juzie juga ga nyangka #plakk# mungkin tiap kali juzie ngetik ni fic juzie sedang kerasukan kali ya :o, tapi...sejujurnya...juzie itu dari lahir udah punya kepribadian super duper ultra penta tetra triple double ganda (?) terima kasih atas dukungannya, ini dibaca ya, tengkyu :)

**Deathberry45** sorry di sini ada OI tapi ga banyak hehehe...kita doain smoga ruki ga mau balik ma grimm ya, aamiin. oke ini udah apdet, sorry ga kilat2 amat, tengkyu :)

**Suu** hu um...biar ichi smakin sayang n cinta ma ruki. yg penting akhirnya ichi cinta bgt ma ruki :D. oke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu :)

**NatsumeAoi **sebenarnya juzie ga niat buat inoe jadi cewe jahat biar imej dia ga jelek2 amat tapi ntar dilihat aja. hehehe...mudah2an ruki ga balik lagi ma grimm ya, oke ini dah lanjut, tengkyu :)

**Stefy Mayu** sebenarnya maksud grimm itu cuma mau balik ma ruki karena dia cinta ma ruki tapi ya...gitu deh (?) sebenarnya juzie ga ada niat buat nyakitin ruki, ntar dilihat aja perkembangannya ;). hehehehe...sorry di sini ichirukinya minim bgt, tapi gpp ya sekali-kali...#plakk# oke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**.**

_ "__Di saat kita duduk bersama sambil memandang langit biru, _

_rasanya aku bisa melihat bagaimana masa depan kita… begitu bahagia."_

.

**CH 8**

.

.

.

Pagi di musim gugur yang cerah menyejukkan. Pemandangan kota Karakura mulai didominasi warna dedaunan kuning-jingga hingga merah, ibarat pohon sakura dimusim semi. Daun-daun ginkgo yang menguning beterbangan akibat angin sejuk. Di wilayah pemukiman maupun di sekolah-sekolah mulai ramai menyelenggarakan pesta olahraga. Musim yang membawa semangat dan keceriaan.

Semuanya sangat bersemangat beraktifitas, termasuk Ichigo. Pemilik rambut _orange_ mencolok itu bahkan telah membuat skedul semalam mengenal pekerjaan apa saja yang harus ia selesaikan untuk hari ini. Ia ingin semua pekerjaannya dapat selesai dengan tertata rapi dan penuh perencanaan. Kini gairah kerjanya semakin berkobar-kobar, apalagi di kantor ia bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Dengan penuh percaya diri ichigo memasuki gedung Kotowari _Fashion_. Mata musim gugurnya bersinar cerah, menampakkan semangat dan gairah kerjanya yang sangat besar, langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dan terkesan tergesa-gesa menandakan pria itu tidak sabar ingin mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya yang masih tertunda kemarin.

"Kemarin…aku lihat Kuchiki-san bersama pacarnya di parkiran…"

Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang asyik bergosip bersama dua wanita lainnya , indra pendengarannya begitu peka jika ada yang yang menyebut nama Kuchiki atau Rukia. Ichigo bergeming di tempat untuk terus mendengarkan gosip wanita tadi, wajahnya begitu serius. Sebenarnya diam-diam mendengar gosip para wanita bukanlah hobi Ichigo tapi karena yang dibicarakan adalah gadis idamannya, ia pun ingin tahu juga.

"Pacar? Darimana kau tahu kalau itu pacarnya? Bukannya Kuchiki-san tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun…"

"Eh, _Jenk_…aku lihat ya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…diam-diam pria itu menutup mata Kuchiki-san dari belakang trus mereka ngobrol sebentar lalu…" wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kedua wanita lainnya, "mereka berpelukan dengan mesra…" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih berbisik namun Ichigo masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Kedua wanita yang lain membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

"Mana pacar Kuchiki-san itu gantengnya bukan main…" tambah wanita bergosip itu sambil menampakkan wajah 'mupeng'nya mengingat pria yang disangkanya adalah pacar Rukia.

"Tapi, kan Kuchiki-san memang cantik…cerdas lagi, pastilah harus punya pacar yang tampan pula!"

Ichigo yang hanya berdiri terpaku, hatinya seperti tersambar petir mendengar cerita wanita itu. Suasana hati Ichigo langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, sinar matanya yang awalnya penuh gairah kerja langsung _down_ seketika. Ia pun kini melangkah gontai menuju ruangannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Beginilah jika orang yang sedang kasmaran, hatinya dilanda perasaan senang dan bahagia yang bukan mainnya hingga ia akan bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya, namun…mudah juga merasakan pedih jika hatinya tergores sedikit saja.

Ichigo kini duduk di kursinya, menatap tidak berselera ke arah monitor komputernya. Skedul yang telah ia buat di dalam buku agendanya sudah terpampang di atas mejanya namun ia merasa berat untuk mengerjakannya. Ichigo berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia dengar dari gosip ketiga wanita itu hanyalah sekedar gosip yang kebenarannya belum pasti namun tetap saja pikirannya tidak dapat tenang.

Kini waktunya makan siang. Sambil melamun Ichigo menuju kantin bersama Keigo dan Mizuiro. Selama diperjalanan menuju kantin kantor, Keigo dan Mizuiro asyik membicarakan topik mengenai asisten dokter seksi yang bekerja di klinik kantor, sedangkan Ichigo masih saja terus melamun.

"Shiba-kun~!" suara Inoue yang menggema di gedung saat memanggil Ichigo. Wanita cantik yang kini mengenakan dress pendek berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit lubang di bagian dadanya berlari-lari menghampiri Ichigo sambil menenteng rantang makanannya. Dadanya yang besar bergerak naik-turun saat ia berlari sehingga Keigo dan Mizuiro yang menatapnya hampir mengeluarkan liur.

Keigo dan Mizuiro terkaget-kaget karena Inoue kini memeluk lengan Ichigo yang masih saja sibuk melamun.

"Shiba-kun…kita makan siang bersama ya!" ajak Inoue sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Ichigo namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Ichigo. "Um…kemarin aku mengecek langsung jadwal makan siang di sini…jadi, kau tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk mencicipi masakanku…hihihi."

Mendengar ucapan Inoue barusan wajah Keigo langsung _horror_, ia belum lupa bagaimana rasa dari masakan Inoue kemarin. Rasa masakan inoue yang sangat luar biasa namun bukan luar biasa karena enaknya tapi luar biasa karena aneh dan sangat tidak enaknya.

"Um…kita makan siang di atap gedung saja ya…"

Inoue lalu menarik Ichigo. Entah Ichigo sadar atau tidak ia menurut saja kemanapun Inoue membawanya.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…kasihan sekali Ichigo…" ujar Keigo miris, kasihan melihat Ichigo yang kini dibawa oleh Inoue.

Mizuiro mengernyit heran ke arah Keigo. "Kenapa? bukannya dia sangat beruntung, dikejar-kejar oleh gadis cantik super seksi Inoue-san?"

"Kau belum rasa saja masakan Inoue-san!" celetuk Keigo, ngeri mengingat rasa masakan Inoue, "bisa-bisa Ichigo mengalami gangguan pencernaan sebentar…"

.

.

.

"Buka mulutnya!" perintah Inoue berseri-seri sambil mengarahkan sesumpit sushi yang penuh dengan taburan cincau ke mulut Ichigo. Seperti orang yang sedang terkena hipnotis, Ichigo pun membuka mulutnya. Segera Inoue memasukkan sesumpit sushi di mulut Ichigo. Dengan perlahan-lahan Ichigo mengunyah sushi buatan Inoue yang entah rasanya seperti apa namun tidak ada reaksi yang menandakan bahwa sushi itu enak ataupun tidak karena pandangan Ichigo tetap kosong ke depan.

Inoue bertepuk tangan kecil dengan riang ketika Ichigo menelan makanan di mulutnya. Senang sekali ia karena hari ini Ichigo tidak menampakkan adanya penolakan. Inoue lalu menggeser, mendekat ke Ichigo, ragu-ragu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Ketika kepala Inoue sudah menyentuh bahu Ichigo, Ichigo tetap bergeming. Dalam hati Inoue ber"yes-yes" ria, ia lalu lebih memberanikan diri untuk menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dalam hingga ubun-ubunnya menyentuh leher Ichigo, pintar sekali gadis itu melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupanya. Inoue sangat terpesona menatap rahang Ichigo yang tegas dan kokoh, benar-benar maco.

Akhirnya, acara makan siang selesai dengan semua sushi buatan Inoue habis dilahap Ichigo yang masih saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sambil menggandeng tangan Ichigo, Inoue membawanya ke pintu keluar gedung Kotowari. Semua karyawan lain yang juga berada di sana terkejut, terbengong-bengong, tidak percaya melihat seorang karyawan biasa berjalan bersama model super seksi, layaknya sepasang sejoli apalagi Inoue melambaikan tangannya bak sepasang pengantin yang sedang menuju ke arah kereta pengantinnya, ala-ala putri Diana waktu menikah dengan pangeran Charles.

"Shiba-kun…" panggil Inoue manja setelah mereka berada di pintu keluar, "terima kasih ya untuk hari ini…" Inoue lalu menunduk tersipu-sipu, "Shiba-kun…um…um…" dengan wajah merona ia menatap Ichigo, "um…aku pulang dulu ya…" tiba-tiba Inoue mengecup pipi Ichigo.

Ichigo tersentak dan akhirnya sadar dari dunia khayalannya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menyambar pipinya. Ichigo lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, ia malah kebingunan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di luar gedung. Di depan ia melihat Inoue berlari sambil bertralala-trilili, menghentikan taksi dan cepat-cepat menaikinya lalu berlalu.

"…kenapa aku ada di sini, ya?" gumamnya kebingungan, "bukannya tadi aku mau makan siang bersama Mizuiro dan Keigo…" Ichigo lalu meraba perutnya, aneh karena kini rasanya perutnya penuh dengan makanan alias kenyang. "...sudahlah, mungkin aku memang sudah makan."

Dengan acuh tak acuh ichigo berbalik dan…sosok gadis idaman yang sedari tadi dilamunkan olehnya sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sambil tersenyum jenaka ke arah Ichigo.

"Ru-Rukia…"

Sambil tersenyum jenaka Rukia memutar-mutar telunjukknya ke arah Ichigo. "Kau semakin dekat saja ya dengan Inoue…" godanya.

"Hah?" ichigo tercengang dengan ucapan Rukia.

Inoue? _Yeah_, Ichigo tidak sadar rupanya kalau telah menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama Inoue, tidak heran kalau Ichigo tidak mengerti ucapan Rukia.

"Waktu itu…aku juga lihat kau mengendongnya…" lanjut Rukia mengingat-ngingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana Ichigo menggendong Inoue yang terkilir karena jatuh. "Hm…kalian benar-benar romantis ya…"

"Ti-tidak, itu tidak benar!" sanggah Ichigo, "waktu itu kaki Inoue-san terkilir, aku hanya membantunya saja membawanya ke klinik…" cepat-cepat Ichigo mengklarifikasi agar Rukia tidak salah paham.

Rukia malah terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu grogi seperti itu Ichigo…Inoue juga sangat cantik…hm…dan juga…dia sangat menyukaimu…cie…cie…"

"Tidak seperti itu, Rukia!" Ichigo nampak gusar.

"CIE…CIE…" Rukia semakin menggoda Ichigo, "SUIT…SUI-"

"Sudah kubilang tidak seperti itu!" bentak Ichigo yang suksek membuat Rukia terkejut.

Rukia mendelik, menatap _shock_ Ichigo yang terlihat sangat marah. Melihat Rukia yang demikian, cepat-cepat Ichigo menunduk. Menyesal sekali Ichigo karena sudah berbicara kasar pada gadis itu. Apa boleh buat karena itulah temperamennya, dalam hati ia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Rukia…aku cuma…tidak suka diganggu seperti tadi…" lalu Ichigo pergi jauh-jauh dari Rukia.

Rukia masih berdiri di sana dengan keterkejutannya. Ia tidak menyangka pria berambut _orange_ itu betul-betul marah dan…menakutkan.

"…kenapa dia sampai marah begitu?"

.

.

.

Rupanya gosip bahwa Rukia telah memiliki kekasih bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang dengar tapi kabar tersebut sudah terdengar oleh karyawan lainnya termasuk Renji. Sebagai pria yang juga "diam-diam" menyukai Rukia, sama halnya Ichigo, Renji juga merasa terusik. Pikirannya begitu terganggu hingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja, rapat tim label miliknya yang seharusnya dijadwalnya hari ini pun dibatalkan. Terdengar tidak profesional karena ini masalah pribadi namun gosip tersebut benar-benar membuat pria bertato itu risau tak karuan.

Berada di dalam ruangannya terlalu lama sambil memikirkan Rukia membuat kepala Renji terasa pusing. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangannya, mencari angin sebentar, atau mungkin ia harus membasuh wajahnya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

Sekretaris dan orang kepercayaan Ukitake, Sentaro dan Kyione, nampak tergesa-gesa sambil membawa map putih.

"Abarai-san!" panggil Kyione berseru ke arah Renji. Gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut pendek coklat itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Renji. "Tolong berikan ini pada Kuchiki-san!" kata Kiyone tergesa-gesa sambil menyodorkan map putihnya.

Renji terheran-heran. "Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bodoh wajahnya sendiri, "Tidak, ah!" tolaknya, "malas amat harus bertemu dengan gadis itu…" Renji memasang tampang ogah-ogahan, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rukia. Tapi, memang untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rukia karena gadis itu sudah terlalu membuatnya kacau dengan gosip-gosip yang telah menyebar.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Yumichika sedang berjalan ala ibu-ibu arisan.

"Tuh…suruh saja banci kaleng itu!" celetuk Renji sambil menunjuk Yumichika.

Yumichia menoleh geram ke arah Renji. "Najis, eeeeeyuuuuuh…" lalu kembali Yumichika berjalan entah kemana.

"Sudahlah, Abarai-san! Aku tidak ada waktu lagi, Ukitake-san sudah menungguku dan Sentaro di luar…nih!" Kiyone lalu memberikan map putih itu ke Renji secara paksa, "pastikan Kuchiki-san membacanya karena besok pagi Ukitake-san harus mendiskusikannya dengan Kuchiki-san!" gadis mungil itu berseru memperingatkan Renji sambil menjauh darinya.

Renji cengo sebelum ia mendesah. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan Rukia. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Rukia, ia terdiam. Renji bingung bagaimana cara ia harus memberikan map tersebut pada Rukia mengingat gadis itu sangat marah padanya saat kejadian makan siang di kantin kemarin. Pria itu lalu memikirkan cara-cara bagaimana ia akan memberikan map tersebut.

Di pikiran Renji hanya ada dua cara. demikian kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi pada cara pertama sebagai berikut :

_Renji mengetuk pintu. Tok tok tok…_

_"__Siapa?" tanya Rukia dari dalam ruangan. _

_"…__ini aku, Abarai Renji!" sahut Renji rada takut-takut. _

_"__Mau apa kau? Pokoknya jangan masuk! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"_

Wajah Renji langsung _horror_ membayangkan cara pertama. Beralih ke cara kedua, kemungkinannya seperti ini :

_BRAKK _

_Tiba-tiba Renji mendobrak kasar pintu ruangan Rukia. Rukia yang sibuk sedang melihat-lihat berkas di map terkejut bukan main hingga matanya membelalak menatap Renji. Renji lalu masuk seenaknya lalu melempar map ke meja Rukia. _

_"__Ini dari Ukitake-san!" teriak Renji, "pokoknya kau harus membacanya sekarang juga karena besok pagi Ukitake-san harus mendiskusikannya denganmu!" lalu Renji keluar dari ruangan Rukia dengan sok cool._

Renji menyunggingkan senyum menyeringai ketika membayangkan cara kedua kemungkinannya bisa berhasil. Hm… tidak salah juga untuk dicoba.

Renji kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk mendobrak pintu Rukia tapi…pria berambut merah itu tiba-tiba ragu. Ia lalu memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika ia mendobrak kasar pintunya.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Rukia malah teriak, ya? Atau…parahnya kalau pintunya jadi rusak…" Renji menimbang-nimbang kembali dan memikirkan cara terbaik agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam.

Renji kembali menyeringai. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai cara kedua namun ia tidak harus mendobrak pintu ruangan Rukia, cukup membukanya seperti biasa lalu masuk dan melempar map itu ke meja Rukia. Selesai sudah masalah.

Renji kini memegang gagang pintu.

CEKLEK…

Renji membuka pintu ruangan Rukia dan langsung masuk. Sedikit terkejut karena sosok gadis yang ia ingin temui tidak berada di kursi kerjanya, tapi…gadis itu sedang berada di sofa, sedang tidur menyamping.

Ngiiiii Blam!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan membuat Renji kaget karena ia tidak merasa menyentuh pintu itu hingga bisa tertutup. Namun, akhirnya ia tidak menghiraukannya karena ia harus cepat-cepat menaruh map itu ke atas meja Rukia apalagi ini adalah kesempatan karena Rukia sedang tertidur.

Cepat-cepat Renji meletakkan map itu di meja Rukia.

_"__Pastikan Kuchiki-san membacanya karena besok pagi Ukitake-san harus mendiskusikannya dengan Kuchiki-san!" _

"Sial…" rutuk Renji ketika mengingat ucapan Kiyone. Ia tidak boleh begitu saja meletakkan map tersebut namun ia harus memastikan juga bahwa Rukia membacanya. "Tch…"

Renji lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Haruskah ia membangunkan Rukia lalu memberikan map itu langsung? Benar-benar bingung Renji. Renji lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia, berjongkok di depan wajah Rukia.

"…apa aku harus membangunkannya, ya?"

Renji lalu menatap wajah Rukia yang terlihat benar-benar polos saat tidur. Pria itu mengamati wajah Rukia secara seksama. Kulit wajah gadis itu begitu bening, hidung mancungnya yang kecil dan bibirnya tipis merekah.

Cantik…Itulah yang ada dipikiran Renji. Sebenarnya ia telah lama mengangumi kecantikan Rukia, semenjak Rukia baru bergabung di perusahaan yang sama namun karena ia begitu tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis dan karena gengsi, ia pun enggan mengakuinya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk bersikap seolah-olah memusuhi Rukia dan membuat gadis itu kesal demi bisa terus berinteraksi dengan si pujaan hati.

Perlahan-lahan Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Bukan main jantung pria itu berdenyut begitu kencang sekarang, namun pikiran sehatnya sudah buyar, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bibir tipis Rukia.

Kini jarak bibir mereka tinggal lima sentimeter. Dengan jarak segitu Renji bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Rukia yang teratur dan hangat. Renji mulai ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya namun akhirnya ia kukuh melawan keraguannya, ia hanya berniat untuk sekedar merasakan bibir Rukia, ya sekedar untuk merasakannya dan tidak akan melakukan secara berlebihan. _Yeah_, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?

Renji mulai memejamkan matanya. Empat sentimeter…tiga sentimeter…dua sentimeter…satu sentimeter…nol koma tujuh sentimeter…nol koma lima sentimeter!

"IT'S MY LIFE! IT'S NOW OR NEVER…~"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Renji berbunyi dan membuat Renji terkejut setengah mati hingga kepalanya tertarik ke belakang. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit, berbalik dan menjauh dari Rukia sambil mengambil ponselnya di saku.

"Halo? Renji kau dimana sekarang?" suara di seberang ponsel yang ternyata adalah suara Kira, "aku cari kau di ruanganmu tapi kau tidak ada di sa-"

"Dasar kau mengganggu saja!" potong Renji emosi, "kau tahu, kau sudah menggagalkan usahaku!" dengan kasar Renji menutup ponselnya. "Sialan, mengganggu saja!" umpatnya mendengus.

Renji lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Rukia tapi…gadis mungil itu sudah tidak dalam posisi tidur sekarang dan kini ia sudah duduk di sofa sambil menatap tajam ke arah Renji.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" tanya Rukia tajam dan dingin.

Beberapa saat Renji hanya bisa terpaku namun akhirnya Renji berusaha untuk terlihat sesantai mungkin. "Untuk memberikanmu ini," sahutnya santai sambil mengangkat map putih.

Bola mata Rukia bergerak ke arah pintu yang letaknya persis di samping sofa yang Rukia duduki "…haruskah kau menutup pintu segala?"

"Hei, jangan salah paham ya!" ujar Renji tergesa-gesa, "pintumu itu sudah rusak! Waktu aku masuk tiba-tiba saja tertutup sendiri…" Renji lalu melempar map itu di meja kecil yang berada tepat di depan sofa. "Itu dari Ukitake-san!" ucapnya dengan kasar, "kau harus membacanya segera karena besok pagi Ukitake-san harus mendiskusikannya denganmu," lanjutnya, "sudah ya, _bye_!" lalu dengan seenaknya Renji keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

Rukia nampak jengkel memandang Renji yang keluar dar ruangan Rukia seenaknya, ia sangat tidak menyukai sikap kasar dan tidak sopan Renji.

"Apa-apaan sih orang itu?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan tanpa alas kaki di suatu taman, membiarkan kedua telapak kakinya yang putih tertusuk oleh ujung-ujung rumput yang mulai mengering, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kedua sepatunya.

Rukia tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya ada Grimmjow yang menemaninya. Pria itu menatap aneh tingkah laku Rukia, walaupun ia sudah lama mengenal Rukia namun ia merasa gadis mungil berambut hitam legam itu kadang-kadang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh si rambut langit itu.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau berjalan tanpa alas kaki begitu, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow tidak mengerti, "bikin kakimu kotor saja…"

"Ini bagus untuk kesehatan, orang perokok sepertimu mana mengerti tentang kesehatan," sahut Rukia yang terdengar datar namun sukses membuat Grimmjow tersinggung.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau kakimu malah tertusuk paku di situ?" Grimmjow menimpali.

Rukia menoleh dan menatap sinis Grimmjow. "Aku ini jalan pakai mata juga, Mr. Jaegerjaquez," ucapnya bernada sinis.

"Terserah deh…"

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan-jalan di rumput, mereka berdua duduk beristirahat di kursi taman. Udara di sore itu rasanya sangat sejuk, daun-daun kuning-jingga semakin berguguran seperti kelopak sakura di musim semi.

"Rukia…"

"Hn?"

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Rukia memutar bosan bola matanya lalu menoleh malas. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menanyakannya itu sehari saja?" sahut Rukia malas, "kau selalu saja menanyakannya, aku jadi bosan mendengar itu-itu terus."

Grimmjow terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia. "Habis…kau tidak pernah mau mengakuinya sih…"

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow merubah posisinya, berbaring di kursi taman dengan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Rukia dan Rukia...dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Grimmjow tersenyum memandang wajah Rukia, rasanya ia sangat rindu saat-saat seperti ini, tidur sambil bermanja-manja dengan gadis yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tambah jelek?"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu jangan temui aku lagi!"

Grimmjow terkekeh akan reaksi tak senang Rukia. "Tadi aku bohong koq…" ia mengaku, "kau…semakin cantik saja…"

Rukia risih melihat grimmjow yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang…err, seolah-olah pria itu sangat menginginkan Rukia. Rukia lalu menutup mata Grimmjow dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Grimmjow terkekeh sebentar lalu ia hanya terdiam, pelan-pelan ia meraih tangan Rukia yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Rukia…"

"Apa lagi?"

Grimmjow terdiam, memandang wajah Rukia lekat-lekat. "…bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Rukia terperangah akan pertanyaan Grimmjow barusan. Ia lalu mengangkat kepala Grimmjow agar Grimmjow bangkit merubah posisinya.

"Hei, aku masih ingin bermanja-man-"

"Bicaramu sudah melantur tadi!" Rukia menyela.

Grimmjow terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Rukia kemudian ia meraih tangan Rukia, tangan yang satunya lalu memegang pipi Rukia dan mengarahkannya agar gadis itu menatapnya. Di tatapnya gadis itu lekat-lekat, penuh keseriusan

"Rukia…aku tidak bicara melantur… aku serius ingin menikah denganmu…"

Rukia mengenyahkan tangan Grimmjow dari pipinya lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, pria itu bersikeras kembali memegang wajah Rukia dan memaksanya untuk terus menatap matanya.

"Rukia…aku masih bisa jelas melihat di matamu bahwa kau masih mencintaiku," Grimmjow melanjutkan, "kita masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan aku yakin kita masih bisa memulainya lagi…aku tahu kesalahanku sangat besar, tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Rukia…aku hanya mencintai satu perempuan yaitu kau, hanya kau…dan aku ingin kita dapat hidup bersama dalam suatu pernikahan…"

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow mengecup punggung tangan Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia sedikit cemas karena sikap Grimmjow yang seperti ini bisa membuatnya luluh. Entahlah, tapi saat ini Rukia merasa hatinya ingin sekali menganggap bahwa Grimmjow tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kembali menjalin hubungan kekasih dangan pria itu namun otaknya yang masih sehat terus-menerus memperingatkannya bahwa pria itu telah melakukan hal-hal yang sangat hina, sangat hina…

"Rukia…kita bisa mencobanya kembali…"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun Ichigo masih saja gelisah di ranjangnya. Berkali-kali sudah ia merubah posisinya, sebentar berbalik ke kanan kemudian kembali ke kiri, begitu seterusnya untuk menemukan posisi senyaman mungkin. Ichigo lalu bangkit dan duduk, ia sadar bahwa yang membuatnya sulit tidur bukanlah masalah posisinya atau ranjangnya tapi pikirannyalah yang kacau. Bukan hanya karena gosip mengenal Rukia yang telah memiliki kekasih namun sewaktu pulang kerja Ichigo sempat melihat Rukia menaiki mobil mewah _Ferrari _599xxx berwarna merah, tipe mobil pelit karena hanya menampung dua orang dan idealnya pemilik mobil itu tentunya seorang pria. Berarti, kemungkinan besar gosip tersebut memang benar.

Ichigo melirik ke arah laci, tangannya mencoba menjangkaunya untuk mengambil selembar foto di dalam, foto Rukia bersama dirinya. Ichigo terus menatap foto tersebut, tiap kali pria itu menatap foto itu hatinya berubah menjadi melankonis.

"Rukia…" dengan suara lirih, "apa benar kau sudah mempunyai kekasih….?"

Memikirkannya saja Ichigo benar-benar kalut, apalagi jika Rukia benar-benar memiliki kekasih. Namun, akhirnya Ichigo menyadari sesuatu, menyadari bahwa perasaannya semakin dalam terhadap Rukia dan ia merasa bahwa perasaan demikian tidak baik untuk dirinya. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah dirinya, ini sudah berlebihan dan sebaiknya ia mencoba untuk semakin tidak larut dalam perasaannya. Cepat-cepat ia menaruh kembali foto itu di dalam laci lalu menutup dirinya di dalam selimut.

Dalam hati Ichigo berniat untuk membunuh perasaannya terhadap Rukia. Ya, dia harus melakukannya sebelum semuanya semakin rumit, dia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaannya semakin berkembang jika ia membiarkannya maka rasa sakitlah yang nantinya ia dapat. Ichigo cukup tahu diri untuk berpikir bahwa Rukia tidak mungkin akan membalas cintanya, walaupun gadis itu sangat baik dan sepertinya tipe yang tidak tegaan tapi perbedaan mereka begitu besar. Bagai siang dan malam yang tidak mungkin berada dalam satu waktu, sama sekali tidak akan bisa bersama.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

.

.

.

klo dilihat-lihat di sini juga scene ichiruki minim yaw -_-' gapapa ichi dibuat galau dulu *ditendang ma ichi* biar nanti tambah sayang ma ruki. hehehehehe…

ya…mau bagaimana ya, emang genrenya lebih ke drama, drama percintaan emang * * hehehehe…diterima aja ya^^v

btw...chap ini pendek ya#plakk# ya sudahlah..sebenarnya masih mw ditambah cuma adaptor lappy udah rusak ditambah baterenya yang udah kalah bgt.

**Rini desu **tenang...di sini mereka brinteraksi koq...cuma seiprit tapi #ditimpuk# XD. tenang...chap depan rencananya mw buat interaksi mereka yang...yah lumayan terkesanlah kalo bisa ;) ini udah apdet, jangan lupa baca, tengkyu :)

**Azura Kuchiki **hehe...entah mengapa juzie merasa kalo yumichika dan ikkaku itu saling mencintai di manga-nya, entahlah, mungkin cuma perasaan juzie aja, walaupun juzie ga setuju hubungan sesama jenis tapi ga tw juzie suka klo mereka berdua jadian #ngawur# yup! ruki emang keren, dimana-mana juga ;) ni uda apdet, jgn lupa baca, tengkyu :)

**Stefy Mayu** yo ai...sampe juzie ngos-ngosan...hosh...hosh...wkwkwk. juzie ga nampilin ruki jawab ga atau ya, biar reader bisa nerawan sendiri jawabannya ruki kayak apa #plakk# oke ini udah apdet, tapi ga kilat-kilat amat, tengkyu :)

**Guest** oke maaf km diterima XD, tenang koq...km belum telat ;). masa lalu grimmruki nanti aja...mungkin dijatahin satu chap buat mereka #itu ga kebanyakan kah?# oke ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu :)

**Suu** hehe...jangan sedih, kn ni emang genrenya hurt ;). hm...entah knp juzie jadi suka grimmruki, tapi jauh lbh suka ichiruki ;). ini udah apdet ya, tengkyu :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

_"__Sekeras apapun aku mencoba membangun dinding kokoh di antara kita, kau…terus menyerangku lagi dan lagi…" _

.

**CH 9**

.

.

.

Pria dewasa dengan postur tubuh tinggi, rambutnya agak panjang dan ikal berwarna coklat, kulitnya berwarna gelap dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, bernama Coyote Starrk. Dilihat dari fisik pria ini jelas bahwa dia bukanlah penduduk asli Karakura namun sebenarnya pria ini berasal dari Las Noches, berdarah latin. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia menetap di Karakura, mendirikan perusahaan dan kini ia adalah pemilik salah satu _Departement Store_ terbesar di Karakura. Mungkinkah masih ada yang ingat bahwa pria ini adalah sahabat dari Grimmjow?

Pria itu berjalan tegak memasuki gedung perusahaan miliknya, diikuti oleh sekretarisnya yang seorang pria tua berkulit sangat gelap bernama Baraggan, langsung memberikannya laporan mengenai perkembangan _Department Store_ milik Starrk. Starrk hanya diam menyimak semua laporan yang dilontarkan oleh Baraggan hingga mereka sampai di pintu _lift_.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka, Stark dan Baraggan masuk. Ketika pintu _lift_ hendak menutup seseorang tiba-tiba menahannya dengan menjulurkan salah satu kakinya ke dalam.

"Halo Starrk!" seru pria berkemeja biru yang lebih terang dari rambut biru langitnya yang mencegah pintu _lift_ untuk menutup yang ternyata adalah Grimmjow. Pria itu memperlihatkan cengirannya lalu cepat-cepat masuk dan berdiri di samping Starrk.

"Kau benar-benar sudah jadi konglomerat, Kawan!" seru Grimmjow heboh di dalam _lift_.

"Kau sendiri…kau tidak kerja apa?" Starrk malah memberi pertanyaan yang entah apakah itu untuk menyinggung atau apa.

Grimmjow memutar bosan bola matanya. "Malas…" sahutnya cuek.

Starrk melirik sinis Grimmjow. "Bukannya waktu itu kau sendiri bilang kalau kau mau mengejar gadis hebat itu, lalu…kau pikir gadis itu mau bersama pria pengangguran?"

"Huh, walaupun aku tidak kerja sekalipun aku tetap punya uang banyak!" Grimmjow menyombongkan diri, "lagipula…aku ini adalah seniman, _you know_!"

_Yeah_, sebenarnya Grimmjow adalah anak tunggal dari seorang duda konglomerat di Las Noches tapi Grimmjow bukanlah seorang tipe pria yang bekerja keras sambil memeras otak di kantor walaupun akhirnya dialah yang akan mewarisi kekayaan ayahnya. Namun, bukan berarti Grimmjow adalah pria yang bodoh dan tak tahu sama sekali mengenai bisnis tapi pria itu lebih menyukai dunia lain yaitu dunia seni. Terbukti ia sudah melahirkan beberapa karya lukisan dan juga ikut bekerja sama dengan beberapa komposer di Las Noches. Ini bukan tentang uang tapi tentang selera jiwa.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Grimmjow terus mengikuti Starrk ke ruangannya. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang tergerai dan berparas cantik datang menyusul Starrk, dia adalah sekretaris kedua Starrk bernama Bambietta.

Grimmjow yang sangat mengerti betul arti sebuah keindahan terus memandang ke arah Bambietta. Bukan hanya memiliki paras yang cantik tapi perempuan itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat proporsional apalagi Bambietta kini mengenakan _blazer_ merah yang sangat _chick_ dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam berkilau dan juga rok pendek merah, bagian yang paling menarik perhatian Grimmjow.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan Starrk yang besar dan mewah. Baraggan dan Bambietta menjelaskan ini itu sambil menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran laporan yang menyangkut _Departement Store_ milik Starrk. Dan Grimmjow? Pria itu terus berdiri di belakang Bambietta sambil terus mengamati postur tubuh indahnya.

Benar-benar ideal dan menggairahkan, batin Grimmjow.

Akhirnya, selesai juga penyampaian laporan kedua sekretaris itu, Starrk pun menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempatnya. Bambietta sempat memergoki Grimmjow yang terus memandanginya.

Bangga, itulah dipikiran Bambietta ketika mendapati Grimmjow yang tengah memandanginya dengan penuh kekaguman. Perempuan itu senang diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh pria setampan Grimmjow. Bambietta tersenyum tersipu ke arah Grimmjow sebelum keluar dari ruangan bos-nya.

Starrk melirik Grimmjow yang kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arah pintu yang dilalui Bambietta. Starrk mendengus, ia tahu pasti bahwa sahabatnya itu tertarik dengan Bambietta dan jika Grimmjow sudah tertarik pada seorang gadis ataupun wanita maka Grimmjow pasti akan merayunya.

"Jangan merayunya!" Starrk memperingatkan Grimmjow, "dia sudah memiliki tunangan dan tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah!"

Grimmjow menoleh bingung ke arah Starrk. "Kenapa kau harus memberitahuku?" tanyanya, "aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu…"

"Oh ya?" tukas Starrk, "lalu kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?"

Grimmjow malah terkekeh seolah-olah apa yang Starrk katakan mengenai Bambietta yang sudah memiliki tunangan tidak akan memberinya pengaruh apapun. Ya, apakah perempuan itu sudah memiliki tunangan ataukah sudah menikah sekalipun, jika Grimmjow sudah tertarik maka ia tetap akan merayunya apalagi senyuman Bambietta barusan seolah-eolah mengirim sinyal positif pada Grimmjow..

"Huh, kenapa juga kita membahas tentang sekretarisku?" Starrk bergumam. "Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san, kan? Bagaimana? Apa gadis itu menolakmu mentah-mentah?" cecarnya penasaran.

"Um…" Grimmjow terlihat sedang berpikir, "tidak juga…hubungan kami sangat baik, koq," katanya.

"Hah? Dia menerimamu kembali?"

Grimmjow terlihat bingung ingin menjawab. "Diterima kembali seperti dulu juga tidak begitu…tapi, setidaknya dia membiarkanku untuk tetap dekat dengannya."

Starrk menatap miris Grimmjow. "…kau digantung?"

"Tidaklah!" sahut Grimmjow tidak senang, "enak saja aku digantung…" gerutunya, "malah aku semakin yakin kalau Rukia masih mencintaiku, dan kau tahu maksudku? Kami tidak akan lama lagi bersama dan aku akan segera menikahinya!"

.

.

.

Ichigo betul-betul memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya terhadap Rukia. Ia sudah memikirkannya semalaman, mungkin tidak akan mudah tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli apakah Rukia telah memiliki kekasih atau tidak dan ia juga sudah merencanakan apa-apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat cepat-cepat membunuh perasaannya.

Salah satunya adalah menghindari gadis itu termasuk untuk tidak sama sekali berinteraksi dengannya. Berat memang karena tiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Rukia, gadis bermata violet itu pasti akan menyapanya. Untuk itu sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, kalau perlu, berada di dekatnya pun harus dihindari

_~keep smile~_

"Rukia-san~!"

Rukia menoleh ke arah seorang pria cantik yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Yumichika, desainer dan salah satu anggota tim di label HnT.

"Ada apa Yumichika?" tanya Rukia terheran-heran pada Yumichika yang sedang terengah-engah di sampingnya, "kenapa kau sampai berlari seperti itu?"

"Eike lagi binunah, binunah, binunah~!" sahutnya heboh dan lebay, khas seorang banci.

"Maksudmu bingung? Bingung kenapa?"

Lama bekerja bersama Yumichika membuat Rukia sedikit banyak mengerti bahasa komunitas Yumichika, bahasa banci.

"…ini tentang hubungan eike ama Ikkaku…" wajah Yumichika terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Yumichika menggeleng lesu.

"Apa…jangan-jangan…Ikkaku…punya pacar lain?" hati-hati Rukia bertanya. Sebenarnya jika Ikkaku mempunyai pacar seorang perempuan, Rukia akan merasa lega karena itu artinya pria berkepala botak itu sudah normal tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menjaga perasaan Yumichika.

Yumichika menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" Rukia semakin tidak mengerti dengan Yumichika.

"Rukia-san…sebenarnya…eikelah yang sudah jahara ama Ikkaku…huhuhuhu," pria cantik itu pun terisak-isak.

"Kau jahat?" Rukia belum mengerti maksud Yumichika, "jahat bagaimana?"

"…sebenarnya eike ga pengen akui tapi…sepertinya perasaan eike berubah…hiks."

"Coba kau jelaskan dulu baik-baik karena aku belum bisa menangkap apa maksudmu!"

"Begini Rukia-san…kemarin…ban mobil eike meletus di tengah jalan, Cyin…" Yumichika mulai bercerita, "trus, Kira-san datang _and_ bantu eike masang ban cadangan… waktu itu Kira-san perhatian bingits _and_ jelalatin eike ghetoooooh, kayaknya…Kira-san suka ma eike juga, dan…eike pun sepertinya juga suka…hiks…eike benar-benar udah khianati yayang Ikkaku…"

Rukia melongo mendengarkan cerita Yumichika. Kira yang bijaksana dan bersifat dewasa dan kalem menyukai Yumichika? Benar-benar hal yang sulit Rukia percaya. Tapi, bagaimanapun cerita Yumichika itu hanya dilihat dari sudut pandang pria cantik itu, belum tentu benar juga kalau Kira benar-benar menyukai Yumichika.

Rukia mendehem sekali. "Kau yakin kalau Kira-san benar-benar menyukaimu? Em…jangan tersinggung tapi jangan sampai kalau kau hanya salah paham."

"Eike bener-bener yakin, Rukia-san!" sahut Yumichika penuh keyakinan, "dari tatapan matanya …udah jelas bengeus…"

Dan Rukia hanya bisa mendengar celotehan Yumichika. Tentu saja Rukia tidak ingin percaya bahwa Kira benar-benar menyukai pria cantik itu karena Rukia yakin bahwa Kira adalah pria normal. Tapi, yah…entahlah, kadang juga ada pria yang terlihat sangat normal dari luar bahkan sudah memiliki istri dan anak tapi nyatanya adalah seorang _gay_.

Sementara mendengar celotehan Yumichika, dari kejauhan Rukia melihat Ichigo yang sedang berjalan dan tanpa sengaja pandangan Ichigo pun mengarah pada Rukia. Mata mereka saling bertemu, namun…apa yang dilakukan Ichigo? Pria bermata musim gugur itu malah cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya lalu berbalik arah. Rukia tercengang akan sikap Ichigo barusan, seolah-olah pria itu bersikap tidak ingin melihatnya. Lalu…apa yang salah pada Rukia?

"…lalu eike harus gimana, Cyin?"

Rukia tersentak, teringat lagi akan masalah Yumichika. "Yumichika, lebih baik kita cerita di ruanganku saja, tidak baik kalau orang-orang mendengar masalahmu…" Rukia pun menarik Yumichika untuk menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah jam pulang kantor namun Rukia masih berada di dalam ruangannya. Gadis itu merenung akan sikap Ichigo tadi pagi. Pria itu membuang pandangannya dan berbalik arah ketika melihat Rukia, tidak mungkin pria itu melakukan demikian tanpa alasan. Rukia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung Ichigo tapi seingatnya ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan pria itu dan seingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu pun saat ia menyapa Ichigo, pria itu masih bersikap normal.

Lalu…sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Pikir Rukia.

Rukia merasa sedih jika nantinya Ichigo tidak lagi peduli padanya, atau yang paling parah malah memusuhinya seperti yang dilakukan Renji. Rukia sudah menganggap Ichigo adalah teman yang baik setelah menjalankan proyek bersama.

Dengan lesu Rukia menarik tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Gedung Kotowari _Fashion_ sudah sepi rupanya, Rukia terus berjalan menuju _lift_ namun sebelum menemui _lift_ ia malah berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang selalu menyulut emosinya, Abarai Renji.

"Ho…kau masih di sini rupanya?" sapa Abarai dengan memberikan seringai sinisnya.

Rukia terus berjalan, tidak mau mengubris ucapan Renji yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu!" dicuekin seperti itu Renji malah emosi, "kau itu benar-benar sombong, ya! Hei, Nona bangsawan sok hebat!" Renji berseru marah.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, sambil mendengus ia menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Dengar ya, Tuan Abarai! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu," seru Rukia tajam, "aku ini sombong atau sok hebat itu urusanku, kenapa kau harus memusingkannya? Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengganggumu, kau saja yang selalu mencari gara-gara!" Rukia mengeluarkan saja uneg-unegnya, "kau itu…cuma pencari masalah!"

Dengan jengkel Rukia berpaling lalu kembali melangkah menuju _lift_. Sesampainya di depan _lift, _Rukia memencet tombol agar _lift_ yang kini berada di lantai bawah bergerak ke atas. Tidak lama kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka, Rukia siap-siap memasukinya namun tangan kekar menariknya dan menyandarkan punggung Rukia dengan kasar di dinding, mencengkram pundak atas Rukia begitu kuat hingga Rukia sulit menggerakkan badannya.

"Renji, kau ini kenapa?!" pekik Rukia.

Ditatapnya mata Renji yang berkilat-kilat marah. Rukia takut melihat mata itu, seakan-akan pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya, mungkin pria itu akan melakukan kekerasan. Rukia takut akan kekerasan, ia memiliki semacam trauma yang sangat besar menyangkut hal itu.

"Kau tahu Rukia…" suara Renji berdesis, terdengar begitu menyeramkan di telinga Rukia, "ucapanmu yang tadi…benar-benar membuatku marah…"

"Lepaskan aku, Renji!" pekik Rukia lagi, tangannya memegang lengan kekar Renji dan berusaha meronta agar cengkraman Renji di pundaknya melonggar.

Bukannya cengkraman Renji melonggar, Renji malah mengeratkannya sehingga Rukia merasa sakit. Renji menatap Rukia tajam, amat tajam.

"…Renji kumohon lepaskan aku…" Rukia memohon sangat.

Renji tidak mengindahkan ucapan Rukia, pria itu diam sebentar menatap Rukia lalu tidak lama kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rukia mendelik ketakutan, pria bertato itu hendak mencium bibirnya!

"…tidak…" Rukia menggeleng ketakutan namun pria yang kini menawannya tidak akan perduli. Gadis itu melengos cepat ketika bibir Renji hampir menghampirinya sehingga bibir pria bertato itu hanya mengenai bagian samping rahang gadis itu.

"…aku tidak mau!" Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya terus mendorong dada pria itu namun Renji tetap sibuk di sana, bahkan ciumannya mulai turun di bawah.

"Jadi, begitu caramu mencium seorang gadis?" seseorang menyeru lantang, suara seorang pria.

Gerakan Renji terhenti seketika dan menarik sedikit wajahnya. Rukia dan Renji menoleh ke samping, ke arah pria yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pria berjaket kulit coklat kualitas KW 3 dan tas ransel hitam besar menggantung di salah satu bahunya, memiliki warna rambut _orange_ yang mencolok, siapa lagi kalau bukan, Shiba Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai tajam menatap Renji. "…dengan cara paksa, Heh?"

Renji mendengus sekali lalu secara terpaksa melepaskan cengkramannya. Sedangkan Rukia? Gadis itu terlihat sangat _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

Sambil terus menatap tajam Renji, Ichigo berjalan mendekat. Setelah berada di samping Rukia yang masih _shock,_ Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia. Menyadari tangan Rukia yang gemetaran hebat Ichigo pun menggenggamnya erat.

"Rukia, biar kutemani sampai di parkiran," kata Ichigo lalu menarik Rukia untuk memasuki _lift_ dan meninggalkan Renji.

_~Keep Smile~_

Di dalam _lift_, Ichigo yang entah sadar atau tidak masih menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Mereka berdua hanya berdiaman selama _lift _bergerak ke bawah. Secara berangsur-angsur ketakutan Rukia sirna bahkan kini ia merasa sangat aman berada bersama Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan ia menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang punggung pria di depannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

Dalam hati Rukia sangat lega akan kehadiran Ichigo. Ya, ichigo sudah menolongnya dari jeratan pria pencari masalah itu. Ada rasa senang di hatinya karena sebelumnya, dipikirnya Ichigo sedang marah padanya. Kemudian apa yang pria itu lakukan? Pria itu seperti melindunginya.

_Lift_ terbuka dan Ichigo berjalan sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia yang sibuk memandangi punggung ichigo hanya diam mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Tiba-tiba langkah Ichigo terhenti. Dia teringat akan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan Rukia. Lalu? Apa yang ia lakukan barusan?

Menolong Rukia atau siapa pun dari pria kurang ajar memang adalah keharusan tapi seharusnya setelah itu ia harus segera meninggalkannya. Bukannya meninggalkan gadis itu malah ia sempat berniat mengantarnya hingga menemukan mobil Rukia.

"Maaf…" perlahan-lahan Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. "Sampai di sini saja…" kata Ichigo lalu melangkah untuk menjauh dari Rukia.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia lirih. Dan…_Hell_, Ichigo refleks menghentikan langkahnya hanya karena Rukia menyebut namanya.

'Sudah Ichigo, jangan dengarkan, cepat lari dari gadis itu!' otak Ichigo memerintah.

'Jangan!' suara hati Ichigo yang menjerit untuk menolak si otak.

Perdebatan sengit antara otak dan batin pun berlangsung, entah siapa yang menang dan kalah tapi Ichigo hanya bisa bergeming untuk menunggu siapa yang akan ia ikuti. Otak sehatnya kah? Atau suara hatinya yang terus meronta? Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ichigo terima kasih…" ujar Rukia yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Ichigo.

Ichigo masih enggan berbalik untuk memandang Rukia. Jika dia memandang Rukia saat ini, maka runtuhlah pertahanannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Rukia… siapapun yang berada di posisimu aku pasti menolong…"

"Bukan cuma itu," kata Rukia menyela, "tapi…" dengan pelan Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo, "Ichigo punya tangan yang besar dan hangat…" lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo mendelik sejenak, debaran-debaran di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Waktu tangan ini menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan rasanya segala ketakutanku perlahan-lahan menghilang," tambah Rukia dan sukses membuat perasaan Ichigo semakin kacau.

_And finally_… Ichigo luluh akan perasaannya, otaknya menyerah kalah walaupun masih mencemohi pemiliknya, mengatainya bodoh bertubi-tubi.

Perlahan Ichigo berbalik, menoleh ke arah Rukia, mencoba untuk menatap mata violet indah di depannya. Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Rukia lalu menunduk. "Aku sedih sekali waktu kau membuang wajahmu saat melihatku tadi pagi, Ichigo…" kata Rukia.

Seketika mata Ichigo membulat. "Kau…sedih?" dari nada suara Ichigo jelas dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Rukia sedih.

"Ya," sahut Rukia, "karena bagiku…Ichigo adalah teman baikku, kupikir kau sedang marah…aku takut nanti kau memusuhiku…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memusuhimu," ucap Ichigo cepat.

Rukia menatap Ichigo kembali. "Ya…aku tahu," Rukia tersenyum tipis, "mungkin aku cuma salah paham tapi aku sedih waktu itu…tapi…waktu kita berada di _lift_…aku tahu kalau Ichigo masih teman baikku."

Teman baik? Dianggap demikian hati ichigo sudah sangat girang bukan mainnya, dia tidak ingat lagi janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera membunuh perasaannya pada Rukia, begitu pun soal mengenai Rukia telah memiliki kekasih sudah tak dipikirkannya lagi. Ichigo merasa saat ini hanya dia dan Rukia yang berada di dunia ini.

Ichigo pulang mengendarai motor ninjanya yang berwarna hitam dengan hati yang sangat bahagia, bibirnya terus menerus melengkung tipis ke bawah. Dalam hatinya terus mendendangkan lagu cinta. Beginilah hebatnya cinta, mampu merubah suasana hati seseorang seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Grimmjow kini duduk di suatu restoran mewah prancis, bersama dengan para pengunjung lain yang tengah menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Bukan karena di restoran tersebut tidak menyediakan ruangan VIP namun pria berambut langit itu memang sengaja makan malam bersama pengunjung lain karena ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan.

Grimmjow tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyumnya, jelas sekali bahwa pria itu terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Beberapa kali ia menatap jam tangannya dengan tak sabaran dan menengok ke arah pintu masuk, menantikan kehadiran gadis yang akan ia lamar.

Lamar? _Yeah_, pria itu berniat melamar Rukia malam ini juga walaupun masih belum resmi karena bagaimanapun ia harus menghadapi keluarga Rukia terlebih dulu sebelum menikahinya. Tapi, setidaknya jika Rukia menerimanya, Grimmjow akan`memiliki keberanian dan semangat yang besar untuk menghadapi keluarga Kuchiki, terutama kakak ipar Rukia yang kini menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Betapa percaya dirinya pria itu padahal saat ini pun Rukia belum menerima Grimmjow kembali sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi, selama beberapa hari terus bersama dengan Rukia dan memperhatikan tingkah laku maupun ekspresi Rukia, yakin sekali ia bahwa gadis itu masih mencintainya. Grimmjow merasa ia tak perlu lagi menjalin hubungan pacar dengan Rukia karena mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. _Well_, memang benar gadis itu pun masih nyata-nyata memiliki perasaan sayang pada Grimmjow namun apakah perasaan itu masih sangat kuat untuk menerima Grimmjow kembali? Ini masih tanda tanya besar termasuk _author_ sendiri. (apa coba?)

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, Rukia berjalan memasuki restoran dengan cerianya. Dress hitam berenda indah selutut membalut tubuhnya membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat bercahaya karena warna dress yang ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

Sambil tersenyum sumringah, Grimmjow berdiri menyambut Rukia. Segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menarik kursi buat Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," kata Rukia tersenyum manis sembari duduk.

Dengan semangatnya Grimmjow kembali ke tempatnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia dan menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk segera melamar Rukia tapi ya… bagaimanapun ia harus menundanya sebentar, setidaknya hingga acara makan-makan selesai. Sambil menikmati makan malam mereka bercerita mengenai aktifitas seharian ini, tentu saja Rukia yang banyak bercerita dan Grimmjow dengan setianya menyimaknya.

Akhirnya acara makan-makan pun selesai, tinggal menikmati minuman. Melodi yang dimainkan oleh seorang _pianist _restoran benar-benar mendukung suasana, inilah saatnya Grimmjow untuk melamar Rukia di depan orang banyak. Bermaksud untuk pamer memang karena ia sangat yakin bahwa kali ini Rukia akan menerimanya. Grimmjow kini siap-siap berdiri.

"Grimmjow…" Rukia bersuara dan mau tidak mau Grimmjow harus menunda lagi niatnya. Tatapan gadis itu mengarah pada seorang _pianist_ pria yang agak tua yang sedang memainkan piano.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Aku rindu mendengarkan permainan pianomu…kau jauh lebih baik dari dia," kata Rukia.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Jadi, gadis di depannya itu merindukan permainan piano Grimmjow. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ide bagus juga memainkan meloni cinta sebelum melamar Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Rukia."

Dengan mantap Grimmjow beranjak dari kursinya, ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri mendatangi _pianist _restoran. Beberapa saat ia berbicara dengan _pianist_ itu, meminta izin untuk memainkan piano itu.

_Pianist_ beranjak dari tempatnya dan kini Grirmmjow mengambil alih kursi _pianist _itu. Jari-jarinya kini berada di atas tuts-tuts piano dan siap memencetnya tapi ia menoleh dulu ke arah Rukia, memandang gadis yang duduk sendirian agak jauh sambil tersenyum.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TETENG

Grimmjow memainkan piano tersebut secara brutal dan sembarang. Para pengunjung yang lain menutup telinganya karena terganggu oleh musik ribut dan tak jelas tersebut.

"WHOI, TURUN!"

"EI, SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG MEMAINKAN PIANO?!

"APA PRIA ITU GILA? KENAPA DIA TIDAK DIUSIR SAJA?!"

Semua pengunjung berprotes ria bahkan tidak banyak yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke arah Grimmjow karena permainkan Grimmjow yang benar-benar mengganggu gendang telinga mereka.

Rukia mengernyit memandang Grimmjow dari kejauhan. Setahu yang ia kenal selama ini Grimmjow adalah orang yang sangat ahli memainkan melodi piano bahkan untuk nada-nada yang sulit pun. Apa-apaan pria itu? Tidak mungkin selama dua tahun ini kemampuannya lenyap. Apakah pria itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian orang atau sensasi di sana. Rukia masih tidak percaya, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah pria yang ada di sana benar-benar Grimmjow.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG…..

Perlahan-lahan melodi ribut itu berubah menjadi lantunan melodi yang lembut karya Liszt, _Liebestraum_, yang artinya mimpi cinta. Grimmjow memainkannya dengan maksud untuk menyampaikan mimpi cintanya pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Rukia.

Semua pengunjung yang tadinya sudah muak berada di sana langsung terheran-heran dan terpana akan permainan Grimmjow dan mereka pun sangat menikmati melodi romantis tersebut.

Rukia kemudian tersenyum memandang Grimmjow dari jauh. Permainan yang seperti demikianlah yang ingin ia dengar. Walaupun Grimmjow bukanlah seorang _pianist_ terkenal dan professional tapi pria itu memang memiliki bakat.

Permainan piano Grimmjow ditutup oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung yang lain. Grimmjow lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Rukia sambil menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum manis padanya. Grimmjow kini berdiri di hadapan Rukia, diraihnya tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya agar gadis itu berdiri.

Dengan memasang tampang bingung Rukia berdiri. Wajahnya tersipu malu waktu Grimmjow mengecup punggung tangannya di depan para pengunjung yang lain.

"Para hadirin sekalian!" Grimmjow menyeru nyaring, "maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi aku ingin kalian semua yang berada di sini menjadi saksi," lanjutnya menyeru, ia menatap serius ke arah Rukia, "malam ini…aku akan melamar gadis yang kini berada di depanku!"

Semua pengunjung terpana akan tindakan pria berambut biru tersebut, menurut mereka pria itu benar-benar romantis dan pemberani, melamar seorang gadis secara heboh seperti ini. Sedangkan Rukia? Ia hanya bisa ber"hah-hah" ria, ekspresinya antara kaget, heran dan bingung, entahlah yang mana jelasnya.

"Rukia…apa kau bersedia menerima lamaranku?"

Rukia tertegun, ia belum bisa menguasai dirinya oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara saat itu juga.

"Sudah terima saja!" celetuk seorang pengunjung.

"Kalau yeiy ga mau biar eike yang ambil pecong yeiy! Idih…udah punya pecong cuchok kayak gitu masih aja jual mahal, najis iiiih…"

Grimmjow _sweatdrop_ mendengar celetukan seorang waria yang juga pengunjung di sana.

"Terima! Terima! Terima! Terima…"

Dengan risih Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke para pengunjung yang menyorakinya seakan-akan mendesaknya untuk menerima lamaran Grimmjow. Rukia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya pun ia ingin menerima lamaran Grimmjow karena ternyata dia memang masih mencintainya dan juga sepertinya Grimmjow benar-benar serius tapi di sisi lain ini tidak akan mudah karena kakak maupun iparnya tidak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Grimmjow.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang terlihat ragu. Ia tahu benar apa yang kini ada di pikiran Rukia, dia harus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Rukia bahwa kekuatan cinta merekalah yang akan menyatukan mereka, sekalipun keluarga Rukia tidak menyetujuinya. "Percayalah…aku sangat mencintaimu…dan aku akan berjuang menghadapi keluargamu agar kita bisa bersama…"

.

.

.

Hisana duduk di kursi yang berada di dalam suatu kamar yang tanpa penerangan. Bukan, bukan kamarnya tapi kamar adik satu-satunya, kamar Rukia. Sedari tadi ia berada di sana, menunggu kepulangan adiknya yang telah keluar sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, katanya hanya untuk makan malam bersama seorang teman namun Rukia tidak mengatakan secara rinci siapa teman yang ia maksud.

Wajah Hisana terlihat serius, sesekali ia mendengus memikirkan adiknya, bisa dikatakan wanita itu kini sedang marah. Namun, apakah gerangan yang membuat wanita yang sebenarnya sangat ramah itu hingga ia terlihat sedemikian seriusnya?

Akhirnya yang telah ditunggu pun pulang juga. Rukia kini membuka pintu kamarnya, menyalakan lampu lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Dengan siapa kau makan malam tadi, Rukia?" tiba-tiba Hisana bersuara. Rukia terlonjak kaget karena tidak menyadari kehadiran Hisana di sana.

"Nee…Nee-san?" Rukia masih dalam keterkejutannya setelah memadang kakaknya yang kini duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja riasnya. "Nee-san, kenapa Nee-san di sini?" tanya Rukia setelah menguasai dirinya.

"…kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Rukia, dengan siapa kau makan malam tadi?" Hisana menatap Rukia seperti menginterogasinya.

Rukia terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa ia makan malam bersama Grimmjow tadi karena ia tahu Hisana pasti akan marah, atau parahnya Hisana bisa melaporkannya ke suaminya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia lalu duduk di ranjangnya yang empuk, berusaha terlihat santai agar Hisana tidak curiga. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku makan malam bersama seorang teman," sahutnya sesantai mungkin.

"Seorang teman? Maksudmu, Grimmjow?"

Rukia mendelik kaget menatap Hisana. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tahu bahwa ia makan malam bersama Grimmjow?

Hisana lalu menghela napas. "Ada yang memberitahuku bahwa kau makan malam bersama seorang pria yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan Grimmjow," sahut Hisana akan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak dilontarkan oleh Rukia namun dari ekspresi Rukia jelas bahwa Rukia sedang bertanya darimana kakaknya tahu bahwa ia makan malam bersama Grimmjow.

"Rukia…kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Hisana menatap serius Rukia, "Grimmjow bukanlah laki-laki yang baik!"

"Nee-san, jangan keras-keras…!" Rukia berbisik gusar, "nanti Nii-sama dengar, bagaimana?"

"Byakuya-sama sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi kau tidak perlu takut begitu!" timpal Hisana. Wanita itu lalu mendengus kesal, "Rukia…aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan laki-laki itu, aku pun tidak masalah jika kalian hanya berteman saja tapi…kau jangan lupa, laki-laki itu mata keranjang, dia bebas berkencang dengan beberapa wanita…oh tidak, dia lebih parah, dia itu maniak-"

"Sudah, Nee-san!" potong Rukia menyeru, "aku tahu, aku tidak lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan, dia memang bebas, terlalu bebas, mungkin dia sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita…tapi…tapi…" Rukia lalu menutup wajahnya, gadis itu menangis karena mengingat masa lalu dia dan Grimmjow. Berupaya keras ia mencoba melupakannya, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan karena dia bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai mengingat kejelekan orang lain tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya masih terluka, apalagi barusan kakaknya mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

Hisana mendesah khawatir melihat adik perempuannya saat ini. Jelas sekali adiknya itu masih mencintai pria yang telah mengecewakannya tapi tetap saja Hisana tidak akan rela jika Rukia bersama pria itu lagi. Bukan hanya itu, suaminya pasti sangat marah jika tahu Grimmjow mendekati Rukia lagi.

Hisana mendekati Rukia, menatap adik satu-satunya dengan penuh sayang. Ia menarik tangan Rukia agar mengenyahkannya dari wajah Rukia, dibelainya lembut rambut adiknya, Hisana menatap mata violet yang basah itu.

"Rukia…" suara Hisana lirih, "aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau masih saja memberi pria itu kesempatan, di dunia ini…pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Grimmjow sangatlah banyak."

Rukia diam sesaat sebelum menyahut. "Grimmjow…satu-satunya pria yang tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku…" sahutnya, "walaupun dia selalu bersikap seenaknya tapi…dia selalu bersikap lembut padaku, memarahiku pun dia tak pernah…aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya…"

Hisana menatap sendu Rukia. Ia mengerti sekali mengapa Rukia seperti demikian. Pengalaman yang begitu menyedihkan di masa lalu ternyata menyisakan trauma besar pada adiknya. Ketika mereka berada di masa-masa yang sangat sulit…sehingga begitu bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu membuatnya nyaman, Rukia merasa enggan berpisah dengannya

Hisana lalu mendekap erat adiknya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

.

.

.

hehehehe…setelah dua chapter yang minim scene ichiruki, di chap ini juga ga terlalu banyak ichirukinya tapi menurut juzie cukup berkesan :3

semoga para readers juga berpikiran seperti itu….

yah…walau lebih ke GrimmRuki sebenarnya. oh ya, buat Renji…sorry klo juzie membuatmu menjadi org nista di sini *ditobok zabimaru* XD

btw…sebenarnya juzie ga begitu yakin kalo fic ini udah tepat di rate T atau ga, soalnya kadang latar ceritanya di club malam, minuman alcohol, dan mungkin akan ada scene yang…*_~ tapi lulus sensor#plakk# karena juzie sangat jarang baca fic yg ber-rated M jadi juzie ga ada gambaran mengenai batasan M dan T itu apa, jadi mohon pencerahannya para sesepuh…

**Rini desu **oke ini udah lanjut ;) tengkyu dah ripiu :)

**Lampu Petromax **salam kenal petromax-san XD. udah ya gan! ;) tengkyu dah berkunjung n ripiu :)

**Suu** sepertinya kita udah ditakdirkan untuk sehati, sepenanggungan, sebangsa dan setanah air, mari kita doakan ya biar mereka bahagia bersama... Hah? lemon? bagusan duren kale! #plakk# tapi duren ga cocok sama penderita hipertensi *ngawur* oke ini dah lanjut, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**15 Hendrik Widyawati** tengkyu ini dah lanjut ya, thanx for ripiunya :)

**Stefy Mayu **hehehehe...klo di manganya ga bakal bisa dibayangin, itulah hebatnya dunia fanfiction, yang ga mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin dengan layanan kararkter OOC, semua kesulitan akan teratasi *ditendang*Yup mungkin hingga chap 20-an, mikirnya aja, mulut juzie kayak mo berbusa hehee..entah mengapa juzie ga pernah bisa buat fic yg chapx pendek2, ya sudahlah... oke ini dah lanjut, tengkyu dah ripiu :)

**Guest** gapapa Ichigo dibikin galau, malah juzie mo berencana bikin ichi lebih galau and stress, gpp kan kn genrenya hurt, makin hurt makin ma'nyos! #aposeh?# oke ini dah lanjut, tengkyu dah ripiu :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary :** Aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

karena juzie pengen cerita tentang Isshin yang notabene adalah seorang dokter bedah di fic ini, jadi bakal ada beberapa istilah medis menyangkut pembedahan.

**GCS (glassgow coma scale):** skala untuk menilai tingkat kesadaran

**OK (operating kamer, baca: o ka):** kamar operasi

**Trauma kapitis :** cedera kepala

**anastesi :** bius

**anaesthetist :** ahli bius

**sito :** darurat

**ejector :** alat hisap cairan

**suction :** penghisap, biasanya dokter akan menyebut ini untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk menghisap cairan pasien atau meminta ejector.

**spoi :** jarum suntik.

* * *

**CH 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir sejam Grimmjow duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang, di suatu kamar hotel, tanpa memakai pakaian dan hanya selimut yang menutupi bawahannya. Ia tidak sendirian, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut hijau kekuningan tanpa balutan busana masih tertidur tengkurap dengan sangat nyenyak, punggung mulusnya terekspos karena selimut hanya menutupi bawahnya hingga sepinggang, wanita yang telah menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Grimmjow terlihat sedang melamun, wajahnya terlihat murung ke depan. Beberapa kali terdengar pria itu mendesah kecewa. Bukan karena wanita yang kini berada di sampingnya tidak memberikannya kepuasan, sebaliknya mereka berdua telah melakukan pertempuran yang begitu hebat dan liar. Namun, yah…kebahagiaan itu bukanlah didapat dari kepuasaan sex, keduanya adalah hal yang berbeda. Intinya, pria itu tidak berbahagia, satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan adalah bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai yaitu, Rukia.

Grimmjow teringat lagi kejadian makan malam bersama Rukia. Entah gadis itu menolak lamaran Grimmjow atau tidak sebenarnya belum jelas.

_"…__Grimmjow kau ini apa-apaan?" ujar Rukia gusar, ia lalu menoleh memandangi para pengunjung yang terus menyorakinya untuk menerima lamaran Grimmjow. "Maaf, temanku ini cuma bercanda, dia tidak serius melakukannya, mohon maafkan…"_

Walaupun Rukia tidak mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia menolak Grimmjow namun Grimmjow sudah menganggap ucapan Rukia itu adalah sebuah penolakan. Betapa sakitnya hati Grimmjow, ia tidak mengerti apa lagi yang membuat Rukia tidak yakin padanya padahal Grimmjow sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu masih mencintainya. Apakah karena masalah yang dulu atau karena hubungan mereka yang nantinya sulit disetujui oleh keluarga Rukia? Grimmjow masih tidak mengerti, ia percaya bahwa kekuatan cintanyalah yang akan menyatukannya dengan Rukia. Namun, tetap saja Rukia sepertinya masih tidak yakin pada Grimmjow.

Untuk mencoba mengobati sakit hatinya, Grimmjow menghubungi seorang wanita cantik nan seksi, janjian di suatu kamar hotel mewah dan berhubungan layaknya suami-istri sepuasnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Lalu, apakah sakit hatinya terobati? Memang benar semalam ia sangat puas namun sakit hatinya sama sekali tidak terobati.

Grimmjow lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari aktifitasnya semalam. Selesai mandi pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang ia kenakan semalam, bercermin dan menata rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Setelah itu ia mengambil sepatunya dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengenakannya.

Sementara Grimmjow mengenakannya, dua pasang lengan putih dan mulus dari wanita yang menemaninya semalam melingkarkan ke leher Grimmjow dari belakang.

"…Grimmjow…" wanita itu menyebut nama Grimmjow dengan mendesah menggoda di telinga Grimmjow, "kenapa kau mau keluar?"

Grimmjow menghentikan aktifitasnya, pria itu tersenyum dan menoleh sedikit ke arah wanita yang kini bergelayut manja di punggungnya.

"Karena aku ada urusan di luar," sahut Grimmjow.

"Em…kenapa harus pagi begini…?" dengan sengaja wanita itu menggesekkan dadanya yang proporsional di punggung Grimmjow, "sebelum kau keluar…kita bisa melakukannya sekali lagi seperti yang tadi malam…"

Grimmjow terkekeh, rupanya pertempuran semalam membuat wanita itu ketagihan. Jujur, gesekan dada wanita itu di punggungnya benar-benar membuat gairah Grimmjow bangkit kembali tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya saat ini.

"Maaf, Candice…untuk saat ini tidak bisa, ya," bujuk Grimmjow.

Wanita yang telah menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama Grimmjow yang ternyata adalah Candice tidak mau menyerah. Kali ini wanita seksi itu menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Grimmjow dari bawah dan meraba-raba dada Grimmjow.

"Kita lakukan lagi Grimm…aku suka permainanmu yang semalam," bujuk perempuan itu.

Grimmjow tertawa sambil berusaha menahan gairahnya atas godaan dan rayuan yang Candice luncurkan. Grimmjow lalu memegang tangan Candice yang bergerilya di dada dan perutnya, secara perlahan mengenyahkannya dari sana. Grimmjow lalu berbalik memandang Candice yang sedang duduk yang dalam keadaan tanpa sepotong kain pun menutupi tubuhnya.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata Candice. "Maaf ya, cantik…kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa," lalu Grimmjow mengecup singkat bibir Candice.

Grimmjow lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjang. "Tenang saja aku akan memberimu banyak uang," kata Grimmjow sambil mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uang dalam jumlah yang besar lalu menyerahkannya ke Candice.

Dengan muka cemberut Candice menerima uang itu. Dihitung-hitungnya berapa jumlah lembaran uang tersebut. "…aku lebih senang kalau kita mengulangi lagi yang semalam…kau benar-benar hebat…"

Grimmjow terkekeh lagi lalu menekan-nekan gemas kepala Candice. "Nanti aku pasti menghubungimu, oke cantik!" lalu Grimmjow melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

Ekspresi wajah Grimmjow langsung berubah kembali murung setelah keluar dari kamar. Saat berada di dalam lift sendirian, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu lift, seorang pria yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Nemu, bisakah kau saja yang menggantikanku sementara? Aku sedang tidak fit sekarang…ya, kalau ada apa-apa kau hubungiku saja…" kata Rukia di telepon sebelum menutupnya.

Wajah Rukia terlihat pucat, ia meraba-raba perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Entah mengapa perutnya terasa amat nyeri, Rukia yakin ia tidak pernah makan yang aneh-aneh saat sarapan apalagi makan makanan kotor.

"Apa karena aku mau datang bulan, ya?" gumamnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Tapi, Rukia merasa aneh juga karena ia tidak pernah merasa sakit yang demikian sebelumnya saat menjelang menstruasi.

Ia lalu melirik mug yang berada di atas mejanya, mungkin dengan minum teh rasa sakit di perutnya akan berkurang. "Aish…kosong rupanya…."

Rukia lalu berdiri untuk hendak membuat teh sendiri di dapur kantor. Begitu Rukia berdiri rasa sakit di perutnya semakin bertambah tapi ia tetap beranjak dari ruangannya dengan berupaya menahan sakit.

"Kuchiki-san, mukamu pucat sekali!" seru Hinamori yang berada di dapur kantor saat melihat Rukia yang tengah masuk di sana.

Ichigo yang juga ada di sana, membuat kopi sendiri, langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia. Memandang wajah pucat Rukia membuatnya langsung khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinamori-san…mungkin aku mau datang bulan, makanya sakit…"

Rukia lalu membuka lemari yang melekat di bagian atas dinding, mengambil satu cangkir dan sendok kecil.

Ichigo kembali berkutat dengan kopinya karena sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirnya pada Rukia. Nyeri perut saat menstruasi adalah hal yang wajar, kedua adik perempuannya pun pernah mengalaminya bahkan ia pernah melihat Karin kesakitan hingga meraung-raung.

Sementara Rukia sedang menyiram tehnya, Ichigo sudah siap dengan kopinya lalu beranjak keluar dari sana. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Ichigo menjauh dari dapur terdengar suara cangkir keramik yang jatuh di lantai.

"KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAN!"

Refleks Ichigo berlari kembali ke dapur. Dilihatnya Rukia sudah tergeletak di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan yang sangat dan Hinamori yang sedang panik melihat kondisi Rukia, terlihat juga pecahan cangkir di dekat mereka. Segera Ichigo meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia…kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo bertanya khawatir sambil jongkok di samping Rukia.

"…perutku sakit sekali…"

"Apa kita harus membawanya di klinik lantai tiga? Mungkin di sana ada dokter…" Hinamori bersuara.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, dilihatnya Rukia yang nampak sangat kesakitan bahkan saat Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia, gadis itu sedang berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak, lebih baik langsung dibawa ke Rumah sakit saja," kata Ichigo lalu menyelipkan tangan kirinya di lipatan lutut Rukia dan mengangkat Rukia, Rukia pun melingkarkan legannya di leher Ichigo. "Hinamori-san…tolong beritahu Ukitake-san, kalau bisa hubungi juga keluarga Rukia, katakan Rukia sedang sakit dan dibawa ke rumah sakit _Asculapious_."

"I-iya."

Lalu Ichigo pun membawa Rukia.

.

.

.

Isshin berjalan dengan dagu terangkat menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat bagian trauma. Tidur selama empat jam dan mandi pagi membuat wajah pria berusian kisaran setengah abad itu terlihat sangat _fresh_. Beberapa perawat dan dokter magang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya membungkukkan badan dengan segang ke arahnya, tentu saja karena Isshin termasuk dokter senior di sana.

Kepala Isshin celingak-celinguk begitu berada di dalam ruangan. Di meja batu hanya ada tiga perawat dan dua orang dokter yang telah lama magang. Kesal sekali Isshin karena pagi itu ia tidak melihat seorang dokter ahli-pun yang menjaga di ruangan tersebut, setidaknya harus ada satu dokter ahli yang _stand_ _by_ di sana.

Isshin lalu berjalan-jalan mengitari ruangan itu untuk melihat-lihat pasien yang sementara dirawat oleh dokter yang baru magang di hari pertamanya. Pagi ini tidak begitu banyak pasien, mungkin itu alasan dokter ahli yang seharusnya jaga pagi itu memilih untuk mengikuti seminar, masih bisa dimaklumi.

Langkah Isshin terhenti melihat pasien yang sepertinya telah kehilangan kesadaran. Seorang pasien laki-laki yang masih berusia kisaran dua puluh tahun dan dua dokter yang baru pertama kalinya magang hari itu sedang membersihkan luka-luka pasien itu.

"Hei…sedang apa kalian?" tanya Isshin pada kedua dokter magang itu.

"Ka-kami…sedang menangani luka-luka pasien ini, dr. Kurosaki," sahut salah satu dokter itu dengan takut-takut.

"Luka-luka karena apa? Lalu, mana keluarganya?" tanya Isshin lagi.

"Kami pun tak tahu, seorang laki-laki yang mendapatinya di jalanan dan membawanya ke sini…identitasnya pun belum diketahui jadi kami juga belum menghubungi keluarganya."

Isshin agak curiga melihat pasien itu, ia sempat mendengar ucapan yang sangat-sangat tidak jelas keluar dari mulut pasien itu. Isshin pun mendekatinya untuk melihat kondisi yang sebenarnya. Luka-luka di tubuh pasien itu hanya sedikit, itupun hanya luka pada permukaan kulit tapi sepertinya pasien itu nampak tidak sadar diri dan sekali-kali mengoceh tak jelas.

"…berapa GSC-nya?" tanya Isshin sembari mengernyit memandang pasien tersebut.

"Em…itu…kami belum periksa karena luka pasien hanya luka biasa…" jawab salah satu dokter itu.

Isshin menggeram, menatap dokter yang menjawab itu. "Apa-apaan kalian?! Semua pasien di sini, sekecil apapun traumanya tetap yang utama kalian hitung berapa GCS-nya!" bentaknya. "Hei, kau!" isshin menunjuk dokter magang satunya, "periksa berapa GCS-nya!" perintahnya dan tentu saja dokter magang itu memeriksanya.

"Dr. Kurosaki…" suara dokter ini terdengar ketakutan setelah memeriksa tingkat kesadaran pasien itu, saya tidak yakin tapi…yang kuperiksa…GCS-nya…lima…"

Isshin membelalakkan matanya. "Cepat beritahu kepala perawat untuk siapkan ruangan OK untuk pasien ini sekarang juga!" pekiknya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang ibu-ibu yang merupakan kepala perawat datang. Bukan karena telah dipanggil oleh salah satu dokter magang itu tapi ia datang karena mendengar teriakan Isshin.

"Ada apa dr. Kurosaki?" tanya kepala perawat tersebut sambil menghadap ke Isshin.

"Cepat siapkan ruang OK dan panggil beberapa dokter bedah lainnya!"

"Maaf dr. Kurosaki, ruangan OK pagi ini terpakai semua…"

"Hah? Kalau begitu…cepat panggil dokter bedah yang lain!"

"Maaf …" lagi-lagi kepala perawat itu meminta maaf, "pagi ini ada seminar di lantai empat dan semua dokter ahli yang tidak berada di OK mengikutinya…termasuk dr. Ginjo yang jaga hari ini…"

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Isshin mengumpat. "Kalau begitu cepat sediakan persiapan bedah untuk trauma kapitis sekarang juga, di sini!" perintahnya ke kepala perawat, "dan kau!" tunjuknya ke salah satu dokter magang, "panggil si keparat Ginjo itu, katakan aku yang memanggilnya!"

Lalu dokter magang itu lari terbirit-birit.

Kepala perawat itu pun bergegas untuk mengambil alat-alat, Memasangkan ventilator dan menjepit pengukur saturasi oksigen ke jari pasien.

Isshin mengambil sabun untuk melicinkan kepala pasien itu lalu mencukur rambut pasien dengan alat cukur elektrik. Ternyata Isshin cukup terampil juga dalam hal cukur mencukur rambut, terbukti kini kepala pasien itu sudah botak licin.

Isshin lalu meraba-raba untuk memperkirakan tempat yang ia curigai terjadi perdarahan otak. Kemudian Isshin memakai sarung tangan steril dan mendesinfeksi permukan kepala pasien dengan mengoleskannya dengan larutan iodin. Diambilnya pisau bedah dan hendak membuat sayatan di kepala pasien.

"Tunggu dulu, dr. Kurosaki!" seru salah satu dokter yang telah lama magang, gerakan Isshin pun terhenti. "Setidaknya kita harus memanggil dokter anastesi dulu sebelum pembedahan!"

Bola mata Isshin bergerak ke arah dokter magang itu, alisnya mengernyit marah menatap dokter magang yang bahkan berpredikat _spesialist_-pun belum dan…hei, dia mencoba mengajari Isshin yang sudah begitu senior dalam hal bedah-membedah.

Isshin hanya diam, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya karena jika ia berbicara sekarang makan kata-kata kotorlah yang akan keluar. Memang ucapan dokter magang itu tidak salah tapi dalam kondisi ini benar-benar sangat darurat, apalagi belum tentu dokter anastesi akan segera datang walaupun surat berketerangan _sito_ dikirim.

Tanpa babibubebo Isshin membuat sayatan halus di bagian yang ia curigai, darah segar mengalir ketika Isshin menggores pisau bedahnya di kulit kepala si pasien, kepala perawat segera menekan-nekan bagian yang mengeluarkan darah dengan kasa. Setelah sayatan terbentuk, kepala perawat memberikan Isshin sebuah alat untuk menyingkap kulit dan jaringan lunak di bawahnya. Terpampanglah permukaan tempurung kepala pasien tersebut.

"Tolong, bur tulangnya!" perintah Isshin sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kepala perawat. Segera kepala perawat memberikannya.

Sementara Isshin membur tempurung kepala si pasien, pasien itu tiba-tiba mengejang hebat. Apakah pasien itu sadar atau tidak? Entahlah, tapi ia terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan tapi tidak mampu bersuara.

Bukan hanya perawat dan dokter magang yang menyaksikan tindakan Isshin dengan memasang ekspresi horor tapi pasien dan keluarganya yang juga berada di ruang UGD juga ketakutan melihatnya, bahkan ada beberapa pasien yang sepertinya ingin melarikan diri dari rumah sakit itu.

Kini Isshin sedang menggergaji tempurung pasien itu.

"Maafkan saya, dr. Kurosaki…" akhirnya dr. Ginjo datang dan menghadap ke Isshin.

Begitu Isshin mendengar suara dr. Ginjo, ia langsung berhenti menggergaji, ia menoleh dan menatap dr. Ginjo dengan mata memerah, bukan karena sakit mata tapi karena ia sangat marah pada dokter itu.

"Apa kau bisa bilang dirimu dokter?!" hardiknya, "lebih mementingkan seminar daripada pasien, F*CK!" dan keluarlah umpatan kotor dari mulut Isshin.

dr. Ginjo hanya diam menunduk. Bayangkan betapa malunya ia diteriaki sedemikian di depan perawat dan dokter yang lain, bahkan di sana juga ada pasien dan keluarganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang dr. Ginjo sudah melakukan kesalahan, meninggalkan jadwal jaganya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghubungkan empat titik lubang yang telah dibur, tempurung kepala pasien diangkat dan…nampaklah otak segar pasien deegan penuh darah cair dan bekuan darah yang menutupinya.

"_Suction_!" Isshin menengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk meminta alat penghisap cairan darah.

Dengan takut-takut kepala perawat memberikan alat yang seperti pipet dengan diameter hanya setengah sentimeter dan terhubung oleh tabung kaca.

Isshin mengernyit menatap alat tersebut. "Apa ini?!" pekik Isshin, "kenapa alat seperti ini ada di rumah sakit?!" Isshin lalu melipat-lipat alat tersebut lalu menghempaskannya secara kasar di lantai. Yup, rusaklah alat tersebut, tentunya harga alat itu bukan main-main.

"Maaf, dr. Kurosaki…semua _ejector_ yang berukuran besar hanya ada di ruangan OK…"

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil spoit!" perintah Isshin lalu seorang perawat lari untuk mengambil jarum suntik ukuran 3 mililiter.

Isshin lalu melepaskan jarum spoit itu dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat, dipakainya tabung spoit itu untuk menghisap darah dan bekuan darah di otak pasien. Setelah bersih dari darah dan memasang bahan seperti spons lembut di pembuluh darah yang sobek agar darahnya tidak lagi merembes, Isshin mengembalikan kembali tempurung kepala pasien ke tempatnya dan melakukan penjahitan dan dibantu oleh dr. Ginjo.

"Tanda-tanda vitalnya berangsur-angsur mulai stabil…" kata dr. Ginjo.

Lalu semua dokter dan perawat yang menyaksikannya langsung bertepuk tangan karena Isshin telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa pasien itu.

_~Keep Smile~_

Setelah melakukan tindakan operasi darurat di ruangan UGD, Isshin mencuci tangan dan wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah pasien di westafel yang berada di sudut ruang UGD.

Seorang dokter tampan berkacamata dengan rambut putih belah tengahnya, berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Isshin, tersenyum dingin sambil menatap Isshin yang sementara mencuci-cuci tangannya melalui pantulan cermin. Seragam bedah berwarna biru cerah menandakan dokter itu adalah seorang _anaesthetist_. Ishida Ryuken namanya.

"Ternyata kau belum bisa mengontrol emosimu untuk kasus itu," ujar Ryuken, "memang trauma kapitis sering menyebabkan kematian tapi sepertinya…kau… belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya?"

Isshin menoleh melihat pria itu. "Huh, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian yang menimpa istriku sendiri?!" ketus Isshin. Selesai mencuci tangan ia mengelapnya dengan handuk putih yang steril. "Lalu…kenapa kau ke sini? bukannya tidak ada yang membuat surat konsul _sito_ tadi."

"Aku ke sini…karena aku mendengar ada yang melakukan tindakan operasi tanpa anastesi di UGD, sebenarnya aku tersinggung dan ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sangat tidak menghargai bidangku," sahut Ryuken, "ternyata kau melakukan pembedahan di UGD, ckckck…tempat ini tidak steril untuk melakukan tindakan ekstrim."

"Ini terpaksa!" Isshin memasang wajah tegas, "kalau tidak…pasien itu bisa meninggal sia-sia…" lalu Isshin terlihat merenung.

Ryuken lalu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak salah sama sekali. "Itulah kubilang…kau belum bisa mengontrol emosimu…kau tahu sendiri kalau jika tindakanmu itu tidak steril, kau malah membahayakan pasien, sama saja kan?"

"…aku cuma…tidak bisa tinggal diam…"

Isshin mengingat bagaimana dulu istrinya mengalami kejadian hampir serupa. dimana istrinya yang bernama Kurosaki Masaki mengalami kecelakaan tapi sayangnya nyawa istrinya tak dapat tertolong. Isshin benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sebagai dokter bedah ia tidak dapat menolong istrinya sendiri padahal ia ingat betul alasan ia menjadi seorang dokter.

* * *

_"__Oi, Masaki! cepat turun!" teriak Isshin yang masih berstatus pelajar SMA ke arah gadis berambut coklat ikal sebahu, berseragam sailor yang sedang memanjati pohon, tangan kanan gadis itu memegang kamera._

_"__Tunggu sebentar, dasar cerewat, aku belum selesai!" gadis itu lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke anak-anak burung yang menangis menunggu induknya. _

_"__Oi, Masaki! Cepat turun! Celana dalammu kelihatan tawu!" teriak Isshin lagi. _

_"__Huss!' sergah masaki sambil berbalik ke arah Isshin dengan mata melotot, "kalau celana dalamku kelihatan kenapa kau melihatnya te…AAAAAWW!" _

_GUBRAKK _

_"__Masaki!" Isshin lalu berlari untuk melihat kondisi Masaki yang telah sukses terjatuh dari pohon. _

_"__Isshin…kakiku sakit…hiks…" _

_"__Kemarin-kemarin juga begitu…" kata Isshin prihatin, "sudah kubilang kan, jangan manjat pohon lagi!" _

_"__Tapi…" tiba-tiba Masaki tersenyum sumringah, "aku berhasil mendapatkan foto anak burung itu!" _

_Isshin pun membawa Masaki ke klinik terdekat. _

_"__Hah? Pasien ini lagi?" sang dokter yang seorang pria tua nampaknya sudah bosan bertatap muka dengan pasien langganannya itu namun Masaki hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosanya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh dari pohon lagi…?" _

_"__Hehehehe..begitulah, Dok!" _

_Setelah luka Masaki di balut, mereka berdua pun pulang bersama menaiki sepeda, dengan Isshin membonceng Masaki, anak muda masa dahulu kala._

_"__Masaki…apa kau tidak bosan jatuh dari pohon dan mendatangi klinik dokter itu lagi?" tanya isshin memulai pembicaraan di jalan._

_"…__bosan sih…tapi…mau bagaimana lagi…" _

_"__Mungkin kau harus mempunyai doketr pribadi yang tinggal bersamamu biar kau tidak perlu ke klinik itu lagi," Isshin menyarankan. _

_"__Ah!" Masaki seperti mendapat ide, "kalau begitu, aku cari calon suami yang seorang dokter saja!" serunya, "dengan begitu…tiap aku jatuh atau terluka, maka suamiku sendiri yang akan merawatku!" _

_Saat itu pun juga Isshin bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter._

.

.

_Di suatu ruangan tindakan di dalam UGD trauma yang ribut akan suara alat bantuan, Isshin berdiri gamang sambil memandangi istrinya yang berbaring di ranjang dengan balutan kain sprei rumah sakit di tubuhnya. Ventilator, pengukur saturasi oksigen, bahkan selang infuse masih terpasang di lengannya._

_"__Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" sergah Isshin ketika melihat seorang perawat hendak melepaskan ventilator dari tubuh Masaki. _

_"__Ma-maaf, dr. Kurosaki…aku hanya mengerjakan perintah…" _

_"__Apa kau mau bilang istriku sudah mati!" potong Isshin emosi, "jantungnya masih berdenyut!"_

_ "__Hentikan, Isshin!" teriak Ryuken yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang isshin, "…dia sudah meninggal..." _

_"__BELUM!" Isshin tetap bersikeras, "dia masih hidup, jantungnya masih berdenyut!" _

_"…__jangan bodoh Isshin! Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah mengalami kematian otak, jantungnya masih berdenyut karena ventilator itu masih terpasang, jika itu dilepaskan maka jantungnya pun akan berhenti!" _

_Isshin menggeleng frustasi, tidak bisa menyangkal kebenaran yang dikatakan Ryuken. Memang benar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Masaki telah dinyatakan meninggal karena perdarahan otak yang hebat, walau Masaki sempat mendapat pertolongan seadanya saat berada di mobil ambulans namun perdarahan otaknya terlalu hebat sehingga saat di rumah sakit dan alat-alat bantuan dipasangkan pada tubuhnya, tidak lama kemudian ia dinyatakan telah mengalami kematian otak. _

_"__Masaki…" Isshin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, rasanya ia ingin menolak segala teori yang mendukung bahwa istrinya telah meninggal. Dipeluknya Masaki begitu erat. "…Masaki…kenapa? kenapa secepat ini…?" Isshin terisak sesenggukan, "kau bilang sendiri kalau kau ingin kita hidup bersama sampai tua, melihat anak-anak kita menikah dan melahirkan cucu-cucu yang lucu untuk kita…Hei, tadi Karin baru bisa berjalan dua langkah, kau belum lihat, kan?…kenapa kau sudah pergi secepat ini...?" _

_Ryuken-pun tak tega menatap temannya itu, ia member isyarat pada para perawat dan dokter yang menyaksikan peristiwa memilukan tersebut untuk membiarkan saja Isshin dan istrinya di sana. Mereka semua pun keluar dari ruang tindakan, meninggalkan Isshin bersama jenazah istrinya._

* * *

"Tapi…bagaimanapun…ku akui kau benar-benar seorang dokter…caramu bertindak begitu spontan, itu karena kau memiliki jiwa seorang dokter…" Ryuken memuji.

Isshin hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi ucapan Ryuken. Menjadi dokter sebenarnya bukanlah cita-cita semasa ia kecil namun demi cintanya pada seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu ia rela melupakan cita-cita sebenarnya dan berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa menjadi seorang dokter demi bisa bersanding dengan sahabat yang ia cintai.

" dr. Kurosaki!" panggil seseorang berjas putih panjang dari kejauhan

Isshin menoleh dan dilihatnya seorang dokter cantik berambut coklat panjang dikepang, berjalan mendekatinya. Ia juga seorang dokter ahli di UGD tapi ia adalah seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam.

"Selamat pagi, Prof. Ishida..." sapa dokter itu sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Ryuken.

"Ada apa dr. Hikifune?" tanya Isshin setelah dr. Hikifune berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku melihat putramu di ruangan sebelah," kata dr. Hikifune, "sebenarnya aku sudah lupa wajahnya tapi karena rambutnya sangat mencolok jadi aku tahu kalau dia putramu."

Mata Isshin membulat. "Ichigo?" heran juga kenapa putra sulungnya itu berada di UGD, bukannya ini adalah jam kerja. "Dia sakit?"

dr. Hikifune menggeleng. "Bukan dia yang sakit tapi…dia membawa seorang pasien, seorang gadis…mungkin itu temannya," sahut dr. HIkifune, "saat ini temannya masih menjalani pemeriksaan… apa kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

Isshin terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Oke, akan aku lihat.," sahutnya lalu ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan samping.

Isshin kini sudah berada di luar pintu UGD bagian penyakit dalam. Entah kenapa ia terlihat enggan memasukinya, beberapa dokter magang dan perawat melewatinya membungkuk hormat padanya sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Diintipnya beberapa kali ruangan itu melalui pintu kaca transparan, mencari-cari sosok putranya yang berambut orange mencolok.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Ichigo, laki-laki itu sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang kini berbaring di ranjang dan dikelilingi oleh dua dokter magang untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Dilihatnya raut wajah Ichigo yang penuh kekhawatiran… Hah? Apa ini tidak salah? Putranya itu khawatir pada seorang gadis?

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan putramu tidak begitu baik, ya?" celetuk Ryuken yang sukses membuat temannya itu tersentak kaget.

Isshin mencibir ke arah Ryuken. "Seperti kau dekat dengan putramu saja…" timpalnya menyindir sinis, "setidaknya aku dan putraku masih tinggal dalam satu atap, sedangkan kau?"

"Hei…putraku itu seorang pria mandiri," timpal Ryuken membela diri, "dan aku selalu memberikannya kebebasan…"

"Kebebasan memilih orang lain sebagai keluarganya dan mencampakkanmu, begitu?" sela Isshin.

"…itu adalah hak-nya," sahut Ryuken tabah, "lagipula aku tidak pernah merasa dicampakkan," terangnya, "jika dia merasa nyaman bersama dengan orang lain, aku pun bisa cukup tenang, yang penting…dia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang sukses."

"Huh, keluarga macam apa itu…?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Hari ini aku akan menjenguk Rukia di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menjalani operasi usus buntu dan kudengar kini kondisinya sudah lebih baik walaupun ia masih hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang.

Seperti waktu berangkat tadi, pulang pun harus naik bus lagi. Motorku yang sudah lama tidak mendapatkan _service_ mulai rewel, mau tidak mau harus di bawa ke tempat servis motor, dan mumpung aku lagi ada uang. Seperti penumpang pria lainnya akupun hanya bisa berdiri di dalam bus karena harus mengalah dengan penumpang wanita.

"Tunggu-tunggu!" seru seseorang yang berlari kecil sambil memukul-mukul dinding bis dari luar ketika bus hendak berjalan. "Terima kasih…" ujarnya sambil memasuki bus dan…aku mengenal pria bertampang polos itu. Dia yang bernama Hanataro, karyawan bawahan Rukia dan merupakan salah satu tim di label HnT dan pernah bermasalah dengan Abarai. "Permisi…permisi…" Dengan sopan ia melewati para penumpang lain, mencari-cari gantungan tangan, kebetulan ada kosong tepat di sampingku. "Ah…kau…Shiba-san kan?" serunya menyapaku, "kau kenal aku kan? Kita kerja di tempat yang sama!"

Sebenarnya aku malas berinteraksi dengannya apalagi dia seperti sok akrab padaku tapi…kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga, toh dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang menyebalkan.

"Ya," sahutku singkat.

"Waktu itu kau juga menjalankan proyek bersama dengan Rukia-sama, beruntung sekali…pasti ada banyak yang bisa dipelajari."

Aku diam saja, selain dia sok akrab dia juga nampaknya pria yang banyak bicara. Aku memasang tampang malas saja biar dia tidak mengajakku bicara lagi dan itu sangat berhasil, suaranya tidak lagi berkicau. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya, baguslah…

Aku lalu menunduk, tidak sengaja kulihat ada foto Rukia yang sepertinya dilaminating, menggantung di tas pria bodoh ini. Benar-benar aneh, bisa-bisanya dia menyimpan foto Rukia seperti itu! Setidaknya jika dia benar-benar menyukai Rukia seharusnya dia menyimpannya di tempat terbaik, bukan malah menjadikannya hiasan gantungan!

"Kau menyimpan foto Rukia seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan alis mengernyit.

"Oh-tidak-tolong jangan salah paham!" sahutnya tergesa-gesa, "aku menyimpan fotonya bukan berniat untuk menjadikannya pajangan tapi sebagai motivasi saja jika aku sedang _down_ di kantor, aku jadi bisa memandangi fotonya…"

Aku melongo memandangnya. "…kau menyukai Rukia?"

"Tidak-jangan salah paham-tidak seperti itu!" ucapnya gelagapan, "bagiku Rukia-sama adalah inspirasiku…" terangnya, pria itu lalu menunduk, "sebenarnya…dulu sewaktu kecil kami tinggal bersama-sama di panti…" kali ini ia bertutur dengan lirih.

Aku mengernyit. Rukia pernah tinggal di panti? Rasanya sulit sekali mempercayainya. Yah…memang gadis itu adalah anak angkat di keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki tapi jika melihat gadis itu baik-baik sepertinya ia dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang sangat baik, maksudku di lingkungan dengan keluarga yang utuh dan penuh kasih sayang, dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak pernah mengalami beban hidup yang sulit.

"…iya," wajah Hanatar berubah menjadi sendu, "dia adalah salah satu contoh orang yang hidup dengan latar belakang kisah yang memilukan tapi dalam keadaan begitupun dia tetap semangat dan bangkit hingga menjadi seperti sekarang."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang ini. Tapi, aku jadi semakin penasaran, Hanataro mengatakan bahwa Rukia dengan latar belakang kisah yang memilukan?

"Kenapa Rukia bisa berada di panti?" tanyaku untuk menggali lebih dalam, mudah-mudahan saja Hanataro tidak tersinggung dengan sikap dinginku tadi, aku berharap dia ingin bercerita mengenai Rukia.

"Karena dia anak yatim piatu…" sahutnya lalu mendesah, "aku rasa kau bahkan semua orang tidak akan percaya jika Rukia-sama itu dulunya adalah gadis yang begitu malang…"

"Malang?"

"Iya…bayangkan saja, sejak kecil dia sudah mendapatkan siksaan fisik dan psikologis yang berat, mendapat kekerasan fisik dari orang tuanya, ayahnya seorang mabuk-mabukkan dengan utang yang melimpah, kau bisa tahu pria macam begitu hanya bisa memukuli istri dan anak-anaknya, untunglah dia terbunuh oleh entah siapa itu," Hanataro mulai menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai keluarga Rukia.

Rasanya antara percaya tak percaya mendengar cerita Hanataro. Rukia…mengalami kekerasan keluarga sejak kecil?

"Lalu…ibunya?," tanyaku masih ingin mendengar cerita selanjutnya.

Hanataro mendesah lagi. "Ibunya bukanlah ibu yang baik, setelah ayah Rukia meninggal, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menafkahi mereka, wanita itu stres dan mungkin gila…dan kau tahu sendiri, kan? Di saat seperti itu anak-anaklah yang menjadi pelampiasan emosi," kali ini Hanataro sangat berapi-api bercerita dan aku menyimaknya seserius mungkin, "Rukia dan kakak perempuannya disiksa secara fisik oleh ibu mereka sendiri…dan yang paling puncaknya, wanita itu mengurung mereka di dalam kamar lalu membakar dirinya sendiri, hampir saja Rukia dan kakaknya ikut terbakar…kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan anak jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tua mereka sendiri? Tentu sangat sakit!" ia lalu merenung, "aku masih mengingat bagaimana Rukia-sama dan kakaknya pertama kalinya berada di Panti, kalau kakaknya sih sudah lumayan besar waktu itu jadi sudah bisa menerima keadaan, tapi Rukia? Dia masih berusia lima tahun waktu itu, dia tak henti-hentinya menangis dan mencari ibunya, Oh _God_…walaupun diperlakukan sangat buruk dia tetap saja mencari ibunya…"

"…itu karena…walaupun seburuk bagaimanapun, ibu tetap saja menjadi orang terdekat…"

"Daripada punya ibu jahat seperti itu…lebih baik tidak punya ibu sama sekali!" celetuknya.

Walaupun aku tidak terima dengan ucapan Hanataro barusan tapi aku tetap memilih diam. Perasaan seorang anak yang telah disiksa oleh ibu kandung sendiri…pasti masih menyimpang bekas yang sangat dalam…

"Itulah yang aku kagumi dari Rukia-sama…walau memiliki kisah yang begitu sedih tapi dia tetap semangat, betapa kerasnya dia mencoba melakukan apa saja agar tidak membuat susah kakaknya, mandiri, dan sekarang? Dia benar-benar berhasil, bahkan keluarga Kuchiki sangat menyanjungnya, bukan cuma itu…dia juga tidak pernah sombong…dia benar-benar motivatorku…"

Aku jadi merenung, bahkan Rukia yang telah mengalami masa-masa yang menyedihkan tetap berjuang hingga seperti sekarang… Aku benar-benar malu, setidaknya aku masih memiliki ayah dan dua saudara yang masih hidup besamaku, memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik… Lalu, kenapa aku sudah mengecewakannya? Kenapa aku begitu kejam pada ayah… aku benar-benar…

Perlahan-lahan bus menepi dan berhenti.

"Ah, aku harus turun sekarang!" seru Hanataro tiba-tiba, "Shiba-san aku turun duluan," ucapnya padaku.

"Ya," sahutku, "terima kasih karena sudah bercerita tentangnya!"

Hanataro beranjak dan turun dari bis. Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah sakit.

Aku kini turun di stasiun dekat rumah sakit snjdfkjdfhbkdjf, sebelum masuk ke rumah sakit aku menyempatkan untuk membeli bunga di toko bunga terdekat. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membeli bunga di toko bunga, ternyata harga bunga sangatlah mahal. Karena aku tidak memiliki banyak uang jadi aku membeli bunga crisant putih yang murah. Tch…ini gara-gara aku terlalu sering ke _club_ malam dan menghabiskan sebagian besar gajiku sehingga untuk membeli bunga yang agak mahal sedikit pun tidak bisa, mungkin aku harus mulai mengurangi kunjunganku ke _club_ malam.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamar Rukia. Selama di perjalanan menuju kamarnya jantungku berdetak hebat, mungkin karena hampir seminggu tidak melihatnya jadinya aku rindu. Aku jadi tidak sabaran untuk melihatnya.

Aku sudah dekat dari pintu kamar Rukia, pintunya agak terbuka sedikit dan sepertinya ada suara pria di dalam. Mungkin suara iparnya yang pernah kulihat saat di UGD.

Aku berdehem grogi sekali sebelum memegang gagang pintunya. Aku pun membuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan…saat aku menatap siapa gerangan yang ada kini duduk di samping tepi ranjang Rukia di dalam sana, mataku membulat kaget, kurasakan tubuhku menjadi kaku karena saking tak percayanya aku melihat pria itu.

Pria itu…aku ingat betul siapa dia. Dia yang pernah kulihat bermesraan bersama Candice di _club_ malam… ya, tidak salah lagi…jangan-jangan pria itu yang digosipkan sebagai pacar Rukia… Sialan si brengsek itu!

* * *

**The Third POV**

* * *

"Ichigo, ayo masuk!" seruan Rukia yang terbaring di ranjang menyadarkan Ichigo dari keterkejutannya.

Melihat pria berambut biru yang kini tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjang Rukia, emosi Ichigo meningkat tapi ia harus , ini di rumah sakit dan ia tidak mungkin menghajar pria itu di depan Rukia.

Ichigo pun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Pria berambut biru bernama Grimmjow menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, dari penampilan Ichigo, ia tahu betul bahwa pria berambut orange itu hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa. Sepertinya Grimmjow merasa tidak pernah melihatnya, kemungkinan saat di _club_ itu ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Ichigo.

Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek ketika melirik bunga yang ada di tangan Ichigo, seorang karyawan biasa membawakan bunga untuk kekasihnya Grimmjow? Grimmjow merasa karyawan yang kini berdiri di seberang itu benar-benar menggelikan. Tapi, ia tak akan khawatir walaupun si rambut jeruk itu menyukai Rukia, toh Grimmjow sangat percaya diri bahwa karyawan biasa itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya yang penuh pesona. Melihat senyuman menghina dari Grimmjow, kepercayaan diri Ichigo langsung lenyap, ia pun menyembunyikan bunganya di belakangnya agar Rukia tak melihatnya.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow bersuara, "kau bilang tadi kakakmu sedang menuju di sini, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi," katanya, ia lalu memandang Ichigo, "tolong jaga Rukia sebelum kakaknya datang," pesannya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Rukia…aku pergi dulu, ya. besok aku pasti datang," pamitnya lalu mengelus kepala Rukia.

Ichigo memandang pria itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya itu saat itu juga.

"Pastikan handphone-mu aktif terus, sebentar malam aku mau menelfonmu," kata Grimmjow pada Rukia sebelum melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ketika Grimmjow melewatinya dengan santai. Andai saja ia sedang tak berada di hadapan Rukia, mungkin Ichigo sudah kalab.

"Ichigo apa itu?" seruan Rukia membuat Ichigo tersentak. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah bunga di genggaman Ichigo.

"Bukan apa-apa Rukia…" sahut Ichigo sambil menunduk.

"Itu bunga, kan?!" serunya, "Itu pasti untukku! Kenapa kau meyembunyikannya?"

"I-ini…" suara Ichigo mendadak gagap.

"Berikan padaku!" pinta Rukia paksa, "enak saja, itu kan untukku! Kenapa kau ini…?"

Terpaksa Ichigo menyerahkannya juga dengan memasang tampang sedikit cemas karena ia tidak siap sakit hati jika Rukia menertawai bunga murahan , Ichigo memang membeli bunga itu untuknya.

Rukia lalu mengambil bunga itu, ia tersenyum memandangnya kemudian dihirupnya wangi bunga itu. "Cantik dan wangi…aku suka sekali…terima kasih ya, Ichigo," katanya sambil tersenyum memandang Ichigo.

"Kau…menyukainya, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk menatap bunga itu.

Ichigo sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Tapi, apakah Rukia benar-benar menyukai bunga itu? Atau mungkin karena ia menghargai pemberian Ichigo. Apapun itu, Ichigo tetap senang, gadis itu memang tidak pernah sengaja menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Rukia kini menghitung-hitung berapa jumlah tangkai bunga itu lalu ia menghirupnya lagi. Ichigo sampai tidak bisa melukiskan betapa bahagianya ia melihat Rukia seperti itu. Tapi…jika ia mengingat-ingat lagi pria berambut biru itu… rasanya Ichigo tidak rela jika Rukia bersamanya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

* * *

hehehe…untung saja juzie menemukan modem jadul punya brother juzie di gudang, walaupun lalod-nya minta ampyun, tapi masih bisa mengapdet fic. XD. Oh ya, kemungkinan chap selanjutnya akan apdet dua minggu depan aja ya, coz juzie lg sakit, mau bobo2 dulu aja XD. tapi sorry ya karena ini versi yg ga teredit baik2 coz yang udah teredit ga tau kenapa ga tersave T_T. mudah2an tiponya ga parah tp setidaknya lebih rapilah.

Btw…ada yang bertanya tentang cerita GrimmRuki and bagaimana mereka putus…mungkin sebaiknya juzie buat fic one-shoot kali ya, karena juzie mw biasakan buat nulis flashback ke tulisan miring, mengingat pasti panjang banget, pusing baca n editnya kalo banyak tulisan miring, ga mungkin kn satu chap penuh tulisan miring, ntar mata jadi cekat-cekot. jadi mungkin juzie akan buat fic one-shoote buat mereka, itung-itung juzie ga pernah buat fic one-shoot apalagi pair yg berbeda, soalnya fic one-shoote itu sulit menurut juzie.

**Suu** hehe...kagak ternyata :D, ntar Ichigo nyerah duluan lagi. Hm, scene mereka akan ada waktunya koq tenang aja ;). hehehehe...benarkah? juzie jadi malukz. oke ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu udah ripiu! :)

**rini desu** iya donk, kan rukinya keren, ichi nya kudu harus keren ;). tengkyu dah ripiu :)

**ichigo** hehe..salam kenal ichigo-san XD. aku bukan senpai, aku nubi yang belum lama dipetik dari pohon berduri :D. hehehe, adegan kamu *juzie rada aneh ngomongnya krn km ichigo XD* ama Ruki akan ada waktunya ya ;) hehehe...memang scene romance di fic ini tipis2 aja *dikubur*. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

yang log in aku balas lewat pm aja ya :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Starrk tidak mendengar kabar Grimmjow. Aneh karena sang pemilik rambut langit itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan jadi seharusnya ia bukanlah seorang pria yang karena kesibukan hingga sulit ditemui. Starrk sudah mencarinya di apartemen baru Grimmjow namun sepertinya apartemen itu tidak berpenghuni. Bukan hanya itu, Starrk bahkan mengunjungi beberapa _club_ malam yang biasa dikunjungi Grimmjow namun tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum didatangi Starrk adalah kediaman Jaegerjacquez di kawasan perbukitan. Sebenarnya Starrk juga tidak yakin bahwa Grimmjow berada di sana karena kediaman itu sudah lama tidak dihuni. Ayah Grimmjow kini menetap di Las Noches sedangkan Grimmjow lebih senang tinggal di suatu apartemen, di kawasan perkotaan.

Namun, tidak salah juga jika Starrk mendatangi kediaman lama Jaegerjacquez itu. Starrk pun memutuskan untuk ke sana. Di depan gerbang kediaman Jaegerjacquez memang terparkir Ferrari mewah tipe pelit yang tidak lain milik Grimmjow. Starrk kini memasuki pekarangan kediaman itu.

Bangunan rumahnya sebenarnya tidaklah begitu besar dan hanya berlantai satu tapi pekarangannya cukup luas. Saat berada di pintu masuk rumah, rumah itu tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Berarti kemungkinan benar bahwa Grimmjow ada di dalam. Tanpa babibubebo lagi Starrk masuk ke dalam.

Starrk sudah tahu betul seluk beluk rumah itu. Selain karena rumah itu memang tidak begitu luas, sejak Starrk berteman dengan Grimmjow saat mereka masih kecil dulu, ia sangat sering berkunjung ke sana. Hubungan Starrk dengan ayah Grimmjow pun sangat dekat dan bisa dikatakan ayah Grimmjow sudah menganggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri.

Beberapa ruangan Starrk lalui namun sosok yang ia cari pun belum muncul. Hm…ini agak aneh, rumah tidak dalam keadaan terkunci tapi sang tuan rumah tidak terlihat selain itu para pelayan nampaknya berada di rumah kecil yang berada di taman belakang. Starrk kini menuju kamar Grimmjow.

Starrk agak terkejut mendengar ada suara lirih wanita yang terdengar samar-samar dari dalam kamar Grimmjow. Perasaan Starrk langsung tidak enak, rumah Grimmjow sedang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci ditambah dengan sang penghuni rumah yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Siapa pun pasti akan menyangka bahwa rumah itu kemasukan maling yang kini mungkin sedang mencari-cari harta karung di kamar Grimmjow.

Dengan cepat Starrk membuka pintu kamar Grimmjow. Alangkah kagetnya Starrk melihat pemandangan yang kini berada di depannya. Seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah sang pemilik rumah bersama seorang wanita, sedang beradegan layaknya seperti adegan di film porno.

Starrk memang tahu bahwa Grimmjow memang seorang pria yang menganut paham kebebasandan bahkan pria itu bisa melakukannya di manapun, kapanpun dan dengan siapapun. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Starrk begitu terkejutnya hingga bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya, tapi lebih kepada dengan siapa lawan main Grimmjow sekarang. Dia tidak lain adalah sekretaris Starrk, Bambietta!

"Hei, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang sibuk! Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sebentar di ruang tamu?!" Grimmjow yang merasa aktivitasnya terganggu oleh kehadiran Starrk malah mengomel tanpa memperdulikan betapa terkejutnya Starrk. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya rapat-rapat!" lanjutnya memerintah seenaknya.

Starrk pun cepat-cepat keluar dari sana dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Masih dalam keadaan _shock_, Starrk berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Starrk tidak henti-hentinya merutuk hubungan Grimmjow dan Bambietta. Tidak masalah jika Grimmjow melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita malam yang selalu tongkrong di _club_ malam, tapi kali ini ia melakukannya dengan Bambietta, sekretaris Starrk. Rasanya Starrk tidak bisa percaya dengan ini semua karena setahunya Bambietta adalah gadis baik-baik…ralat, dia bukan seorang gadis ternyata tapi wanita! Apalagi Starrk tahu bahwa sekretarisnya itu memiliki tunangan yang notabene adalah kenalan baik Starrk sendiri bahkan mereka tidak lama lagi menikah.

Starrk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kejadian yang telah ia saksikan benar-benar tidak bisa ia percaya, benar-benar tidak bisa disangka.

_~keep smile~_

Hampir setengah jam sudah Starrk menunggu di ruang tamu. Wajahnya menggeram marah dan sesekali ia mendengus penuh amarah. Tentu saja kemarahannya yang ia tujukan pada sekretarisnya, apalagi kini ia mendengar Bambietta menjerit-jerit tidak jelas dari arah kamar Grimmjow. Rasanya ia ingin membuat perhitungan dengan wanita itu. Karena apa? Karena wanita itu sudah bermain-main dengan tunangannya yang merupakan teman baik Starrk. Pemecatan wanita itu pun sudah ia pikirkan.

Pintu kamar Grimmjow terbuka dan keluarlah sang pemilik kamar dengan mengenakan handuk kimononya yang berwarna putih. Rambut birunya yang basah menandakan pria itu sudah mandi. Grimmjow lalu menghampiri Starrk.

"Kau lama menunggu, Starrk?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Starrk, bersikap santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Starrk menoleh sambil mendengus geram. "Sudah kubilang jangan rayu dia, dia itu sudah punya tunangan dan tidak lama lagi menikah!" Starrk langsung cerocos marah.

"Hei…santai saja, Kawan!" timpal Grimmjow, tidak menyangka ia bahwa sahabatnya bisa semarah itu padanya.

"Mana wanita itu?" tanya Starrk geram mencari Bambietta, ia ingin sekali menghina sekretarisnya itu habis-habisan.

"Dia tidur…karena terlalu lelah melayaniku…"

"Cih, akan kupecat dia!"

"Hei…jangan jahat begitu kawan!" seru Grimmjow menatap horror sahabatnya, "ini masalah pribadi, bersikaplah professional sedikit!"

"Aku tidak mau mempekerjakan wanita bejat!" Starrk tetap kukuh.

Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya, mengalah. "Baiklah…silakan pecat dia!" kata Grimmjow santai, "aku bisa memberi wanita itu uang yang lebih banyak dari gaji yang kau berikan…asalkan…." dengan jenakanya Grimmjow memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "sekretarismu itu tetap bersamaku~"

"Kau ini…" geram Starrk, "kenapa kau harus meniduri gadis yang tidak lama lagi menikah? Bagaimana nanti kalau dia menikah dan suaminya tahu kalau dia sudah tidak perawan lagi?!"

"Santai saja, Kawan!" seru Grimmjow, "aku bukanlah laki-laki yang pertama tidur dengannya!" terang Grimmjow, "aku yakin pasti dia dan tunangannya yang kau bela-bela itu cukup sering juga melakukannya!"

"Tch…bukan berarti kau bebas tidur dengannya!"

Sebagai pria yang berpedoman hidup yang lurus dan baik-baik, Starrk tidak bisa menoleransi perbuatan yang melampaui batas apalagi penyelewengan. Cukup Grimmjow orang yang ia kenal melakukan hal-hal bejat, ia tidak ingin lagi ada orang yang ia kenali melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Bagaimanapun, ia pasti akan memecat Bambietta.

.

* * *

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, hari ini sepulang dari kantor Ichigo menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk sang kekasih hati. Seperti biasa, sebelum memasuki rumah sakit pria itu akan singgah sebentar di toko bunga terdekat untuk membeli bunga.

Jangan kira Ichigo akan membeli bunga yang paling murah kali ini karena hari ini Ichigo menerima gaji. _Yeah_, sepertinya ia akan membelikan Rukia sebuket sederhana bunga yang lebih mahal sedikit dan kali ini mawar putih menjadi pilihannya.

"Untuk pacarnya, ya?" tanya si penjaga toko yang seorang paman, ia sudah cukup sering melihat Ichigo mengunjungi tokonya akhir-akhir ini dan di jam-jam pulang kantor.

Ichigo malah menunduk malu-malu karena paman itu mengatakan "pacar". Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat malu.

"Bukan…" sahut Ichigo masih malu-malu, "tapi untuk gadis yang sangat kucintai."

Mata dan bibir paman itu membulat. Tentu paman penjaga toko itu mengerti maksud Ichigo. Bukan pacar tapi untuk gadis yang sangat dicintai? Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan gebetan?

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…" goda paman itu yang membuat Ichigo semakin malu, "kalau begitu ta'doain biar jadi jodoh ya, Nak…"

"Hehe…terima kasih, Paman."

Begitu keluar dari toko bunga, Ichigo langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan motornya dengan semangatnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang bernuansa putih itu, pandangannya begitu fokus ke depan. Walaupun cara Ichigo melangkah begitu luwes namun sebenarnya pria itu merasa sangat berdebar-debar, bukan karena takut tapi karena begitu girang batinnya dan itu selalu terjadi tiap kali ia berpikir akan bertemu dengan Rukia. Apalagi kali ini ia akan memberikannya mawar putih yang tak lain lambang cinta suci, kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan sang gadis idaman? Apa dia akan mengerti makna bunga pemberian Ichigo?

Ichigo kini berada di dekat pintu kamar Rukia. Pintu kamar itu sedang terbuka lebar-lebar dan Rukia tidak sendirian di sana karena ada seorang lain di dalam menemani gadis itu. Saat Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu, betapa kagetnya ia melihat siapa yang kini bersama Rukia, sedang duduk bersila berhadapan bersama Rukia sambil serius mengamati beberapa pion catur yang tersisa, tersusun di papan hitam putih di antara kedua orang itu.

Seorang pria, bukan Grimmjow ataupun kepala keluarga Kuchiki, tapi dia pria yang sangat tidak disangka kehadirannya di sana oleh Ichigo. Pria itu mengenakan jas putih panjang dengan seragam bedah berwarna ungu cerah di balik jasnya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah dokter di bagian bedah khususnya bedah tulang, dia tak lain adalah ayah Ichigo sendiri, Kurosaki Isshin.

Isshin kini menggerakkan tangannya, memegang kepala pion catur dan memindahkannya. Tidak lama kemudian Rukia yang turun tangan.

"_Skak mat_!" seru Rukia, "hihihihi…" ia terkikik senang karena ini kedua kalinya ia memenangkan pertandingan catur melawan seorang dokter.

Sambil tersenyum, Isshin mengerling menatap Rukia. "Rukia-chan benar-benar hebat…paman mengaku kalah…"

"Itu karena Paman ada jadwal operasi sebentar…pasti pikiran paman tidak bisa konsentrasi karena itu…" ujar Rukia polos.

Isshin tertawa hambar, merasa ucapan Rukia barusan hanya untuk menghibur hati Isshin yang telah dua kali kalah melawan seorang gadis mungil. Sebenarnya Isshin tergolong orang yang jago dalam bermain catur karena ia sering memenangkan pertandingan catur antar lurah, entahlah mungkin tidak ada saja lawan sebelum-sebelumnya yang hebat dalam bermain catur.

Sementara Ichigo yang hanya bisa terpaku di ambang pintu terkaget-kaget melihat keakraban antara ayahnya sendiri dengan Rukia. Apalagi mereka saling memanggil dengan sangat akrab, Isshin memanggil Rukia dengan panggilan "Rukia-chan" dan Rukia memanggil Isshin dengan "Paman". Sejak kapan itu terjadi?

"Ichigo, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tegur Rukia ketika menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, "ayo masuk, Ichigo!" serunya.

Dengan cueknya Isshin melihat putranya sendiri yang kini tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah menunduk, diliriknya buket mawar putih yang ada di genggaman Ichigo.

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya, seperti menangih sesuatu dari Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menyerahkan mawar putih itu.

"Wah…cantik sekali…" lalu sambil tersenyum Rukia menghirup wangi mawar putih itu, "terima kasih, Ichigo," kata Rukia ke arah Ichigo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Isshin memperhatikan ekspresi Ichigo sekarang, walaupun ekspresi pria berambut orange itu masih saja dingin dan terkesan cuek tapi Isshin tahu bahwa putranya itu kini sedang tersipu di hadapan Rukia. Dengan pemandangan demikian, Isshin yakin bahwa jelaslah putranya itu menyimpan perasaan yang lebih untuk Rukia.

Tapi, Isshin merasa senang juga karena ternyata gadis yang disukai putranya adalah gadis yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik dan juga sangat cerdas. Ia teringat dulu ada seorang perempuan urakan yang dengan "gatalnya" mencari Ichigo di rumah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan Ichigo.

Ichigo kini duduk menyandar di sofa.

"Em…bukannya kalian saling mengenal?" ujar Rukia, "Ukitake-san pernah bilang kalau Ichigo adalah teman putra Paman…kenapa…kalian seperti tidak saling kenal?" dengan polosnya Rukia bertanya, maklumlah karena gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ichigo mengernyit, merasa ada yang sangat aneh dengan ucapan Rukia. Dirinya berteman dengan putra ayahnya? Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengerti tapi yah…dia juga malas menanggapi sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami.

Isshin yang jelas sangat paham karena apa yang ditanyakan Rukia akibat sandiwara dari Urahara yang mengatakan pada Ukitake bahwa Ichigo adalah sahabat dekat dari putra Kurosaki.

Isshin tersenyum ke arah Rukia. "Tentu saja kami saling kenal dengan sangat baik," kata Isshin, "Ichigo, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanyanya tegas menyeru.

Dengan dinginnya Ichigo melirik ayahnya. "Sama saja dengan kemarin-kemarin…" sahutnya terdengar malas.

Isshin dan Rukia tertawa bersama.

"Rukia…" seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia memasuki kamar Rukia. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna ungu gelap.

"Nee-san, Nee-san sini!" panggil Rukia mengajaknya kakaknya untuk mendekat. "Nee-san, ini dr. Kurosaki, pemilik Kurosaki Group itu!" seru Rukia. "Paman, ini kakakku! Namanya Kuchiki Hisana," serunya pada Isshin.

Isshin tersenyum pada Hisana dan Hisana membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Hisana mengamati penampilan Isshin. "…anda seorang dokter juga?" tanyanya rada bingung namun tetap terdengar sangat bersahaja, "saya baru tahu kalau pemilik Kurosaki Group adalah seorang dokter…"

Isshin tersenyum miris. "Dari dulu saya memang seorang dokter…" akunya, "yang punya Kurosaki Group itu adalah putraku…"

Ichigo diam-diam saja di sana mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan.

"Oh begitu…" gumam Hisana, "wah…keluarga anda sangat luar bisa…anda seorang dokter ahli dan putra anda pemilik Group…"

Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum miris akan pujian Hisana. Ia lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Hm…sepertinya saya harus pergi," katanya, "setengah jam lagi jadwal operasi, maaf saya permisi dulu…"

"Iya, silahkan!" kata Hisana sambil tersenyum ramah.

Isshin lalu turun dari ranjang Rukia, "Paman keluar dulu ya, Rukia-chan," pamitnya.

"Ya."

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan pria itu mengelus gemas kepala Rukia. Dilihat dari sudut manapun kedua orang itu terlihat seperti ayah dan anak, sepertinya Isshin sangat sayang dengan gadis mungil itu.

"Rukia…kenapa dr. Kurosaki bisa menemuimu?" Hisana bertanya beberapa menit setelah Isshin keluar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang mengajakku berkenalan dan bermain catur," jawab Rukia apa adanya, "tapi…paman Kurosaki baik sekali ya…pasti menyenangkan punya ayah seperti dr. Kurosaki…" lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Rukia."

Sementara Ichigo yang mendengar pembicaraan kakak beradik itu hanya diam-diam saja.

Pandangan Hisana lalu tertuju pada buket mawar putih yang ada di pelukan adiknya. "Rukia…siapa yang memberimu bunga cantik itu?" tanyanya

"Ichigo…" sahut Rukia, "tuh, dia di sana," tunjuknya ke arah sofa.

"Astaga…" ujar Hisana terkesiap ketika melihat Ichigo yang duduk merenung di sofa, "ternyata Shiba-kun ada di sini juga…"gumamnya, "maaf, Shiba-kun, saya tidak melihatmu tadi…" katanya tidak enak pada Ichigo.

Ichigo diam sejenak lalu beranjak dari sana. "Sepertinya aku juga harus keluar…" ujarnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" tanggap Hisana, "kalau begitu terima kasih banyak karena sudah menemani adikku…" ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu…" pamit Ichigo pada Rukia. Dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Pria itupun melenggang keluar dari sana.

"Rukia…Shiba-kun itu baik sekali ya denganmu," kata Hisana setelah Ichigo keluar dan menutup pintu. Sebenarnya wanita itu sedikit curiga akan kebaikan Ichigo selama ini. Setiap hari menjenguk Rukia dengan membawa bunga, siapapun pasti akan curiga bahwa pria itu menyukai Rukia.

"Iya, Ichigo memang sangat baik," Rukia mengiyakan kakaknya.

"Em…Rukia, apa…" Hisana terlihat ragu ingin menanyakan bahwa sebenarnya sedekat apa adiknya dengan pria bernama Shiba itu?

"Apa?"

"Oh, lupakan saja!" tepisnya, "aku hanya curiga yang tidak penting…"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit. Seharusnya ia masih harus lebih banyak beristirahat tapi Rukia merasa telah banyak meninggalkan pekerjaan apalagi seharusnya labelnya meluncurkan produk di bulan ini. Walaupun Ukitake telah memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa mengambil cuti untuk istirahat tapi memang dasarnya gadis itu keras kepala, ia pun kembali bekerja.

"Rukia-san~" seru Yumichika terisak-isak sambil memeluk Rukia saat melihat atasannya yang hampir sudah dua minggu lebih tidak masuk kantor kini kembali. "Kami semua merindukanmu~"

Rukia hanya senyum-senyum sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung pria cantik itu.

"Senang sekali Rukia-san akhirnya bisa bergabung lagi bersama kami…" kata Nemu.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua…" kata Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" seru Matsumoto yang kini berlarian bersama Hinamori untuk menghampiri Rukia.

"Eh, kalian…" ujar Rukia.

"Dua minggu lebih Kuchiki-san tidak masuk, kami benar-benar rindu…" kata Hinamori.

"Hei…kenapa kalian semua ini? Aku cuma tidak masuk dua minggu lebih!"

Sementara Ichigo berdiri dari kejauhan, memandangi Rukia yang asyik mengobrol bersama karyawan lainnya. Awalnya ia sedikit khawatir karena Rukia yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, malah sudah masuk kerja. Namun, melihat gadis mungil itu terlihat baik-baik saja, malah terlihat senang berada di kantor kembali, pria itu pun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Malamnya Ichigo berkunjung di _club_ malam yang biasa ia kunjungi. Lumayan lama juga ia tidak ke sana karena sejak Rukia masuk rumah sakit, ia mengurangi jadwal berkunjungnya ke _club_ malam. Demi bisa menjenguk dan membelikan bunga untuk si gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapa Shado begitu melihat Ichigo sudah duduk di _counter bar_. "kemarin-kemarin kau tidak datang…darimana saja?" tanyanya.

"Hm…melihat seseorang."

Jawaban Ichigo terdengar misterius di telinga Shado tapi Shado bisa menduga bahwa 'seseorang' yang Ichigo maksud pastilah seorang gadis. Inoue kah itu? tanya Shado dalam hati.

"Seperti biasa, Chad!" seru Ichigo dan Shado pun langsung meracik minuman untuk Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian Shado meletakkan segelas minuman di depan Ichigo, Ichigo menikmatinya sambil melihat-lihat ke arah panggung.

Mata Ichigo mendelik sekilas begitu melihat mantannya, Candice, sedang berjoget panas memunggungi seorang pria berambut biru. Ichigo langsung menggeram begitu melihat siapa pria itu, ia tak lain adalah pria yang ia temui di kamar Rukia saat di rumah sakit, Grimmjow.

Candice lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan Grimmjow. Sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Grimmjow.

Sambil menenguk minumannya Ichigo terus mengamati mereka berdua, pandangannya hingga tak teralihkan.

Candice lalu menarik Grimmjow untuk turun dari panggung, sepertinya mereka ingin beranjak dari _club_.

"Aku cabut dulu, Chad!" seru Ichigo setelah menenguk habis minumannya.

Begitu Candice dan Grimmjow keluar dari c_lub_, Ichigo juga keluar, mengikuti mereka berdua. Ichigo terus mengamati Candice dan Grimmjow yang saling merangkul mesra menuju parkiran. Mereka berdua kini berjalan menghampiri Ferrari 599xxx milik Grimmjow, dan benar saja itu adalah mobil yang cukup sering menjemput Rukia saat pulang kerja.

Candice membuka pintu mobil itu tapi sebelum masuk ke dalam, Grimmjow malah menariknya dan menyandarkan wanita itu ke sisi samping mobilnya, memeluknya dan mengajaknya berciuman panas.

Ichigo menggeram melihat perbuatan dua orang itu.

"Apa Rukia tahu kau melakukan itu dengan wanita lain?" seruan geram Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Grimmjow dan Candeice terkejut dan mau tak mau mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka, mereka berdua menoleh ke samping, ke arah Ichigo yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Candice lalu bersembunyi di belakang Grimmjow. Ia takut melihat Ichigo yang tatapannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan sewaktu pria itu menemukan Candice bermesraan dengan Bazz B. Candice tahu betul bahwa setan pria berambut orange itu kumat lagi.

"Masuklah ke dalam…!"

Menyadari Candice yang ketakutan, Grimmjow menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, wanita itupun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sambil menyeringai Grimmjow melipat tangannya di dada. Dia ingat pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah pria yang datang menjenguk Rukia dengan membawa bunga, menurut Grimmjow itu sangat menggelikan. Dilihatnya Ichigo dari atas hingga bawah, benar-benar pria yang sangat biasa walaupun tampangnya yah…bukan pria yang jelek tapi Grimmjow merasa pria itu masih jauh di bawahnya. Lalu Grimmjow tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Grimmjow memasang muka menantang, "apa kau pikir Rukia harus tahu kalau aku juga bermain dengan wanita lain?"

"Cih! Jadi, kau mempermainkan Rukia?"

Grimmjow lalu tertawa. "Rukia tetap akan menjadi pujaan hatiku, malah…aku berniat untuk menikahinya."

Ichigo menatap nanar Grimmjow. "…lalu, apa maksudmu mempermainkannya?"

Grimmjow tertawa geli akan pertanyaan Ichigo. "Ah, siapa lagi ya namamu?" tanyanya, "Oh…Ichigo," jawabnya sendiri, "Ichigo…Ichigo… aku ini laki-laki normal, aku juga butuh pelampiasan nafsu, Rukia tetap akan aku nikahi, _well_, gadis itu memang cocok dijadikan istri tapi bagaimanapun…" pria itu terkikik geli, "aku juga tetap ingin bermain-main di luar, bersama wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi, wanita yang menggairah-"

"Kurang aja kau!" Tukas ichigo sambil memajui Grimmjow dan meninju wajahnya. Grimmjow pun tersungkur keras ke aspal, darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya, bibirnya sedikit robek.

Candice yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menangis ketakutan di dalam mobil. Ia masih ingat betul apa yang Ichigo lakukan dulu pada Bazz B, pria itu mengalami kerusakan wajah yang cukup berat hingga harus menjalani bedah plastik. Dan sepertinya Grimmjow akan bernasip yang sama.

"Ah…" Grimmjow meringis perih saat meraba bibirnya yang robek, "sial…ternyata pukulan orang itu tidak main-main," gumamnya. Grimmjow berusaha berdiri namun sebelum ia berdiri tegak, Ichigo sudah menarik bagian depan kemeja pria itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri lalu kembali memberi tinjuan keras di wajah Grimmjow.

"AAAAAWWW!" Candice berteriak di dalam mobil ketika wajah Grimmjow yang terlempar akibat tinjuan Ichigo, menghantam keras kaca mobil.

Begitu Grimmjow jatuh ke aspal kembali Ichigo menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Memang semua anak laki-laki pasti berkelahi tapi Grimmjow adalah tipe pria yang tidak begitu suka terlibat dalam perkelahian apalagi kini Ichigo tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bangkit maupun melakukan perlawanan.

Candice menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, setan Ichigo kumat kembali persis saat ia menghajar Bazz B. Ia tidak menyangka akan menyaksikan kejadian demikian lagi, dua kali, dua kali…

.

* * *

Rukia berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit. Begitu mendengar kabar dari Starrk bahwa Grimmjow mengalami luka serius akibat pukulan dan harus menjalani bedah tulang, bedah mulut dan bedah plastik akibat cedera tulang di wajahnya, gadis itu langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana keadaan Grimmjow?" Rukia bertanya pada Starrk yang ia temui di lorong itu, wajah gadis itu nampak sangat khawatir.

"Tidak begitu baik tapi keadaannya tidak perlu dicemaskan, dia ada di kamarnya," sahut Starrk, "Oh ya, Kuchiki-san…tolong, jangan beritahu siapapun ya! Grimmjow menyembunyikan kejadian ini dari siapapun, dia tidak ingin ayahnya sampai tahu…"

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku ke kamarnya dulu," gadis itu lalu berlari mencari kamar Grimmjow.

Melihat Rukia yang sangat mencemaskan Grimmjow, Starrk menghela nafas. "Dasar anak itu…" gumamnya, "sudah bagus ada gadis baik yang menyukainya tetap saja main-main dengan wanita lain…dasar tidak tahu diuntung…"

_~Keep smile~_

"Grimmjow!" seru Rukia sambil membuka pintu kamar Grmmjow.

Di sana Grimmjow duduk menyandar di ranjang dengan leher diganjal agar posisinya tetap, wajahnya yang sekarang tidak terlihat tampang lagi karena penuh memar biru akibat pukulan. Pria itu tidak sendirian di dalam, di sana ada wanita seksi memakai hot pants dengan atasan yang memamerkan belahan dadanya, dia tidak lain adalah saksi kejadian tersebut, Candice.

Rukia dan Candice saling menatap. Candice menatap tak senang ke arah Rukia karena menurutnya Rukia adalah penyebab kumatnya setan Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia? Gadis itu bisa menebak bahwa wanita seksi yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam pastilah teman kencan Grimmjow.

"Keluarlah Candice! Aku ingin berdua bersama Rukia…" ujar Grimmjow dengan susah payah karena ada sedikit retak pada salah satu ruas tulang lehernya dan juga karena rahang bawahnya sempat bergeser. Untungnya pertolongan di ruang gawat darurat, rahang bawah pria itu dikembalikan posisinya secara sementara namun tetap harus dilakukan pembedahan nantinya. Beruntung tak ada cedera pada saraf lehernya sehingga pria itu tak akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen.

Dengan terpaksa Candice menuruti ucapan Grimmjow. Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menatap tajam Rukia seolah-olah wanita itu ingin sekali menjambak rambut Rukia.

Rukia lalu berjalan mendekati Grimmjow dan duduk di bagian samping ranjang.

"Grimmjow, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Rukia khawatir, rasanya ia tidak percaya juga jika Grimmjow terlibat perkelahian. Rukia tahu betul bahwa Grimmjow adalah laki-laki yang tidak menyukai kekerasan, boro-boro, marah saja ia jarang.

"…mungkin kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang telah membuatku seperti ini…" Walaupun pengucapan Grimmjow tidak begitu jelas namun Rukia masih bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria itu, "dia adalah temanmu, si rambut orange itu…"

Mata Rukia membulat kaget. "Ichigo?"

Sejak lama Rukia memang sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo memiliki sifat temperamen tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa percaya tapi itulah yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

"Tapi…kenapa Ichigo sampai menghajarmu seperti ini? Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Rukia percaya tidak mungkin Ichigo melakukannya tanpa alasan, seseorang menjadi murka pastilah ada pencetusnya.

Grimmjow hanya diam. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab bahwa ia dipukuli sedemikian rupa karena Ichigo mendapatinya sedang bermesraan bersama wanita lain. Rukia menyadari bahwa memang pasti ada yang salah pada Grimmjow sehingga Ichigo menghajarnya habis-habisan, terbukti Grimmjow tidak ingin menjawab, pria itu tidak ingin terlihat salah di mata Rukia.

Bagaimanapun, Rukia sangat membenci kekerasan dengan alasan apapun. Baginya orang yang dengan mudah melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah orang lain dan menyakiti orang lain adalah perbuatan yang paling cela.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Grimmjow, Rukia pun keluar dari kamar itu. Di luar ia bertemu dengan Candice yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menyangka monster itu menyukai perempuan sepertimu! Huh, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik!" ujar Candice sambil menatap jijik melihat penampilan Rukia yang sangat biasa menurutnya, hanya mengenakan _dress_ selutut dengan luaran _blazer_ karena gadis itu memang dari kantor, belum lagi lekukan tubuh gadis bermata violet itu tidak begitu tegas menonjol, sama sekali tidak seksi. Rukia hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud Candice.

"Waktu bersamaku, dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhku, padahal aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri… Cih, kupikir dia hanya akan tertarik dengan wanita sekelas super model atau artis _Hollywood_, ternyata…"

Candice lalu memajui Rukia, dibelainya rambut hitam Rukia berakhir ia memegang ujung rambut Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu apa daya tarikmu? Kau sangat biasa…" katanya bernada agak mengejek, "gara-gara gadis sederhana seperti ini…monster itu marah sampai merusak wajah tampan Grimmjow-ku…"

Candice lalu mendengus ke arah Rukia. "Wajah tampan Grimmjow-ku jadi rusak…ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuduhnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichigo!" tegas Candice, "kau pikir siapa lagi si monster yang sudah menghajar Grimmjow?" Mata Candice berkilat-kilat menatap Rukia. "Ini gara-gara kau!" Candice lalu melipat tangannya di perut dan menatap jengkel Rukia. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga Ichigo tergila-gila denganmu, kalau kulihat-lihat…tubuhmu sama sekali tidak enak untuk dicicipi…"

Rukia merasa risih dengan semua ucapan wanita serampangan di hadapannya itu, apalagi kata "dicicipi" itu. Benar-benar tidak enak didengar.

"Huh, apa kau bisa memuaskan laki-laki? Aku tidak yakin!" lanjut Candice, ia lalu menatap curiga ke arah Rukia, "atau jangan-jangan…saking tidak adanya laki-laki yang mau tidur denganmu…kau jadi memasang susuk…"

"Menjauh dari sana, Kuchiki-san!" ujar Starrk tiba-tiba, pria itu menghampiri Rukia dan Candice, ditariknya Rukia agar menjauh dari Candice, "jangan dengarkan perempuan itu, dia itu bukan perempuan baik-baik…"

Ya, memang benar kata Starrk, dari cara berbicara saja jelaslah Candice bukan perempuan baik-baik. Dan apa yang sekarang perempuan itu lakukan, ia sedang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Starrk. Perempuan itu memang tidak pernah menyukai Starrk karena pria itu selalu menasehati Grimmjow untuk berhenti bermain dengan Candice.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang? Biar kuantar sampai di luar," Starrk menawarkan diri sambil menuntun Rukia untuk jauh dari Candice. "Jangan pedulikan ucapan perempuan itu, dia itu cuma perempuan murahan…" kata Starrk saat mereka sudah agak jauh dari Candice.

Rukia menoleh sekali ke belakang melihat Candice. Wanita itu masih saja berdiri menatap tajam ke arahnya.

_~Keep Smile~_

Rukia merenung di kamarnya. Ia terus mengingat ucapan Candice yang terus membicarakan Ichigo, dan yang paling Rukia tak mengerti, mengapa Candice mengenal Ichigo.

_"Waktu bersamaku, dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhku, padahal aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri… Cih, kupikir dia hanya akan bernafsu dengan wanita sekelas super model atau artis Hollywood, ternyata…" _

"Apa…wanita itu mantan Ichigo?" tanyanya bergumam sendirian. Rukia tidak habis pikir jika Ichigo sampai bisa bersama dengan wanita seperti Candice, tapi Rukia ingat bahwa Ichigo pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah menyukai mantannya. "Ah, kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya?"

Kembali ia memikirkan masalah Grimmjow. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo telah melakukan kekerasan walaupun pasti Grimmjow melakukan salah, hal yang paling Rukia benci. _Well,_ gadis itu tentunya marah pada Ichigo, masalahnya ini sudah bukan kekerasan main-main, seharusnya Ichigo dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib dan menerima hukuman. Namun, pria itu beruntung karena Grimmjow menolak untuk memperpanjang masalah ini karena ia tidak ingin ayahnya yang berada di Las Noches mengetahui perbuatan Grimmjow, pria itu tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa.

Tapi, Rukia sangat penasaran apa gerangan yang membuat Ichigo sampai semarah itu.

"Aku harus menanyakannya langsung ke Ichigo."

.

* * *

Dengan berat Ichigo membuka matanya, hawa yang begitu dingin seakan-akan terus menggodanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Pagi itu udara memang terasa semakin dingin dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, kondisi seperti ini memanglah waktu yang tepat untuk berhibernasi. Ini sudah bulan September, berarti musim gugur tidak lama lagi akan berakhir.

Bagaimanapun Ichigo bangkit juga, apapun godaannya ia tetap kukuh akan berangkat ke kantor apalagi hanya di kantor ia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia.

Rukia? Ichigo hampir lupa dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada pria yang ia pikir adalah kekasih Rukia. Ichigo bisa menduga pastilah Rukia sudah mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menghajar habis pria bejat itu. Tapi, kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan Rukia? Apa gadis itu akan marah padanya? Atau malah berterima kasih karena Ichigo telah membelanya?

Berterima kasih? Mungkin iya jika Rukia sudah tahu apa yang sudah Grimmjow lakukan dengan wanita lain tapi Ichigo tidak yakin.

Pria itu kini memasuki gedung kotowari Fashion. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius seperti biasa, menyelusuri lorong menuju ruang tempat ia bekerja bersama karyawan biasa lainnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tepat sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seseorang membuat kehebohan, semua karyawan lainnya, baik itu para manajer, kepala staf beserta karyawan lainnya berkumpul di ruangan itu, menyaksikan tingkah heboh seorang pria berambut merah, Abarai Renji.

"Di setiap detak jantung ini…di setiap hembusan nafas ini…yang ada hanya namamu…" Abarai berkoar-koar di hadapan semua karyawan, "kau selalu saja ada di pikiranku…hingga aku kehilangan diriku sendiri…Rukia…"

Mata Ichigo mendelik ketika melihat buku agenda bersampul kulit coklat miliknya berada di tangan Renji. Parahnya pria bertato itu sedang membaca isi agenda itu yang notabene adalah ungkapan hati Ichigo untuk Rukia, di hadapan semua orang.

"Tiap kali aku tak berdaya di hadapanmu…"

Ichigo menggeram, tangannya terkapal kuat, tatapan matanya seolah-olah ia ingin membunuh pria yang kini membongkar isi agendanya dengan seenaknya. Ia lalu berjalan untuk menghampiri Renji, menyambar orang-orang yang tidak sengaja menghalanginya.

"Aku ingin membunuh diriku sen-"

Seruan Renji berhenti begitu tangan kekar Ichigo tiba-tiba mencengkram dengan kasar bagian depan kemeja Renji. Buku agenda Ichigo yang awalnya di genggaman Renji langsung terjatuh. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terkejut dan cemas karena sebentar lagi akan terjadi perkelahian.

"Kurang ajar kau!" geram Ichigo, "membaca agenda orang lain tanpa izin!"

"Apa?" Renji malah menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan menantang, "daripada kau yang tidak tahu diri menyukai Rukia…"

"Sialan kau!" Ichigo kini siap untuk menghajar wajah Renji.

"Hei hei, apa-apaan kalian semua?!" seruan Rukia yang sukses menggagalkan pukulan Ichigo mendarat ke wajah Renji, gadis itu kini berdiri di depan lorong. Benar-benar beruntung sekali Renji.

"Apa kalian semua tidak ada kerjaan hingga bisa berkumpul di sini? Atau kalian sengaja ingin dilihat sedang bermalas-malasan oleh Ukitake-san?"

Lalu semua karyawan berhamburan kembali ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Pandangan Rukia kini mengarah pada Ichigo yang masih mencengkram kemeja Renji. Alis Rukia mengerut melihat pemandangan tersebut, pria berambut orange itu…ingin menghajar Renji. Berarti memang benar pria itu bisa melakukan kekerasan.

"Ichigo!" panggilnya lantang, "apa kau akan di sana sepanjang hari?"

Terpaksa Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dengan dorongan yang keras dan kasar sehingga Renji pun terhempas cukup keras ke lantai. Alis Rukia semakin mengerut melihat begitu kasarnya pria berambut orange itu.

"Ichigo, ikut aku! Aku ingin bicara," perintahnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Ichigo pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lalu, mengapa buku agenda milik Ichigo bisa sampai di tangan Renji? Sebenarnya, pelaku utamanya adalah Keigo tapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah memberi agenda milik Ichigo itu ke Renji. Kemarin saat pulang kantor, Keigo menemukannya di atas meja Ichigo namun pemilik agenda tersebut ternyata melupakan buku agendanya dan sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Keigo pun membuka-buka buku agenda itu hingga ia menemukan tulisan yang seperti puisi. Tertarik ingin membaca puisi-puisi tersebut, Keigo mencari tempat aman, yaitu di atas balkon, apalagi kantor sedang sepi sehingga ia yakin hanya ia yang membacanya. Sambil jongkok ia membaca tulisan Ichigo, ia tidak menyangka ternyata teman kerjanya itu jatuh cinta pada Rukia.

Sayangnya, Keigo tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan juga ikut membaca tulisan Ichigo, ia adalah Renji. Saat pria bertato itu membaca nama Rukia di tulisan itu, langsung saja Renji merebut buku agenda itu dari tangan Keigo.

Di manakah Keigo berada sekarang? Ia kini bersembunyi di bawah mejanya, menangis tersedu-sedu karena takut akan dihajar oleh Ichigo, ia cukup tahu bahwa Ichigo memiliki aura membunuh.

_~keep smile~_

"Kenapa kau menghajar Grimmjow?" pertanyaan Rukia terdengar tajam, gadis itu terlihat marah. "Apa kau sadar kalau kau hampir bisa membunuhnya?"

Sakit.

Rasanya hati Ichigo langsung sakit melihat ekspresi Rukia yang sedang marah padanya, karena pria bernama Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa melakukannya?" Rukia terus-terusan saja mencecar Ichigo, menyudutkan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo jawab!"

Ichigo diam sejenak, mata musim gugurnya yang menatap Rukia terlihat sendu.

"Rukia…" akhirnya Ichigo bersuara, "aku melihat laki-laki itu bermesraan dengan wanita lain."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik, Rukia."

Rukia mendengus sambil membuang pandangannya. "Apa karena itu kau menghajarnya?"

"Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik, Rukia!" suara Ichigo meninggi, "aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, di _club_ malam, dia bermesraan dengan wanita lain, bukan hanya satu kali, dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Kenapa kau masih saja membela-"

"CUKUP!"

Mata besar Rukia berkilat-kilat menatap Ichigo. "Kau pikir…aku mengenal Grimmjow satu dua hari saja kemudian kami jadi sangat dekat, begitu?" suara Rukia terdengar agak mendesis, "aku baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain, atau…kau ingin memperlihatkan kalau kau sedang kasihan padaku, begitu?" gadis itu mendengus, "jangan lagi mengurusiku! Ataupun orang lain…kau…seharusnya sudah dimasukkan di penjara, tapi kau masih beruntung karena Grimmjow tidak ingin membesarkan masalah ini."

Ichigo diam menunduk, tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu kuat kini terasa lemas. Rasanya…apapun yang ia katakan mengenai Grimmjow, Rukia tetap akan membela pria itu. Ichigo benar-benar tidak menyangka hatinya terasa begitu sakit, bagaikan luka yang disileti kemudian ditetesi air limau, benar-benar perih. Mungkin jika ucapan-ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut orang lain ia takkan peduli tapi itu semua malah keluar dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya. Rasanya…ia ingin teriak menjerit.

"Rukia…jangan dengan pria itu…" ucapan permohonan itu terdengar lirih.

Rukia lalu berbalik memunggungi Ichigo. "…keluarlah Ichigo!" kali ini suara Rukia terdengar sudah merendah.

Dengan gontai Ichigo berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Rukia.

.

.

.

"Hei, jangan menenguk seperti itu!" tegur Shado ketika mendapati Ichigo yang langsung menenguk habis minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tambah lagi, Chad!" tidak mengubris teguran Shado, pria itu malah meminta segelas minuman lagi.

Shado terdiam sebentar memandangi sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Ichigo terlihat seperti ini, jelaslah sahabatnya itu sedang dirundung masalah. Tapi, apa gerangan masalah itu? Masalah kantor, kah? Masalah keluarga? Atau masalah cinta?

"Cepatlah, Chad!" hardik Ichigo tidak sabaran.

Dengan terpaksa Shado menuangkan minuman keras di gelas mungil Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat tidak sabaran ingin menenguknya lagi.

"Shiba-kun~!"

Ichigo yang hendak menenguk minumannya jadi terhenti karena mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat familiar itu. Saat ia menoleh, tampak Inoue Orihime dengan balutan _dress _mini berwarna hitam mengkilat, terlihat sangat seksi, berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Hai, Inoue," sapa Ichigo ketika Inoue sedang mengambil duduk di samping Ichigo. Kedua asisten setia Inoue, Loly dan Menoly, juga duduk di samping Inoue. Ichigo tersenyum melihat gadis cantik itu, hm..minum bersama teman sepertinya lebih baik daripada minum sendirian.

"Mau minum bersama?" ajaknya dan dijawab oleh anggukan semangat Inoue. "Satu lagi, Chad!" seru Ichigo ke arah Shado, "untuk dia," tambahnya sembari menunjuk Inoue dengan jempolnya.

Inoue kini berada di samping Ichigo, berarti masalah Ichigo bukanlah masalah cinta, ini menurut Shado. Segera laki-laki bertubuh besar itu memberi Inoue segelas minuman yang sama dengan minuman Ichigo.

Inoue memperhatikan Ichigo yang langsung menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk. Gadis itu lalu berinisiatif untuk mencobanya juga.

GLUK

"Bweeeh…" Inoue menjulurkan lidahnya. Minum sekali teguk membuat rasa alkoholnya terasa lebih keras di tenggorokan rupanya. Kedua asistennya tampak cemas melihat cara Inoue minum seperti itu.

Ichigo tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Tambah lagi, Chad!" serunya lagi.

"Aku juga~!" Inoue ikut-ikutan.

Begitu seterusnya berkali-kali hingga sudah mencapai batas Ichigo. Ia kini terduduk lemas di sana dengan salah satu pipinya menempel di atas meja dengan kedua tangan menggantung lemas ke bawah. Pria itu tidak sanggup lagi bangkit, bahkan menengadahkan kepalanya pun tak lagi sanggup.

"Shiba-kun…ayo minum lagi…~!" Inoue yang tak kalah mabuknya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu ichigo, mengajak pria itu minum lagi, namun pria itu rupanya sudah tertidur di sana.

"Shiba-kun…" gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya pria tampan itu sedang tertidur, "hehehe…" gadis itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya ke arah pipi Ichigo.

Shado, Loly, dan Menoly kaget melihat Inoue yang hendak mencium Ichigo yang sedang tertidur di sana. Segera kedua asisten itu menarik Inoue sehingga gadis itu menjauh sedikit.

"Ugh…kenapa kalian mencegahku?" rengek Inoue.

"Orihime-chan…ayo kita pulang…" mereka berdua lalu menyeret Inoue untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Shiba-kun…~" Inoue sedikit berontak karena ia masih ingin bersama Ichigo namun ia juga sudah tak memiliki daya sehingga tetap terseret oleh kedua asistennya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir subuh, para pengunjung yang lain telah meninggalkan _club_, memang sudah waktunya _club_ malam itu tutup. Ichigo masih saja duduk di sana, tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Beruntung Shado adalah sahabat yang baik dan tidak akan membiarkan Ichigo di sana terus hingga laki-laki itu sadar dan menemukan dirinya sendirian di _club_.

Terpaksa Shado membawanya pulang namun bukan membawanya ke rumah Kurosaki. Shado cukup tahu hubungan Ichigo dengan ayahnya, mungkin jika ayahnya melihat Ichigo dalam keadaan mabuk parah pastinya Ichigo akan dihajar habis oleh ayahnya, apalagi tidak baik juga jika kedua adik perempuan Ichigo melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan demikian. Shado pun membawa Ichigo ke apartemennya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen milik Shado. Apartemen itu tidaklah besar, dan sudah cukup tua, di sana hanya ada dua kamar berukuran kecil, satu WC yang tentunya sangat kecil, ruang tamu yang memiliki fungsi rangkap sebagai ruang makan dan ruang untuk menonton TV, dan dapur kecil yang terlihat jelas dari ruang tamu. Tapi, walaupun kecil, apartemen itu terlihat lumayan unik karena memiliki konsep 'kopi', dindingnya dicat coklat-hitam sehingga ruangan tetap gelap sekalipun lampu dinyalakan.

Dengan susah payah pria itu menyeret Ichigo masuk ke dalam apartemennya, membawanya ke dalam kamar dan menghempaskan ke ranjang.

"Huuuft, dia lumayan berat juga," gumam Shado.

Pria itu berbalik dan hendak keluar dari sana,

"Rukia…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ichigo yang sedang mengigau, membuat Shado berbalik dan memandang sahabatnya itu. "Rukia…"

Shado mendekat memastikan bahwa nama yang Ichigo sebut adalah nama perempuan.

"Rukia…aku mencintaimu…sangat…"

Agak terkejut Shado, rupanya sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Rukia, ternyata bukanlah Inoue yang selama ini Shado kira. _Well_, sahabat berambut orange-nya itu memang tidak pernah bercerita mengenal asmara makanya Shado hanya menerka-nerka saja bahwa pria itu menyukai model cantik bernama Inoue Orihime karena melihat sikap Ichigo yang cukup ramah pada gadis itu. Ternyata….

Tapi, satu hal yang Shado pahami dari keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang, percintaan Ichigo dengan gadis bernama Rukia tidaklah berjalan mulus.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sedikit-demi sedikit hurt-nya udah kerasa, kan? tapi sebenarnya ini belum apa-apa n.n*ditendang*

**ichigo** wakarimasta hai! #mampus juzie kagak tau basa jepong#adegan kamu sama rukia ya? ini ada koq, kamu dimarahi tapi...*digampar* hehehe...sabar ya...cup cup, akan ada waktunya koq n.n. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Suu **oh...benarkah ini udah mendekati rate m? #pasang muka blo-on# hehe...juzie memang ga tau ntu batasannya T dan M apa..., buat fic rated M? hm...kapan-kapan aja, tunggu juzie dewasa dikit *ditimpuk sandal* tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**darries **hehehe...tenang aja, grimm udah ditonjok koq sama ichi ;). iya semoga saja mereka semakin dekat tapi di chap ini ruki marah ma ichi gara2 grimm -_-'. tapi kata nenek-nenek sih, orang ga bakalan tambah dekat and sayang kalau ga pernah ada konflik batin #plakk# hehee...tengkyu udah ripiu :)

yang log ini, juzie balas lewat pm aja ya :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Rukia tidak dapat tenang. Sudah terlalu larut malam namun gadis itu masih duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dalam kegelapan, pandangannya ke arah dinding kaca yang menghadap ke luar balkon, ia menatap rembulan yang semakin terang dan sinarnya menerangi kamar gelap gadis itu.

Rukia mengingat lagi pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Ichigo. Ia terlihat menyesal karena telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan pria itu padahal jika dipikir-pikir pria itu hanya berusaha membela Rukia. Lagipula, selama ini Ichigo selalu bersikap baik padanya. Bukan hanya itu, Rukia sudah menganggap Ichigo sebagai teman baiknya.

_"__Rukia…jangan dengan pria itu…" _

Rukia sempat melihat sorot mata Ichigo kala mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terlihat tulus tapi…seperti terluka. Rukia mengemut bibir bawahnya, ia merasa ada bagian dari dirinya sedang merengek dan membuat perasaanya semakin bersalah. Rukia jadi semakin tak enak pada Ichigo, bagaimana jika pria itu sakit hati? Rasanya sedih juga jika ia memang sudah menyakiti pria itu.

Rukia lalu mengambil ponselnya, berniat meminta maaf. Ia mencari-cari nomor Ichigo di daftar kontaknya, namun ketika ia sudah menemukannya ia malah mengurungkan niatnya, meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja samping ranjang. Ini sudah tengah malam, mungkin Ichigo sudah tertidur.

"Sebaiknya aku minta maaf saja langsung jika bertemu…"

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang mulai tinggi menembus tirai di kamar gelap bercat coklat-hitam itu. Silau, sehingga Ichigo mengernyapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat begitu ia mulai mengangkatnya sedikit. Entah berapa banyak minuman yang telah ia habiskan semalam. Beruntung hari itu hari minggu sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan telat ke kantor karena memang libur.

Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kamar. Ia sadar bahwa ia kini tidak berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, ia tahu ia berada di kamar Shado, sahabatnya.

"Aish…" pria itu mengusap-ngusap kasar belakang kepalanya karena semalam ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan karena takut ayahnya akan marah atau memukulnya, toh dia bukanlah laki-laki remaja yang harus ditunggu pulang. Tapi, ia memikirkan jika saja ayahnya tidak pulang itu berarti di rumahnya hanya ada kedua adik perempuannya tanpa ada laki-laki dewasa yang menjaga mereka apalagi akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sangat jarang pulang.

Pria itu bangkit dari sana, walaupun badannya terasa sangat berat untuk bergerak. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ichigo?" sapa Shado ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya berbunyi karena Ichigo menutupnya dari luar.

Pria itu sedang membuat sarapan. Memang sudah kebiasaan pria itu untuk sarapan di jam-jam menjelang siang karena pulang kerja saja menjelang subuh. Jam tidurnya pun agak melenceng dari yang normal dan mungkin setelah sarapan ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya kembali hingga sore lalu makan siang di sore hari. Begitulah para pekerja malam, hidupnya tidak beda jauh dengan kelelawar.

Ichigo berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk tenang di sana untuk menstabilkan tubuh dan kepalanya karena masih terasa berat.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya tentang gadis bernama Rukia."

Mata Ichigo mendelik mendengar Shado menyebut nama Rukia. Ia menoleh sambil mengernyit ke arah Shado, ia ingat betul bahwa ia tidak pernah menyebut nama Rukia pada siapa pun, siapa pun itu!

"Da-dari mana kau ta-?"

"Semalam kau terus saja menyebut-nyebut namanya…" sahut Shado sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, masih sibuk bergelut dengan masakannya.

Ichigo lalu diam menunduk. Niat untuk bermabuk-mabukan sebenarnya untuk bisa melupakan Rukia walau sebentar saja agar ia bisa tertidur nyenyak tapi ternyata saat tidur pun pikirannya masih tidak dapat lepas dari gadis itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang gadis, pasti…gadis itu sangat baik."

Ekspresi wajah Ichigo menjadi sendu.

"Lalu…kenapa kau malah terlihat murung seperti itu, Ichigo?" tanya Shado yang kini mengaduk pasta spageti di pinggan. Lama di luar negeri membuatnya sering memasak masakan yang lebih praktis.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat, bahkan Shado pun bisa tahu bahwa Ichigo kini sedang bersedih hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintai orang yang tidak seharusnya atau memang aku yang tidak tahu diri…" Ichig berhenti sejenak, "mungkin lebih tepat yang kedua, aku yang tidak tahu diri tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku. Dia tidak hanya gadis yang baik, juga tidak hanya pandai, tapi…ada sesuatu yang membuat dia begitu berbeda, tiap kali melihatnya… dia selalu bercahaya dan cahayanya begitu menyinariku, aku merasa dia adalah segala-galanya, aku selalu ingin melakukan apapun untuknya tapi…" mata pria itu semakin sendu, begitu putus asa, "hatinya dimiliki oleh orang lain dan aku tidak rela…"

Hening dan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga masakan Shado telah selesai, ia lalu membawanya beserta pinggannya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Shado, sambil meletakkan sebagian pasta ke piring dengan penjepit, "kadang…rasa cinta itu…hanya sekedar untuk dirasakan, tanpa bisa memilikinya, tanpa bisa meraihnya…" kata Shado, "mungkin dia memang lebih berbahagia jika bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya walaupun sebenarnya pria itu pria yang salah tapi…" Shado menaruh piring yang telah berisi pasta di depan Ichigo, "setidaknya kau melihat dia bahagia walau kau sakit tapi itulah cinta, bertahanlah…Ichigo."

Sakit? Yang dirasakan Ichigo memang sangat sakit, memang begitulah cinta, harus siap merasakan sakit. Dan inilah yang pernah ia takutkan namun ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Satu yang tidak Ichigo pahami, jika memang ia tidak bisa memiliki cinta Rukia lalu…kenapa rasa cintanya bisa muncul begitu besar hanya untuk gadis itu. Kenapa? Apa ini hukuman untuk Ichigo yang telah menyakiti ayahnya atau apa memang takdirnya untuk tak akan bersama dengan perempuan yang ia cintai, dahulu ibunya dan kini?

.

.

* * *

Agin di sore itu semakin kuat menerpa tubuh tegap Ichigo, terasa dingin tapi kaki pria berambut mencolok itu masih bergeming kaku, menatapi nisan kecil yang tertancap kokoh di tanah, dengan raut wajah kesedihan.

Tidak ada lagi air mata. _Well_, dia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa, bukan lagi anak-anak yang meraung ataupun sesenggukan tiap melihat makam orang tua sendiri. Walau demikian, jeritan kepedihan di hatinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun, masih sama ketika ia menyaksikan jasad ibunya harus tertanam dalam tanah.

Di makan itu ada sebuket bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan ibunya, tanahnya basah dan ada sepuntung rokok tergeletak di sampingnya. Menandakan bahwa ayah dan kedua adiknya juga barusan mengunjungi makam itu.

Ichigo teringat kembali hari kematian ibunya. Hari yang sama dengan saat ini namun kejadian itu terjadi di pagi hari, saat pertama kalinya ia dan ibunya ke festival musim gugur dan hari itu pula menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bersama ibunya.

.

* * *

_Di hari musim gugur terakhir, udara kota Karakura di kala itu terasa semakin dingin karena tidak lama lagi musim akan berganti. Walaupun begitu, Masaki tetap ingin menemani Ichigo ke acara festival musim gugur. Ini pertama kalinya ibu tiga anak itu menemani putra sulungnya ke acara festival apalagi beberapa bulan terakhir ini Masaki sangat sibuk mengurusi kedua bayi kembarnya sehingga perhatiannya ke ichigo lebih berkurang. Oleh karena itu, saat mengetahui festival musim gugur diadakan di taman kota, ia pun membujuk suaminya agar ia diizinkan ke sana bersama putranya. _

_Sebenarnya Isshin tidak menyetujuinya karena bagaimanapun kedua putri kembarnya yang masih bayi masih sepaket dengan Masaki dan seharusnya tidak bisa berpisah karena kedua bayinya membutuhkan ASI dari ibunya. Wanita itu tetap bersi keras membujuk Isshin agar ia diizinkan. Isshin memang tidak pernah bisa menang dari rayuan bujukan istrinya. _

_Ternyata, walaupun itu festival terakhir di musim gugur dan udara terasa amat dingin namun festival tetap ramai dikunjungi, apalagi anak-anak. Belum masuk di taman kota saja sudah ada beberapa penjual kaki lima yang menjual jajanan makanan dan mainan, apalagi di dalam taman pasti jauh lebih banyak. _

_Masaki menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo ketika hendak memasuki gerbang taman tapi langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat jajanan kembang gula kapas berwarna warni. Masaki menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang terus menatap ke arah kembang gula yang dibeli seorang ayah untuk putranya yang kurang lebih seusia dengan Ichigo. _

_Masaki kasihan juga melihat putranya yang terlihat sangat ingin juga membeli kembang gula itu. Putranya itu memang jarang makan makanan yang manis-manis karena Isshin selalu melarang dan membentaknya jika mendapatinya sedang memakan manis-manis, akibatnya Ichigo tidak pernah berani mencoba lagi makanan manis._

_Niat Isshin pun baik, ia tidak ingin Ichigo menderita hingga menangis meraung-raung akibat sakit gigi. Menurutnya, lebih tidak manusiawi jika orang tua membiarkan anaknya menuju jurang penyakit. Namun, sebagai ibu, Masaki tidak tega jika melihat keinginan anaknya tidak terpenuhi._

_"__Hm…kembang gula, ya?" ujar Masaki sambil memegang dagunya, menatap serius ke arah gerobak penjual itu, "rasanya pasti manis dan enak…oh iya, kalau tidak salah…rasa jeruk adalah kesukaan Ichigo, ya kan?" _

_Dengan polosnya Ichigo menggangguk. _

_"__Hm…sayang sekali, Ichigo tidak boleh makan yang manis-manis…" goda Masaki, mempermainkan Ichigo._

_Ichigo menunduk sedih. Memang ia tidak diperbolehkan makan yang manis-manis tapi yah…namanya juga anak-anak, tetap saja memiliki keinginan yang sangat untuk menyantapnya. Memang sulit memisahkan anak kecil dengan makanan manis._

_"__Tapi…" Masaki melanjutkan, "aku juga ingin mencobanya, sayang sekali karena Ichigo tidah boleh sih…bagaimana, donk?" wanita itu semakin mempermainkan putranya dan sukses membuat mata Ichigo mulai berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu terkikik geli._

_"__Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian, Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo menoleh cepat ke arah ibunya yang sudah membungkuk agar kepala mereka sejajar. _

_"__Kita akan membeli kembang gula itu asal kau janji tidak akan cerita ke ayahmu," Masaki lalu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Ichigo. "Ini rahasia besar kita berdua," bisiknya. _

_Senyum merekah menghiasi wajah Ichigo begitupun dengan Masaki. Segera kelingking mungilnya melingkar di kelingking ibunya. Wanita itu sangat bahagia melihat anaknya senang. Sambil berpegangan tangan mereka berdua menghampiri penjual kembang gula itu dengan riang gembira. _

_"__Aku mau dua yang rasa jeruk," kata Masaki pada penjual. Mereka berdua pun menunggu sambil memperhatikan bagaimana cara si penjual membuat kembang gula. Sementara Masaki memperhatikan cara pembuatan kembang gula itu, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah beberapa penjual mainan. Ada satu yang sangat menarik perhatian Ichigo, di seberang jalan ada yang menjual robot kecil Robocob dan penjual itu dikelilingi oleh banyak anak laki-laki. _

_Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tangannya, melepas genggaman ibunya. Masaki yang terlalu asyik memperhatikan pembuatan kembang gula sehingga genggaman tangannya melemah. Sontak wanita itu kaget dan dilihatnya Ichigo kini berlari menyebrang jalan. _

_"__Ichigo!" Pekiknya ketika melihat ada mobil yang melaju cukup kencang melewati jalan itu sementara anaknya berlari menyebrang jalan. _

_Dengan panik Masaki langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan cepat-cepat mendorongnya hingga Ichigo tersungkur keras di trotar jalan dan selamat dari tabrakan maut. Sebagai gantinya Masaki lah yang terlempar akibat tabrakan mobil. _

.

* * *

Ichigo berdiri gamang mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian pertama dan keterakhirkalinya ia bersama ibunya ke festival musim gugur dan saat itulah ia terakhir kalinya bersama ibunya. Sedih karena ia kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai, marah karena ia merasa seharusnya ialah yang berada di dalam tanah itu, dan rasa bersalah karena ia merasa karena kebodohannyalah sehingga ibunya tiada dan karena itu ayah dan kedua adiknya harus kehilangan Masaki. Dari yang ketiganya, rasa bersalahlah yang paling mendominasi. Sejak kematian Masaki, Ichigo merasa dirinya tidak berguna sama sekali sehingga ia sendiri tidak mau peduli akan dirinya, membiarkan dirinya hancur.

Ichigo lalu berbalik, beranjak dari sana. Dilihatnya batu nisan berlumut yang ia lewati, sepertinya nisan itu tidak pernah lagi dikunjungi oleh keluarganya, kasihan juga.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat seseorang dari jauh yang sedang duduk di samping suatu nisan, jarak antarbatu nisan di pemakaman memang cukup jauh. Walaupun hanya dilihat dari belakang, namun Ichigo tahu persis siapa gerangan orang itu. Dia tak lain adalah gadis yang menguasai pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, Rukia.

Ichigo diam menatap Rukia yang masih saja duduk di sana. Agak lama ia berdiri namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan beranjak dari sana, sepertinya gadis itu sedang berdoa. Rukia memang sedang mengunjungi makam ibunya dan mendoakan ibunya agar ibunya tenang di 'sana'.

Perlahan-lahan Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dari belakang. Ichigo melepaskan jaket kulit coklat KW 3-nya sehingga sweater tipis hitam berkerah tinggi yang sebenarnya milik Shado tampak membalut tubuh kekarnya. Sambil mendekat ia membentangkan dan mengarahkan jaketnya ke punggung Rukia. Jaket itu berkibar-kibar diterpa angin yang semakin kencang, begitupun rambut Rukia yang bergerak-gerak ke belakang.

Takut-takut Ichigo mengarahkan jaketnya di punggung Rukia, walau begitu, ia tetap melakukannya. Saat jaketnya menyentuh bahu Rukia, gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh cepat. Mata violet indahnya membulat kaget melihat Ichigo yang jongkok di belakangnya dan mengarahkan jaketnya. Rukia terdiam menatap mata musim gugur yang hangat milik Ichigo, membiarkan pria itu menghangatkannya dengan jaket itu.

_~keep smile~_

Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat, ke lapangan rumput yang amat luas. Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia karena gadis itu sepertinya mulai lelah mendaki jalan, walaupun sebenarnya letak lapangan itu tidak begitu jauh dari pemakanan hanya cara akses ke sananya harus jalan mendaki karena tempat mereka kini adalah wilayah gunung.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Rukia memandang lapangan yang amat luas dengan hamparan rumput yang telah mengering sempurna, tidak banyak pohon di sana dan itu pun sudah gundul. Jika saat musim semi atau awal musim panas pemandangannya pasti didominasi warna hijau. Lima orang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang bermain layangan, memang waktu yang tepat berlayangan karena angin berhembus cukup kencang, ada juga yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan bersepeda.

Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk duduk di bebatuan besar yang sangat pas untuk diduduki.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia dengan suara pelan, "kenapa kau berada di pemakanan?"

Ichigo diam sejenak. "Untuk mengunjungi ibuku," sahutnya datar.

Rukia menoleh memandang Ichigo. Tatapan pria itu lurus ke depan dengan kening yang selalu mengerut, terlihat dingin. Walaupun begitu samar namun Rukia dapat merasakan ada kesedihan yang tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua kemudian diam bersama. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin berhembus dan suara gema tawa anak-anak dari kejauhan. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya walau udara terasa begitu dingin. Ia lalu mengingat seseorang pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti padanya, itu saat ia masih kecil, saat ia telah kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku jadi teringat…" Rukia bersuara, "seseorang pernah berkata…kematian dan kehidupan, keduanya adalah jiwa," bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis, "saat kecil aku tidak bisa memahaminya sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa…yang telah tiada hanya meninggalkan jasadnya, memang sangat menyedihkan ditinggal oleh seseorang yang dicintai dan disayangi namun…hakekatnya hanya jasad mereka saja yang telah tiada, selama jiwa mereka ada kuasa cinta yang hebat mereka tetap akan hidup dan terus hidup dan akan melimpah di hati pecintanya, selama cinta itu tidak mengalami kematian…" Rukia menoleh, menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya, "mereka…akan tetap hidup, "ia menggenggam lembut sebentar tangan Ichigo. "Jadi, teruslah jaga rasa cintamu…agar ibumu tetap hidup di hatimu…"

Ichigo menatap Rukia, gadis itu begitu bersinar dan…selalu menenangkan jiwa pria itu. Yah, Hanya Rukia yang bisa membuat perasaan kacau Ichigo begitu tenang. Semua yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah suatu kebenaran. Ichigo lalu sadar, ia merasa ia begitu bodoh karena selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah kesia-siaan. Andaikan ia lebih cepat bertemu dengan Rukia…

"Pasti aku lakukan…" gumam Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Pria itu bahkan tak ingat apa yang telah Rukia ucapkan padanya kemarin.

Suasana kembali hening. Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia, gadis itu sedang memperhatikan dua anak yang sangat lihai bersepeda.

"Mau bersepeda?"

"Hah?" ujarnya sambil menoleh menatap Ichigo. "Oh, tidak…" sahutnya sambil menunduk.

"Tiap tahun aku selalu kemari," telunjuk Ichigo menunjuk suatu tempat, "di sana ada beberapa sepeda yang bisa dipinjamkan, sebenarnya hanya digunakan saat musim semi dan musim panas tapi aku akan berbicara pada penjaganya."

Ichigo lalu menarik tangan Rukia, berniat mengajak gadis itu untuk meminjam sepeda namun gadis itu malah menarik tangannya sambil berkata, "Siapa yang mau naik sepeda, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh heran ke arah Rukia. "Kau selalu melihat anak itu bersepeda," timpal Ichigo, "kau ingin, kan?"

Gadis itu malah sedikit terlihat cemberut. "Aku memang ingin…tapi…tidak…"

Ichigo memandang tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"I-itu…" malu-malu Rukia menyampaikannya, disisipnya rambut yang bergerak-gerak di pipinya ke belakang telinganya, "a-aku…sebenarnya…tidak tahu naik sepeda."

Ichigo cengo. Rukia begitu pandai menunggangi kuda tapi tidak tahu naik sepeda, pria itu kembali duduk di samping Rukia, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah Rukia tidak tahu naik sepeda? Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya.

"…kupikir semua anak di usia lima atau enam tahun sudah pandai menaiki sepeda, kau mempunyai kakak perempuan, mengapa kau tidak belajar darinya?"

"Kakakku itu juga tidak tahu naik sepeda, Ichigo," sahut Rukia begitu jujurnya.

"Masa iya? Bukannya tiap anak pasti mempunyai sepeda di rumahnya."

Rukia diam, ia terlihat merenung sebentar. "Dulu…di rumah kami tidak pernah ada sepeda…aku dan Nee-san selalu ingin mencoba mengendarai bersepeda tiap melihat anak-anak lain bersepeda, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan tapi…kami berdua…begitu takut meminta apapun pada orang tua kami…"

Rukia dan Hisana sudah mendapat kekerasan fisik sejak kecil dan itu dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka sendiri, Ichigo sudah tahu itu. Gadis itu terpaku memandang lurus dengan ekspresi kosong, Ichigo tahu bahwa gadis itu masih menyimpan luka semasa kecilnya. Diam-diam tangan Ichigo bergerak naik, berniat menyentuh pundak gadis itu untuk menghiburnya namun akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya, ditariknya kembali tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pundak Rukia.

Ichigo lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar!" ujar Ichigo, diraihnya tangan Rukia dan menariknya lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Ichigo, tunggu, kau serius?" Rukia malah kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! ini belum terlambat untuk belajar," sahut Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia untuk mengambil sepeda.

Dan Ichigo benar-benar berbicara pada paman penjaga sepeda pinjaman itu. Rukia yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo hanya diam dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan seorang pria tua yang tak lain adalah penjaga sepeda tersebut dan akhirnya Ichigo mendapatkan satu sepeda yang sebenarnya pantas untuk anak perempuan berusian belasan tahun. Tidak ada yang salah karena tinggi badan Rukia memang layaknya seperti seorang siswi.

"Ayo, Rukia, naiklah!" seru Ichigo begitu menaiklah standar sepeda itu.

Rukia kini memegang pegangan sepeda itu, ragu-ragu ia melihat sepeda itu. Bukan karena kondisi sepeda itu yang tidak menjanjikan walaupun memang sepeda itu sudah tua namun karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun menaiki sepeda apalagi mengayuhnya nanti, jatuh dari sepeda langsung saja ia bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya.

"Jangan takut, Rukia!" kata Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa gadis itu takut, "aku yang pegang."

"Jangan dilepas ya, Ichigo!" pesan Rukia sebelum menaiki sepeda, walaupun ragu namun akhirnya gadis itu berhasil naik juga sementara Ichigo bergerak ke belakang, memegang boncengan sepeda itu agar sepeda itu tetap berdiri.

_~keep smile~_

"Ichigo jangan dilepas, ya!" seru Rukia.

"Iya…"

Ichigo memperhatikan kaki Rukia, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu mulai lancar mengayuh pedal sepedanya. "Rukia…kau sudah lancar, pelan-pelan aku lepas ya!" seru Ichigo memberitahu.

"Oke!"

Dan Ichigo pun melepas pegangannya. Walaupun tidak begitu stabil namun ternyata gadis itu sudah mulai menjaga keseimbangannya. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ichigo, aku bisa!" Rukia berseru senang.

Kaki mungil Rukia terus mengayung sepeda, kali ini ia melakukannya lebih semangat.

Beberapa menit gadis itu terus bersepeda sampai akhirnya sepedanya mengarah ke pohon yang besar yang berdiri kokoh.

"Rukia, berbelok!" pekik Ichigo.

Rukia tetap mengayuh sepedanya lurus ke depan, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan berbelok dan akhirnya…

BRUKK

Sepeda yang dinaiki Rukia sukses menabrak pohon itu dan jatuh bersama Rukia. Rupanya Rukia belum tahu cara berbelok.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo berlari menghampirinya.

"Aduh…" Rukia meringis sambil melihat lututnya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir sambil berjongkok, dilihatnya lutut Rukia yang lecet.

"Ternyata perih juga…"

"Cuh!"

Rukia membelalak kaget ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba meludahi lutut Rukia yang lecet. "…kenapa kau malah meludahiku, Ichigo?"

"Aku pernah dengar kalau air liur itu mengandung enzim yang mampu menyembuhkan."

Rukia meringis mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. "Memang benar air liur itu mengandung banyak zat pertahanan, tapi di dalam mulut juga banyak kuman…"

"Ma-maaf, Rukia…" Ichigo malu sendiri dan merutuk tindakan bodohnya dalam hati.

Rukia malah terkikik melihat ekspresi Ichigo. "Tidak ada-apa, Ichigo…biarkan saja…" kata Rukia, "aduh…" jeritnya setengah berbisik.

Ichigo pun meniup-niup luka Rukia berharap tindakannya itu mengurangi sakit gadis itu. Rukia tersenyum menatap Ichigo, pria itu memang sangat perhatian padanya, _well_, itu Rukia sadari saat menjalani proyek bersamanya. Rukia teringat lagi ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan pada Ichigo karena pria itu telah menghajar Grimmjow, ia merasa sangat bersalah telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak semestinya.

"Ichigo…"

"Ya?" sahut Ichigo sambil menoleh menatap Rukia.

Rukia terdiam menatap Ichigo, mengatakan maaf memang tak mudah. "Ichigo…"

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

Gadis itu menunduk, ia menyisipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Ichigo…um…maukah kau menemaniku ke festival di balai kota," gadis itu mengajak Ichigo, "ya…itu kalau kau mau, aku tidak memaksa…"

Ichigo diam sejenak menatap Rukia yang terlihat sedikit malu-malu mengajaknya.

"Aku mau asal…" sahut Ichigo cepat tapi menggantung, beberapa saat ia menatap mata violet indah Rukia,"…kita naik motor, bagaimana?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Boleh juga…"

_~keep smile~_

Udara di malam hari benar-benar semakin dingin dari hari sebelumnya. Kemungkinan besar malam ini adalah akhir musim gugur di tahun ini, mungkin karena itu juga festival itu menjadi festival musim gugur yang terakhir. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja festival yang diadakan di balai kota tetap saja ramai bahkan lebih ramai dari festival musim gugur sebelumnya tapi mungkin tak akan ada perayaan kembang api karena diperkirakan malam itu akan turun hujan.

Ichigo dan Rukia sedari tadi berjalan-jalan sambil mencicipi jajanan makanan yang mereka lewati. Rukia terlihat sangat senang karena yah…selama menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki, gadis itu sangat jarang mengikuti perayaan yang bersifat merakyat. Biasanya ia hanya akan mengikuti upacara minum teh, ikut bersama kakak perenpuannya merangkai bunga, atau membuat lukisan, kaligrafi dan puisi sastra. Rasanya ia rindu juga dengan suasana ramai festival, dulu sewaktu berada di panti asuhan ia cukup sering mengikuti festival bersama anak panti lainnya.

"Chappy!" seru Rukia dengan wajah berbinar-binar ketika melihat stan yang menjual pernak-pernik anak-anak.

"Kau suka Chappy, Rukia?"

Sambil tersenyum senang gadis itu mengangguk, dilihat-lihatnya sapu tangan handuk bergambar Chappy. "Aku mau ini!" serunya pada penjaga stan, dan gadis itu membeli sapu tangan bergambar Chappy.

Ichigo tersenyum geli. Gadis mungil bersifat dewasa itu ternyata juga menyukai hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakan tapi ia merasa senang karena ada satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui tentang Rukia, gadis itu ternyata penyuka Chappy.

Kini waktunya makan malam. Mereka memasuki tenda yang cukup ramai dan aroma kaldu kuah ramen hangat langsung menyambar penciuman mereka, beruntung mereka masih mendapat tempat kosong. Makan mie ramen panas berkaldu di suhu yang dingin memang pilihan yang tepat.

"Ramennya enak sekali, ya?"

"Ini biasa saja, Rukia."

"Ya…mungkin karena aku baru mencobanya lagi, makanya rasanya jadi enak." Rukia pun melahapnya.

Ichigo mengerling ke arah Rukia, ditatapnya gadis itu yang sedang menikmati ramennya. Diam-diam pria itu tersenyum senang, ini adalah makan malam berdua bersama Rukia, walaupun bukan di tempat yang bersuasana romantis tapi ini seperti _dating_.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ramenmu, Ichigo? Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Ti-tidak koq," sahutnya salah tingkah, Ichigo lalu menunduk dan menyedot ramennya. "Uhuk-uhuk!" entah ia grogi atau apa, Ichigo malah tersedak.

"Ya ampun, Ichigo…hati-hati!" ujar Rukia sambil cepat-cepat menuangkan air untuk Ichigo.

Malu-malu Ichigo menerima gelas berisi air itu lalu meminumnya.

_~Keep smile~ _

Festival tampaknya hampir usai, stan yang menjual jajanan mulai berkurang. Malam itu pun hujan benar-benar turun, Ichigo dan Rukia kini berlarian menuju ke halte terdekat untuk berteduh.

"Aduh…kenapa aku tidak singgah ke minimarket itu untuk membeli air minum," gumam Rukia menggerutu.

"Biar aku yang ke sana!"

Baru saja Rukia ingin berkata 'tidak usah!' namun Ichigo sudah berlari, menyeberangi jalan menuju minimarket yang berada tepat di seberang jalan. Rukia terhenyak haru memandang Ichigo yang berlarian menerobos hujan, pria itu benar-benar perhatian, bahkan perhatiannya itu terlalu berlebih.

Agak lama Ichigo berada di minimarket itu, ternyata pria itu juga menghangatkan air mineral botol itu karena di minimarket itu juga tersedia alat yang bisa digunakan untuk menghangatkan makanan maupun minuman instant.

Akhirnya Ichigo kembali, dengan menerobos hujan tentunya. Udara malam yang semakin dingin disertai hujan, siapa yang tidak akan menggigil? Beruntung Karakura merupakan kota yang jarang turun salju saat musim dingin, tidak seperti di kawasan Rokungai lainnya, dimana salju dapat turun lebat hingga bisa menyelimuti permukaan tanah.

"Ichigo…kau jadi kedinginan begini…" kata Rukia bernada khawatir. Ia menarik Ichigo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ichigo menyerahkan botol minuman itu ke Rukia, Rukia meletakkannya di sampingnya. Dipandanginya pria itu bergidik kedinginan, kedua telapan tangannya saling menggosok dan dihembuskannya nafasnya di antara telapak tangannya agar terasa lebih hangat..

"Seharusnya kau tidah usah ke sana…kita bisa menunggu hujan mereda dulu, kan?" Rukia lalu mengambil sapu tangan handuk Chappy-nya, di lapkannya ke wajah basah Ichigo. "Kalau begini kau bisa sakit…"

Kini gadis itu mengusap kepala Ichigo dengan sapu tangan handuknya agar rambut orange basah itu sedikit lebih kering. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap mata Rukia yang begitu indah hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Rukia menarik tangannya, diambilnya botol minuman hangat itu dan membuka penutupnya.

"Minumlah Ichigo!" ujar Rukia sambil menyodorkan botol minuman itu.

"Itu untuk kau, kenapa kau malah memberiku?!" protes Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan minum sebelum kau minum!" timpal Rukia, "minumlah biar dalam tubuhmu lebih hangat."

Ichigo mengambil botol minuman itu dan menenguknya sekali. Dirasakannya air hangat itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya, memang tubuhnya jadi sedikit menghangat, setelah itu ia mengembalikannya ke Rukia. Ternyata Rukia juga menenguknya sekali, Ichigo memperhatikannya, gadis itu tanpa ekspresi jijik ternyata mau-mau juga meminum bekas bibir Ichigo. Ichigo menunduk malu, ia merasa bahwa mereka seperti sedang berciuman walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Rukia menutup botol minuman itu kembali lalu menempelkannya di leher Ichigo.

"Jangan bergerak!" tukasnya ketika Ichigo hendak mengenyahkan botol itu dari lehernya, "kau ini kenapa? Aku cuma menempelkan ini dilehermu biar kau lebih hangat, Ichigo, kau diam saja!"

Akhirnya Ichigo diam, membiarkan Rukia melakukan apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Bukannya Ichigo menolaknya hanya saja, jantungnya semakin berdenyut kencang jika jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Rukia…biar aku yang pegang sendiri botolnya…" Rukia pun membiarkan Ichigo mengambil alih untuk menempelkan sendiri botol minuman hangat itu.

mereka hanya berdiam-diaman sembari memandangi hujan yang turun. Tidak ada yang berbicara, yang terdengar hanya suara hujaman air hujan yang berisik di atap halte dan aspal. Rupanya jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang masih berada di sana.

Kini hujan menjadi gerimis.

Rukia menoleh pelan ke arah Ichigo yang memandang lurus ke depan. Teringat lagi saat ia memarahi si rambut jeruk itu, perasaannya begitu bersalah. "Ichigo selalu baik padaku…" ujarnya lirih.

Ichigo menoleh menatap Rukia.

"Aku…sudah jahat pada Ichigo, padahal Ichigo sudah begitu baik, selalu menemaniku saat proyek bersama, melindungiku dari Dokugamine-san dan juga dari Renji, membawaku ke rumah sakit, menjengukku dan membawakanku bunga lalu…mengajarkanku naik sepeda…" beberapa saat Rukia terdiam, "sebenarnya...aku tahu betul bagaimana sifat Grimmjow, dia begitu bebas... sewaktu kami bertemu lagi, aku selalu meyakinkan hatiku bahwa dia akan berubah dan dengan begitu kami akan bisa bersama..." wajah Rukia mendadak menjadi sendu, desahan nafas lirih penuh kekecewaan terdengar dari mulutnya, "saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau melihat dia bersama wanita lain, aku jadi lebih emosi dan malah memarahimu padahal Ichigo hanya ingin membelaku…aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri."

Mata Ichigo membulat haru mendengar penuturan Rukia. "Rukia…"

Rukia tersenyum miris, diangkatnya telapak tangannya menyentuh dada Ichigo. "Di sini…pasti sakit…"

Ichigo diam menatap tangan mungil di dadanya.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku ya…" ucap Rukia bersungguh-sungguh sambil menatap dalam mata hangat Ichigo.

Entah dari mana keberanian itu datang, tangan Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang berada di dadanya dan Rukia membiarkannya. Ditatapnya mata indah violet itu begitu lekat, tangan Ichigo yang satunya bergerak sangat perlahan, hendak meraih wajah Rukia, ingin menyentuh pipi gadis manis itu. Namun, sayangnya itu tidak mungkin karena tiba-tiba saja ponsel Rukia berbunyi.

Rukia bergegas mengambil ponselnya dalam tas lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo…"

"Rukia, kau ada di mana? Ushoda sudah pulang daritadi, kukira kau ada di kamar, ternyata kau belum pulang…" suara Hisana di ponsel bernada cemas dan khawatir.

"Iya, aku ke festival bersama Ichigo…sebenarnya daritadi aku ingin pulang tapi hujan," Rukia mengemukakan alasannya.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menyuruh Ushoda untuk menjemputmu sekarang, kau jangan kemana-mana, di situ saja!"

"Aku di depan balai kota, pasti terlihat karena di sini habis festival…"

"Tunggulah di sana! Ushoda akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah."

Rukia pun menutup ponselnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah…aku tidak apa-apa menunggu di sini…."

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" celetuk Ichigo, menatap serius ke arah Rukia.

"…aku tidak enak Ichigo, siapa tahu kau sudah ingin pulang…tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan berpikiran yang buruk…"

"Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sendiri!" Ichigo tetap kukuh.

Rukia tertegun, sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar akan menemaninya hingga sopir keluarga Kuchiki itu datang. Memang sebaiknya Rukia tidak berada di sana sendrian karena ini sudah larut malam dan jalanan sangat sepi.

Hujan telah berhenti dan lima belas menit kemudian mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga Kuchiki berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Ichigo…aku pulang dulu," pamit Rukia, "kau juga, setelah ini pulanglah…"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Sambil tersenyum Rukia mengacak bagian depan rambut Ichigo sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saat mobil mulai melaju, Ichigo terus menatap Rukia yang tampak dari kaca jendela mobil yang transparan, begitu pula dengan Rukia, sambil tersenyum ia menatap pria berambut orange mencolok itu.

.

.

* * *

Musim dingin sudah berjalan selama sebulan lebih. seperti di musim-musim sebelumnya, kegiatan di kantor Kotowari Fashion tetap berjalan aktif, malah semua label perusahaan itu berkali-kali meluncurkan model-model pakaian khusus untuk musim dingin.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ichigo masih saja berada di ruangannya yang bersekat, bergelut dengan komputernya sambil mendengar celotehan Keigo dan Mizuiro mengenai beberapa karyawan wanita yang baru saja diterima. Hanya saja, kehadiran Inoue Orihime akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat menghampiri Ichigo karena saat-saat ini gadis itu sedang kebanjiran _job_ sehubungan dengan peluncuran busana musim dingin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia?

_Well,_ gossip mengenai hubungan gadis itu bersama pria bermobil Ferrari sudah tak lagi terdengar. Grimmjow tak lagi terlihat menjemput gadis itu. Bukan karena pria itu memutuskan kontaknya dengan Rukia karena telah dihajar oleh Ichigo namun pria itu kini berada di luar negeri untuk menjalani bedah estetik di wajahnya dan mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa bulan hingga masa pemulihan benar-benar berakhir. Pria itu sangat memperhatikan penampilannya dan tak ingin ada cacat sedikitpun di wajahnya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Renji?

Sejak insiden 'sebelum memasuki lift' itu, Rukia benar-benar tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan pria bertato itu, bahkan gadis itu dengan frontalnya menolak jika Ukitake memberinya suatu proyek bersama Renji. Malang memang nasib Renji yang tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bersama Rukia.

.

.

* * *

Hisana dan Rukia bukanlah dua bersaudara yang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat mengerti arti seni. Hanya saja terbiasa berada di dalam lingkungan keluarga Kuchiki yang amat menghargai nilai seni suatu karya membuat mereka ikut 'terjangkit'. Bagaimana tidak, Hisana sebagai istri dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, mau tidak mau harus menemani sang suami saat sang suami mengikuti pameran kesenian. Keluarga Kuchiki memang adalah keluarga yang sangat menghargai seni, bahkan keluarga itu kerap ikut dalam pelelangan karya seni.

Sedangkan Rukia, gadis itu memang senang mempelajari hal-hal yang baru. Jangankan seni, hal-hal mengenai kesehatan dan keterampilan pun ia pelajari dan gadis itu memang pintar dalam mencuri ilmu. Gadis itu selalu saja tertarik akan hal-hal yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang tertentu. Baginya apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan, selama ada kemauan dan niat lalu dilakukan secara sungguh-sungguh, maka apapun pasti bisa dilakukan. Begitupun dengan seni, lama berhubungan dengan Grimmjow yang notabene pecinta seni membuat ia banyak belajar memainkan alat-alat musik, belajar teknik vokal dan melukis.

Kini dua bersaudara itu berada di suatu galeri untuk menghadiri pemeran lukisan. Walaupun tanpa sang kepala keluarga mereka berdua tetap menghadirinya. Ada banyak lukisan dari pelukis-pelukis terkenal, Hisana jadi tertarik untuk mengikuti pelelangan lukisan yang mungkin akan dilakukan setelah pameran walaupun wanita cantik dan ramah itu tak begitu paham mengenai seni lukis, untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan hati sang suami.

Sementara Hisana bergabung dengan seorang pemandu yang diikuti oleh banyak orang karena pemandu itu menjelaskan arti dari lukisan tersebut, Rukia memilih untuk melihat-lihat sendiri. Gadis itu lebih senang menilai sendiri tanpa dipengaruhi oleh penjelasan orang lain.

Ada satu lukisan yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Rukia. Suatu lukisan abstrak, mungkin jika orang awan melihatnya tak akan tertarik melihat lukisan itu namun beda bagi Rukia, menurut gadis itu lukisan tersebut adalah suatu maha karya yang sangat luar biasa. Ia bukan menilai suatu lukisan yang harus mirip dengan suatu objek, namun gadis itu lebih mengutamakan detail garis maupun lengkung yang sangat halus dan juga perpaduan corak warna, suatu karya yang sangat tidak mudah untuk ditiru. Rukia benar-benar terpukau melihatnya, ingin sekali ia menyentuh langsung kanvas lukisan itu.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa menyadari betapa indahnya suatu karya kecuali jika orang itu adalah seorang seniman," suara seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Rukia, "jika Nona bukanlah seorang seniman…berarti Nona bukanlah orang biasa."

Rukia menoleh ke arah pria itu, seorang pria tinggi berjas hitam sehitam rambutnya, berkacamata dan terlihat sangat rapi dan menawan. Siapapun melihatnya pria itu pasti menyangka bahwa pria itu adalah seorang eksekutif suatu perusahaan besar. Pria itu tersenyum ketika ia saling pandang dengan si mata violet besar nan indah.

"Ternyata…Nona bukan saja memiliki mata yang jeli…tapi juga memiliki mata yang sangat indah."

Rukia terpana akan ucapan pria itu. Pria yang sangat sopan dan berkharisma dan juga sangat tahu bagaimana cara memuji seorang perempuan.

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Bisakah aku mengenal Nona?"

Rukia masih terdiam sebentar lalu menatap tangan sang pria yang dengan sabarnya menunggu sang gadis menyambutnya. Akhirnya, Rukia membalas jabat tangan si pria.

"Namaku…Kuchiki Rukia…"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Pantas saja, Nona ternyata bukan orang biasa…" kata si pria kacamata, "perkenalkan…namaku Ishida Uryu," lanjutnya memperkenalkan namanya.

Mereka berdua melepas tangan mereka secara bersamaan tapi sepertinya sang pria bernama Uryu masih betah menatap mata indah Rukia.

"Rukia…" Hisana kini berdiri di samping Rukia. Melihat seorang pria mendekati adiknya tentu membuatnya penasaran siapa gerangan sang pria.

Uryu membungkuk sopan di hadapan Hisana. "Perkenalkan, aku Ishida Uryu," sahutnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hisana terpana saat mendengar nama pria itu. "Aku…Kuchiki Hisana…"

"Oh, jadi anda istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya?" ujar Uryu, "aku selalu mendengar bahwa istri dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, ternyata memang benar…" pujinya, "aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik dari keluarga Kuchiki."

Hisana masih terpana akan sikap si kacamata itu, bukan hanya berkharisma tapi pria itu juga pandai memuji wanita. Ishida Uryu? _Yeah_, dia adalah CEO di Quincy Group, salah satu Group terbesar dan bukan hanya di Karakura saja. Nama pemuda itu cukup sering terdengar akhir-akhir ini karena pendiri dan pemilik saham tertinggi di Quincy Group baru saja melantik pria bermarga Ishida itu sebagai pemimpin. Hisana tidak menyangka bahwa CEO Group itu ternyata seorang pemuda.

Rukia menyadari bahwa kakak perempuannya terpesona akan pria berkacamata itu, Rukia menatap Hisana dengan tatapan seolah-seolah bertanya, "apa Nee-san mengenalnya?" Namun nampaknya Hisana tidak menanggapinya.

Uryu menoleh ke arah seorang pria muda berjas hitam yang sedaritadi setia berdiri di samping belakangnya. "Tolong pastikan kau memiliki lukisan ini saat pelelangan nanti!" pesannya. Uryu kembali memandang dua bersaudara Kuchiki itu, "maaf, aku harus permisi dulu…"

Pria itu meninggalkan Hisana dan Rukia di sana setelah membungkuk sopan pada kedua bersaudara itu.

"Nee-san, siapa pria itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran saat pria itu tak lagi berada di sana.

"Dia adalah pemimpin baru di Quincy Group, kau tidak tahu karena dia baru saja dilantik…" sahut Hisana, "ternyata dia sangat muda, pantas beberapa pemilik saham Quincy tidak menyetujui pria itu yang memimpin Quincy, tapi…dia sepertinya laki-laki yang sangat cerdas, ya."

Rukia hanya mengangguk, menyetujui kalimat terakhir Hisana. Laki-laki yang sangat cerdas, siapapun pasti akan berpikir demikian jika telah berinteraksi dengan pria itu. Rukia tahu itu, gadis itu sangat jeli menilai kemampuan seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue…**

**.**

* * *

Sebenarnya menurut juzie, pair IshiRuki adalah pair yang paling enggak enggak banget. tapi yah…mau bagaimana lagi, juzie lagi butuh orang kayak ishida untuk menjadi orang ketiga, kebetulan banget uryu ini punya bapak yang kenalan baik sama isshin. hehehehe…andai saja uryu cakepnya kayak bapaknya, juzie pasti semangat banget buat pair-in dia ama Rukia, hihihihi…sorry kalau ada yang ga setuju XD

btw, juzie ga nyadar ternyata lebaran udah dekat jadinya juzie buat nih chap cepet2 coz besok2 pasti udah sibuk.

widya yah...juzie pun kasihan juga sama Ichi ga gpp layaw, kan hurt...klo ga kasihan ga hurt namanya #plakk# hehehe...ini udah lanjut ya,tengkyu udah ripiu :)

ichigo yare-yare?#kalo minuman ale-ale, juzie tau itu# sou desuka? what d'ya talking about? wkwkwkwk...memang benar apa kata patkay, cinta deritanya tiada akhir *aposeh?* tenang aja orang sabar itu dikasihani tuhan, nih chap ichirukinya banyak, ga mesra tapi ^^v. ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

Suu di tunggu apa ini? #pura-pura bego# wkwkwkwk...gpp ichi dibuat kasihan, emang tujuannya seperti itu *ditebas* ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

yang log ini akan diupayakan dibalas lewat pm coz susah banget buka new tab, internetnya mendadak lalot


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary :** aku tidak pernah mengagumi gadis lain seperti aku mengaguminya… dengan segala kelebihannya… dia mampu melakukan apapun… ya, apapun itu termasuk memikat hatiku. Ah…aku seperti punguk merindukan rembulan, dia terlalu sempurna untukku..

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : seperti biasa…Kubo-chan #plakk# Kubo-san maksudku *sambil cengengesan.

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiCand, IchiHime, RenRuki, GrimmRuki, IshiRuki (bener ga ni?)

**Warning!** : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, tidak masuk di akal, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**paragraph bertulisan miring yang disertai keterangan waktu di paragraph sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CH 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya mendapat percahayaan dari sinar TV, tampak Urahara duduk di sofa menatap serius ke layar TV yang menayangkan _channel_ BETV. Disimaknya dengan seksama siaran yang kini menyiarkan pidato yang dilakukan oleh CEO dari Quicy Group, Ishida Uryu. BETV sendiri adalah channel yang hanya meliput kehidupan bisnis dan keadaan ekonomi baik nasional maupun internasional.

Sejak pemimpin Group besar itu mengambil keputusan yang tak mudah mengenai ancaman salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang bernaung di Group yang ia pimpin, pemuda itu menjadi sangat terkenal. Stasiun TV, surat kabar dan radio sangat gencar membicarakannya saat ini bahkan beberapa majalah besar termasuk majalah _fashion_ mulai meliput tentang pemuda itu. Muda, sukses dalam karir, cerdas, berkharisma, dan…sedikit yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu anak seorang professor yang juga adalah dokter ahli. Hm, benar-benar pria idaman para perempuan walaupun rupanya tak setampan aktor terkenal. Pemuda itu bahkan dinobatkan sebagai _icon_ pemuda tersukses dalam deretan pemimpin muda masa kini.

Ada rasa kekhawatiran dalam diri Urahara. Bagaimana tidak? Saingan terbesar Kurosaki Group semakin berjaya di depan mata dan dengan diangkatnya Ishida Uryu sebagai CEO, masa depan Quicy Group dapat diramalkan akan semakin cemerlang. Sedangkan Kurosaki Group? Entah kapan Group itu akan lebih maju, pemimpin sementara perusahaan itu masih kalah jauh dari Ishida. dan Ichigo? Entah kapan pemuda itu dapat bisa menjalankan bisnis almarhum ibunya.

Kurosaki sendiri dulunya adalah anak perusahaan dari Quicy Group namun Masaki, putri satu-satunya di kaluarga Kurosaki, membuat keputusan untuk memisahkan diri karena alasan pribadi. Wanita itu selalu saja merasa terkekang oleh pendiri Quicy Group yang sebenarnya masih ada ikatan keluarga dengannya, bahkan kehidupan pribadi wanita itu pun harus diatur olehnya. Setelah berpisah dan mulai menjalani bisnis bersama dengan teman-temannya, Masaki mampu membesarkan perusahaannya sendiri bahkan hingga menjadi Group. Sayangnya, usia wanita itu tidak lama namun wanita itu punya cita-cita yang besar untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya hingga dapat sebanding dengan Quicy Group untuk membuktikan pada keluarganya.

"Benar-benar pemimpin yang sangat percaya diri," kata wanita berkulit gelap yang duduk di samping Urahara. Rambut panjang ungu gelapnya tak tampak jelas di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ia adalah Yoruichi Shihouin, juga salah satu komisaris di Kurosaki Group.

Urahara hanya diam, masih menatap serius ke arah TV. _Well_, dalam hatinya pun sangat menyetujui apa yang Yoruichi katakan. Benar-benar pemuda yang penuh percaya diri, batinnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi Byakuya dan Hisana dikejutkan oleh kedatangan utusan seseorang yang tak mereka duga. Bukan penangih utang ataupun pegawai yang membawa catatan tagihan listrik atau air, yang benar saja, keluarga bangsawan itu tidak akan mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu, tapi yang kini berkunjung di Kediaman Kuchiki itu adalah dua orang pria berjas hitam rapi, membawakan kiriman berupa lukisan yang telah dilelang tempo hari dan berhasil dibeli oleh pria yang kini menjabat sebagai CEO Quincy.

Ishida uryu, Hisana terpana ketika mendengar salah satu dari pegawai berjas hitam itu mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suruhannya dan Hisana tahu lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan yang menarik perhatian adiknya saat di galeri tempo hari. Hm, tentunya lukisan itu dihadiahkan untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

"Apa Rukia berteman dengan Ishida Uryu?" tanya Byakuya pada Hisana. Pria itu tidak akan menyangka bahwa ipar sekaligus adik angkatnya memiliki hubungan dengan seorang CEO dari group lain.

Hisana tersenyum senang memandang suaminya. "Mereka baru saja berkenalan saat di Pameran lukisan tempo hari." Wanita itu rupanya sangat bangga adiknya telah menarik perhatian _icon_ pemuda sukses. "Eh, ada catatannya di dalamnya…" ujarnya ketika mendapati sepucuk kartu berisikan undangan makan malam. Mereka pun membacanya bersama-sama.

"Ishida-san mengajak Rukia makan malam…" gumam Hisana setelah membaca undangan tersebut.

Sementara Byakuya hanya diam saja, jelas ia tahu bahwa pria bermarga Ishida itu sedang melakukan pendekatan pada adiknya. Byakuya melirik dingin Hisana yang tampaknya sangat mendukung usaha Ishida. Pria itu bukannya setuju atau tidak setuju hanya saja menurutnya ini terlalu cepat untuk memberi dukungan kepada seorang pria untuk mendekati adik sendiri. Toh, mereka belum tahu betul dan mengenal bagaimana sosok Ishida Uryu sebenarnya. Byakuya tidak akan bertindak gegabah dalam urusan perjodohan adiknya, setidaknya ia harus mengenal pria yang ingin mendekati Rukia.

Apakah Byakuya terlalu _overprotectif_? Mungkin semua kakak laki-laki akan memikirkan hal yang sama untuk adiknya jadi tidak tepat dikatakan ia seorang yang berlebihan, apalagi Rukia memiliki masa lalu dengan pria yang disebut-sebut "keparat" oleh Byakuya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Grimmjow jaegerjacquez.

"Aku akan segera memajang lukisan ini di kamar Rukia," kata Hisana sebelum wanita itu memanggil dua pelayan pria untuk mengangkat lukisan itu dan menuju ke kamar Rukia.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat bersemangat mengarahkan para pelayan untuk memasang lukisan itu di dinding yang berhadapan ke ranjang Rukia. Sejak bertemu di galeri, wanita itu memang berharap bahwa Ishida Uryu tertarik dengan Rukia, dalam hati wanita itu sangat memuji-muji Ishida Uryu dan berharap jika pemuda itu bisa menjadi iparnya kelak. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi menurut wanita itu, Ishida Uryu adalah pria terbaik untuk Rukia walaupun ia baru mengenalnya sehari dan itu pun hanya beberapa menit.

Rukia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih mengenakan handuk kimononya terkejut memandang lukisan yang sementara dipasang oleh dua pelayan.

"Nee-san!" serunya tercengang, "lukisan itu…" mata Rukia membulat tak percaya menatap lukisan yang ia lihat di galeri tempo hari, kini berada di kamarnya, "ke-kenapa ada di sini?"

Hisana menoleh sembari tersenyum sumringah ke arah Rukia. "Kemarilah Rukia! Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan…" katanya.

Cepat-cepat Rukia menghampiri Hisana dan memandang lekat-lekat lukisan yang kini telah menghiasi dinding kamarnya.

Hisana merangkul Rukia. "Ishida Uryu itu…benar-benar baik sekali, ya?" kata Hisana kagum.

Rukia menatap heran Hisana. Ishida Uryu?

"Apa lukisan ini…dari laki-laki itu?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Iya!" sahut Hisana dengan semangatnya lalu ia memperlihatkan undangan Ishida ke adiknya. "Dia juga mengajakmu _dinner_ malam ini."

Rukia membaca undangan tersebut dengan ekspresi serius, isinya sebagai berikut.

'_Kuharap kau senang menerima pemberianku, Kuchiki-san…_

_Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Jangan ada penolakan karena asistenku akan menjemputmu malam ini pukul 19.00 dan pasti akan datang tepat waktu'_

_-Ishida Uryu-_

Alis Rukia mengerut, gadis itu tak terlihat senang akan undangan tersebut. Bukan karena ia tidak mau diajak makan malam dengan seorang pria apalagi seorang CEO Group ternama, tapi lebih karena isi undangan tersebut menggambarkan keegoisan seseorang.

"Kau pasti datang, kan?" tanya Hisana.

Rukia menghela nafas sebelum ia terhenyak di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi malas…" sahut Rukia tak berselera, gadis itu bukanlah penyuka karakter yang arogan dan egois.

"Hei, jangan begitu…!" ujar Hisana sembari duduk di samping Rukia, "Ishida-san sudah berbaik hati menghadiahkanmu lukisan itu…bukannya kau menyukainya? Kau bahkan melihat lukisan itu terus saat di galeri."

Entah mengapa terbersit di otak Rukia bahwa pria bernama ishida itu sedang menyogoknya dengan lukisan agar ia mau bersedia makan malam dengan pria itu. Tapi, cepat-cepat Rukia mengenyahkan pikiran jelek itu, dia tidak mau kege-eran, mungkin juga pria bernama Ishida itu hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman. Menerima ajakan makan malam mungkin tak mengapalah.

"Baiklah…" sahut Rukia dan disambut dengan respon Hisana yang begitu antusias. Wanita itu lalu beranjak dan membuka isi lemari Rukia, memilih-milih gaun yang akan Rukia kenakan malam ini. Rukia menatap aneh kakaknya, kenapa juga kakaknya yang begitu bersemangat? Bukannya yang akan makan malam dengan Ishida itu hanya Rukia?

_~Keep Smile~_

Pukul 19.00, salah satu Asisten Ishida Uryu betul-betul sudah berada di depan bangunan mewah kediaman Kuchiki. Ternyata ucapan pria itu tidak pernah main-main, untung saja Rukia termasuk gadis dengan kemampuan disiplin yang tinggi. Gadis itu kini berjalan menghampiri sedan hitam milik Ishida Uryu. Ia tak sendiri, Hisana dan Byakuya juga menemaninya menghampiri mobil itu, Byakuya sangat penasaran akan bagaimana wujud yang bernama Ishida Uryu itu. Sayangnya hanya ada sopir dan seorang asisten CEO Quincy yang menjemput Rukia.

"Tolong katakan pada tuanmu!" suara Byakuya terdengar tegas saat berbicara pada Asisten Uryu, "katakan, takkan ada makan malam berdua dengan Kuchiki Rukia untuk kedua kalinya sebelum dia meminta izin secara langsung dihadapanku!"

Hisana menatap heran ke arah suaminya. Menurutnya suaminya itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagaimanapun itulah bentuk perhatian Byakuya untuk adik angkatnya.

"Em…" Rukia terlihat sangat segang untuk pamit ke Byakuya setelah mendengar ucapan tegas dan serius kakak angkatnya itu. "Nii-sama, Nee-san, aku pergi dulu…"

Hisana mengangguk cepat lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, isyarat agar Rukia cepat menaiki mobil itu sebelum sang kepala keluarga berubah pikiran dan menyuruh Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah.

_~Keep Smile~_

Rukia melangkah pelan memasuki restoran mewah beranterior klasik eropa, dituntun oleh asisten CEO Quincy Group. Dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata yang ia temui di galeri tempo hari sedang berdiri dari kursi yang berada tepat di samping jendela untuk menyambutnya. Pria itu tidak sendirian, di sana ada dua orang pria muda yang sebenarnya adalah bawahan Ishida Uryu, berdiri di belakang kursi atasannya. Salah satu dari mereka bergerak menarikkan kursi yang berada tepat di depan majikannya untuk Rukia, membantu Rukia melepaskan jas mantel berbulunya.

"Terima kasih…" kata Rukia pada pria itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuchiki-san!" Ishida Uryu mempersilahkan Rukia untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Iya…" sahut Rukia agak canggung sambil duduk.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan datang dan memperlihatkan daftar menu restoran itu pada Uryu. Uryu lalu memilih menu untuk mereka tanpa menanyakan pada Rukia apakah gadis itu ingin memesan menu yang lain.

Rukia terdiam. Memang Ishida Uryu tipe pria yang egois, tapi toh ia hanya diundang dan tak ada alasan untuk protes. Tak mengapalah juga karena pria itu sepertinya memiliki level selera yang begitu tinggi dan benar-benar mencerminkan pria kelas atas. Apapun yang pria itu inginkan pastilah hal itu sesuatu yang terbaik.

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san…" ujar Uryu dengan sopannya, "aku memang sengaja tidak mengajakmu makan di ruang VIP, kupikir…mungkin kau akan canggung jika hanya berdua denganku."

Rukia terpana. Ternyata Ishida Uryu bukan hanya pria yang berselera tinggi tapi pria itu tipe orang yang memikirkan hal-hal secara keseluruhan. Tipe orang yang sangat jarang ia temui.

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam dengan ditemani lantunan musik biola yang syahdu dan mendayuh. Tidak ada sesi berbincang-bincang saat makan, bahkan suara gesekan pisau dan garpu nyaris tak terdengar. Benar-benar cara makan orang-orang berkelas.

Setelah mereka menikmati sajian _dessert_ terakhir, seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan minuman anggur merah di gelas Uryu dan Rukia. Uryu mengajak Rukia bersulang sebelum menikmati minuman mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau sudah menikah nanti, Kuchiki-san?" Ishida tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaannya, "apa…kau akan tetap bekerja di Kingdom?"

Rukia meletakkan gelasnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Em…sepertinya, aku tidak akan bekerja jika telah menikah nanti."

"Oh…sayang sekali, kariermu begitu bersinar sekarang, apa kau tidak merasa sayang?"

"Sebenarnya…" Rukia berhenti sejenak, "cita-cita dariku kecil…ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga…" sahutnya apa adanya, terdengar seperti jawaban dari gadis polos tapi memang begitulah adanya, "bagiku keluarga adalah segalanya, menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang yang kucintai…" gadis itu lalu tersenyum senang membayangkan sesuatu, "aku ingin bangun sepagi mungkin, membuat sarapan untuk suami dan anakku kelak, memberi semangat untuk suamiku agar ia lebih bersemangat kerja, mengurusi anak-anak…"

"Tapi, jaman sekarang…banyak kok wanita berumah tangga tetap sukses berkarier," Uryu menyela, "untuk urusan anak-anak…itu bisa diserahkan pada ahlinya."

"Aku tidak mau nanti kelak anak-anakku lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada denganku…" sanggah Rukia, "aku ingin membesarkannya dengan asuhanku, membimbingnya, dan membentuk karakternya…aku ingin…anak-anakku merasakan betapa besarnya rasa sayangku begitu pula denganku…aku ingin anak-anakku juga sangat sayang dan dekat denganku…"

Uryu tertegun mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. Tidak banyak perempuan yang memiliki karier sukses malah lebih memilih tinggal di rumah untuk mengurusi keluarganya. Kadang pilihan itu adalah pilihan yang berat dan menjadi keterpaksaan seorang wanita karier untuk akhirnya memilih keluarganya, tapi berbeda dengan Rukia, gadis itu ternyata memang ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga bahkan tak ada keraguan sedikit pun saat ia mengatakannya.

Uryu tersenyum kagum. "Cita-cita yang sangat mulia…" pujinya bergumam.

.

.

.

* * *

Hawa musim dingin yang sangat menusuk tidak akan menghalangi Ichigo. Pria itu kini memasuki gedung Kotowari _Fashion_ dengan bersemangatnya, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat-cepat hingga ujung jas tebal panjangnya bergerak-gerak ke belakang. Tidak ada satupun karyawan lain yang menyapanya, kecuali Keigo dan Mizuiro.

Sejak kejadian heboh yang dilakukan oleh Renji hingga semua karyawan tahu bahwa Ichigo menyukai manager di label HnT yang tidak lain adalah Rukia, karyawan lainnya pun langsung memandangnya _illfeel_ hingga sekarang. Memang tampang Ichigo tidaklah buruk, malah bisa dikatakan ia termasuk pria rupawan di perusahaan itu namun yah…lingkungan dimana banyak orang-orang penjilat dan hanya memandang orang yang berkedudukan tinggi tidak akan menganggap rupa sebagai nilai _plus_. Mereka mengganggap bahwa karyawan rendahan seperti Shiba Ichigo sangatlah tidak tahu diri karena telah menyukai manager terbaik di perusahaan itu. Mereka tidak tahu saja latar belakang keluarga Ichigo.

"Lihat, itu…orang tidak tahu diri…!" bisik seorang karyawan lainnya pada temannya.

Walaupun Ichigo bisa membaca bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadapnya, tapi ia tidak akan peduli. Masa bodoh untuk mereka semua karena Ichigo tak akan pernah membutuhkan orang-orang itu. Boro-boro, bicara bersama pun tidak pernah.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Jika menyangkut tentang Rukia, ketajaman gendang telinga Ichigo dalam menangkap gelombang suara tak perlu diragukan lagi walau dalam frekuensi sekecil apapun. Pria itu kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelombang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku, sedang berlarian ke arah Rukia yang ternyata berada tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo berdiri sekarang dan langsung memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu. Tentu saja tingkah gadis itu membuat Rukia terkejut.

"Cie…cie…" godanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Rukia menatap bingung Rangiku. "Apanya yang 'cie…cie…'?"

"Hihihi…" Rangiku malah cekikikan sambil menunjuk wajah putih Rukia, "kemarin aku melihatmu makan malam bersama CEO muda itu…" godanya.

Mata Rukia mengerjap heran ke arah Rangiku. Kaget, darimana temannya itu tahu. "…kau melihatku?"

"Iya," sahut Rangiku dengan girangnya, "aku bahkan melihat caranya menatapmu…hihihihi…"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, ia tahu bahwa sekarang pikiran Rangiku mengatakan bahwa Rukia kini sedang berhubungan dengan CEO dari Quincy.

"Jangan salah paham! Itu hanya makan malam pertemanan," Rukia mengklarifikasi agar gadis di depannya tak salah paham.

"Oh…pertemanan?" tampaknya Rangiku tidak percaya pada Rukia, "lalu kenapa matanya terus menatapmu?"

"Kau mengarang!" sanggah Rukia, "dia tidak terus menatapku, kok!"

"Hihihihi…tidak apa-apa, dia CEO lho!"

"Ya ampun…kau salah paham…"

Saat ini Ichigo masih berlega hati karena tampaknya Rukia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pria yang telah makan malam bersamanya. Yah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ia sudah cukup sering mendengar beberapa pria mengajak gadis itu makan malam. Toh, di antara mereka tidak ada yang benar-benar menjadi kekasih gadis itu. Ichigo pun kembali melangkah menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Dan benar saja, Rangiku telah menyebarkan gosip seputar makan malam Rukia bersama CEO Quincy Group itu hingga semua karyawan Kotowari pun mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Ishida Uryu yang mengenakan kimono polos biru cerahnya kini duduk melantai di ruangan privat suatu restoran tradisional jepang. Pria itu sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, bukan seorang wanita melainkan seorang pria yang telah memberikannya peringatan melalui asisten Uryu mengenai adiknya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_"…__takkan ada makan malam berdua dengan Kuchiki Rukia untuk kedua kalinya sebelum dia meminta izin secara langsung dihadapanku!"_

Itu jelaslah suatu peringatan keras dari sang kakak. Pertama kalinya Uryu merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, seharusnya ia memperhitungkan tanggapan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki mengenai usahanya untuk mendekati gadis Kuchiki. _Well,_ Uryu pun tak dapat menduga respon Byakuya akan seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tabiat kepala keluarga itu, tapi sekarang ia mulai bisa membaca situasi yang dialaminya.

Mungkin pemuda bermarga Ishida itu terlalu sombong. Memang dia sangat terkenal di kalangan konglomerat sebagai pemimpin group tersukses. Oleh karena itu, ia berpikir bahwa keluarga bangsawan elit seperti Kuchiki pasti sangat bangga jika pemuda itu menggaet salah satu anggota keluarganya. Ternyata Byakuya bukanlah seorang pria yang silau akan kesuksesan dan nama besar seseorang. Dan juga…pria itu sangat melindungi keluarganya.

Untuk itulah ia harus melakukan pendekatan dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki agar ia mudah mendekati sang gadis Kuchiki.

SREEEET

Salah satu pegawai Uryu yang menjaga di luar menggeser pintu geser dan menuntun seorang pria tampan berambut hitam sebahu berkimono polos biru tua dengan mantel tebalnya berwarna hitam , dialah sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Ishida Uryu berdiri menyambutnya. Ketika Byakuya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, pria berkacamata itu membungkuk hormat, Byakuya pun membalasnya. _Yeah_, kesan pertama memang sangatlah penting dan Byakuya tahu betul bahwa Uryu adalah pria yang tahu betul tata krama.

"Senang sekali akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan kepala keluarga bangsawan seperti anda," kata Uryu merendah, "perkenalkan, namaku Ishida Uryu."

Byakuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Pria itu tidak menyahut karena sudah pasti pria yang berdiri di hadapannya tahu namanya sehingga ia tak perlu lagi menyebutnya.

"Silahkan!" Uryu merentangkan tangannya ke arah bantal dudukan untuk Byakuya, mempersilahkan Byakuya untuk duduk. Mereka berdua pun kini duduk berhadapan. "Maafkan saya karena telah lancang mengajak Kuchiki Rukia makan malam tanpa seizin anda…" Uryu memulai pembicaraan.

Byakuya menatap dingin Uryu. "Aku tidak mau itu terjadi kedua kalinya!" tegasnya, "aku tahu kau pasti sedang ingin mendekati adikku!"

Uryu terdiam. Kepala keluarga itu agak frontal rupanya dan tak suka berbasa- basi. Maklumlah karena ini menyangkut adiknya. Baiklah, Uryu juga tak akan banyak basa-basi, ia akan menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Saya tidak akan mengulanginya…" kata Uryu seraya sedikit membungkuk, "untuk itu, saya sengaja mengundang anda untuk meminta izin…" sejenak Uryu menggantungkan ucapannya, "bukan hanya memimta izin mengajak adik anda untuk makan malam tapi juga meminta izin untuk mendekatinya," lanjutnya, "saya ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan adik anda."

Byakuya harus mengakui pemuda di depannya begitu berterus terang menyampaikan maksudnya dan Byakuya kagum akan hal itu. Tapi, walaupun akhirnya ia mendukung usaha Uryu namun tetap saja ia tak ingin memaksa kehendaknya pada Rukia. Gadis itu bebas memilih calon suaminya, tapi tetap harus lulus dari seleksi Byakuya. Tampaknya Ishida Uryu telah lulus seleksi. Jelas, kariernya sukses, sopan, semua sikapnya mencerminkan dia adalah pemuda yang cerdas dan berkelas. Benar-benar calon ipar yang sangat ideal untuk keluarga Kuchiki.

"Sayangnya, saya tidak akan mempengaruhi pilihan Rukia," kata Byakuya, "saya membebaskan adikku untuk memilih calonnya sendiri, saya percaya dengan penilaiannya."

Ishida tersenyum senang namun tetap terlihat kalem. _Well,_ kata-kata Byakuya tersebut secara tidak langsung telah mengizinkan Uryu untuk mendekati sang gadis.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan wanita membawakan sajian masakan tradional khas jepang namun sajian itu adalah sajian yang lazim disantap oleh kalangan bangsawa. Ishida tahu betul seorang kepala keluarga bangsawan tidak akan mungkin memakan makanan yang biasa disantap oleh kalangan biasa atau jenis makanan yang terlalu asing terdengar namanya dan lagi-lagi ini menjadi point _plus_ untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 13 januari, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Rukia dan akan dirayakan di kediaman Kuchiki. Semua karyawan di Kotowari _Fashion_ diundang tanpa terkecuali, begitupun dengan Ichigo. Untuk itu sepulang kerja Ichigo mampir ke toko pernak-pernik untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun. Tentu saja Ichigo tak akan berpikir untuk membeli perhiasan mahal ataupun benda mewah lainnya untuk gadis itu, yang benar saja, pemuda itu takkan sanggup membelinya

Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia sangat menyukai Chappy, mungkin pria itu akan membelikannya boneka Chappy. Namun sayang, ternyata boneka maupun pernak-pernik Chappy sangat sulit ditemui. Bukan karena sudah tidak diproduksi lagi, tapi produk Chappy sangatlah laris hingga begitu produk tersebut di-_display_ di toko-toko maka hanya perlu waktu sedikit untuk melihat produk itu tak lagi ada.

Ichigo tak pantang menyerah, demi kekasih hati ia keluar-masuk toko boneka dan pernak-pernik untuk mendapatkan satu saja produk Chappy. Bahkan jika perlu seluruh toko boneka dan pernak-pernik di kota Karakura pun akan ia datangi.

"Maaf, semua Chappy habis…" sahut sang penjaga toko yang seorang ibu-ibu.

"Habis?"

"Iya…barangnya cepat habis karena produksinya memang terbatas…mungkin di awal bulan februari baru barangnya datang lagi di toko kami…"

Ichigo mendesah berat. Awal februari? ulang tahun Rukia adalah besok. Andai Ichigo tahu bahwa produk Chappy itu sangat langka ia akan mencarinya dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ternyata mencari satu pun produk Chappy lebih sulit dibanding mencari perhiasan berlian.

"Mungkin…adik bisa ke toko Dolly-Dolly," kata sang penjaga toko tiba-tiba.

"Dolly-Dolly?" Ichigo tak pernah mendengar nama toko itu sebelumnya.

"Iya…" sahut penjaga toko, "dia menjual boneka dan mainan lama, tapi saya pernah melihat ada produk Chappy di sana… tokonya di jalan merak."

Jalan merak? Itu berada di kota tua yang notabene kawasan di sana sudah sepi karena aktifitas perdagangan di sana tak lagi seramai yang dulu. Bukan hanya itu, jaraknya juga sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Tapi, mungkin saja di sana benar-benar ada produk Chappy dan mungkin juga takkan ada yang berpikir sebelumnya untuk mencari Chappy di toko itu karena kawasan di sana sepi.

"Terima kasih," kata Ichigo pada si penjaga toko sebelum ia beranjak dari sana untuk menuju toko Dolly-Dolly.

_~Keep Smile~_

Kini motor Ichigo melaju di kawasan kota tua Karakura. Benar saja di sana sangat sepi hingga jika kita duduk di trotoar selama sejam, kita hanya akan melihat dua atau tiga kendaraan yang melewati jalan itu.

Kawasan itu cukup luas, mungkin seluas kawasan Cina Town. Jalanan di sana juga cukup lebar, persis jalanan yang berada di pusat kota. Y_eah_, karena memang kawasan itu pernah menjadi pusat kota sebelum kota Karakura berkembang seperti saat ini. Bangunan di sana juga tergolong seperti bangunan lama, bahkan ruko-ruko di sana pun bangunannya terkesan tradisional.

Angin malam semakin terasa dingin menerpa dada Ichigo yang tengah mengendarai motornya. Malam semakin larut namun Ichigo belum menemukan bangunan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Dolly-Dolly'. Beruntung malam itu tidak turun hujan jadi Ichigo bisa terus mencari toko itu. Sesekali Ichigo berhenti untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang ia temui, menanyakan di mana letak toko Dolly-Dolly.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menemukan toko Dolly-Dolly setelah dua jam berputar-putar di kawasan itu. Toko yang juga berfungsi sebagai rumah tinggal sang pemilik toko, bergaya khas rumah tradisional jepang. Seorang nenek-nenek berkimono lusuh dengan punggung membungkuk, berambut yang disanggul penuh uban dan sudah menipis terlihat hendak menutup pintu gesernya. Cepat-cepat Ichigo memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan toko itu.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Ichigo mengagetkan nenek itu sehingga si nenek tak jadi menggeser pintunya. Nenek itu menoleh dan menatap heran ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku sedang mencari boneka atau apapun itu yang penting produk Chappy," seru Ichigo sembari mendatangi nenek itu.

"…boneka?" Suara nenek itu terdengar serak dan lemah, "silahkan masuk…!"

Nenek itu pun berjalan masuk ke tokonya dan Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang. Karena langkah nenek itu sangatlah lambat jadi Ichigo harus bersabar diri untuk mengikuti irama langkah nenek itu.

Saat berada di dalam toko, Ichigo melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada begitu banyak rak-rak yang memajang aneka mainan. Memang betul toko itu menjual berbagai mainan tua yang tak lagi diproduksi dan dijual di toko mainan manapun. Ichigo bahkan melihat mainan robot-robot kecil yang mirip dengan mainan yang dulu pernah ayahnya belikan untuknya.

"Boneka…di sebelah sana…" nenek itu menunjuk ke arah bagian rak yang penuh dengan boneka barbie jadul.

Ichigo terpaku menatap Barbie yang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Walaupun tidak seperti boneka Chaky, tapi bagi Ichigo rupa boneka itu terlihat menyeramkan. Entahlah, tapi Ichigo merasa Barbie yang diproduksi sekarang-sekarang ini tak semenyeramkan itu. #boneka anabel mungkin#

"Aku mencari boneka Chappy…" Ichigo memberitahu nenek itu.

"Chappy?" Nenek itu malah terlihat bingung, "Suamiku!" ia memanggil suaminya, mungkin nenek itu tidak tahu yang mana namanya Chappy. "Suamiku!"

Tidak lama kemudian seorang kakek-kakek yang juga sudah membungkuk dan penuh ubang datang dengan langkah yang tak kalah lambatnya dengan si nenek.

"Ada apa…" suara si kakek yang juga terdengar serak dan lambat.

"Anak ini mencari boneka, tapi saya tidak tahu boneka apa yang dia cari…"

Kakek itu menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo, menatap wajah pemuda berambut orange itu. "Kau mencari boneka apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencari Chappy," sahut Ichigo, "Chappy itu sejenis kelinci," terangnya.

Lama kakek itu terdiam, berpikir mungkin. "Aku ingat boneka itu…" ujarnya kemudian dan wajah Ichigo menunjukkan betapa leganya pria itu telah menemukan Chappy akhirnya. "Tapi…" Belum kakek itu melanjutkan, perasaan Ichigo langsung tak enak. "…aku cari dulu kalau begitu…"

Masih ada secercah harapan. Sang kakek tua kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan barang-barang yang tak ia _display_. Ichigo menarik kursi plastik dan duduk tenang selagi menunggu sang kakek membongkar barang dagangannya di dalam.

Si nenek tua yang adalah istri kakek tua itu duduk di samping Ichigo, menemani pemuda itu setidaknya agar calon pembelinya tidak merasa bosan.

"Nenek…" panggil Ichigo untuk memulai obrolan, "apa…kalian hanya tinggal berdua? Dimana anak-anak kalian?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kami hanya tinggal berdua…" sahut si nenek, "anak-anak kami sudah besar dan sudah berkeluarga…mereka tinggal di luar kota…"

"Oh…" gumam Ichigo, "kenapa kalian tidak ikut dengan salah satu anak kalian?"

Nenek itu merenung sebentar. "Kami tidak mau merepotkan mereka…" kata si nenek, "ujung-ujungnya nanti kami dibawa ke panti jompo…lebih baik tetap hidup di sini…"

Ichigo menatap kasihan si nenek. Baginya, orang-orang di usia yang sudah begitu tua seharusnya tak usah lagi mencari nafkah dan hanya perlu menikmati masa-masa tua bersama cucu-cucu mereka. Tapi begitulah hidup, begitu keras dan semuanya harus berjuang, entah di usia muda maupun tua. Miris memang karena seharusnya anaklah yang membiayai hidup orang tua mereka jika telah besar dan sukses nanti.

Ichigo lalu merenung, bagaimana nanti jika ia dan kedua adiknya telah memiliki keluarga sendiri dan saat itu ayah mereka menjadi seorang yang jompo? Siapa yang akan membawa ayah mereka? Ataukah akhirnya ayah mereka bernasib sama dengan kakek dan nenek itu? Tapi, ayah mereka berbeda dengan pasangan jompo itu, ayahnya seorang duda, jelas jika ayah mereka hidup sendiri pasti sangatlah kesepian tanpa teman hidup.

Ichigo menggeleng, menyingkirkan bayangan itu. Bagaimanapun, ia takkan tega membiarkan ayahnya hidup kesepian di usia jomponya. Yah, walaupun hubungan mereka saat ini tak begitu baik tapi Ichigo memiliki rasa sayang pada ayahnya meski rasa itu tak dapat ia ungkapkan.

"A…" suara sang kakek yang begitu lemah keluar dari ruangan. "Hanya ada satu boneka Chappy…"

Mendengar itu wajah Ichigo langsung sumringah senang, cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan menghampiri si kakek. Dilihatnya boneka Chappy itu, ukurannya tak lebih besar dari ukuran telapak tangan laki-laki dewasa, sangat kecil untuk ukuran boneka tapi Ichigo tetap bersyukur karena itulah satu-satunya boneka Chappy yang tersisa untuk bulan ini.

"…harus diisikan baterai…" kata si kakek ketika mendapati ada tombol kecil di perut di Chappy.

Kakek itu lalu berjalan lambat ke meja kasirnya dan mencari-cari benda yang disebut baterai. Setelah mendapat baterai, kakek itu kembali dan mencoba memasangkannya. Tangan kakek itu bergetar tremor ketika membuka penutup baterai yang berada di bagian bokong boneka. Ichigo pun berinisiatif mengambil alih untuk memasangkan baterainya.

_"__Apa kabarmu di sana, Manis?"_

Suara boneka Chappy itu terdengar cempreng ketika Ichigo memencet tombol berwarna merah muda di perut Chappy, membuat Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tanggal 14 Januari. **

Setelah pulang kerja, Ichigo langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Mandi dan bersiap-siap ke acara ulang tahun sang pujaan hati. Ichigo memakai jas karena acara itu mungkin acara formal atau semiformal. _Well_, keluarga bangsawan tak akan menyelenggarakan pesta yang santai walaupun hanyalah acara ulang tahun.

Sudah hampir sejam Ichigo berdiri di depan cermin dengan terus berkutat dengan dasinya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha memasangnya namun tak pernah berhasil dengan rapi, hasil ikatannya pasti selalu tak simetris. Pria itu tak pernah bisa memasang dasi dengan benar dan akhirnya ia membiarkannya dalam keadaan tak rapi. Masa bodoh karena ia tak boleh terlambat ke acara itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat ke acara itu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menyerahkan boneka Chappy yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan kemarin.

Selesai dengan dasinya, Ichigo melirik si Chappy yang tengah duduk manis di meja samping ranjang. Di perutnya sudah melingkar pita berwarna _pink_ sebagai hiasan dan menutupi tombol pink yang ada di perut boneka itu, di samping boneka itu ada kartu ucapan. Ichigo tersenyum sebelum mengambil boneka itu, dia membayangkan wajah Rukia yang tersenyum manis jika melihat boneka itu.

Ichigo lalu mengambil pulpen di dalam laci mejanya dan menulis sesuatu di kartu ucapannya. Ichigo langsung meluncur dengan motornya menuju kediaman keluarga Kuchiki.

Dan Kediaman Kuchiki sudah ramai dengan para tamu. Ichigo tak menyangka ternyata kediaman Kuchiki sangatlah besar, ada beberapa bangunan di dalam kawasan kediaman itu, tamannya saja begitu luas, bahkan jarak antara gerbang kediaman dengan tempat parkir sangat jauh. Rasa percaya diri Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit menciut. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus masuk dan bertemu dengan Rukia.

Ichigo kini memasuki bangunan tempat di selenggarakan pesta ulang tahun itu. Luas juga ternyata dan Ichigo harus melewati beberapa ruangan lagi untuk menemui Rukia.

Akhirnya Ichigo dapat melihat Rukia. Gadis itu mengenakan dress hitam selutut dengan kerah berbulu-bulu halus, dengan rambut disanggul dan dijepit dengan jepitan bunga hitam, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan begitu putih dan mulus. Gadis itu tengah berdiri menyambut para tamu yang menyalaminya. Di belakang gadis itu berdiri kakak perempuannya yang bernama Kuchiki Hisana dan sang kepala keluarga, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo pun berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Kuchiki-san…" kata seorang pria berambut kuning panjang berombak, berperawakan bule, mengenakan jas berwarna army dengan dua kancing atas kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan dada pria seksi itu. Ia tengah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rose…" sahut Rukia sambil menyambut tangan pria itu, "lama kita tak bertemu…kamu makin tampan saja…" kata Ruki sembari tertawa.

"Hehehe…terima kasih banyak," balas Rose. Pria itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong dalam jas-nya. Sebuah amplop. "Ini hadiah dariku…semoga kau suka…"

Mata Rukia membulat melihat isi amplop hadiah dari Rose yang ternyata adalah satu paket liburan di suatu pulau indah saat musim semi nanti beserta tiketnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Rose…kau memang temanku yang sangat baik," ucap Rukia terharu, "silahkan bersenang-senang…"

Melihat hadiah mewah dari pria bernama Rose membuat rasa percaya diri Ichigo untuk menyerahkan boneka Chappy itu langsung sirna seketika. Boneka itu ia sembunyikan di dalam jasnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Ichigo merutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia ingin memberi hadiah murahan untuk seorang gadis bangsawan.

"Ichigo?" Rukia memandang heran ke arah ichigo yang berdiri diam tak jauh darinya, pria bernama Rose tak lagi bersama gadis itu.

Ichigo pun melangkah mendekati Rukia yang kini tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia…" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo…" balas Rukia sembari menjabat tangan Ichigo. Gadis itu kemudian terkikik dan membuat Ichigo heran.

"…apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya ichigo masih menatap heran Rukia.

Sambil tersenyum menahan kikikannya Rukia menatap mata Ichigo sebentar dan beralih menatap dasi Ichigo yang tak rapi. Gadis itu maju selangkah lalu menarik lepas dasi Ichigo.

"Dasimu ini…benar-benar mengganggu mataku…" kata Rukia sambil memasangkannya kembali, "sudah kubilang kan, kalau penampilan itu sangat penting…!"

Ichigo membiarkan Rukia memasangkan dasinya, pria itu menatap mata violet Rukia yang kini mengarah begitu serius ke arah dasi Ichigo.

"Tuh, kan…jadi lebih baik," kata Rukia setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap penampilan Ichigo sekarang.

"Um…Rukia," panggil Ichigo dengan suara rendah, "maaf…aku tidak membawa apa-apa sebagai hadiah…"

Rukia tertawa. "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau sudah datang saja aku sangat berterima kasih," serunya, "terima kasih ya, Ichigo…" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami, Ichigo menatap sebentar mata Rukia. "Aku…mencari yang lain dulu…"

"Silahkan!"

Ichigo menjauh untuk mencari Keigo dan Mizuiro. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah duduk santai di meja makan untuk para tamu dan tengah menyantap makan malam di sana. Ichigo pun menghampiri mereka untuk bergabung.

Tidak lama kemudian, rombongan yang terdiri tiga pria berjas hitam datang memasuki ruangan. Pria berkacamata persegi dengan rambut belah samping lurus dan agak panjang berjalan paling depan, Ishida Uryu.

Semua tamu terkesimak melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. _Yeah_, seorang pemimpin Group ternama di Karakura menghadiri acara ulang tahun seorang gadis, semua tamu bertanya-tanya satu sama lain mengenai apa hubungan pemimpin itu dengan gadis Kuchiki. Pastilah gadis Kuchiki itu begitu spesial hingga seorang CEO yang notabene pastilah sangat sibuk dan tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun, malah menyempatkan diri menghadirinya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat berada di hadapan Rukia. "Selama ulang tahun ya, Kuchiki-san," katanya sembari mengajak Rukia berjabat tangan. Ia lalu mengangkat dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke belakang dan pria muda dibelakangnya menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang agak lebar. "Ini adalah hadiah dariku, aku sangat berharap kau akan sangat menyukainya karena aku sangat sulit mendapatkan barang ini."

Uryu lalu membuka kotak itu di hadapan Rukia dan…tampak sebuah kalung dengan batu _blue garnet_ berukuran cukup besar di tengahnya, dihiasi dengan butiran-butiran berlian di sekelilingnya.

Rukia terkesiap melihat kalung itu. Jelas pastilah harganya mahal bukan main.

"Aku…sulit menerima ini…" kata Rukia yang terlihat enggan mencabut kalung itu dari tempatnya.

Uryu mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya tak senang, "aku tersinggung jika kau tidak mau menerima hadiah dariku…aku sudah memesan ini dari jauh-jauh hari…setidaknya kau menghargai…"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi…"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Hisana. Hisana mengangguk sekali, tanda untuk memberitahu Rukia agar lebih baik menerimanya saja.

"Baiklah…" sahut Rukia akhirnya. Gadis itu lalu berbalik membelakangi Uryu dan Uryu memasangkan kalung indah itu di leher putih Rukia. Memang kalung itu terlihat jauh lebih indah lagi ketika terpasang di leher putih Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum ketika melihat batu permata di kalung itu menghiasi dadanya. Semua tamu terkesiap melihat kalung mewah itu, terutama Ichigo. Dari kejauhan pria itu memandang sang CEO quincy seakan-akan pemimpin group ternama itu adalah ancaman terbesarnya.

Ya, ancaman besar bahkan lebih besar dari Grimmjow. Pria itu jelas terlihat sangat berkharisma dan berkelas, sangat ideal bila bersanding dengan seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan, apalagi pria itu setia berdiri di samping Rukia dan keluarga Kuchiki pun begitu _welcome_ padanya.

_"__Happy birthday to you…" _

Semua tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat menyanyikan tembang ulang tahun. Rukia berdoa sebelum meniup lilin berangka 24 tahun. Potongan pertama kue ulang tahun ia berikan ke kakak perempuan satu-satunya, Hisana.

Musik klasik dari para pemain biola pun mengalun. Uryu mengajak Rukia untuk berdansa dan Rukia menyambutnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang berdansa dan semua tamu terpesona memandang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo? Pria itu hanya bisa menatap Rukia dari kejauhan, tubuhnya terpaku dan ada rasa gelisah saat Rukia tersenyum pada pria kacamata itu apalagi si kacamata tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun menatap mata violet Rukia. Benar-benar ancaman besar untuk Ichigo.

_~Keep Smile~_

Ichigo langsung melempar jasnya ke arah ranjang begitu sampai ke kamarnya tanpa menyalakan penerangan terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan dengan kasar ia hempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang hingga ranjangnya tersentak kaget karena mendapat timpaan secara tiba-tiba. Mata hazelnya yang tajam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang polos dalam kegelapan. Ia lalu menarik ikatan dasinya untuk melonggarkannya.

Bayangan saat Rukia dan si kacamata berdansa terlintas di kepalanya. Ichigo bisa merasakan kegelisahan di dalam dirinya. Jelas si kacamata itu menyukai Rukia, siapapun pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Bagaimana kalau Rukia bersedia membuka hatinya untuk si kacamata? Ichigo langsung frustasi memilikirkannya.

Ichigo lalu mengangkat boneka Chappy yang ada di genggamannya, dilihatnya rupa si Chappy yang sedang tersenyum tanpa beban masalah. Ichigo lalu memencet perut si Chappy.

_"__Apa kabarmu di sana, Manis?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Juzie sangat mengerti pasti banyak yang ga setuju dengan crack pair IshiRuki. yeah, juzie pun begitu tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena juzie butuh chara orang ketiga yang bisa menjadi saingan namun bukan dalam hal masalah ketampanan. scara ya, ketampanan Ichigo udah ga perlu diragukan lagi, kemana-mana juga. ada yang bertanya kenapa bukan kaien yang lebih berpotensi sebagai saingan Ichigo? berikut jawabannya :

1. karena kaien mirip sama Ichigo. Hm…oke yang ini masih terkesan abal.

2. kaien udah terlalu sering jadi orang ketiga #plakk# juzie suka bereksperimen

3. karena kaien ga pake kacamata. hm…mungkin ada yang bertanya hubungannya opo to?

4. kaien ga terlihat kayak orang cerdas biar dipakekan kacamata berminus2 sekalipun #ditimpuk sama FC kaien# . juzie lagi cari chara yang mukanya serius amir, kaien cocok sebagai cowok humoris atau playboy aja.

5. Ishida punya masalah sama bapaknya and bapaknya kenalan baik sama bapaknya ichigo. (so what gitu loh?)

hehehe…demikianlah alasan biadab author kenapa memilih ishida uryu dibanding kaien yang lebih cuchok bo! uhuy

hm...juzie balas semua ripiu di sini aja ya krn alasan trtentu

**Azura Kuchiki** insyaalloh pair utamanya ichiruki kecuali ada request lain *dikubur* wkwkwkwk...iya ichi harus sabar dan brtahan, dont worry! orang yang tertatih itu menunjukkan masa depannya akan sangat cemerlang *ini serius* trust me, it work! tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Stefymayu** iya, sesuatu banget ya, hihihihihi...sebenarnya juzie juga ga ada rencana buat ruki ama uryu bermesra-mesraan tapi...au ah. ini udah apdet tapi sorry ga bisa apdet kilat banget. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Hayati JeWon** salam kenal jewon-san :) aku panggil kamu jewon-san aja ya soalnya aku pernah bermasalah sama orang yang namanya yati #plakk# hehee tengkyu, aku jadi malukz *tersipu-sipu* oke deh, juzie pasti akan semangat terus buat lanjut nih fic selama belum bosan. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**ichigo** hehehe...iya diupayakan apdet tiap minggu ;) hehee syukurlah kalo ga mengecewakan ternyata :D. jangan salah, orang diam2 kayak uryu itu malah lebih bahaya *dipanah sama uryu* dari pada orang yang frontal *diinjak lg sama uryu* eits jangan salah ya, merajut sama menjahit itu butuhjiwa seni juga ~_~. hehehe...oke ini udah lanjut walaupun ga kilat-ilat amat, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Rinda Kuchiki** hehehe...alasannya ada di atas ya :), habis juzie bosan sama kaien and menurut otak juzie yang biadab and selalu eror, ya...kali ini uryu yang cocok jadi orang ketiga walo juzie sebenanya setengah hati juga. wkwkwkwkwk. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Suu** gpp, kata pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu wafat kemudian *ya Alloh, jangan sampai* bersenang-senang kemudian maksud juzie :p. peran uryu bisa menjadi penghambat sekaligus pemacu jalan ichi #ngerti ga?# hehehe...tengkyu udah ripiu :)


End file.
